Turning Point
by ColorCoated
Summary: Being young & a single parent is nearly impossible, especially while trying to escape the Guild, Belladonna's spite, and a painful past. Remy might be hurt and a little lost, but he can only think of one place to go. If only the bridge to New York wasn't so burned.
1. Chapter 1 Not My Daughter

**Turning Point**

**Chapter One - Not My Daughter  
**

"Remy, I'm pregnant."

Remy turned around, his eyes narrowed, and he could feel poison work it's way throughout his body. He met her eyes with his and found them cold, but familiar.

He sneered, "Whore."

He didn't need Belladonna to tell him; he knew. Intimacy had long since left the rocky relationship he had with his young wife. He knew it had been months since they had come together, bringing their two bodies into one. It seemed like some sort of twisted irony because for the most part, intimacy had been what used to keep them together.

She flicked a hand in the air, uncaring.

She was beautiful, really, and he knew it. As for their united front, they were a handsome couple. Well, she used to be beautiful, but now she was just cold.

His lip was in a slight curl of distaste, and he hadn't even noticed he balled his fists. It was probably better this way; one touch to the wall and the whole mansion would be engulfed in bright magenta. Some times he couldn't control himself; this might be one of them. He tried to force numbness, tried to sever the nerves to his brain, tried to avoid the almost physical pain, as his heart was wrenched - still beating - from his chest.

"Who's bebe is it?" He could feel the venom in his body sliding over his tongue and coating the words with his disdain.

He watched, angry, as she simply shrugged indifferently, "An Assassin's."

He didn't need an explanation. Furiously, he thought that that was probably what she wanted all along. It's like he could feel the knife in his back.

Whore.

He watched her expression, he watched the cold indifference turn to calculating precision. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He stumbled back a few steps and caught himself on the edge of his bed. Their bed.

His veins turned to ice. "Y' did dis on purpose."

She laughed and her sweet, demented, falsetto echoed throughout their master suite. "Oui, mon cher. 'Course I did. Isn't it obvious? Figured y' would've figured it out by now."

He was grinding his teeth and all he could see was red. Despite the fact that anger was flowing through his body like liquid venom, he fought to keep himself composed. The deepest of betrayals may have felt like a punch in the face, but he tried to stay in control. He knew this was the end; he knew if he didn't get answers now, he never would.

He caught his breath as he could feel the metaphoric knife in his back twist in deeper. He clung to the only thread binding them together, "Wat bout de bebe – _our bebe_?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Wat d' y' tink?! I need an heir, Remy, an' maybe dis time, I get a bebe worthy 'f mon guild."

He didn't need to think about it, he knew. He'd seen her with their child; he knew she didn't have the love a mother should. It wasn't like she didn't try, in the first few months of her child's life she tried. She bought baby sized Ralph Lauren polo shirts and tired to talk to their child, but she acted as if the baby was a simple acquaintance. She paid no more attention than if she just past the child on the street.

Ever since the day in the hospital when the baby opened it's eyes for the first time, Belladonna no longer cared.

Bella watched as hurt ghosted past Remy's unwavering façade, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Oh c'mon, Remy," she looked infuriated, "Dis is all yo' fault!"

"My fault!" Despite their tumultuous relationship, he could honestly say this was the first time he raised his voice at his wife, "Y' gonna have anoth'r homme's bebe!"

She was screaming as well, "Y' saw wat our child looks like! Wat our child is! I don' want a bebe like dat! I won' have a bebe like dat!"

Momentarily, he was caught off guard. He looked at her, confusion simmering over the heat of his anger, "Wat are y' talkin' bout Bella?"

She scoffed and looked at him as if he was plain stupid, "Like y' don' know. Dat bebe all ready has deux strikes." She placed a hand on her stomach, although there was no visible sign of pregnancy, "Dis child has none."

His eyes narrowed, "Deux strikes? Dis is b'cause we didn' have a son?"

"Y' couldn' give moi a boy, Remy," She seethed at him, as if he had any say it what gender their child was, "An' y' know dat no ot'er woman was meant t' run moi guild."

Belladonna was made Matriarch of her Guild by default, as there was no other heir. Originally her brother Julian was to grow into Patriarch but shortly after Remy and her said vows, her new husband had dueled her brother to the death.

After they consummated their marital status, Belladonna found herself reveling in the feelings of post coital bliss and informing her new husband, matter of factly, that if he hadn't killed Julian that night, that she was planning to do so in the future. He was not fit to lead _her _Guild. If he hadn't been killed, there would have been no other way a woman would stand to inherit a position of power. It was a sick loophole that Bella had had every intention of exploiting.

He shook his head, not understanding, "She b' a tief, den."

Despite what was previously thought, when Remy and Belladonna were united as husband and wife, their guilds were not. A United Guild was originally the plan, but whether Remy and Bella disliked the idea of joining their extended families, or the extended families disliked it themselves, remained unclear, but either way the groups were not meant to function as one. The marriage served its purpose though, which was to end the War between the rivals and cease blood from flowing through the Louisiana streets. Remy was happy the fighting had ended, but equally as disgusted that the move had tied him to a place he tried to leave so many times before.

"A tief?!" Bella's laugh was dark, "O' course, b'cause she could b' noting else."

Naturally, the Thieves and Assassins had similar opinions of each other; opinions that were not high at all.

He ignored the dig as the reminder of betrayal whipped around the front of his mind, taunting him, "Wat is strike deux, Belladonna? Wat else is wrong wit our bebe?"

Her dark humor was gone and her face twisted into a sickening display of unrequited malice, "De bebe has dose eyes. De bebe is goin' t' b' one o' y."

His eyes narrowed and the pain he thought couldn't increase found another impossible level; her deception had no bounds apparently. "Mon eyes?!" He knew he was yelling, but his anger was assimilating itself into the nausea rising up in his stomach, "Y' married moi, Belladonna! Y' knew what I am! Y' knew I was a mutant!"

She laughed again, both bitter and cruel, still standing near her closed bedroom door. Despite the fact her face was a montage on malevolence, her posture portrayed nothing but calm poise. "Don' f'get, dear husband, I may have married y', but I never intended t' give birth t' one of y'. Dat was yo' fault. Dis is all yo' fault."

He swallowed the bile he felt flooding his throat. He could refute her statement, he knew. He knew that new studies were showing that there was a chance the X-Gene might be passed through maternal DNA, he knew that if a child had two mutant parents that it had a 1 in 5 chance of being one themselves, that if a child had one mutant parent that it had a 1 in 10 chance of being one, and a child could be born a mutant to 'normal' parents with a 1 in 15 chance. He wasn't going to say it, but Bella could have been that 1 in 15, he thought. She could have 'ruined' this herself.

He was going to defend their daughter, he was going to tell her that she should love her own blood, but she continued before he had the chance.

"Y' know dey only adopt'd y' b'cause o' de Prophecy, but tink 'bout it Remy." She looked at him, again, as if stupidity was written all over his face, "Y' de only mutant in de Guild – in yo' Guild o' mon Guild. De Assassins don' want a mutant t' b' next in line." She smiled cruelly, and her well earned reputation shined though, "An' I don' blame dem none, eith'r."

He tried not to think about it, but he couldn't help himself. She was right; he was the only one. He tried to rationalize it; the Guilds were mostly a family business and it was very rare that any outsiders were allowed in, but he didn't know how the Assassins felt. Heck, his abilities made him the Thief he was and helped him to achieve his Master title. Chances are other 'people' with enhanced abilities would make great thieves, so why weren't they invited into the Guild?

As confusion broke its way though the infinite torment in his head and in his heart, he decided to ignore her words for now. Some things were more important; like the only thing tying him to this wretched place. "Wat 'bout our daughter, Belladonna?"

She waved a hand in the air, not caring, and her faced turned completely passive, "Not mon daughter, anymo'."

If Remy thought he was angry at the idea of Bella having an affair, that was nothing compared to how he felt now. He closed his eyes, for fear of what would happen if they landed on anything or anyone in the room. He saw red behind his lids and he could barely stay connected to any logic left in his system. He should kill her.

He could feel his palms bleeding from his nails as they dug deep into his balled fists.

Unlike cold hearts such as Belladonna, most parents had a connection with their child. As soon as the baby was born, an instantaneous bond would be formed and both lives would be changed forever. In that moment alone, a parent would realize that their life was no loner expendable because a new being was completely dependant on them. The parent had new responsibilities and had been hit with the first feeling of unconditional love.

Remy felt the connection he had with his daughter was deeper than any other parent/child relationship. He understood the symbolism of his blood running through the veins of the small child, but his blood ran deeper than that; his genes ran deeper than that. The moment his eyes met a pair of identical, albeit smaller, version of themselves, Remy's heart swelled and he knew his life would never be the same. All theories to dominant and recessive traits went out the door when he was face to face with his daughter, who was growing into a miniature version of himself: red on black eyes, angular features (although only slightly visible under soft baby fat), her small tuft of auburn hair. The physical similarities both astounded him and amazed him. He vowed he would do all in his power for the small child.

The minute he saw those small red and black eyes, he vowed to never let his child face the life he had. He would love her for her eyes, for her visible mutation. In fact, he loved her even more for them. She was both his sense of redemption and his means to happiness. She would never go through the trials he had to face; she would be protected. He would never let her be fear or hated for what she is. He loved her, and everyday he would raise her in a home that loved her as well.

Clearly his ideals he had for his daughter were not being met. His anger was ebbing into sickness as his stomach turned. He wanted better for her.

He'd have better for her.

Remy sighed in clear exasperation. He looked at Belladonna scowling face and glared back at her. "'M not gonna stay here an' watch y' raise anot'er homme's bebe." Whore. Liar. Adulterer.

She shrugged with all the ease of someone who couldn't care less, "I figured as much. I all ready had yo' stuff packed."

His eyes narrowed, "Jus like dat, Bella?"

Her scowl was back, "Oui, dear husband. If y' want de blood o' yo' Guild to run 'gain, den y' can try an' do someting 'bout it. Y' want t' start something, den mon Guild will finish it."

He tried to look cold, but honestly, he just felt sick, "So dat's de plan? I can leave if I want, but if I stay, y'll start de war 'gain?"

"Don' b' silly, cher. Y' mo' den welcome t' stay." She looked at him sarcastically, "Y' are mon husband aft'r all."

He didn't mean it as a threat, but it like one when he said it, "If I leave, 'm takin Liliette wit moi."

The non-caring look was back and Bella gestured towards a flat manila envelope that had been resting on her dresser. "I know how y' are wit y' laws, tief." Her distain tainted her words and Remy wondered if she'd always been so cold. "Yo' name is de only one on de papers. She not mon daughter anymo'." She paused before shrugging, "Good luck findin' a place t' go, cher. She's gonna need a doctor an' care, but no body wants t' treat mutants these days anyway."

His anger was back, rising like white heat from the center of the chest. He felt his past coming back against him. Maybe it was karma coming back to him for all the wrong things he'd done in the past. She was right, though. Mutant Human relations were at a surprising low and some doctors refused to see mutants, and his poor daughter happened to have a visible mutation. He had to go somewhere she'd be taken care of.

Belladonna turned towards the door to leave the room.

"Bella," he sighed in a mix between exasperation and frustration, "Y' know I did love y' once, mo' den all dis." He waved a hand in the air.

She turned to him, to smile cruelly, one last time. She had perfected the art of the killing blow, a long time ago. "An' I always loved de guild mo' den y."

The blow hit him in his stomach and he could almost feel the pain. Maybe the worst part about it was that he always knew that was true.

Hypocrite. Cheater. Whore. Adulterer.

As the door closed behind his sorry excuse for a life partner, Remy through his head back and screamed loudly trying to release at least some of his anguish.

Remy wanted to revel in the anger he could feel flowing in his veins. He wanted to release a charge and watch that familiar magenta engulf everything around him.

But he couldn't.

He couldn't wallow in his torment, hate, and frustration.

He couldn't because it just wasn't about him anymore.

Dragging his feet on the floor, with silent but angry steps, he needed to see the only person that could pull the hatred away from his heart. He needed to see the only person worth fighting for.

Stepping into the nursery, he felt his anger start to ebb as a familiar head was looking over the side of the crib. The twelve-month old onto was holding onto the crib railing and holding herself up. "Dere y' are bebe." He walked up to the crib and scooped his daughter into his arms.

The child gurgled happily and grabbed at Remy with chubby hands "Pa!"

"Oui, Lily, yo' papa is here." He lifted her up to his face and began kissing her cheeks. After holding her against his chest for a moment, he placed her back in her crib.

He looked into the closet and saw that not only had Belladonna had his things packed, but their majority of his daughter's things as well.

Of course, he thought bitterly, she would have no need for pink onesies anymore, because she was planning on having the son she wanted.

He sighed again and looked back at his daughter. Originally, he felt silly taking to a baby that clearly couldn't talk back, but Mercy reminded him over and over and over again how important it was to talk to her. His lovely sister in law had also brought him _What To Expect the First Year_ and he had, surprisingly, read it.

He figured someone had to be prepared to parent their child, because Bella didn't seem to have a whole lot of interest in it. Remy worked most nights, all night, but he didn't mind. He spent most of his days (when not avoiding Guild paperwork) spending time with his daughter. He adored her. He was quite upset when he found out that Bella had the nanny doting on their child when he wasn't around. She was never much of the mother type, and with the eyes Lily had, she really didn't feel compelled to spend that much time with her. Whore.

"Now Liliette," He tried to look at his child seriously, as if she could understand him, "We gonna go away f' a little while. Jus y' a' moi. It'll b' okay, don' worry. Yo' papa is gonna take care 'f y'. Yo' gonna have better den he did, bebe. Papa's gonna make sure 'f it."

With a kiss on her head and a heavy heart, he promised he'd be back soon. He made his way through his room, his daughter's room, and through the Assassin mansion. He made sure everything he wanted/needed was packed tightly into the large SUV in the garage. At least Belladonna did most of that for him, but that hardly made up for what she did.

He felt anger build up in his chest again like a rising fire and he squeezed his eyes shut briefly, reminding himself for the umpteenth time that this wasn't about him anymore.

Where could he go to start over? Where could he go that his daughter would have the care she would need?

He was going to have to make a call.

He was going back to New York.

* * *

Okay, so I would love love love some feedback on this one. I'm not used to writing something that's not fluff/smut/humor so I'm trying something new with this dramatic buisness. I would love to know your thoughts or just likes/dislikes. I like trying to come up with story lines that haven't really been done so here's to trying another. Reviews?

Feel free to message me as well with thoughts/ideas/any questions that I didn't really clarify in this chapter.

Also, I personally have nothing against Belladonna, but she's just awful in this one, isn't she?

Thoughts?

Reviews = Love


	2. Chapter 2 The LeBeau Family

Ohhhh thank you thank you thank you for the reviews! I'm not gonna lie, they really pushed me to get this one done ;-). It was so nice to get feedback when writing a different kind of story because you never know how it's going to go. That being said, I def continue the drama in this chapter :) hooray!

I appreciated everyone's questions, and I promise a lot of them will be answered here.

Also, for those worried about _Ace of Hearts_, don't be. I'm still working on it, I just have a mild case of writer's block.

* * *

**Turning Point - Chapter 2**

**The LeBeau Family  
**

Henri looked back at Remy as anger etched its way across his features, "I always knew she was no good f' us. I knew dat marriage was no good f' y'."

"Dirty whore," Remy muttered quietly, his anger repeatedly waxing and waning from his heart. At least he could take some consolation in the fact that Bella hated everything about being pregnant. Not having control of her body and not being able to take hits were two of her least favorite things.

"No good f' who?" Mercy walked into the sitting room of the Thieves Mansion, babbling baby resting against her hip.

Remy immediately put reached out for his daughter and took her into his arms. Lily giggled and repeated nonsensical baby words. He was amazed at how quickly his heart lifted when she was in his arms, "Now, Lily, y' should tank y' Tante Mercy f' changin' y'."

"Mo' like y' should b' tanking moi, Papa." Mercy kissed the baby's head as she stepped away from Remy and moved to place a hand on her husband's shoulder, disconcerted by the look on his face. Her eyes narrowed slightly and not letting Remy change the subject, she repeated the question, "Now, whose no good f' who?"

She watched worriedly as her beloved brother in law slumped against the couch and fisted a hand into his hair.

Remy used his free hand to pull the baby that was crawling off his lap back onto it. He frowned when her face twisted, recognizing that look instantly. He knew it was probably too late for her to be up and that was clearly why her happiness was so quick to turn into grumpiness, but the last thing he needed right now was a screaming one year old. He took his hand out of his hair and held Lily against his chest, using a hand to rub her back soothingly. It soothed him too, and he needed it. "Bella's havin' ano'her bebe, but 'm not de pere dis time."

Mercy's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped a little in shock. "W-What are y' gonna do?" She stuttered a little, not sure how to reply to a blow as big as that.

He sighed, exasperated. He had spent the better part of a day feeling angry and disgusted and now he was just too tired. He barely felt the energy to be angry. He must be in shock, he mused, that should be the only reason he could feel so numb towards his wife.

He kissed his daughters head, "We gonna go 'way f' a while."

"Y' an' de bebe?"

"Oui."

"Remy," Mercy moved to sit next to Remy on the couch, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "y' don' have t' leave. Move back int' our Mansion. Henry an' I will help y' raise de petite. Y' know we love her."

"Je sais, I know y' love her, but I can' stay here. Mercy, she told me she don' want our bebe anymo'. She don' want a mutant bebe."

Mercy looked at him sadly; well aware of how deep that must have hurt him. Remy's mutation had always been a sore spot for him, especially because of his life before entering the LeBeau family. Realizing what Belle had done made her angry, "So she's makin' y' leave so she can have dis bebe?"

He looked bitter, "Non. 'M mo' den welcome t' stay while mon wife has somebody else's bebe and refuses t' acknowledge de one she has wit moi."

Mercy's features twisted into and unnatural snarl. She didn't make threats often, but she sounded dangerous, "I'll kill her."

"Non." He sighed in clear defeat as he rubbed circles onto Lily's back who was edging her way into slumber. "Dat's de point. She may b' cruel, but she's smart. If y' o' moi o' any 'f us tiefs start someting wit her b'cause o' dis, den de pact is broken an' de wars start 'gain."

Henry frowned deeply, lines setting deep in his forehead as he worried for his little brother.

"An'," Remy sighed sadly, "B'sides Liliette, de pact was de only good ting t' come out o' mon joke 'f a marriage."

Mercy nodded slowly, remembering how tense relations between the two Guilds normally were. Remy may be right about one thing, although his marriage with Belladonna wasn't typical, no Thief nor Assassin had attacked each other since the day of their Union.

"Oh Remy," She sighed sadly as she leaned towards him to press a kiss to the side of his head. "Y' do wat y' have t', little brot'er."

Henry cleared his throat, obviously trying to keep himself composed. Remy had left the family for so long. Sure, the brothers kept in contact with each other, but it wasn't the same as getting to spend time together. Remy hadn't been home long enough, Henry thought somberly, and now he was leaving again, broken hearted and angry. "Where will y' go?"

"Back t' New York. I made a phone call t'day. Got a place t' go, a place dat'd b' good f' Lily."

The worry lines on Henry's face only deepened, "Not de homme y' were workin' f' b'f'?"

"Non, non." Remy shook his head, "Goin' t' go see de good guys dis time. I asked, dey got a good doctor. He'll b' able t' keep an eye on her, make sure she's growin' right."

Henry nodded, "Don' like y' leaving, Remy, but I don' blame y' neither. Y' makin' dis too easy on dat slutty wife o' yours."

Remy actually smiled a little, always amused when Henry tried to say something tough or vulgar. It just didn't fit the friendly man's loving personality. "Je sais, Henry, but it don' matter. 'M not gonna watch dis pregnancy happen, but 'm gonna take care o' Lily. Mon bebe is mo' important den moi now."

He nodded, "Y've grown up, Remy."

Despite the situation and everything else, he could resist the quip, "An' y' haven't, Henry."

"Oui, dat's right." Mercy smiled as she stroked Lily's head slowly, where it lay against Remy's chest.

Henry gave Remy a sarcastic smile before sobering, "When yo' leaving?"

Remy sighed again, "T'night, as soon as I leave here."

Henry nodded, "If dat's true, y' best b' goin'. It's getting' late. Don' drive too long, y'll get tired. Go f' a few hours, an den find a place f' yo' an de petite t' stay. Y' can drive all day t'morrow an' get dere t'morrow night."

"Oui, pere." Remy looked at him sarcastically before passing his sleeping daughter to Mercy and standing up.

"Speakin' 'f," Henry cocked an eyebrow, "are y' gonna say goodbye t' Jean Luc b'f' y' leave?"

Remy's eyes narrowed, "I got noting t' say t' Jean Luc."

Henry nodded, not wanting to repeat the argument for the umpteenth time. "Oui, je sais." Taking a step forward, he wrapped his arms around his brother and tightly embraced the slightly taller mutant. "Y' b' careful, mon frère. Take care o' my niece, t'."

He hugged Henry back for a moment before releasing him, "Oui, frère."

Henry smiled, "An' don' y' f'get, y' call if y' need anyting."

"Oui." Remy nodded as Mercy stood up.

Mery's eyes were wet as she embraced Remy with one arm, the other still holding tightly to her niece. "Oh Remy, take care o' yo'self and yo' enfant." She stood up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek, "'M miss y', Remy. Drive safe." She kissed him again, "Love y', beau frere."

Remy smiled warmly, well aware of his sister in law's soft spot for him, "Love y' t', belle soeur, an' I will."

Mercy smiled at Remy before kissing Lily softly on the head, "An' don' y' f'get, y' Tante Mercy loves y' t', Liliette."

As much as the LeBeau men were against expressing their emotions, they couldn't seem to help themselves around Remy's young daughter. Lapin cooed at the baby constantly and Henry even cried when she was born.

Henry moved towards his wife and brother and kissed his niece on the head as well. "Love y' t', petite. Yo' keep an eye on yo' papa f' moi."

Remy's family walked him to the door as Mercy sniffled repeatedly. Taking his daughter from Mercy, he shook Henry's hand and paused halfway out the door. "Henry?"

"Oui?" He turned to his brother curiously; half hoping he'd change his mind about leaving.

"I had t' take one o' de SUVs t' fit all mon stuff. . ."

Henry groaned and almost laughed, knowing his brother too well, "So yo' precious bike is at de Assassin's mansion an' yo' want moi t' go get it an' keep it here f' safe keepin'?

Remy smiled, although it was tinted with sadness, "Oui. Tanks."

. . . . . .

Charles Xavier sat at his desk, quietly contemplating the phone call had he received earlier that day. It was most unexpected.

Of course, he was never one to turn down a mutant in need, and from the little he could understand from the guarded mutant known as Gambit, it was that he was definitely in need.

The Mansion, though, was a family and he could only wonder what they would think about him bringing a former Acolyte into their home. Inviting Piotr had not been a problem, but Charles thought a large part of that may have been because the Russian had come to the team's aid against Apocalypse and moved in almost immediately after. He thought it quite strange that it had been around a year and a half since Apocalypse, and Remy did not come out to help, as well as neither hide nor hair of the young man had been seen anywhere around Bayville, and suddenly he's calling for help.

If Gambit needed help, then Charles would gladly do what he could to help the young man. Thinking it was Remy alone that needed a place to stay, Charles's was quite shocked to hear that he would be bringing a young child with him. He was also quite surprised to hear the level of maturity Remy spoke of when referring to what Charles could only assume was his daughter.

After regaining composure from his initial shock, Charles was able to sympathize with Remy, telling him that he was quite aware of doctors refusing mutant care of late. He assured the younger man that there was a doctor on staff who would be quite able to provide care for his child.

With a simple "merci" and the statement that he would probably be in New York later the following day, Charles warmly told Remy that he would be looking forward to his arrival.

What worried Charles, slightly, was how his family would react to Gambit moving in. Logan, he knew, would be especially opposed to the idea. He was also rather worried how to break the news to the youngsters. After weighing both sides of the argument silently, he thought it better to 'surprise' the students with the arrival. It may have not seemed like the fairest way to do things, but he did not want the students to write Gambit off before he arrived, especially if there was a child was with him; a child who would need his help in the future, apparently.

There was also the question as to where he would stay. Sure the mansion had plenty of free rooms, but what would be appropriate for father and child? There was the evident problem of having no furniture appropriate for (young) children, but Remy had assured Charles that he would provide his own. The whole wing of guest rooms was free, but Charles didn't think placing Gambit in 'guest' quarters would seem very welcoming. There were also rooms in the teacher/adult wing of the mansion, as well as many student singles available.

Fact of the matter, though, was that the doubles were the biggest room available. It made sense, of course, because unlike teacher, guest, and single rooms, the doubles were made for two people. The only problem with this was that most of the double rooms were full, seeing as Charles preferred his young charges to have a roommate (both for safety reasons and encouraging social interaction).

When the mansion had been rebuilt, Hank had requested that the Rec Room have raised ceilings. Although it would cut into the second story dormitories, he had assured Charles this would mean having to replace the ceiling less because the (accident prone) students would have more space.

This didn't mean much, except for the fact that the Girl's wing was twice as large as the Boy's. Whereas the boy's wing did not have rooms to spare, the girls did. It might not be ideal, but Charles thought it would only be kind to place Gambit in a double, even if it would have to be in the girl's wing. Appropriately, he could have the free room at the top of the stairs, really just at the edge of the wing.

Not trying to let his personal feelings affect his judgment, he couldn't help it. If Gambit's child did not have a mother figure in her life, wouldn't it be better to place her where she could have plenty of female interaction? It might be possible that the females of the mansion would be more apt to help with a young child. All gender stereotypes aside, Charles was quite aware that no one loved babies as much as a certain Katherine Pryde.

Although he was aware that Gambit was still just a young man – only a few years older than most of his charges, no less – he could not foresee any problems of placing him in a room near the young women of the mansion. From what he heard over the phone, Gambit had matured quite a bit and it seemed the main concern for the young man was the child he was bringing with him. Charles could respect that.

. . . . . .

Lily had her chubby hand wrapped around the hard plastic toy phone and was banging it against the front of her car seat. She giggled happily every time a dull 'thud' was heard from said phone's banging.

Remy glanced up to his rearview mirror to see Lily with a semi-toothless grin. She was holding her phone up to her face (albeit upside down) and babbling nonsensical words. Remy was proud of her, she seemed on track with most 'milestones' as she reached her first birthday only a week ago. She could only say a few 'real' words (papa being one of them, which melted Remy's heart every time), could sometimes feed herself (apparently the spoon was much harder to master than Remy thought), was able to grab things now with just her thumb and forefinger (Remy didn't think it was a big deal, he'd been doing that forever), she was starting to really remember things as well respond to his questions (when she chose to listen) usually with some sort of action. He was very proud, and frankly, was nothing short of amazing by her.

What he wasn't particularly fond of, was for the first time she was refusing to eat at times (Mercy told him that was normal) and the new trait of separation anxiety she seemed to have. It never seemed to happen before, but Lily would get close to tantrums if Remy tried to leave her (also completely normal, Mercy said it would pass soon; Remy occasionally wondered if Lily was also like that with the nanny because she barely saw her mother).

Another slight dislike, although a very cute one, was Lily's interest in picking out her clothes. Remy thought it was adorable at first, but could be quite annoyed if his daughter would scream after he took all the time to get her dressed. Blue dress, pink dress, who cared? He knew he should have had a boy.

He was still waiting for her to walk (current record: two steps before a fall), but Mercy reminded him not to push her (figuratively, of course, but Mercy told Remy not to do it literally as well), Lily should reach the milestone soon.

Glancing at her in the mirror, he knew he was making the right choice. Had the baby not been around, chances are he wouldn't be heading to Xavier's (though he couldn't be too sure). The last time he encountered the group of 'super heroes' was about two years ago, and not necessarily a happy memory for him. Well, it wasn't the memory that wasn't happy, he thought, it was the ending that wasn't. That made sense though, he knew, Remy LeBeau didn't get happy endings.

He had kidnapped the Rogue and brought her to the Big Easy with him. Sure, he did kidnap her, but he had been watching her and knew she was looking for a way out. At least this way he got her to return to her family (she had a good thing going there, he knew). He sighed; it felt like a lifetime ago.

He thought they'd had a good time in N'awlins (kidnapping stint aside). They spent time together at some jazz bar (which he enjoyed immensely) and then even got into it with Julian. Sure he'd seen her fight before, but this was the first time he'd really got to observe her. She was strong, resilient, smart, and, of course, ridiculously beautiful. He thought they might even get to be friends. He talked to her like he'd never talked to anyone else. A dark past was not something a lot of people shared, but they were both cut from the same cloth. He had finally found someone that could understand him.

That, of course, was before she found out he used her and was basically a thieving bastard.

Surprisingly though, she had come back for him. Sure, she told him to his face he did the right thing for the wrong reasons (which was true), but she still came back. No one had ever come back for him before; he was always just used and thrown out, it was kind of just how his life went. Yeah, maybe they could be friends.

That was of course before her family showed up (which may have been what a 'good' family did, Remy wouldn't know) and took her back to New York, where she belonged.

He had slipped her his luck lady, his Queen of Hearts, before she left. He meant it to say all the things he couldn't: thank you, I get you, you get me, I'll miss you, don't forget me. He thought she seemed to understand.

Yeah, they could be friends.

That was until Jean Luc got him twisted back up in the spider web known as the New Orleans Thieves Guild.

Which begged the question of why did he go back for Jean Luc in the first place? He shook his head; he was _still_ asking himself that question. He was sure it had to do something with some sense of family obligation (despite the fact he and Jean Luc had more of a business relationship than a familiar one). What, so Jean Luc took him off the street so now he owed him forever? If so, then why he did leave the Guild (twice, now)? He didn't know, and Remy decided to stop thinking about it; it wouldn't lead anywhere good.

After Rogue left, he, of course, went back to Jean Luc. Why? He still didn't know. Old habits die hard? No where else to go? Didn't know any better? Either way, he and Bella were married almost immediately (even though he went as far as a contract with Magneto to avoid that fate), and began to try to conceive as soon as they returned from their honeymoon. Marius, being older than Jean Luc, was all ready preparing to pass his Guild down to Belladonna so, naturally, she was anxious to produce her own heir as soon as possible. Jean Luc on the other hand, was probably trying to run his own Guild as long as possible, Remy figured it was just so he would be able to continue to control everyone.

Rogue was (re: had to be) forgotten as Bella got pregnant right after they started trying. At the time, Remy was ecstatic to have a baby, Belladonna was ecstatic to have an heir. It wasn't until the baby was born that Remy really understood the difference.

So what was he doing now? Going back to a group of people he snubbed and hurt many times, that he had nothing in common with?

Yeah, he looked in the mirror once more, that was exactly what he was doing; but he was doing the right thing.

. . . . . .

The group of mutants (or just friends) all gathered at the front of the mansion, buzzing with anticipation. It had been a while since anyone new had moved into the mansion.

"I hope he's cute!" Tabitha grinned.

Rogue rolled her eyes, "How do yah even know it's a guy?"

"It's not!" Bobby cut her off, "The Prof had Jean moving furniture in one of the suites in the girl's wing!"

"Then, I hope she's cute!" Ray gave Bobby a high five.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Ah hope she's less annoying than yah guys."

"Ah second that." Rogue agreed with the Mansion's other Southerner, of course.

"I hope, she like, has good clothes. No one else does." Kitty mouthed 'sorry' as Jubilee looked offended at her comment.

"I just hope you all behave." Jean's authoritative voice cut off the younger students (Rogue snorted) as she walked out of the front door with Scott, Logan, and the Professor.

At that point, the gossiping stopped because the mansion gates had opened and an SUV began to pull up the drive. The engine cut and it parked along the drive, not too far from the front door. Unfortunately, it was too dark to make out the driver through the window.

As the front door of the SUV was pushed open, Logan's head snapped upwards and he began to sniff the air. He gave Charles a hard look.

Gambit stepped out of the car, quite aware of all the sets of eyes on him. He nodded briefly at the Professor before slinging the [obnoxious pink diaper] bag over his shoulder, shutting the front door, and moving to open the back door.

"Charles," Logan growled low, warningly, "There is no way we're letting that Cajun in here."

Scott looked shocked, "I agree with Logan, Prof!" It wouldn't have been an understatement to say he was angry, "We cannot let -"

Scott's words (and harsh tone) were cut off as the back door shut, and Gambit was seen holding a child in his arms.

Gambit grimaced, as his darling daughter did not take kindly to waking up (not that he did it on purpose, mind you). As he started to walk towards the front door of the mansion, he pulled the crying (thankfully not yet screaming, as she was prone to do) baby close to his chest with one arm. Cursing, he moved a hand into the bag at his side to dig for a pacifier. After quieting her with the pacifier (he swears he was going to wean her off soon), he used his other hand to soothingly rub her back, as was the one trick he knew to lull her back to sleep. "Shhh, bebe. Papa told y' he's gonna take care o' y'."

Charles nodded as Gambit approached the group, ready to diffuse any tension.

Remy shifted Lily to the other side of his body and held her to him with his left arm, so his right was now free. He reached a hand out to Charles, "Merci, Professor."

Charles took the hand and, smiling warmly, shook it. Glancing at the baby sleeping against his chest, and then back at Gambit, Charles cocked an eyebrow, "Now there are much formalities to be made, of tours, unpacking, and introductions, but that can wait until tomorrow if you like. I'm sure you are very tired from you trip."

Gambit nodded silently, avoiding eye contact with anyone besides the Professor.

"Very well then." The professor turned to look at Jean, "Jean, would you be so kind as to show the LeBeau family their room?"

Quickly recovering from her shock, Jean nodded. "Uh, sure Professor. Gambit, if you just want to follow me."

"Merci." Not acknowledging anyone else, Gambit nodded at Jean and followed her into the mansion.

Most other faces were staring dumbly at Charles.

"I'm sure you have many questions," He stifled a yawn, "But it's very late, we can talk tomorrow." Without waiting for a response, Charles turned to wheel inside. Most of the students followed him.

Logan turned to Rogue who, for all accounts, was seething. "Y' okay, kid?"

She shot him a dark look and huffed. Turning to head back into the mansion, her steps were heavy with anger.

* * *

Y'know, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Super fun!

But you could review if you like!

So feedback, please? What do you all think?

Haha, I hate to beg, but I'm still not used to trying something new. I'm all dramatic and stuff :).

Thanks for reading!

Reviews = love


	3. Chapter 3 A Heavy Heart

Wow, you guys are amazing! I wasn't even going to start this chapter until much later, but I was so excited & inspired by your feedback that I just had to write! I also reread the reviews like ten times and really tried to keep them in mind. Keep the thoughts/feedback coming people! It's super helpful!

Also, I know a lot of you guessed about Rogue's anger last chapter. Let's just say that no one really knows why shes so upset yet. It's all about the drama, folks!

On top of that, I know that Rogue was only in the story for two lines last chapter. This is ROMY, but it's gonna take some time getting there :).

And now, a look into Remy's head.

* * *

**Turning Point - Chapter 3**

**A Heavy Heart**

Remy LeBeau was not in a good place – figuratively that is.

Waking up early the next morning in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room, the reality of his situation had finally hit him, and painfully so.

Too exhausted to unpack the previous night, Remy had entered his new room and stripped down to his boxers. His daughter had all ready fallen asleep so he had changed her diaper, and made sure to take the time to dress her in the spare set of pajamas he packed in her diaper bag. Arranging the pillows on top of each other on the full size bed (silently appreciative that it wasn't a twin), he laid half reclined, leaning against them. He gently laid his daughter on her stomach on his chest, her head resting comfortably over his heart. Wrapping an arm around her protectively and kissing her head, he pulled the comforter over both of them.

The next morning though, Remy had really realized that he had left his home, his family, his wife, and any sense of normal his child would have. His life may not have been ideal, and things may have been rather poor as of late, but he hadn't expected to move halfway across the country unexpectedly.

He kissed his daughter and moved him off of his chest to lie her down on the bed. The only thing that placated him was that his daughter slept the whole night and was still asleep when he woke up (thanks to a rather long car ride and a baby that didn't sleep well during them). At least this way he'd be able to sneak away for a shower. Thank goodness for small miracles.

Moving into the attached bathroom, Remy dropped his boxers and unwrapped the bar of soap that was on the counter. Placing it in the shower and starting the water, he decided it would have to do until he could get to the store. When the temperature was right, he stepped in.

Alone for the first time in two days, Remy pressed his forehead to the shower wall and exhaled slowly in an attempt to calm himself. His wife was having a baby. The anger in his stomach started to stir again. His wife, that didn't love him, was having a baby. Growling, he turned the shower hotter as a certain type of hate started to overtake him. His wife, that didn't love him, was having a baby with someone else because she didn't want a mutant baby, especially the daughter she all ready had. Curling a lip into a sneer, he wondered if his own mother had been so cold. It only made sense that she would have been if she were willing to disown Remy because of his (visible) mutation.

Hate twisted in his gut as he thought of Belladonna. He should have never married her, and he never should have knocked her up.

No, no that wasn't true. If any good had come from his monstrosity of a life, it was his daughter. Despite Belladonna's dirtied words, their child was the innocent party in all of this. She didn't deserved to be hated for what she was (for what she is), and she certainly didn't deserve to have a mother that didn't love her.

Bitterly, Remy wondered if he would've continued to raise her in an environment with such a mother if Belladonna hadn't gotten pregnant again. He could only assume he would've stay in his (cold) marriage and continue to live with the Assassins. Perhaps he wasn't as good of a father as he thought. Well, he reasoned, at least if he had stayed, Lily would still have had two parents.

He paused and his heart broke a little.

He was a single parent.

How was he supposed to do this on his own? He turned the water to a more manageable temperature. Alone for the first time in two days, he slumped against the far wall of the shower and buried his face in his wet hands, taking the private moment to wallow in his despair. How could he raise her by himself, without Henry, without Mercy, without his stupid nanny?

What was he going to do? At 12 months old, a few more months from now and she'll be a real handful, making the change from baby to toddler. How was he going to handle that? He couldn't leave her at any time; he'd always have to be with her, always have an eye on her. How was he going to unpack his SUV while keeping an eye on her at the same time? Aside from the clothes that had been packed as well as the car seat (by default) and a travel playpen, he didn't even have a crib for her. What kind of father raises a baby without giving her a bed?

How was he going to feed her breakfast without a highchair to put her in?

What kind of father was he?

With a heavy sigh and a heavy heart, he stepped back under the spray. Rubbing his hands around the bar of soap, he lathered them up and rubbed the soap into his chin length hair.

Hopefully Liliette would continue to sleep for a while, Remy thought (or hoped, rather). That way he could get things done. He began to think of everything he had to do today. First off, Lily had to be fed, changed, bathed. He had to unpack his SUV, which would lead to unpacking his and his daughter's stuff. In order to unpack his daughter's things, he needed to get her furniture (he didn't care that she'd outgrow it in about a year, he'd gladly buy her anything else she needed in the future). He also had to get to a grocery store to buy both fresh food and milk (and diapers and baby wipes and baby shampoo). This would have to happen before dinnertime (preferably before lunch if he kept Lily on her normal schedule). He'd have to either set up her plan pen or buy a crib (and get it back to the mansion) by lunchtime as well if he wanted to get her down for her nap at the right time. That meant he should probably go to the grocery store first, and then plan the rest of the day around naptime. After her schedule being disrupted the day before (and the night before that), he was anxious to get her back to her normal routine. She deserved that.

He could get dressed, wake her up for breakfast, get her dressed, unpack things from the SUV so there would be room for groceries, leave and come back from the grocery store, set up her play pen, put her down, wake her up for lunch, go furniture shopping, get back in time to put her down for her second nap, start to unpack both their things, wake her up for dinner, get her fed, have time to play, change Lily into pajamas, put her to bed, and then finish unpacking. Oui, that would work.

At least he would be busy enough that he could try and distract himself from the thought of Belladonna's betrayal.

It was true that Bella and him weren't in love with each other (at least not recently), but what happened had still cut him like a knife. He wasn't sure what bothered (re: hurt) him most: the blatant adultery, that she was having another man's baby because his wasn't good enough, the fact she disowned the child they had together because the baby was a mutant, or the fact that the same thing was happening to his daughter that had happened to himself.

At least she wouldn't end up on the streets, he thought bitterly.

Remy had woken up earlier than preferred, but he wasn't surprised. He hadn't slept well, which was the same way he'd slept at a motel the previous night. After saying his goodbyes to Henry and Mercy, he proceeded to drive about seven hours before checking in to a motel for the night (or what was left of it, as per Henry's advice). He and Lily had slept the same way the did last night. He wasn't planning on making a habit of sleeping with her (he could just imagine how much worse her separation anxiety would be then), but he made an exception to it the last two nights. After leaving the motel and driving 13 more hours, he and Lily had arrived at the mansion.

At least his room had had a clock on the otherwise empty nightstand. His whole sense of time was thrown off due to the long drive and exhaustion in general. It was really too bad he couldn't sleep well. He woke up at 6:30am, which was earlier than preferred, but at least his daughter normally slept until 8:00 so he had some time.

He sighed again, heart still heavy.

_Rah rah ah-ah-ah! Ro mah ro-mah-mah! Gaga Ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance!_

Remy cursed loudly as music from the room next to his abruptly started and quickly began to crescendo as the occupant apparently turned the volume up to an indecent level.

If he could hear the music of the water spray . . .

As if on cue, when the thought entered his mind, Remy could immediately hear the familiar screech coming from the room he had slept in. Cursing again, Remy quickly shut off the water and rushed out of the shower, as his darling daughter began to scream.

Hurrying back into the room from the attached bathroom, Remy was a mess. Soap was still in his hair, and he was dripping water on the floor, leaving wet footprints where his feet hit the carpet.

Lily was screaming monstrously, looking uncomfortable on the bed, complete with big elephant tears.

Remy quickly picked up his daughter and tried to bounce her gently to calm her, as she squirmed to get away from him and yelled as loud as her small lungs would allow (which was rather loud, don't let her size fool you). He didn't blame her, if he had woken up abruptly, alone, without a full night's sleep, without his favorite stuffed animal, in a strange new place he didn't understand, he would've been upset too. "Poor bebe, 's okay, Papa's here."

For the second time that day, realty came to him like a slap in the face and Remy tried to ignore the feeling of hopelessness creeping up from the back of his mind. He was standing wet, naked, and soapy, in a place where he didn't belong, trying to calm his young child who wanted to do anything but, and he was utterly, completely alone in this.

Lily continued to howl (and Remy was sure the entire Xavier mansion was awake by now), he placed her on the bed seeing as she was trying to twist out of his grasp anyway.

Once again reminding himself that he was not the important one here, he decided he would try his best to take care of his daughter's needs. Attempting to ignore the baby's twisting around, Remy eventually got her out of her pajamas.

Taking the set of baby wipes out of the bag on the floor next to the bed, he was able to get the wet diaper off of her as well, and she started to calm down.

Rolling the used diaper into a tight ball, he placed it into the same plastic bag he used for her diaper last night (another thing to buy: diaper genie). He picked her up and she really began to quiet down.

"Let's jus get dis day started, petite. We got a lot t' do." Silently thanking Mercy for adding extra everything (and then some) to Lily's diaper bag, he dug around for the small travel sized baby shampoo. "C'mon, bebe."

Heading back into the bathroom, Remy headed for the bathtub this time instead of the shower. He sat Lily down at the far end of the tub and, keeping an eye on her, he began to adjust the tap for the right temperature. As the water ran, he bent over the side of the tub and stuck his head under the faucet, effectively rinsing the soap out of his hair – he'd have to wash his body later. He looked at Lily for a moment and then, after debating the fact, stepped over the side of the tub to join her. She enjoyed baths and he usually didn't have a problem with them, but there was no way he was going to bathe her from the side of the tub without a no slip mat on the bottom or a cover on the faucet (both items were now on the shopping list).

Sitting on the floor of the bat tub, he pulled his daughter into his arms and plugged the drain. Without letting the water get too high, Remy tried to bathe her as quickly as possible. There was too much to do today. He squeezed the baby shampoo in one hand and used it to wash her body as well as her hair. Not having a cup with him, he cupped water in his hand multiple times to rinse her hair.

Lily who was splashing happily, let of a shriek when water got in her face.

Remy sighed and decided bath time was over. "Don' worry, Lily. We get y' some bath toys, soon." (Now, also on the shopping list.)

He stepped out of the tub first – once it was completely empty - and grabbed a towel. He quickly towel dried himself off (thankful that the Mansion's bathroom even had towels), before grabbing his boxers from where he left them and pulled them on. He reached forward for his daughter with the large towel in his hands and wrapped her tightly up before lifting her up.

He had an arm around Lily, holding her against him with her back against his chest, as she babbled loudly and wiggled her feet. "Y' always got something t' say, don' y', Lily?"

He stepped back into the room, and was surprised to hear a knock at the door. Not thinking twice, he walked to the door and opened it.

Jubliee's eyes widened. It was one thing to see him outside last night, but this was completely different. She swallowed hard. The man was gorgeous. She couldn't believe he was just in his boxers, with a body completely made muscle and hard lines. The definition in his muscles looked particularly tasty along his beautifully sculpted abs. He had a strong jaw, completely with sexy stubble, and the hair that had been pulled back last night, was hanging haphazardly along his face. Tall, dark, and handsome didn't even begin to describe it. The wiggling baby in his arm just made him look even sexier, she thought. A man that was sensitive enough to raise a child was easily raised up the 'hot' scale by a minimum of 10 points. Granted, the baby was covered by a towel, but Jubilee couldn't even bring herself to look at the child. Gambit's body was far too tantalizing.

Looking down at the young women in front of him, Remy narrowed his eyes. "Wat d' y' want?"

"Oh uh good morning, Gambit!" She stuttered, embarrassed to be caught ogling and surprised by his unwelcoming tone. "The Professor sent me to see if you were awake. He thought you might like to join us for breakfast."

He gave her a hard look and paused for a moment. "Oui."

Jubliee smiled, "Okay! He thought that you might need someone to show you the way to the kitchen because you haven't gotten a tour yet."

He nodded, "D'accord. Give moi a minute."

"Oh, yeah," She nodded enthusiastically. "Of course!

He quickly shut the door in her face.

Remy all ready had quite the 'to do' list today and he wasn't looking forward to getting set back all ready. Although, it was Charles who had let formalities get postponed until this morning, though, so Remy owed him at least that. More importantly, he did need to get to the kitchen because he did have to feed his daughter. Oh well, at least that was on his list, and come to think of it, it would be good to know where things were. Besides, Lily would get cranky soon without breakfast.

Remy walked towards his bed and placed his daughter on top of it.

Lily smiled her semi toothless grin, and he couldn't help but smile back. Despite the situation, he couldn't be upset around her. He unwrapped her from her towel and leaned down to blow raspberries against her stomach.

Remy laughed as his daughter made a squawking noise and then giggled. "Oh y' like dat, Lily? Do y'?" He leaned down and did it again, feeling his heart warm when he heard more giggles. "We gonna have t' get yo' toys out soon, bebe, o' y' gonna get bored."

He bent down towards the diaper bag to get a diaper and a clean onesie. He'd have to unpack her clothes soon. He put the diaper on quickly (trying to avoid any potential accidents), and smiled in satisfaction as Lily put up both arms when he held up the onesie. Everyday, she was getting more and more involved in the world around her. He smiled, "Dat's a good girl." Remy tried to talk to her constantly, reminding himself that this was the time she was learning to talk and hearing his voice would just encourage that. He kissed her chubby cheeks, "Papa's gonna get y' some breakfast now, don' dat sound good?"

Knowing his daughter the way he did, he didn't dress her in anything besides the onesie because he was going to feed her, and she was very good at making quite the mess. There was no need to dirty her clothes for no reason. (Laundry detergent now on list). He smiled as he watched her sit up on the bed. He had given her the pink 'Sweet as Beignets' onesie for her birthday last week.

"Papa!" Lily's chubby hands reached out and Remy picked her up with a smile.

"Oui, petite?" Remy questioned her know he would get an answer. He bounced her a few times before setting her back down on the bed. He grabbed the jeans off the floor that he had kicked off last night and pulled them back on. He pulled the one extra t-shirt out of the diaper bag, travel size deodorant, and last clean pair of socks (thank you, Mercy) and put both of them on. He'd have to unpack his stuff soon, because that shirt and pair of socks were the last clean thing he hand available.

He reached into the bag and pulled out a soft bristled brush. He brushed Lily's tuft of hair, the exact same shade of his, upwards. He took the soft hair tie off the handle of the baby brush and tied her hair up on the top of her head. "Dere we go, bebe," He tickled her sides, "Y' look jus like a little whale."

He took the cheap comb out of the bag's side pocket and quickly ran it through his hair. He was once again silently thankful that Mercy had been thoughtful enough to tuck some of his things into his daughter's bag. She had probably known he wouldn't have had a chance to unpack right away.

He dug in the bag for the small bag he had placed inside of it two days before. Finding the clear ziplock, he took it out. He grabbed Lily and threw her in the air briefly and caught her as she shrieked with laughter. He wrapped an arm around her waist as he placed the baby on side his, straddling his hip. Holding the ziplock in the other hand, he headed towards the door, opening it to meet Jubilee.

Jubilee looked up and he eyes widened in surprise when she glanced at the baby in Gambit's arms; she looked exactly like him.

Jubliee had been part of the gossip, of course; and there was gossip, of course. Last night herself and Kitty had stayed up in the Rec Room trying to come up with theories about the baby and Gambit. Naturally, there had been many theories about the child, most of them questioning if he was it's (they weren't sure about the gender) parent.

Jubliee smiled at Gambit, despite the cool look he was giving her, "Okay! Let's go."

Remy walked next to Jubilee, watching his surroundings as he went. As they started to walk down the stairs, he noticed his daughter's expression began to twist and he started to screech (allow, thankfully not too loud). He rocked her on his hip as he walked, "Shhhhh, bebe. Papa knows yo' hungry. Y' get breakfast soon."

Lily made quiet unhappy noises and pulled at Remy's shirt.

"Shhhh, bebe," Remy cooed at his daughter.

Jubliee looked questioningly at Gambit, but seeing as he didn't say anything to her, she wasn't sure if she would say anything to him.

"Shhhh, Papa knows."

Jubilee smiled at him, "Your daughter's very cute."

He turned to her, the smallest bit of shock breaking the coolness of his expression. He paused for a moment and gave her a quick smile, "Merci, petite. Dat she is."

As they entered the kitchen, Remy felt numerous eyes on him. He'd deal with them later.

"Ah Gambit," The Professor smiled warmly and looked up from his breakfast plate, "Good morning. I'm glad you could join us; we typically eat breakfast as a large group on Saturday mornings."

Gambit nodded, "Bonjour, Professor." Before he could say anything else, Lily began to act up again and start to screech. His train of thoughts abruptly changed and he focused him of his daughter whom he was bouncing slightly on his hip. She was pointing a hand at the fridge. He looked around the kitchen and then back to the professor with a look of his face that said 'do you mind?'.

"By all means." Charles waved a hand at the kitchen, indicating it was open to Remy. The warm smile was still on his face. "I hoped you could join us for breakfast."

Remy nodded and then walked around the large island in the center of the kitchen that was adorned with a large spread of warm breakfast foods.

He turned to the opposite counter that was relatively empty. He sat Lily on the floor next to his feet, watching her closely of course, and dumped out the ziplock bag. He sat the empty sippy cup, soft spoon, and bib aside and lifted up the small oatmeal packet. He poured the oatmeal in a bowl that matched the spoon. He lifted the gallon of milk that was on the island behind him, and poured some into the bowl and into the sippy cup. Looking at the microwave to his right, he placed the bowl into the microwave and set it to run for a minute. He screwed the lid tightly onto the cup before leaning down to hand it into Lily's waiting hands.

Charles cleared his throat, but it was only half effective as only a few of the students went back to talking amongst themselves while the rest were still watching Gambit.

The microwave beeped and Remy took out the bowl, setting the spoon in it. He grabbed that and the bib and walked back around the counter to set them at the table, in the open spot that Charles had clearly indicated for him.

He turned to pick up Lily, but almost groaned as he saw he crawling along the floor, dragging her cup with her. He hadn't bothered to put anything besides her onesie one her, and now she was crawling around. He had just given her a bath not even thirty minutes ago. He sighed. He followed his daughter and scooped her up with one arm, and grabbed one piece of toast of the island with his other.

"So Gambit," Charles began but was cut off with a wave of a hand.

Remy sat in the chair, Lily in his lip, "'S Remy." He snapped the bib around her neck and pulled the chair closer to the table. Lily grabbed her spoon and began to bang it against the table.

"Well, Remy," The ever-present warm smile grew, "I thought this would be a good time for introductions seeing as everyone is here." Taking Remy's nod as an indication to continue, he did. "You, of course, have all ready met Logan."

Logan growled around his cup of coffee, but gave a gruff nod in Remy's direction. He may have not like Gambit, but he was aware enough to know that the child changes things.

Charles continued, "Logan as well Ororo here are our main teachers for the extracurricular classes we offer as well a high school classes the students attend. You, of course, may all ready know her as Storm."

Storm smiled at Remy.

As the introductions continued, Remy looked at each face. He wondered, once again, if he was doing the right thing. Lily knocked over bowl of oatmeal and Remy set it back up straight. Yeah, he was doing the right thing. He knew that she was learning to feed herself and was now (sometimes) able, but he took the spoon from her anyway. Its one thing for her to feed herself while in her high chair, but another to do so while she was on his lap and he had on his last clean shirt.

"Next to Ororo, are Jean and Scott. They both graduated a year ago and are our secondary teachers."

Remy brought the spoonful of oatmeal to his daughter's hungry mouth. A bit feel down her chin and he used the bib to wipe it off. He took the first bite of his singular piece of toast.

"Kitty, Kurt, and Tabitha also graduated a few months ago and stay here to help with the younger kids. Bobby, Roberto, Sam, Amara, Jamie, Ray, and Rahne are all still in students. Of course, you've all ready met Jubilee this morning. She the assistant for the classes Kitty teaches. Next to Jubilee is Hank, our resident doctor. I'm sure you'll want to meet with him later; he's all ready agreed."

Remy picked up the sippy cup that had been knocked onto the floor. "Easy, bebe." The next face he met, smiled broadly at him and Gambit smiled back for the first time.

"And, I'm sure you remember your old teammate."

"It is good to see you, comrade." Piotr had always liked Remy, and was pleasantly surprised to see that he had moved into the mansion. Judging by the looks of things, they had much to catch up on.

Charles cleared his throat as he looked at the last member of the breakfast table. "And, I'm sure you remember Rogue."

Remy turned to see the one person in the room (aside from his kid) who he thought he knew.

Rogue's eyes narrowed and shot Remy an icy look. There was no compassion in her gaze. Her lip curled slightly. She dropped the fork out of her hand and got up. Not even bothering to pick up her plate, she turned to stomp out of the room, not even looking back.

Kitty bit her lip nervously. The atmosphere in the room was quite uncomfortable.

Before Remy could say anything, Lily knocked the bowl of oatmeal onto the floor.

She then exclaimed one of the few other words she knew, "Uh oh, papa!"

Remy groaned but Kitty immediately began laughing. The tension in the air lifted and Piotr smiled widely.

Remy took a second bite of his toast and grabbed a napkin off the table. He got up from the chair and sat Lily down next to mess. He began to wipe up the oatmeal, but looked up surprised as Kitty knelt down next to him and began to do the same. "Merci, Chaton."

Kitty looked at the child who was starting to crawl in the opposite direction. "Like not a problem."

Remy picked up the bowl and set it back on the table. He then bent down to grab Lily, holding her back against his chest as she wiggled and babbled loudly.

Charles cocked an eyebrow at Remy, "Would you like to introduce us?"

Remy paused for a moment, that would be the first step to letting all these strangers into his daughter's life, but he didn't know if he wanted that. Granted, it was just a name, and he could deal with that. "Oui. Professor," he looked around and Lily continued to jabber to herself, "An' everyone, dis is mon petite, Liliette."

"Oooh!" Kitty squealed, "Just like Juliet!"

"Non." His eyes narrowed, "'S Liliette."

"Remy," Charles begin, "I have asked Piotr to give you a tour a breakfast, and he has all ready volunteered to help you unpack your car after that."

What was this, the Brady Bunch? Did they do everything together? At least he'd get to spend most of the day with Pete. He wasn't sure if could deal with the circus of everyone else. Clearly there were a lot of people in this mansion; a lot of people he didn't know if he was ready to deal with, if he was ready to have around his child.

How on earth was he supposed to deal with all those people and raise his daughter?

Turning from the table, Remy nodded. "Sure, Pete, I can meet y' aft'r I change her an' get her socks."

For the umpteenth time since he left New Orleans, Remy wondered if he was doing the right thing.

* * *

Thoughts, feedback, suggestions, ideas for the future? Please! I love them; I eat them all up I swear!

Your feedback has been nothing short of amazing so far, and I'm totally begging for you guys to keep it up. Please?

Also, I work the next two days so you'll probably have to wait til Monday/Tuesday for the next one. Don't worry, though! It'll be okay!

Reviews = Love


	4. Chapter 4 Too Young For This

Oh! Your reviews have been soooo aweomse and soooo encouraging! Thank you all so much! It's been greatly apprecaited!

I know you had to wait for this one, so to make up for it, it was 2 pages longer than the others ;-).

Also, I don't have any kids. I would like to, one day, but they're not on the books for about another four years. That being said, I've done a lot of googling and reading parent websites. If something isn't correct about Lily's development or something, I apologize, but I'm doing my best :-D.

Also, so many people questioned about Rogue, that I had her finally make her appearance here. Hopefully you like it.

* * *

**Turning Point - Chapter 4**

**Too Young For This  
**

Remy LeBeau was not here to make friends. He was not here to share his life story with anyone. More importantly, Remy LeBeau did not come to the Xavier Mansion to answer anybody's questions.

That was why he was happy that Piotr had the pleasure of showing him around the grounds. Remy may not have been here to make friends, but a friend that he had all ready had was an exception.

The two young Acolytes had spent quite a bit of time together in the past, about two years ago. Of course, Remy hadn't kept in contact with Piotr (or anyone for that matter). He had dragged Rogue to N'awlins and when she left, he had stayed. Within a few months time, his contract with Magneto had expired, he was pulled back into his Guild, married shortly thereafter, and, in even less time, waiting to bring a child into the world.

Why on earth would he have to stay connected to New York? Sure, he had considered Piotr a friend, to say the least. Piotr may have served for Magneto under duress whereas Remy entered a contract voluntarily, but he did so to escape a fate that he had succumbed to anyway. You know what they say about fate. The two young men, barely twenty years old, had served dutifully, as any soldiers would have. Serving as they were trained didn't mean that they liked what they were doing, but they were smart enough not to question Magneto.

As a result of a few tumultuous years under Magneto and a lack of and 'family' companionship, Remy and Piotr had formed a sort of commodore. Although Remy would be the first to tell you that his conscience was not nearly as clean as the Russian's, aside from Pyro, the two had no one else to talk to. Piotr, of course, was naturally a quiet man and that may have been one of the reasons Remy had been drawn to him. Remy was not inclined to speak about anything else than purely superficial topics, but Piotr never pressed for any other information.

Sure, Pete had informed Remy about the situation where Magneto had kidnapped his family, and how much he missed his own country, and Remy had never said much about his past, but Piotr did feel a certain kinship with the Cajun.

Most nights (when Remy wasn't 'entertaining'), the men remind silently in each other company, one usually with his sketchpad and the other with his ever-present deck of cards. Even in silence, the commodore was present.

Regardless of their pasts, when Remy reentered the Guild, and reluctantly readied for his now upcoming nuptials, he knew he had severed his ties to New York. Entering the Guild he had fled from, resigned him to his fate of a loveless marriage to an Assassin. By all rights, Remy thought he'd never see Piotr again. The Acolytes would become like so many other people in his life that had used him, spit him out, and moved on (despite the fact that it was him who, logistically, moved on). Then again, by all rights, he never thought Belladonna would be having another man's baby. Being engaged since age ten, he knew (re: was constantly reminded) that his main purpose in life would be to unite both Guilds and, later, produce an heir for the United Guild. Well, things didn't quite turn out as planned (to say the least). It was true the war in New Orleans had ended, but there was no Unified Guild, and the only 'heir' was one that an Assassin would not claim and one that a Thief couldn't imagine raising to follow his footsteps.

With things not turning out as planned, Remy had inevitably returned to New York, with a certain hope for his daughter and (possibly) for the future.

He may not have kept in contact with Piotr, but part of Remy was happy to see him here, at Xavier's mansion. At least there was one person who could trust here (not that he would allow himself to trust anyone).

They made their way through the halls of the mansion, Piotr would point out and name the rooms as they went.

Remy nodded as they went, resting Lily on his hip with one arm around her. After breakfast, he had headed up to his room briefly before meeting with Pete. He had pulled on little red sweatpants over Lily's pink onesie. He wanted something over her legs, seeing as the kitchen had been tiled and most of the floors seemed like they would be hard on her little crawling legs. He put socks on her feet as well (after kissing ten perfectly tiny pink toes), worried about her getting cold.

It wasn't like his days at the Assassin mansion (or even the Thieves mansion when he spent the day there), his were the only eyes on his daughter. The Xavier mansion was much too large to leave his daughter unattended. Unlike his previous home (not that the Assassins were a 'homey' bunch), where his daughter would be safe in the small baby-gated playroom, he had no place to leave her except with him. Granted, she was at the age where she should be spending a bit of time alone everyday, but he couldn't bring himself to do that here. The mansion was hardly baby-proofed and he just wasn't comfortable leaving her somewhere without him. Even in the room he slept last night – now his room – he could just think of the bed high off the ground and the sharp, pointy edges of the furniture. He sighed.

"And that is the ground floor." Piotr gave Remy a small smile as he led them to the elevator, "Now, I will be showing you the basement."

As the two began to walk towards the elevator, Lily began to act up again. Remy sighed as a small fist reached up towards his hair and began tugging at it. She screeched as Remy reached up a hand to pull hers away.

Piotr paused, "Perhaps you would like to take a break? We are just in front of the sitting room."

"Oui, tanks Pete." Remy followed the larger man into the sitting room and watched him sit down in a large overstuffed armchair. Remy followed suit, in a chair across from his friend, and set his daughter on the large area rug next to his feet. Her fussing immediately stopped as she was given freedom to move. Remy watched her with wary eyes as she put her chubby hands on the floor and pushed herself up so she was standing on her tiny feet.

Piotr's eyes watched with fascination as the child took a step and then fell back onto her bottom. Undeterred, she began to crawl the opposite direction determinately. "I am reminded of when Illyana was small." It made sense that he would remember, his younger sister was born when he was still living in Russia, only ten years old.

Remy briefly took his eyes away from his daughter after he was sure she was safe, and turned to look at his old friend. He swore quietly as something occurred to him. He'd been completely wrapped up in worrying about Lily as well as his train wreck of a life that he hadn't even considered what anyone else had been up to, especially someone that used to be part of his life. There was time to feel miserable later. He sighed and although his shoulders slumped, he gave Piotr a meaningful look. "Désolé Petey, Remy didn' even tink t' ask. How's yo' famille? Dey doin' all right?"

He mentally called himself out at his use of third person. He'd been trying to stop the habit ever since his daughter said her first word. He was terrified she'd end up speaking like he did; just because he hadn't leaned proper English didn't mean his daughter wouldn't. He was always trying to have better for her.

Piotr smiled, "Yes they are doing well."

"Y' kept dem safe?" His gaze traveled to Lily who was crawling around, clearly looking for something small and troublesome to get her hands on. He looked back to his friend.

Piotr nodded, "The Professor helped finding of them. They are safe now."

Remy nodded slowly as a question from earlier made its way back to the forefront of his mind, "So how'd y' end up here? Y' leave ol' Mags f' dis place?"

Piotr leaned back comfortably in the chair. "This team was in need of helping for the fight against Apocalypse. I was helping and afterwards, the Professor told me he could find my family. I had finally told him the truth after the battle. Magneto did not seem as bad after fighting that other monster. After my family was safe, I was inquiring to join team here. The Professor was planning on asking me anyway."

Remy smiled thoughtfully, "It seems like y' got a good ting goin' here, mon ami."

Piotr nodded, "They are good people here, Remy."

Remy's gaze turned back to the small child who was making her way across the floor. Lily made several loud squawking noises, but Remy paid no mind. He was quite used to the fact that she just liked to make noise. "B' honest, Pete. Y' tink dis place will b' good f' her?"

Piotr nodded and agreed honestly, "It is being the best place, especially for people like us."

Remy sighed, not sure how to respond. It was obvious that his offspring had the same x-gene he had, it was apparent the minute anyone saw her eyes. He knew that he should hear nothing but hope in Pete's words, but the truth was, a part of him was terrified his daughter would end up going down the same roads he had. "Petey," he hadn't planned on saying this to anyone, but he knew his friend would understand, "Jus' don' want her t' go through the same tings Remy did. B'ing a mutant made tings so hard f' me, jus don' want her t' have any trouble."

Remy felt a small weight on his heart lift as Piotr said the exact thing he had needed to hear since he left his hometown two days ago. "You are doing the right things, comrade."

Piotr couldn't help but smile back when Remy smiled at him. Even two years later, he could remember how his young friend would often frown or wear his ever-present smirk; his real smiles were always hard to come by. Come to think of it, Remy was smiling a lot more (well, at one miniature person in particular).

When Remy didn't say anything, Pete continued, "She is looking just like you."

Remy nodded, he was quite aware of the uncanny resemblance. He figured it was all for the better. He loved his daughter more than anything, but he knew it would've been a heck of a lot harder to deal with everything if he had to look into the face of Belladonna everyday. Besides, the fact they had the same eyes connected them on another level.

The silence wasn't uncomfortable, but Piotr hadn't seen his friend for a long time, so he felt compelled to continue the conversation, even if Remy didn't say much. "I am wanting to have children one day."

Remy tore his gaze away from Lily who was pulling off both of her socks. Turning back to Pete, he sighed, "I wanted t' have dem, just never tought I'd have one so soon. It jus changes everyting, makes everyting harder. Liliette is eveyting t' moi, I love her, wouldn' trade her f' de world, but sometimes I wish it was different." He exhaled slowly, "'M t' young f' dis, Petey."

Looking back at the child on the floor, that had one sock in her hand and was hitting it against the floor, Piotr saw two small red on black eyes look up at him. The baby grinned; with a half open mouth half full of teeth, and drool ran down her chin. Turning back to Remy, he leaned forward to clasp one large hand onto his shoulder, "Remy, you are good father."

Remy looked up and smiled genuinely, "Tanks, Petey." His eyes glanced at his daughter and then back to Piotr, "When y' do have petites o' y' own, y' b' a good pere."

Remy watched Lily as she began to crawl toward the entrance of the room. He stood up and grabbed her with one arm. As she began to whine, he dug his opposite hand into his front jeans pocket. One he had pulled out the small plastic container, he popped it open and Lily seemed delighted to see her pacifier. After placing it in his daughter's mouth, he knelt down to pick up her socks and placed them back onto her little feet. He stood up and situated the child back on his side, straddling his hip. One little hand pulled at his shirt. "Let's get dis show on de road, Pete. I'd hate t' miss nap time." He was quite aware of how ridiculous his last statement sounded. Is this what Remy LeBeau's life had come to? Pacifiers and naptime?

Piotr stood and, gesturing for Remy to follow him, left the room.

Making the way through the mansion's basement was nothing short of impressive. Remy didn't have to say the words, but he was sure that Piotr had felt the same way at some time during his stay. The blueprints he had studied years ago for Magneto did little to do the mansion justice, especially the secretive sublevels. Granted that was years ago, and the schematics he had seen were no longer exactly accurate, but seeing the basement in person was quite interesting.

They had walked past the Danger Room and Piotr had done some explaining, as well as led him into the control room so he could see how it really worked. A typically enraged Logan was shown on the opposite side of the viewing window, easily tearing through Sentinel mental with his adamantium claws.

Remy sucked in a deep breath as a familiar itch began to grow under his two fingered gloves. He had been pushing the urge to change something (anything) aside for a few days. He had been repeatedly reminding himself during their car ride, stay at the motel, and night at the mansion that he was here for his daughter. In fact, he was the only one (anywhere) willing to raise her. Sure Henry and Mercy offered to help, but he was her father and planned on acting like one.

Being a father, he reminded himself, consisted of him keeping his daughter safe. He could do that. He ignored the need to release even small charges, worried of the aftereffect it could cause while in such close quarters with his child. As the itch he couldn't scratch persisted, he fought to suppress the need. (It seemed appropriate; he had been suppressing plenty of other needs since saying his vows). He was hoping that he would get a chance soon (maybe during naptime) to release some of his excess energy, in some way. The surplus power had been just simmering within his fingertips as a simply annoyance and had yet to become painful, but, fact of the matter, was he was getting really annoyed and furthermore, quite agitated.

As the two men made their way down the basement halls, Remy found his daughter uncharacteristically quiet. At least she was comfortable; pleasantly placated by her pacifier. Thank goodness for small miracles. He made a mental note to dig out her blankey from their bags as soon as possible; otherwise he figured her constant fussing would keep up.

As they made their way further down the hall, though, Remy found himself tensing up and his daughter responding with an equally uncomfortable anxiety.

"And this," Piotr gestured with a smile, "Is the MedLab. I am promising to Hank that you would meet him here before we go back upstairs."

Lily screeched and Remy's free had reached out to catch her fallen pacifier without thinking. He fisted it in one hand and held her tighter with his other arm. She shrieked again, and he honestly didn't blame her. "Shhhh, bebe. Y' a smart girl, aren't y'?" He watched the girl began to twist in his grip and sighed, knowing his daughter was as about as fond of labs as he was. Tension weaved its way across his broad, strong shoulders, and he could feel his muscles began to coil as a sheer reflex.

Remy swore his heart hurt as Lily wrapped a small fist into his shirt and threw her head back to wail loudly. What else could he do? He felt as good as she did at that moment. He felt the frown on his face deepen and fought back a certain sickness rising in his stomach.

As an almost comical comparison to his apprehension, the door opened and a bright, blue, grinning face popped out.

"Well hello!" Hank had been waiting for Remy to arrive; the professor had all ready indicated the new man would be interested in speaking with him.

Remy's eyes narrowed and he didn't return Hank's warm welcome, "Don' like it down here."

A little surprised, Hank tried not to let Remy's coolness deter him. "Don't worry, Remy, there is nothing to be afraid of. Many of our new residents don't like the MedLab at first, but they all warm up in time." He continued to smile, not sure why so many students had trouble accepting the most exciting part of the mansion.

Remy kept his gaze hard.

He. Would. Never. Like. The. MedLab.

"Now," Remy was ready to wipe the smile off Hank's face. "If you would be so kind as to follow me with your young child, I can examine her properly and make sure she is in correct health."

Remy thought hard about it, using both arms to hold Lily to his body, as she got increasingly agitated. Her health was what he was primarily concerned with, and he could push his uneasiness (re: distress) aside momentarily if it would be for his daughter's benefit. Giving Hank a curt nod, he followed him inside.

Piotr gave a friendly smile, of course. "I will being seeing you upstairs."

As Remy entered the double doors into the lab, he fought to keep his anxiety at bay. He felt the more anxious he became, the more quickly Lily was to respond with her own apprehension, twisting uncomfortably and beginning to cry. "Shhh, bebe. Papa's here." He bounced her gently, in a halfhearted attempt to calm her.

"Now, Remy," Hank glanced at the worried child before back to her father, "If you would just place her on the scale."

Looking silently unsure, Remy did as Hank asked. He watched sadly as his daughter kicked her little legs unhappily.

Looking at the numbers on the scale, Hank opened a new folder and recorded the number.

As soon Remy saw "LEBEAU, L" on the top of the file, he became instantly angry. He grabbed the manila folder away from a shocked Hank, pulling it completely out of his hands. He seethed, "Non."

It took Hank a moment to recover from his surprise, as the resident Cajun was glaring daggers at him. He had no idea that keeping a simple record on his daughter would do so much to upset him. "Uh, Remy," He began unsurely, "I need to keep records, so I an keep an eye on her development." He noticed Remy's expression did not change, "What if I keep the file anonymously?"

After a quick, tense moment, Remy nodded.

After taking out a new folder and making some notes, Hank turned away from the unhappy child to her father, "How old is she?"

He kept his eyes narrowed, but answered Hank anyway. He tried to remind himself that Hank was here to help, that he was here for his daughter, but it didn't help much. "Twelve m'nths."

"Oh," Hank frowned, "She's rather small for her age."

Remy sneered and he lifted Lily off the scale and held her to his body, immediately offended. Who did this Hank think he was judging his daughter? He tried to stare him down, "She was born une month early."

"Oh!" Hank seemed pleased and he jotted this down as well, "That would make her size right on point, then."

Remy relaxed slightly; that was better. He placed his daughter on the table that Hank had gestured towards. Of course, placing her anywhere near a lab table made his sick to his stomach, but he fought back the bile he felt flooding his throat. She was safe here, he reminded himself.

Remy continued to watch, uncomfortably, as Hank poked and prodded his daughter. He looked into her ears, her eyes, and her mouth. Remy said as little as possible, but the whole process made him uneasy. He would be happy when they were done here.

. . . . . .

There were many reasons to hate, Remy LeBeau, Rogue reminded herself. There were many reasons indeed.

Rogue sat on her balcony railing, arms wrapped tightly around her knees, as she looked down at the front yard of the mansion. She watched as Remy opened the back hatch of his vehicle, all while holding a child against his chest with one arm. Colossus was standing next to the offending Cajun while Remy was clearly pointing at whatever was inside the SUV. Remy grabbed a bag with one arm and began to walk towards the front door. Piotr, on the other hand, grabbed two bags and a suitcase and followed.

She closed her eyes momentarily and forced herself to exhale slowly. She wasn't prepared for the charge of emotions to come rushing at her the same way they did last night.

To put it as nicely as possible, she had been shocked to seem him make his way up the mansion drive the previous night. She couldn't believe the audacity of him to even show up here, and then. . . and then to do it with a kid!? Who did he think he was?!

He was a thief: untrustworthy, conniving, dirty, and rude. He would never fit in with _her_ team.

The last time he had seen her, he had acted almost as if they were friends. Of course, that had been a lie. She should've expected it. That's all he was; a liar. She had even gone as far as thinking that they could even be friends. How foolish of her. It was a kidnapping, after all.

He had played her like a violin, and she still had gone back for him. Why? She didn't even know. She tried to convince herself it was because he was doing the right thing, even if it was for the wrong reasons. Still. . .

Still, though, he had given her his card, and she had thought it meant something. How stupid of her.

She felt anger bubble up in her stomach like red-hot lava. He may have been one of the first people she had finally let in, and she had promised herself he would be one of the last.

And then, when she finally needed him – _really needed him_; he wasn't there.

. . . . . .

As the day progressed, Kitty Pryde found herself feeling guilty. She was a little embarrassed, and although Remy hadn't said anything to her, she thought it would only be appropriate to apologize. Piotr had told her he also thought it would be appropriate for her to do so. That had surprised her; she hadn't known how close her boyfriend was to the Cajun. She could at least do that for him, Pete didn't talk much nor get very close to many people so if Gambit was important to him, than Gambit was important to her.

She had never thought twice about starting her day with Lady Gaga (or Rihanna or Justin Timberlake), especially because on Saturdays, she knew that everyone in the mansion woke up at the same time for their 'family' breakfast.

Of course, as soon as she had turned her ipod on (loudly) that morning, she heard a baby screaming from the next room. She hadn't expected that.

She had watched Piotr help move Remy in during the day. Her and Rogue's room was right next door, after all, so she had seen Remy and Piotr (and baby) come and go multiple times throughout the day. As it got later, Piotr had finally come to her room to spend time with her, but she excused herself to speak with Remy first.

Shutting the door behind her, Kitty walked to the door a few feet down. She took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the door.

Feeling embarrassed, Kitty waited for Remy to come to the door. She knew he was no longer with Piotr, so he had to have been in his room. She would apologize, he would smile, and then they could be best of friends, just like Remy and Piotr.

Happy with her plan, but unhappy as to the fact the door hadn't opened yet, she balled her hand into a fist and pounded against it.

Almost immediately, the same screaming from earlier started up and the door cracked open, an angry looking Gambit staring down at her. She choked on her words.

His gaze was hard, "Wat y' want, Chat?" The screaming from behind him continued.

She bit her lip nervously. "I like just wanted to apologize for waking you and Liliette up this morning with my music."

Remy stared at her for about ten more seconds before slamming the door in her face.

. . . . . .

Remy sighed and leaned against the gazebo. It was chilly for a September night, but he felt comfortable in the familiar leather of his trench coat. Closing his eyes, and bringing his cigarette up to his lips, the only light that could been seen in the evening's twilight was the burning of the cig, where smoke trailed from the end of it.

He inhaled deeply, holding the smoke deep in his lungs. He missed cigarettes, almost more than anything else, he missed them. Exhaling slowly, pushing the smoke out between pursed lips, his was silently thankful he never completely gave up the vice. Granted, when his daughter was born he had cut himself significantly down, to one (occasionally two) smokes a day. He brought the cigg back up to his lips and took another drag. It felt so good (not as good as a hit of a certain something else, but he had given that up when Bella had gotten pregnant – he missed that too).

Naturally the completely sexy, rebel without a cause look, was completely ruined due to the baby monitor resting on the rail next to him.

It had been a long effing day. He had started out the day useless and alone while his daughter had screamed at him, followed only by breakfast with the Mutant Brady Bunch, then played buddy buddy with Piotr (which hadn't been that bad), had Hank confirm that his daughter was in perfect health (which, he thought, may have made the lab worth it), moved all his crap into his room, unpacked what he could, borrowed Pete's laptop to order furniture for Lily (including outrageous fees to overnight it, not that he cared), fed her lunch and dinner sometime in there, gotten her down for both naps (in her unpacked playpen), and eventually got her in her pajamas for bed.

He wasn't going to lie, he thought as he took another long drag, it wasn't easy. As he had struggled to put her down for her second nap, she was just falling sleeping when Kitty had banged on the door and woke her up. He did not like that Chat, he had thought, when he had realized she was at his door to apologize for waking Lily up earlier that day.

He exhaled slowly, trying to make the most of his cigarette, before inhaling again. He needed this, he thought, as the cigg began to burn up to its filter. Not caring, he took another from the pack and rested it between his lips.

He hadn't had a normal life, he knew, and he was anything but normal. Come to think of it, he was kind of messed up. Pushing all that aside, all the years of self-loathing and abuse, he vaguely wondered how he had made it through all those years and still moved on, but could barely handle fatherhood.

He wasn't going to say it out loud, but the idea of raising Liliette on his own terrified him. Even at home, where her mother wasn't so much of a mother, there was type of support system. Henry and Merci loved the child as is she was there own, probably because she was the closest they'd get. They'd spent years trying to conceive, and although their efforts had yet to become fruitful, Remy could see love in Mercy's eyes every time she looked at her young niece. His Tante Mattie clearly adored the child, and Jean Luc finally thought Remy had done something right. In the mansion he lived, he made sure to dote on their child (along with the nanny). At least she had people looking out for her.

But here, in New York? Lily had Remy. The thought that she was 100 percent, completely dependant on him, made him feel a little sick to his stomach. He had no idea how he was going to do this – especially now that she was entering her second year. When she was just born, a pretty little delicate thing, she didn't need much except for sleep, getting changed, and being fed. Remy could do that; Remy did that. But now? Now she was trying to talk and trying to walk, listening to everything he said, watching everything he did . . . he didn't know what to do.

Remy was all ready ten when the LeBeau family took him in, and Jean Luc was more of a boss than a father. He had no idea how someone was supposed to parent a child.

The thought of 'screwing her up' scared him more than anything else he had seen, and he'd seen quite a bit in his young life.

Sometimes, he wished he had some more time to screw himself up. Bringing another life into this world was hardly right for Remy (not like he had much of a choice), at least at this point, but now he had to suck it up and deal with the consequences. It wasn't about him anymore, and as much as he understood that, the thought still terrified him.

He brought his fingertip up to the cigarette resting between his lips and lit it, inhaling deeply. So what if he had another? He barely smoked anymore; he missed smoking. He barely drank anymore either, and he longed for the days he could drink himself into oblivion and refuse to deal with the crumbling life he lived. He missed staying out too late and stumbling home in the wee hours of the morning, still intoxicated and smelling like cheap perfume. He missed loveless sex. He would be the first one to admit his marriage had been far from perfect, but he missed the idea of the fairytale. Perhaps his life was meant to mean something (outside of that stupid Prophesy, mind you). Then again, perhaps not.

He scoffed to himself; well aware that nothing in his life was a fairytale. Remy LeBeau didn't get happy endings.

Perhaps he didn't get happy endings, but he did get a daughter. He'd try his best, for her, which was the least he could do.

He was bitter, that was for sure. Thinking back to his wife and his jilted marriage, a familiar hate began to course through him. He hadn't been given a chance to deal with it, but he was angry. He was mad! He was forced into a marriage he had never wanted and now his slutty wife didn't even want him. He was angry at Belladonna, the Guild, Jean Luc, and mostly himself.

Remy's head snapped up at the sound of footsteps heading towards him from the opposite direction. He immediately recognized the soft footfalls as a female's, and he turned around.

Rogue scowled as she approached the place she often went to think, upset to find it occupied. She narrowed her eyes and gave Gambit a dark glare.

Not even after the incident at the breakfast table, did Remy think Rogue's anger was directed towards him. He had just assumed something else had been upsetting her, when she had hurriedly left. Sure, he hadn't seen her for two years, but if he remembered correctly, they left on 'good' terms. Well as good as possible, considering he had kidnapped her to help save his joke of a father. Still, she had stopped Logan from gutting him, and (even if she hadn't said it) he knew she had cared about what happened to him.

Judging by the look on her face though, she was most certainly not happy with him.

"What are yah doin' here, swamp rat?" She spat her words at him, holding back the urge to slap him across the face.

Immediately hearing her tone, Gambit returned her gaze coolly. She had no reason to look at him like that, and – if she was going to be so rude – he had no reason to play nice with her. He blew smoke in her direction, "Non' o' yo' business."

It didn't deter her, though her body language was cold, "Yah shouldn't beh here."

He shrugged indifferently, "Dat's non' o' yo' business either." Something in the back of his mind was telling him he shouldn't be so petty. She was clearly upset at something he did or something he said, and he just didn't know what it was. Force of habit (re: necessity) caused him to immediately revert to the defensive, refusing to settle this calmly.

Although Gambit may have appeared calm and absolutely apathetic, Rogue was seething. How dare he! How dare show up two years after kidnapping her and not even say a thing. Balling her hands into fists, she held back no thoughts from him, "How dare you!"

Remy's eyes narrowed and he looked at her curiously. "How dare Remy wat?"

"Yah left!" She pointed an accusatory finger at him, "Yah'r a liar, Gambit. Yah lie and yah cheat and yah steal!"

His lip curled angrily, but he didn't say anything as she clearly held back from yelling at him.

"How dae yah! Yah made meh think that we were friends. . . That we were something. It was all a lie, wasn't it?" Her shoulders shook angrily, "Ah got over that, yah know. That yah left, that yah didn't care, but yah know what Gambit? Ah thought more of yah! Ah thought if Ah really needed yah, yah would beh there! No surprise Ah was wrong!"

He didn't understand what she was talking about, but he found anger growing inside of him, as she accused him of things he didn't understand. The lack of understanding fueled he fire as his eyes began to glow brighter. His eyes narrowed and bitterness came across in his voice, "Wat y' talkin' bout Rogue?" It didn't sound kind; there was an iciness to his words.

For a long time, longer than she could remember, Rogue had used anger to cover pain, to cover hurt, and this was no different. Remy had hurt her, more than she thought possible, more than she thought he ever could. She thought after that night in the Blood Moon Bayou, she thought he understood her, that he cared.

She seethed; clearly she was wrong.

"Ah know yah saw it," She retorted hotly, "It was all over the news. Everybodah knew about it. Apocalypse could have killed us all – would've killed us all, and yah weren't there."

Remy was caught off guard, but didn't let it show. He'd have no idea that would've upset her. Still, he wasn't about to let her blame him for something that had nothing to do with him. He shrugged, convincingly uncaring, "So?"

Her face twisted into a deep anger, and it slightly unnerved Remy. He had never seem her look so angry. She could feel hate grow within her.

She seethed at him, "Yah owe meh that Gambit. Yah tell meh why yah weren't there."

His posture didn't change, but he threw his cigarette down and was menacingly snubbing it out with his foot. "Couldn't risk getting hurt."

"I knew it!" The words she spat out were laced with venom, "I knew it! Yah coward! Yah nothing but a spineless, coward!" After a moment of breathing heavily, her face twisted into a snarl, "Yah'r not worth mah time." She turned around, quick on her heel, and stomped off.

Remy cursed and, seeing as his pack of cigarettes was the only thing within reach beside the baby monitor, he through it into the air as it had quickly been engulfed in a certain bright pink. The charge placed into the package was abnormally high, and Remy watch it explode with a sort of sick satisfaction.

Now he knew what Rogue really thought of him – so much for having another friend here. He always looked like the bad guy, he reminded himself, no matter what he did. Maybe it was just time he should believe it, maybe there wasn't any good left inside of him.

What he supposed to tell her? That Belladonna was already four months pregnant with his child? Yeah, that'd go over really well, he thought bitterly.

Fact of the matter was, Rogue hated him for not being there when she needed him. He didn't blame her; that was the kind of guy he was, the kind of thieving bastard he is. He had seen the news, he had heard that she had (nearly single handedly, despite the help of her team), for lack of better words, saved the world.

He knew her team could handle it, he had told himself. He knew they'd come out on top, he had told himself.

Fact of the matter was, when Belladonna had gotten pregnant, he had promised himself that night that no matter what, his child would never have to go through what he had to. He had made a vow to himself, that his child would never be left alone, not like he had. That was, despite the fact he knew the X-Men were in trouble, why he couldn't help. The almost friendship he had formed with Rogue had to be pushed to the past, because he had now had a wife and a family on the way. He was never going to leave his child.

And now? Now he was back to New York, even though he never thought he would be, alone which was to be expected, and clearly hated for the decisions he had made in his past.

If they only knew.

* * *

You know the drill! Reviews = Love!

Thoughts on Rogue? Thoughts on Piotr? On Hank? On Remy? On Kitty?! I want to hear them all.

Suggestions for the future? I don't mind! Bring 'em on!


	5. Chapter 5 Open the Floodgates

Grumble grumble grumble. . . This chapter took me entirely too long to write! Like days! I don't know why! All the other chapters pretty much wrote themselves, but this one was like pulling teeth to make it say what I wanted it to. I think I finally got my point across, though!

Anyway, I totally agree with everyone. I'm totally on Team Remy and Rogue is probably totally overreacting. That being said, I did set out to write a drama fic and that is exactly what's happening, so I guess we just have to deal with Rogue being a pain. Hahaha.

Thank you all for the reviews! They were especially encouraging this time because I kept getting frustrated with this chapter :). You're all the best!

Also, you might have a little bit of a hard time following Remy's thoughts in the beginning here. They might seem a little jumbled to you, but that was totally intentional because Remy is quite confused right now.

* * *

**Turning Point - Chapter 5**

**Open the Floodgates**

It had started the night before. It had followed all those clichéd metaphors (i.e. 'opening the floodgates' per se), but that had to have been what happened.

The previous night, Remy had been angry. He had been angry, upset, and offended. All these feelings had been directed at one mansion occupant specifically. That occupant just happened to be Rogue. He was not ready to be judged like that.

Moreover, he was pretty sure he did not deserve to be judged like that.

On the other hand, maybe he did deserve it. He supposed he now knew what she really thought of him, and part of it had made him a little sick (under the anger, mind you). He could count on one hand the 'friends' he had; Rogue (now) definitely wasn't one of them.

Needless to say, Remy LeBeau did not get close to people. He just didn't because, of course, it would inevitably end in disaster.

It wasn't because he didn't like people (even though, at this moment, he really didn't like people). He just couldn't allow himself to get close to them; it was an endless cycle, really. His relationships (of the more than one night variety) were a twisted mix of lies, betrayal, and extortion. It's what he knew; it's how he was raised.

How he was raised in a family that wanted him for one thing. He may be a Master Thief, and he might love a good heist, but was it worth all this? Unable to be there for anyone?

That was why he didn't get close to people. Firstly, he couldn't trust them (of course) and he had an even harder time letting people trust him. He knew he pushed boundaries, and fought for people not to trust him. He was so screwed up, he reflected thoughtfully. He couldn't trust people, relationships didn't last, he didn't like to share, and nothing ever worked out for him anyway.

He was only close to a very small number of people: Henry, Mercy, (possibly) Piotr. . .? Maybe that's why it hurt so badly when Rogue had screamed and pointed her finger at him. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He had thought they could be friends once, he really had, and apparently, had made a mistake thinking they might be able to friends in the future. But he knew what she thought of him. _Coward_. The words had rolled so harshly off her lips as if she had known them all along.

He knew what she really thought of him. Not that he was about to admit to himself, but he wasn't in a good place. Coupled with the repeated betrayal and abuse he had suffered in the past, Belladonna's actions had really done a number on him. He had expected to be used by his family, by Essex, by Magneto, but the mother of his child?

He knew that his marriage was more of a convenience, but Bella's actions still felt like a slap in the face. Say what you want about his past transgressions, heck, he'd be the first to admit he was a vampy slut, but he'd honored the vows he said to his bride. Physically intimacy was one of the few drugs that seemed to bring him (temporary) peace, and despite his want (or need), he had still honored their vows.

Maybe it wasn't the adultery, maybe it was the fact she had planned on having another man's child, or maybe the blow stung because his perfect child, for some people, wasn't good enough.

Lily, the light of his life, despite her youth and innocence, had all ready been condemned. She was too young to even know or understand, but her life had all ready been altered because of the genes he had passed down to her.

**He had managed to hurt her by nothing else except being her biological parent.**

That blow really stung. Maybe Belladonna was right, maybe this – maybe everything – was his fault. He sucked in a deep breath.

Maybe he shouldn't have been surprised that Rogue was so angry with him. Maybe he should be angry with her; she shouldn't have treated him like that. So what if he didn't show up when she needed him? She had a team, a family, friends; he knew she would've been fine. He was not about to become a whipping boy for her insecurities.

What did he have? He had a baby on the way. He had weighed the options; he really had. He knew if Apocalypse had succeeded that there would be little world left for his future child, but it wasn't worth it. He couldn't risk throwing himself in the battle and not coming out on top. If he didn't make it back to N'Awlins? Even if dying for a good cause, it still meant dying, and it still meant not returning to his family. It meant his daughter wouldn't have had a father; just like he didn't – just like his childhood. He couldn't risk it. And even if Belladonna was just pregnant, his child still in utero, was still a baby to him – his baby. That's what it came down to for him, leaving to fight Apocalypse was just that; _leaving_. He was not going to leave his child, like his parents had abandoned him.

And if that pissed off Rogue, he decided, then she could just deal with it.

But he had gotten angry; he had felt bitter and hurt. He was all ready stewing in his anger over Bella, and Rogue had just turned it up a notch.

That's when it had happened; that's when the floodgates had opened.

In a quick moment, trying to release any anger he could, trying to feel better, he threw his pack of cigarettes in the air, loaded with a charge, and watched them explode. It was the mutant equivalent of punching a fist in the wall, screaming with your head thrown back, or any action that would equate to a physical manifestation of an anger release.

Of course, he had been trying _not_ to charge anything. He had suppressed the need since leaving his hometown with his daughter. He'd pushed the itch down and refused to scratch it.

But then he did choose to 'scratch it' with that stupid pack of ciggs, and his body had responded immediately. Feeling the smallest bit of energy released (a crack in the armor, per se), his body went into overdrive, energy bursting within his fingertips begging to be released. He could feel his body humming with anticipation and begging him, pleading with him, for a release, to let some of that energy go.

It's why Remy was awake at four in the morning making his way out onto the mansion grounds.

He couldn't sleep and his body was buzzing. He had woken up shortly before and sat up in bed, a small streak of sweat present across his hairline. He had quickly grabbed the pack of cards sitting on his nightstand and quickly began to shuffle them between his fingers, unable to sit still. After a moment, he began to bounce his foot against the floor, and he knew he had to get out of there. He could feel the energy bubbling up inside and he knew he had to burn some of it off.

He had turned to look at Lily, silently sleeping in her playpen, and then had turned to the dresser where he had placed his unpacked belongings the day before. Pulling clothes out of the drawer, he pulled on a pair of black track pants and a tightly fitted black UnderArmor t-shirt. He pulled on his running shoes and quickly tied them tightly. Although it might have looked ridiculous with his bare arms, he pulled on his two fingered gloves and tied his hair back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck.

He had silently, effortlessly, moved through the mansion, all while he could feel his body beg him to fulfill it's needs. Stepping outside, he silently closed the back door behind him. He exhaled heavily and could see his breath, but he didn't feel cold. The energy buzzing inside his body kept him abnormally warm. Taking one last deep breath, he started off, running laps at a ridiculously fast pace around the mansion's property. Due to the time of day, all security procedures were currently engaged, but he found that dodging cameras and twisting away from motion sensors was a pleasurable addition to his early morning run.

He had been at it for an hour, lapping the mansion and weaving through the forested areas behind it as well. As the sun began to rise, he could feel the warmth on his arms, and the light began to break through the clouds. Turning his sensitive eyes away from the sky, he began to make his way back to the mansion.

He reentered through the back door as well, deciding to head towards the kitchen. Glancing towards the clock on the wall, he assured himself that his daughter would be asleep for another couple of hours. Seeing as no one else was around, he didn't think anyone would think twice if he used the coffee maker and bag of coffee that had been sitting on the counter. After putting the grounds in the maker, he watched it brew while tapping his fingers quickly against the kitchen counter. After a moment he moved to the stool and began to tap his foot against the floor. He pulled the hair tie away from his neck and ran his fingers through his auburn hair, slightly sweat slicked and framing his cheekbones.

He nearly jumped off the stool when the coffee was ready and quickly poured some into a mug that had been on the drying rack next to the sink. He wrapped his hands around the mug and let his fingers tap against the side of it. With his mug in his hands, he began to pace through the kitchen.

Piotr walked into the kitchen, surprised to see Remy milling about. He headed towards the coffee pot, as well, "Good morning."

Remy, having heard heavy footsteps, didn't even bother to look Piotr's way as he entered. He took another sip of his coffee, "'Allo Petey."

Piotr watched Remy curiously, quite aware of the Cajun's near impossibility to sit still. He could recall quite a few stern looks Remy had received from Magneto on account of his incessant card shuffling. Still, his friend seemed especially agitated this morning. Trying to recall from their Acolyte years, he was pretty sure one of the only times Remy didn't wear his trench coat was when he went out running. That being said, usually his friend would be relatively calmed after such a physical exertion (Remy had once lewdly told him sex worked as well). It didn't make sense that Remy would be so agitated. He cleared his throat, "Judging by appearance, you have been running."

"Oui." Remy half nodded in a sort of agreement. He curled one hand into a fist in a sort of painful restlessness. He could feel the sweat across his hairline and he knew he was breathing a little heavier than normal.

"You are more fidgety than most times."

Remy's head quickly snapped up, shocked at the thought that Piotr may have known him better than he thought. He let his surprise overshadow the slight offense the thief in him took to being called fidgety. Thieves didn't fidget; they finessed. "Wat y' mean, Pete?"

The large man shrugged and took a sip of coffee, "You are always moving, but today you are moving more than other times."

Remy looked at Piotr and gave him a half smile, "Guess y'r right."

Piotr continued to look at Remy, questioning him with a friendly smile, "You are being all right?"

Remy sighed and weighed his options. He shrugged, Piotr had all ready noticed his restlessness, "Gotta lot o' excess energy, Pete. Can' charge anyting t' release it b'cause de charge would b' t' high. Could release small charges, but den I'd still want t' release mo'."

"Why are you not expelling energy in the Danger Room?" He offered helpfully, "It is been made for that type of thing."

Remy cocked an eyebrow, "Is dat so?" He considered it, "Y' set it up f' moi, Pete?"

The two men set down their coffee cups and made their way to the basement.

Remy stood in the center of the Danger Room, shuffling the deck of cards he had placed in the pocket of his track pants. He could feel his heart beating a little too hard and his lungs heaving a little too quickly.

It wasn't that he always had to charge something; it was more that it had been a good four days (with the exception of his cigarettes last night), that he had spent 20 hours in a car barely physically exerting himself, and a _certain_ something else.

Remy inhaled deeply and shut his eyes briefly before opening them. He watched as the smooth metal around him shifted and disappeared. As per his request to Peter, the room transformed into a city. It was devoid of people, but full of sky high buildings, unnamable concrete structures, and streets lined with empty cars.

. . .

Professor Xavier rolled into the control room of the DR with Hank and Logan at his side. He wasn't surprised to see Piotr, as he was one of the mansion residents that were usually up early. He was surprised, however, to see him in the control room. Piotr usually trained in the afternoon. "Well good morning, Piotr. I am surprised to see you down here this morning."

"Me too." Logan added, annoyed. He typically started his day with 5:15am DR sessions, and he was happy about having it interrupted by a certain Russian.

Piotr smiled innocently, "Good morning, comrades. Remy was needing to use his energy. I was offering to him to use the danger room. I am hoping this is all right."

The Professor smiled, "That is quite all right, Piotr, but I think it is only fair to inform you that a certain Katherine Pryde has woken up quite early today and is looking for you."

Piotr blushed, and looked away. With a humble smile he nodded at the adults and started to leave the room. "Would you please tell Remy that I will see him later?"

The professor nodded as Piotr left.

Hank smiled as he looked through the viewing window. He and the professor had accompanied Logan downstairs (albeit earlier than preferred) to see a new simulation he had asked them to observe. "Logan, do you mind waiting a little longer before you run your simulation? Our new resident Cajun looks a little busy and I have yet to get a proper read on his powers."

Logan grunted.

"Ah yes," Charles turned towards the window, "I am curious as well."

. . .

Remy grinned in sheer excitement, releasing energy always left him feeling good. Standing in the center of a street, he took a few steps forward until he was directly in front of a parked car. He took a deep breath before moving his hand up to his face, he pulled a glove off with his mouth. Stuffing it into his pocket, he repeated the process with the opposite hand.

Reaching out in front of him, he placed his hands flat on the side of the car. He titled his head back and screamed aloud as the vehicle was quickly engulfed in dark magenta. He shouted joyously as the magenta spread; it felt great. He pushed his palms harder against the car and it glowed brighter. He closed his eyes as he pushed more energy into it.

The street beneath the car started to glow the same familiar color, and it spread like liquid.

. . .

Hank sucked in a breath and turned to Charles, "Charles, the energy in that room is off the charts."

The professor nodded, "Yes, it seems that Remy is quite powerful, more than we had anticipated."

"If he keeps up like this . . ." Hank trailed off as he looked back through the window. Gambit had his hands flat out on a vehicle in front of him, and the car was bright pink, as was the ground he was standing on, as were the buildings closest to him.

. . .

Remy could just laugh with elation as he pushed more energy outwards; it just felt so good. Releasing a large charge was a feeling unparalleled to anything else. It was right along the lines of a good heist or good sex; it was just so _good_.

He pushed further as his body shuddered the same way it did during a certain other type of physical release.

It was effing cathartic.

. . .

"Chuck," Logan warned.

The Professor's eyes widened, "What do you think Hank?"

Hank looked at Logan and then back to the window, "The energy is immeasurable, it's too high –"

"Forget the numbers!" Logan growled a little, "He's got a whole city block ready to go boom. He may be quick, be he isn't that quick."

Charles nodded. "Computer: End simulation."

. . .

Remy took a deep breath as he dropped his hands and the city around him faded back to nothing but an empty room, taking the abnormally high charge with it. He finally felt relaxed, he felt better, he felt calm.

"Good morning, Remy," The professor smiled as he wheeled into the danger room, "I hope you do not mind that we ended your simulation, but I was worried about your safety. The amount of energy you were expelling was way too high to be considered safe."

Remy shifted uncomfortably, "'S fine. Jus didn' charge anyting f' days, had t' get it out."

"Now, if you wouldn't mind walking with me, I have something to discuss with you."

Remy looked skeptical, but seeing as the Professor was doing an awful lot for him, the least he could do was hear him out. "Oui, Charles." He followed the professor outside of the DR, feeling less on edge now that he let go of all the excess energy, but not feeling totally comfortable spending time alone with the professor. He pulled his gloves out of his pockets and pulled them on.

He was still sweaty from his run and needed to shower. He smiled to himself; after he showered, he could wake Lily up; she would be waiting for him. His smiled hardened; of course she'd be waiting for him, he was the only one there for her.

Following the professor down the hall, he pulled himself out of his thoughts, he reminded himself that the professor was still talking and he forced himself to listen.

"I know that you have only just moved in and are, no doubt, still getting situated, but I think it would be a good thing for you. On top of that, joining the team would give you an opportunity to work towards a goal for the greater mutant good. I am still confident that one day, humans and mutant will be able to live happily, peacefully, and productively together."

Remy's eyes widened and for a moment he may have entertained the thought the Professor Xavier, may in fact, been crazy. He realized that the professor was waiting for a response and he didn't even know what to say, deciding that laughing out loud wasn't an option. "Eh," Remy looked skeptically, "Y' really offerin' dis Cajun a spot on yo' team?"

Charles nodded, "Of course, I would not have asked if I was not sincere in my offer."

The humor was gone from the situation, and Remy realized he should not make light of the offer. Professor X had offered him a room – no questions asked – and a safe place to raise his daughter. The least he could do was give the professor the courtesy of answering his questions honestly and not mocking the dream he presented. The professor was looking at him curiously and he raised a shoulder in a noncommittal gesture. "I don' tink so, Charles. I can' risk goin' out an' leavin' Lily b'hind. I gotta keep an eye on her an' dere is a chance something could happen. Couldn' risk leavin' mon petite on her own."

Charles nodded thoughtfully, "I do appreciate the means of your concern, Remy. I just ask you that if we do not take a stand, what kind of world will you be raising your daughter in? Perhaps one ignorant and not understanding of her kind?"

Remy bit his lip; it was a good point but he wasn't sure. Running out and fighting for some pipe dream while his daughter was home alone? It didn't seem like such a good idea.

Remy's hesitation was obvious, and Charles gave him that familiar warm smile, "Just promise me you will think about it."

He nodded, "Remy can do dat. He can tink 'bout it."

Another smile, "That is all I ask."

. . . . . . .

"I don't like know," Kitty hunched down in her chair so she could lower her voice and lean towards Jubilee at the same time.

Jubilee's eyebrows raised conspiratorially and she sighed in a sort of lovesick way, "Well the man is absolutely gorgeous! Have you seen him? I even saw him without a shirt. He is hott – with two t's! I mean, a tall drink of water or something like that."

"Yeah," Tabby pursed her lips, "I've seen him; definitely gorgeous."

Kitty rolled her eyes, Tabby tried to jump on anyone remotely attractive. Her voice lowered to a whisper, "Maybe that's like totally why. Maybe his girlfriend thought he was too gorgeous and she ran off and maybe like left the baby behind because she thought the baby would be too gorgeous for her one day, too!"

Rogue who was also sitting at the table looked at Kitty with a raised eyebrow. Sometimes it was hard to believe her friend was actually that stupid. "Maybeh his girlfriend realized he's an idiot and she left him 'cause he was so dumb."

Kitty frowned at Rogue and looked back at Jubilee.

As her friends started to whisper again, Rogue just rolled her eyes. Let them gossip, that's what they always do anyway.

Still, though, she was annoyed. They just didn't get it. They all thought Remy was some shiny new plaything sent to the mansion just for them. What they failed to realize that he wasn't just a pretty package, he was an unforgivable, deceitful, dishonest jerk under those pectoral muscles.

He had hurt her, and the fact that he hadn't even realized it, and that had hurt even more. She had just been minding her business last night, heading towards her favorite place to think, because she really needed to think, but he had been there. He was standing there with his cigarette and it made her angry; it was bad enough he had to move into her mansion (into the room next to hers, no less) but he was in her spot as well.

He didn't understand it though. And that hurt.

No he wasn't there for her. She hadn't said it, but she thought he'd show up for Apocalypse; she really did. After all they shared in N'Awlins, she thought they had something. She really did, she thought she could wait for him and he'd come back for her. But, alas, six months later, when she really needed him, when she really needed someone to be there for her, he wasn't.

Coward.

She couldn't explain it to her friends, even if she was the type of person that did that sort of thing. They wouldn't be able to understand it; she was even completely sure she understood it.

Rogue was not one to let people in, to let people get close. No one could blame her, her adoptive mom was Mystique for goodness sake. She was trained to be a terrorist to fight against the very group she now called her family. She had spent most of her life pushing people away, literally, do to a phony skin condition years before her mutation even manifested. The emotional damage that caused was something she didn't like to think about.

Thanks to Irene and Mystique's influence, she didn't have friends. She didn't let anyone in, and even after joining the X-men, it took her a long time to build any lasting relationships with her new family.

Even so, the conversation she had shared with Remy in the Blood Moon Bayou was ridiculously intimate, and she'd never talked about that part of her life with anyone before. She may have not know that much about him, but judging from the conversation they did have; he could understand her. What was it he had said? That just because someone adopts you doesn't make them your family? That's right, and no one had understood that feeling or been able to put it into words before.

Despite being surrounded by well meaning friends, that moment they shared in the Bayou told her that someone finally got her; that someone really cared; that she wasn't alone.

Granted, she now knew it was all a lie. Just like that card he had given her ("his lucky lady") which, apparently, was gross overestimated, it didn't mean anything. Whatever so called moment they had shared, meant nothing.

Liar. Thief. Bastard.

She should have never seen hope in the gesture, because then she never would have thought that she meant something to him. It took an awful lot to even entertain the idea of getting close to him, but she managed to open her heart just the tiniest bit. She thought they could have been friends.

She was wrong, of course, and he had made that clear by leaving her for the last two years. Showing up with a kid just proved that he hadn't come back for her at all.

That got her even angrier too, she realized. She had long come to terms (somewhat) that she would never have a typical relationship with a member of the opposite sex. She hated both herself and her mutation for that fact, but the idea that she would never be able to have children. . . She had finally realized the magnitude of that fact at her tender age of 18, it just about broke her heart. Despite her appearance and somewhat caustic attitude, she has loved children.

And Remy LeBeau, just like he had rubbed the fact he didn't care about her in her face, had come strolling into the mansion with a baby in his arms. It was just another thing he could rub in her face. _Hey Rogue, you'll never be able to have sex or have kids, but I've all ready done both. Sucks to be you. Oh, and while I'm at it, I never meant anything I ever said to you, either. My Lucky Lady? No, I wasn't serious. You're nothing._

Truthfully, though, even if Rogue didn't know it herself, she may had held a grudge against him for two years, but somewhere, buried under layers of anger and distrust, was a tiny spark of hope.

"Ooooh, yeah." Kitty nodded enthusiastically at Jubilee, "I bet he like saved the baby from a burning building or something like that, and the city Mayor thought he was such a good hero that he got to keep the baby!"

"Yeah," Jubilee was clearly thinking about it, "But, see, that wouldn't work because we know that Liliette is his. I mean, she looks just like him."

Rogue snorted and sitting up straight, she added her own opinion to the growing gossip, "Ah don't what yah'r trying tah figure out. Clearly he was tah stupid –or tah drunk- tah remember tah use a condom when he slept with some floozie. That's why he has a baby. Obviously she's a mistake."

"Eep." Kitty squeaked silently as she watched Remy approach the rec room, said baby in his arms, as Rogue voiced her view on his situation. She watched as his eyes narrowed and he gave her a cold glare. Kitty cleared her throat and Rogue looked up to see a seething Remy walk the opposite direction.

Jubilee and Kitty both frowned at their stripe haired friend. Tabby shrugged indifferently.

Rogue glared right back, "What?!"

Kitty sighed, "It's one thing to like insult him, Rogue, but another to insult his kid."

"She probably is a mistake!"

Jubilee shook her head, "Kitty's right, Rogue. You don't any more about his situation than we do. It's awful rude to say things about his baby."

Kitty's clearly looked disappointed, "Rogue, you should totally like apologize."

Jubilee nodded in agreement.

Rogue gave each of her 'friends' a hard look, abruptly stood up, and stomped away.

She was clenching her teeth as she stomped up the stairs; they didn't understand anything.

* * *

Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! I know, not a whole lot happened in this chapter, but it was totally necessary to get all those thoughts and feelings and stuff into play! And not nearly enough Lily here, don't worry, she'll be back!

I bet you all wonder what's going to happen next! I bet you think it'll be all hip and cool and pop and fresh! You'll just have to wait and see!

Thoughts? Questions? Suggestions?

Reviews = love!!!!


	6. Chapter 6 Breaking Point : Turning Point

Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews! So sorry this one took so long - apparently having a job is more important than writing fan fiction? I know, I didn't believe it either.

So, wow, a lot of hate for Rogue last chapter. I was actually surprised - that's not what I intended, I swear! I know we all know where Remy's coming from, but he has yet to breathe a word of his situation to anyone. For all they know, Rogue could have been right about Remy! Personally, I love Rogue so don't give up on our girl just yet!

This chapter could have gone a thousand different ways and it took me a lot of time and changes to get it where it is. I hope you guys like the avenue I chose for it. I'm pretty happy with it ;-).

So! Without further adieu, the chapter you've all been waiting for. . .

* * *

**Turning Point**

**Chapter Six - Breaking Point : Turning Point  
**

Remy LeBeau was angry; seething, furious, fuming angry. There really were not words to describe the red he was seeing behind his eyelids as he closed them to take a deep breath. He used every once of self-control his body had to walk away from the Rec room to take a deep breath. He reminded himself not to risk Lily's safety because of his anger.

He really ought to give Rogue a piece of his mind; that little piece of Mississippi trash should learn not to run her mouth off about things that were most definitely not her business. She needed to mind her own business! He cracked his knuckles on his free hand.

He wanted to break something, hurt someone, charge something, cause trouble, but the child in his arms stopped him from any visual release of anger. The heat burned silently within, simmering behind his lips, beneath his hands, blazing low in his belly instead.

He tried to take another deep breath; he needed a drink, he needed a smoke, he needed a hit.

His normally silent steps had been escalated to a stomp as Remy turned from the Rec room to head towards the kitchen. He felt a certain sickness stir deep in his stomach. Underneath his anger laid hurt, betrayal, and annoyance. Rogue needed to learn her place, he thought to himself as he silently seethed. And boy, how he could put her in her place. He cracked his knuckles on his other hand. He could feel a familiar itch beneath his glove.

Mississippi trash.

It wasn't fair. (Of course, nothing in his life was ever fair, he reminded himself bitterly). If people were going to start judging him, then he would do the same right back.

Dieu, he was mad. How could Rogue think that?! How could anyone think that?! A low growl escaped from the back of his throat as he did his best to control his breathing. He opened his eyes to look down at the child sleepily resting on his hip. She was not a mistake, he reminded himself. She was not.

Belladonna was a mistake; marriage was a mistake, Jean Luc was a mistake; Magneto was a mistake; himself, his childhood, his scars, Fagan's gang, the Guilds, the Prophecy, Genevive, Sinister, the Acolytes, the Marauders, the Morlocks, was a mistake.

But Lily?

She was not a mistake. Repeating the idea to himself mentally did little to absolve the anger weaving it's way throughout the rest of his body. He found himself holding the child closer and tighter to his body, balling his free hand into a fist, straightening his spine to stand predatorily and tall, his eyes glowing a little brighter and a little deadlier, tension pulling hard through his ropes of muscle in his shoulders, legs straightened, and thighs thick and heavy with strength. His upper lip curled and another low, warning growl made it's way unplanned past his lips.

She was not a mistake.

Liliette Joli LeBeau was all he had.

Everything else in his life had escaped him, used him, deceived him, left him, but she never would. The characters in his life had the same staying capacity as a handful of sand. Everyone left him, if he didn't leave them first – but not Lily. He was tied to the girl through some sense of paternal obligation coupled with a foreign sense of unconditional love. She would not leave him, she could not leave him; she was dependant on him. Lily needed him, not for his mutation, not for his thieving skills, not for the name 'LeBeau', not for some contractual requirement, not for some twisted nuptial agreement. She needed Remy like no one ever had before: as a person, as a man, as a father.

That could not have been a mistake. They way he felt looking at her with her red on black eyes and auburn hair was not a mistake; it couldn't be.

He turned sharply on his heel; he planned on letting anyone know that thought otherwise the truth.

Remy stopped back at the doorframe for the Rec room. The scene was absent a certain Southerner that he had been looking for. The inflection of his voice was characteristically flat and cold, as he felt his Gambit persona pull itself into the forefront of his mind. Anger muddled with his senses and he had to remind himself to speak in English, not the French that found his tongue so easily. "Which way did she go, Chat?"

Jubilee's eyes widened as she turned to look at Kitty; surprised to see Remy staring into the Rec room. Her friend looked as pale as she felt. Remy had been keeping himself distanced from everyone (except Piotr) these last three days, so she expected that, but this time, Remy looked nothing liked she'd seen yet. His face was cool, but his body language made him look like he was ready to strike. It did not sit well with her. The young child at his side should've have softened his appearance, but in fact it did much of the opposite. It was very 'papa bear protecting his cub.' If she hadn't felt so uneasy, she would've found humor in the surprisingly accurate comparison.

Kitty looked up, quite unnerved by the distinctly bitter expression hardening against Remy's typically unwavering façade. She swallowed hard and looked away, unable to bare the heat of the stare boring into her. Her voice was usually meek, "She went upstairs, but I'm sure she like didn't -"

Remy didn't bother to listen to the rest of what Kitty had to say. It's not like he even liked that Chat anyway. He turned sharply out of the room and headed for the stairs, anger combined with a fierce need to protect his own burning deep within his heart as he moved.

Jubilee, Tabitha, and Kitty all locked eyes for a quick moment before looking towards the direction that Remy had just turned to.

"I say we wait a few minutes for him to catch up to her, and then we follow." Jubilee cocked an eyebrow, taking a brief moment to stop Kitty from jumping up immediately.

Tabitha nodded and Kitty's eyes widened and she nodded as well.

Remy, on the other hand, was making his way up the stairs with silent steps and the grace and ease of a predator. He reached the top of the stairs and stepped over the baby gate he had placed there the day before (much to Logan's annoyance). His voice was ice, "Rogue."

She froze, hand on her doorknob, as she turned to face the man slightly down the hall from her. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. She'd half bet Kitty sent him up after her. Why couldn't she just get away from him? Clearly, it would've have been too much for him to show up when she needed him, and now he wouldn't get out of her space. She frowned at him and wrinkled her nose in annoyance, "Leave meh alone."

His eyes narrowed, "Rogue."

It was her turn to shoot him a look, "What dah yah want Gambit?! Ah don't want tah deal with yah!"

Taking a few steps forward, away from the landing, he looked down his nose at her, fighting to refrain from raising his voice. He reminded himself that him and Belladonna had been married for nearly two years and despite their constant fighting, it had never been in front of his child. He had made sure of that, and, because of that reason, he kept his voice and poise cold but unwavering, he wasn't going to start something too dreadful in front of his daughter. Lily would not see this River Rat get a rise out of him.

His daughter seemed unaware as she yawned quietly and leaned against her father's body. He was seething and his voice sounded threatening, "Vous me devez des excuses."

She rolled her eyes, "English, Gambit, if yah can handle that."

His eyes narrowed slightly, but the red behind them seemed just as dangerous, "Y' owe me an apology."

"Ah don't owe yah anything." She spat her words before crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

He was prepared to throw so many nasty points in her face, but one thought was at the forefront of his mind, one thought was stopping him from dropping to a lower level. He gritted his teeth. "She isn' a mistake."

Feeling an overwhelming urge brought on by his anger, he needed to ball and flex his hands. Despite the language his body was portraying, he placed Lily gently down by his feet. He heard her gurgle a little, she was still unusually quiet because due to waking up sleepily, and felt her tug at his pant leg; he paid no mind to either thing as they were both typical of her.

Jubilee, Tabitha, and Kitty stood on the stairs, clearly looking on and eaves dropping. It would have been obvious to Remy and Rogue what they were doing, but clearly they weren't paying attention to anything besides their animosity towards each other.

Rogue cocked an eyebrow skeptically, but rudely, "Yah telling meh yah meant tah have a babeh at 21?"

Had he not been so angry, he could've seen the possible logic in her statement. She was right; most twenty year olds with children definitely had them unplanned, but he was not one of them. And who was she to judge him anyway? It was his life.

"Oui," His nose wrinkled in distaste, "Y' don' know anyting, Rouge. An' I suggest y' don' go runnin' yo' mout' off ' bout tings y' don' understand. But mo' importantly, mon familie, mon bebe is mon buiness not yo's. An' b'cause dat's none o' yo' business, y' need t' learn t' keep yo' misguided opinions t' y'self."

She squared her shoulders and faced him, eye narrowed in a mix of annoyance, "An' yah should mind yah own business tah, Cajun! Yah can't tell me what tah do!"

"Like 'ell I can'! Y' keep yo t'oughts t' yo'self an' I don' wanna hear y' talkin' 'bout mon daughter 'gain." Anger was still flowing freely throughout his veins and Rogue was doing nothing to stifle it, if anything it was growing.

"Fahne!" She was well aware that her voice was rising, but she didn't care. That stupid swamp rat had infuriated her. "Yah know what, Gambit? Maybeh Ah am sorry that Ah said something about yahr kid. Maybeh." And that was true, the logical part of her, though currently wrestling with her anger, had reminded her that the kid was an innocent party in this. Her voice turned venomous, "But Ah'm not sorry that yah'r upset! Now yah know what it feels like, eh? Tah beh left out tah dry? Tah bad yah were such a coward!"

Jubilee sucked in a deep breath from where she was standing on the landing. She was quite aware that Rogue was making some deep accusations, even if she didn't understand the meaning of them.

_Coward_. There it was again. He felt the word like a punch deep in his gut. He wasn't a coward, he told himself. If anything he was the exact opposite. Staying in N'Awlins for Lily was the hardest and scariest thing he'd ever done. He had been married to Belladonna for just short of two months when he had found out she was with child. The idea of his own family, not some sort of adoptive mishap, had thrilled him. The idea of a child with his blood running through his (of hers, as the case may be) veins, was so foreign and so exhilarating that he was almost able to look past the situation.

Almost. The situation he was in had made him sick to his stomach. As he watched Belladonna's stomach grow with his life inside of her, he found himself begging her not to work until after the baby was born. The fact that she had lived out her Guild's namesake with his child inside of her turned his stomach. Of course, it's not like Bella had listened to anything he had said to her anyway. He knew he was entering into a marriage of convenience with a woman he did not love, and he knew Guild Law stated that an heir be produced within one year of their nuptials, but everything had happened so quickly.

The idea of a baby, of his son (or daughter as fate dealt him that hand instead) was enough to keep his feet planted firmly in New Orleans. As soon as Bella's pregnancy was announced, Remy had made the decision to be the parent he never had. The eight months of pregnancy had been tumultuous at best. His feelings (or lack thereof) for his young wife had come to a head and he had to struggle with the fact that he had married her (even though he had done all in his power to avoid that) and gone far enough to start a family with her. He had never hated and loved her more in those months. After Lily was born, he realized he had never loved Belladonna more. She had been able to give him the most precious of gifts, even if she had done it for herself and for her guild. Still though, he had never hated her more. By having a child (his child) he would be tied to New Orleans forever. She had effectively sealed his fate; sealed him to the Thieves Guild, to the Assassins Guild, to the city that took him in and spit him out, to the city he loved and tried to leave.

When Belladonna had told him she was pregnant with another man's baby, Remy had been angry and seething, much in the same manner Rogue had placed him in now. With Belladonna though, under the layers of venom, hate, disgust, and fury was pain full of gut wrenching heartache. The betrayal stabbed deep into his chest. He was so accustomed to being used, to being thrown out, to being burned that he felt the crippling betrayal from his wife had froze the last part of his heart. Everything had been taken from him and had it not been for his daughter and her redeeming grace, he would have wallowed in despair. Lily though, Lily needed him, and he loved her, and wanted better for her.

He might not have thought much of his life, of himself, but he was a fighter. Remy had made it this far, had made it through a hell that that few could even begin to imagine. He made it through, and was considerably damaged, but he was here, and he was doing his best.

He was not a coward! He left everything behind, he gave everything up, and he did it all for his daughter. He did it for her. He stepped up, he manned up. He was not a coward.

For the first time, he felt something in him break. _Coward_. She called him a coward and she called Lily a mistake. Bella had thought Lily was a mistake. How could they think that? How could Rogue think the same thing when she knew nothing about his daughter? How could she call him a coward? Is that what they all thought?! They had no idea! They didn't know what he went through! They didn't know Bella betrayed him, used him, and lied to him! They didn't know everyone lied to him! He fought and he came through! He was not a coward!

_He was not!_ He felt the anger turn white hot and burn into the edges of pain in his chest. He sneered at Rogue, in offense, in anger, in fury. This was not about her, and how dare she think that. "Dat's what dis is 'bout?! Dat I wasn' dere f' y?!" He shot the words back at her, only slightly aware that his voice was starting to raise.

She scoffed, her trademark temper showing through, "Well yah weren't!"

He rolled his eyes and the ice stayed in his words, "Y' know noting, girl! Y' never told me y' needed me! I never knew!"

The real issues finally started to come out, biting though they were.

She scoffed again, "And yah said that Ah'd be okay! And then Ah wasn't! And yah weren't there!"

The little understanding Remy had started to feel quickly flew out the window as he felt the accusations. "Y' know why I wasn' dere?! I had a bebe on de way! A bebe! Do y' have any idea wat dat's like?! T' have a child dat's gonna depend on y'? Dat's not someting y' can jus walk 'way from! Y' can' jus walk 'way an' play mutant super hero whenever y' want t'!"

Rogue's gaze had been cold but it twisted deeper and darker. Her lips turned into an angry sneer and she inhaled sharply, "Do Ah know what that's like, Gambit?! Do Ah?! Do Ah know what it's like tah have a baby?! No! No, Ah don't! And Ah never will! Ah don't have that option, Cajun!"

As he saw Rogue's green eyes start to water slightly, his own jaw dropped in shock. In a quick moment, he felt all anger evaporate from his body. A foreign feeling of excitement took over his body and he felt his eyes widen in sheer wonder. He sucked in a deep breath. He blinked hard for a moment, successfully trying to keep wetness from his own eyes.

Kitty stared at Gambit's opened jaw and she looked at him in confusion. She was totally sure that he was about to blow up at her friend. Heck, she swore she saw him winding up just to lash out at Rogue. Before he responded though, his jaw slacked and his eyes widened. She really wasn't sure what he was doing, but she was slightly less worried now that some tension had left his body language. Thoroughly confused, Kitty looked at his wide eyes and followed his line of vision. Never one to be behind the times, she quickly pulled out her cell phone and hit 'record'.

Marveled though he was, Gambit slowly crouched down until he was kneeling on the floor. His normally quick movements were fluid but slow. Scared to miss any moment, his eyes never strayed from where they were focused. He tried to find his voice, but it came out as a whisper. He spoke softly to his daughter as he watched her teeter side to side slowly with each lift of each of her feet. As she continued to step wobbly down the hall, his encouragements were completely heartfelt, "Dere y' go, bebe. Dat's a good bebe." He felt his heart swell enormously as he watched the first steps of the child that meant the world to him. "Dere y' go, Liliette! Keep goin'! Y' doin' good!"

Rogue had been completely thrown off when Gambit had knelt down just a little down the hall from her. She had been so heated, yelling at him, throwing her pain back in his face, that the last thing she expected was for him to tear his attention away from her. He had no idea how much he had hurt her, asking her those things. How could he even ask her that? Didn't he know she'd never be able to have children? Didn't he know that when she realized she'd never be a mother, something in her heart broke? Didn't he know how much that hurt?

That didn't matter, though, she just realized. She didn't matter at all. The insight hit her quickly and unexpectedly as she looked at Gambit. Watching him and seeing him as a father was something she'd never seen nor ever predicted. Looking at him, it was clear that he didn't see anyone else besides Liliette. His face had been so hard, so cold whenever they had fought in the past and the other days in the mansion, but watching him like this. . . He wasn't just Gambit anymore. He was the man with some heart left, the man that did the wrong thing for the right reasons, the man that was fiercely loyal to his family to a fault, the man she had got to know in New Orleans. . .

Sure, she was still bitter about the Apocalypse business, but it was hard to resent him as a father when paternal pride was etching its way across his features. The amazement grew, as did his smile as she watched him. He wasn't even looking at her anymore, but he was practically beaming. She'd never seen him look like that before.

She took her gaze away from Gambit to the young girl a few feet away from her. Lily toddled to each side as she lifted a small stocking clad foot and set it down unevenly again. Her little chubby chin had a bit of drool down the center, but she was wobbling closer to Rogue.

Lily gurgled happily as she reached Rogue's feet. Falling backwards onto her bottom, she raised both arms up to Rogue, a clear invitation that she wanted to be picked up.

Rogue hadn't been this close to a young child for years. She knew she shouldn't have, but having to deal with Gambit and Lily the last few days had made her heart hurt. Her chest had ached as she struggled to burry the idea that she'd never be a mother. She knew she shouldn't have, but she bent over anyway. Thankful for her both long sleeves and long gloves, she gently picked Lily up.

Remy took a few long, quick strides and was to Rogue almost instantly. Forgetting the fact that he never let anyone else (besides Henry and Mercy) hold his child, and forgetting the fact he was in front of other people, and forgetting the fact he had to keep his emotions perfectly controlled, he enthusiastically lifted the baby away from Rogue. He kissed Lily's cheeks and laughed loudly, confidently as his baby giggled with him. He lifted Lily high in the air and then pulled her to his chest, celebrating in her laughs. "Dere y' go, bebe! Papa's so proud o' y'! Papa loves y' so much!"

Remy laughed again and reached a hand up to untangle one of Lily's hands from his hair. He lifted her up higher and kissed her belly as she gurgled.

Remy never knew pride like he did in that moment. He grinned as he kissed his daughter.

In that moment, things didn't seem so bad.

The way he felt, the warmth in his chest. . . there was no way that could be a mistake.

* * *

So, there it is folks. What you've all been waiting for. I'd love to know your thoughts! Did it live up to your expectations?

Totally surprised?! Shocked and appalled?! Warm and fuzzy?!

Questions? Concerns? Comments? Suggestions?

Reviews = Love


	7. Chapter 7 Times Were Different

Oh man, it's been too long! I'm sorry - life has been crazy! Somebody tell my boss that work interfere with my ability to write fanfiction. I hope the next one won't take as long!

The responses last chapter were amazing! Thank you!! You're all the best! I even hit 100 reviews! Whooo! (Let's hit 200, perhaps? hahaha). You all are amazing and I cannot even begin to tell you how much I love all you guys and how inspiring the reviews have been!

Also, similar to the other chapter when I told you the beginning might be confusing, same goes for this one. Once again, it is on purpose because Remy, himself, is confused.

Oh! Sidenote:Today, at Walgreens, the worker was named Anna Marie. No joke!

* * *

**Turning Point - Chapter 7**

**Times Were Different  
**

It had been an interesting day to say the least. Honestly, Remy was still trying to wrap his head around it. Rogue's blow up at him had been completely unwarranted.

He sighed; it had been an interesting day to say the least.

Remy glanced over at the playpen situated along side the bed he currently sat on. With each rise and lowering of his sleeping daughter's chest, he could feel a warmth within his own chest. He knew she melted the ice growing inside of him. Thank goodness for that little one; without her. . . Without her, he didn't know.

Part of him was still angry with Rogue; probably the same part that was still angry at Belladonna. Worst of all, he wanted to be angry; he'd rather feel anger than feel nothing. Had he been thinking logically, he made have been able to make sense of Rogue's feelings, but, of course, he wasn't thinking logically. She had no right to judge him, he reminded himself. She knew nothing of his life, and even if she had, she still wouldn't have understood him. No one could understand him.

Surely she couldn't hold something against him that happened two years ago. He scoffed to himself as he dealt out his cards to play a game of solitaire. That would be childish. And as far as needing him goes? It was like he told her, he didn't know she needed him. And why should he? Remy was relatively sure than Rogue had washed her hands of him (the same way he was forced to do of her) when his back was turned to her and he left with Jean Luc.

The card he had placed into her palm may have been used to say all the things he couldn't (re: I'm sorry, don't forget), but it was also a parting gift. It was goodbye (and a bitter one at that). He knew, as soon as he turned on his heel to follow his (excuse for a) father's figure, that New York (Bayville, Magneto, the X-men, Rogue) were a piece of his past, and that was it. A past that was now gone (but not soon enough forgotten). As soon as his heel hit the dirt, he could practically hear the chiming of those stupid wedding bells he knew were his fate.

He was angry at Jean Luc. It was his father's fault he was where he was now.

No. Remy breathed out angrily, it wasn't Jean Luc's fault; it was his; it was Remy's. He chose to have a child; he chose to leave Belladonna. Even if he felt like his was coerced into either position, Remy was quite aware that he, himself, was the one who carried out both actions. Hell, he was the one who knocked Belladonna up in the first place.

The straight line of his mouth turned downwards at the edges. He had indeed brought himself to where he was, both figuratively and literally. He wasn't happy, not really, not in the grand scheme of things. Maybe once his anger and bitterness melted away, he could be happy again, but he was sure. How could he not be bitter though? He spent nearly half his life on the streets, scavenging for food, picking pockets for money, fighting for a place to sleep, and getting beaten when larger street kids wanted his dry place for themselves. Then, in an almost cruel twist of fate, he was finally taken in, but only to be adopted by a family wrapped up in an international crime syndicate who had had plans for his powers before he was even around. He was taken in, trained like a dog in both obedience and etiquette, forced to work his way up the ranks to become a Master, and beaten when he stepped out of line. Not to mention his powers nearly destroying him before he gained control, and later taking his control away and turning on him. Despite the buried guilt, at least he could say that Sister hadn't caused blood on his hands for the first time. He liked to think that Genevieve wasn't completely his fault; he liked to think he could blame Creed for a part of it, but deep down he knew he owned the entire fault. The idea that he could not live without Henry beside him should have placated him with the choice he made, but it did little to absolve him of the pain he felt.

But like he had reminded himself many times, like Tante Mattie had whispered in his ear when she held him as a shaking, malnourished boy, he was a fighter.

He was a man built from guilt, blood, pain, and torment, enclosed by sheer raw power, placed in an obscenely gorgeous body and face. Little had been able to get to him, and for most of his life, save a few preteen years blinded by wishful ignorance, little had been able to give him the taste of happiness most others came in contact with nearly every day.

Having a child, though, having a child had changed him. He wouldn't admit it, not to anyone, even if Mercy called him out on it quite a few times, but he was noticeably softer around the edges.

Of course, to anyone who didn't know Remy very well (which was all but about 5 people), soft would not have been a word used to describe him. He was rough, his eyes were dark, his posture held an air of defiance and capability, and the hard lines of his jaw as well as the upturn of his smirk were devious, slippery, conniving. That was why most people didn't know Remy LeBeau. Upon first glance, he was more than a force to be reckoned with and his threatening inhumane agility and stance chased away all but few who were willing to take that risk.

Liliette had changed him though, as hesitant as he was to admit it to himself (or heaven forbid, anyone else). He wasn't softer in obvious ways, but more subtle ways. He thought more; thought about the meaning behinds his words, thought about the meaning behind his actions, thought about the future, considered other people besides himself, thought about how his actions could effect his daughter.

He laughed bitterly to himself; he never thought he become that guy. Of course, to be honest, he never thought much about what he'd become. He was born a street rat, turned thief, and according to Guild doctrine, he'd die a thief; thief then, thief now.

Rinse and repeat.

But the idea of _becoming_ something else? Not a lackey, not a Guild member . . . A father? Well, Remy LeBeau had never backed down from a challenge and he put all his effort into fatherhood since day one. Despite his current situation, which was still pulling him into the depths a despair and anger, he was proud to be a father and to raise Lily (even if he was going to do it on his own.) Despite everything, seeing Lily toddle down the hall today, unassisted, on her little feet, made everything in his life worth it.

The anger slid off his shoulders as he looked at the playpen; it made everything worth it. The paternal pride that had welled up in his stomach and warmed his heart had been something he had only experienced a few times (such as seeing Lily's eyes for the first time, hearing Lily coo "papa" for the first time, and watching Lily stand on her own).

Seeing her take those steps . . . Remy smiled broadly as he remembered his daughter's earlier accomplishment. She was absolutely amazing; that baby could do anything. Mutant or otherwise, she could do anything!

Seeing her take those steps . . .Remy replayed the moment in his head. That cute little head topped with an auburn tuft tilted to the side as Lily took an unsteady step. She had taken more steps until she reached Rogue.

Remy froze and he thought about it some more. Liliette had walked away from him and towards Rogue. His stomach dropped briefly, for a moment. Shouldn't his daughter been walking towards him? Not away from him? And further more, he had watched Lily raise her arms to Rogue? Remy rarely let others take his daughter into their arms, and Lily had practically asked for it. He wasn't sure how he felt about that at all.

The fingers of his left had twitched and he pushed away the urge for a smoke.

He glanced at Lily unsurely and sighed in confusion, "Oh bebe. Don' know wat 'm gonna do wit y'."

Remy LeBeau was definitely a little soft around the edges. He was known for him brash and impulsive actions, but he had definitely been thinking more, thinking before he acted. Sure, Rogue had blown up at him, and he wasn't over it, but it was up to him to choose how he reacted. Maybe Lily's steps had been a blessing, cutting him off from anything else he would have said.

Before his daughter was born, he wouldn't have censored anything he said to Rogue (or anyone else, for that matter), but now. . . But now, times were different. Remy wasn't an honorable man, and he could admit that, but he wanted to be a man his daughter could be proud of. He wanted to be a man she could look up to. More so, he knew she could hear every word he said, that she would watch every move he made, and he wanted to set a good example for her. He wanted to be good for her.

He sighed heavily as the thought pulled towards the front of his mind, questioning him if he could raise her. Remy LeBeau, the scoundrel, trying to father a child? Impossible. He gave his head a quick shake, knowing he could always return to that question later.

Lily made him question things. Why had she walked to Rogue? He shook his head again. He had to push his anger aside. Clearly he had to talk to the girl. He considered this. No, maybe not.

His eyes narrowed. What was this about her needing him? She never said anything! He felt his anger returning. How should he have known?! They hadn't seen each other for six months! It wasn't his job to come to her rescue! They weren't even friends!

But then again. . . maybe they were friends? . . . Then it would have been his job to help her?

He dropped his cards onto the bed, in clear frustration. In the past, he never would have taken the time to work his feelings out in his head. Well, actually, in the past, he would forgo his feelings all together. The only emotions he had let himself become acquainted with there those of lust and vengefulness. All these emotions were a new animal to him. He growled quietly, angrily, as he tried to push emotions away from his mind. That was one thing he didn't want to deal with either.

Liliette stirred, waking up on her own from her nap. She stood up, holding the side of her playpen, and whined quietly, making cooing noises that Remy was all too familiar with. "Papa!"

Remy looked up to see his daughter looking at him. He pushed his own frustrations aside and decided to focus on Lily. He moved to the edge of his bed, near her playpen, and lifted her onto the bed next to him. He unsnapped the closure of her "Daddy's Little Princess" onesie so he could check her diaper. He took the time to change her and then decided he had to get to the store. He had a long list of things he needed, but the amount of diapers he had was very low so he decided to go now. He pulled a little pink skirt over her onesie, and then pulled equally little white leggings over her onesie, and under her skirt as well.

All other thoughts out of his mind momentarily, he grinned widely as he put mini gym shoes onto her small feet (shoes made for walking, no less). He velcroed the glittery pink shoes and leaned over Lily. His smile grew as he tickled her sides, pausing only to place kisses on her belly. He felt himself calm at the sound of her giggles and even laughed a little himself. He sighed again, but it wasn't so heavy this time. He leaned over and pulled her beloved sock monkey out of the playpen as well. He'd have no hope of getting through a shopping trip without it.

He looked at the little girl who was reaching her chubby arms up at with, with drool running down her chin, and suddenly, things weren't so bad. "Ah, Liliette, tings aren't so bad, I suppose." He sat up and pulled the wiggling, babbling child onto his lap. "Tings can' b' so bad when I got y'. Yo' papa loves s' so much, bebe. 'M so proud o' y'."

Lily responded by turning her head towards her father and pushing her face against his dress shirt, leaving a wet spot, from her drooling, behind. "Lily, dis is a six hundred doll'r shirt." Remy groaned, but there was no annoyance behind it and he stood up, resting his daughter over his hip.

He turned to the dresser in his bedroom to look in the mirror and give himself a once-over. He sat Lily (and her monkey) on the dresser, and she was immediately distracted by her own reflection, cooing curiously as she smudged fingerprints all over the mirror's surface.

Remy lifted his comb off his dresser and pulled it through his chin length hair. He grabbed a small rubber band and tied his hair back tightly, at the nape of his neck. He smoothed his gray Dior dress shirt down with one hand. He also had on a pair of tight dark blue jeans and black boots. It was clear to anyone that he was nothing short of gorgeous.

Reaching back towards the dresser, he lifted the soft bristled hairbrush that he had placed next to his comb. He momentarily ignored his daughter as she reached for his shirt, and took the time to brush her hair. Taking the soft tie off the handle off the brush, he made a little 'whale spout' on top of her hand, the same way he had done the day before. He smiled warmly as he looked down at her.

He had become a father, and he promised himself that he would be proud of little Liliette for whatever she would choose to become, be it thief, pilot, doctor, astronaut, chef, or. . . mother . . ."Dieu, Lil', I promise I b' dere f' y', no matter wat."

He grabbed his aviator sunglasses off the dresser and smoothly slid them on. Next, he grabbed the smaller pair of hot pink sunglasses and slid them onto Lily as he picked her up as she held tightly to her monkey and headed towards the door of his room, only pausing to pull on his trench coat. He grabbed the diaper bag that was resting on the floor near his door and slung it over his shoulder before closing his door and heading down the stairs.

. . .

Jubilee grinned widely at the sight before her as she sat with the Professor, Ororo, Storm, Kitty, and Rogue at the kitchen table, eating lunch. The image in front of her was just too darn sweet for words.

Remy walked into the kitchen, child on his hip, making silly expressions at Lily while she looked up at him with her little pink sunglasses on and giggled. As Remy stepped through the doorframe and saw the other mansion occupants, his face quickly slid back to his cool indifference as he gave a nod in their direction.

Jubilee couldn't help but continue to look Remy over. The man looked amazing, and seeing him act as a father just added to his sex appeal. She leaned over to Kitty and whispered quietly, "He's so hot!"

Rogue didn't say anything.

Remy approached the fridge and sat Lily on the floor by his feet. He opened the door of the fridge and found the ziplocks he had placed in there the evening before. He grabbed two snack size bags, one filled with pieces of a Bartlett pear cut into small dime size bites and the other was filled with bite sizes pieces of green pepper. He pulled out a bottle of apple juice, closed the fridge and placed the ziplocks into the diaper bag on the counter next to him, and pulled out a clean sippy cup.

"So Remy, what are your plans for the day?" The Professor observed his newest resident closely and spoke warmly to him.

Remy looked up from where he was filling the sippy cup half with water and half with juice. "Goin' t' de store, Professor. Gotta pick up some food an' diapers." Although Charles had made it clear that Remy could help himself to the food in the mansion, he wasn't quite comfortable doing that especially if he hadn't paid for the food himself. He only did so to feed Lily, but planned on buying his own groceries today.

He looked down to see his daughter pushing herself up with her hands. Once on her feet she began to toddle side to side, stepping her way past the island she was placed next to. Remy watched her, awestruck, and she walked, unsteadily, but fearlessly. She had one tiny fist wrapped around her sock monkey's tail as she dragged it on the floor, following behind her. His chest tightened the same way it had earlier and he could feel tension lift from his shoulders. There was little to worry about when he had his world in front of him.

Charles, continued the conversation, seeing as he was unaware to Lily's newfound ability, "What a coincidence! We were just about to send Rogue about for our weekly grocery shopping. The older residents take turns each week. You'll probably get added into chore rotation by the end of the week."

Remy frowned.

Charles misinterpreted the look, "There is nothing to have worries about, Remy. Of course, your chore load will be significantly lighter than that of our other residents. It's quite clear you all ready have your hands full."

Lily took off her sunglasses and dropped them on the kitchen floor. She stumbled slightly and fell back onto her bottom. She gurgled but pushed herself back up determinately. She held tightly onto her monkey as she looked around curiously. She blinked a few times and headed towards the voices she heard at the table.

"Anyway," Charles continued, "Remy, you should accompany Rogue on her trip to the store. It will be most convenient seeing as you just moved back to town. Feel free to add anything to the shopping list."

The last thing Remy wanted to do was spend more time with Rogue. He couldn't picture time with her being anything but awkward and upsetting. Despite that, though, Remy was not going to argue with Charles. Charles had given Remy a safe haven for his daughter, no questions asked, and for that, he planned on never disrespecting the man.

"Prof," Rogue frowned, "Ah don't think Ah need anyone tah join meh." She may have disagreed with Charles, but had the same need to respect him that Remy did.

"Nonsense," the warm smile was back as Charles continued, "Besides, it'll be good for Remy to see the town now that he's back. And the shopping needs to get down regardless."

Remy was unsure about spending the afternoon with someone he was clearly still angry at, but he was distracted before he could think about it. Curiously, he watched as Lily teetered over to the group at the table and then fell back onto her rear. She looked around and from her position on the floor, was not able to see past the island to where her father was on the other side. As soon as she looked around and couldn't see him, she threw her head back and wailed loudly.

Remy was making his way over to her quickly, but not before tears started to form and Lily cried loudly.

Rogue watched inquisitively, as she had never seen Remy interact with an unhappy baby before. She may have still been upset with him, but she couldn't hold it against him that he was attentive to his daughter.

Remy knelt down on one knee in front of Lily and scooped her up to place her on his raised knee. He bounced his leg slightly as he held her close to his body. He cooed at her soothingly, "Shhhh Liliette, shhhh. C'mon bebe, shhhh." He stood up, holding the sock money in one hand and using both arms to cradle his daughter to his chest. "Oh Liliette, shhhh." His heart hurt as she grabbed his shirt with a small fist and she wailed one more time. He shifted her body so her face was against his chest and an arm was under her bottom holding her up against him. His other hand rubbed circles on her back as he bounced her slightly. "Papa's here, bebe." He sighed deeply as she started to quiet. He bent his head down and kissed her softly on the head.

Jubilee practically swooned. She was right; fatherhood made him so sexy.

Remy looked up at the faces looking at him, clearly uncomfortable with having others witness his open display of affection with his child.

Charles cleared his throat, "Now, if you two would like to get going?"

* * *

Thoughts? Ideas? Suggestions?

I know you all may hate the end of the chapter because we don't hit the shopping scene yet. You all are dying for Remy and Rogue to have to work it out! Either way, I want you all to know that I looooooved the beginning of this chapter. I'm seriously happy with it and that makes me feel soooo good! Wanna know my favorite part? I'm so excited, I'll even share my favorite line with you "He was a man built from guilt, blood, pain, and torment, enclosed by sheer raw power, placed in an obscenely gorgeous body and face." Love it! Uh! I'm just so happy with the beginning of this one!

Anyway, I would love your thoughts on what should happen next time. I kind of have it worked out all ready, but would you guys rather have R & R get along or not get along?

Oh! And how cute was Lil here? I love that kid!

Ummm review!

Reviews = love!


	8. Chapter 8 Point of No Return

I am sooo sorry this took so long! I recently got a full time job which is great for my bank account, but not so good for free time seeing as I decided to keep my part time job as well. I have big plans for this story, but please hang with me seeing as it will probably only get once weekly updates for a little while.

To make up for that, this chapter is a little longer, and I promise that even if I can't update sooner, I will be snappy with the review responses this time!

That being said, all the review are amazing! You guys are the best! Thank you soooo much!

Oh and this chapter may seem too dramatic, but the plan was to go out of my way to write a drama story! Makes sense to me! Also, so many of you guys asked for ROgue and Remy to get along, but don't let this chapter fool you. It's not going to be the smooth sailing you think.

Also, a little less character development here - I had to move this thing along! It's going at a snail's pace, yo!

This chapter is dedicated to XSuicuneX since she totally figured me out.

* * *

**Turning Point **

**Chapter 8 - Point of No Return  
**

There had been an odd silence between the two as they headed for the garage. Remy had taken a moment to work Lily's small arms in the sleeves of a sweater and replace her sunglasses on her face before following Rogue. As Remy silently handed a small piece of pepper to Lily, he watched Rogue approach one of the X-Vans.

As Lily held the bit of pepper in her chubby little hand, she brought it up to her mouth and drooled all over herself. Remy looked away from her (resting on his hip) and cleared his throat loudly.

Rogue looked up, lips pursed, brow creased, clearly displeased by the situation. She didn't mind doing the grocery shopping. In fact, it was probably her favorite chore to do (if she had to pick one). She enjoyed getting away from the mansion and getting to enjoy time on her own (without a certain brother _bamf_ing in whenever he felt like it, or a certain room mate phasing in whenever she felt like it). What she didn't want was spending time with Gambit. She wasn't about to start arguing with the Professor, she wasn't going to disrespect him, especially in front of Ororo and others, but she was not happy about the situation. She knew if she had pressed the issue, everyone would start to question her as to why she didn't want to spend time with the mansion's newest resident. She may have held a grudge against Gambit, but she could definitely say that she hated having nosey housemates stick their noses in her business more than she hated Gambit (at the moment anyway).

Lily pushed her saliva-covered hands against Remy's dress shirt. Keeping his eyes on Rogue's displeased expression, Remy cocked an eyebrow skeptically, "We should take mon car instead."

She snorted, "Ah told yah that yah couldn't tell meh what tah do."

He shrugged carelessly, either his age or (more likely) his maturity level caused him not to rise to her challenge. "It'd b' easier t' jus' take mine. De car seat is a pain t' move an' I all ready got a stroller in de back."

Rogue's eyes narrowed slightly at Remy, but her gaze flicked down to Liliette briefly. She turned her back towards him and moved to the vehicle she knew was his. She huffed over her shoulder at him, "Fahne."

She moved to the passenger side of the SUV and heard a click as Remy unlocked it. Annoyed she shuffled into the seat and clicked her seatbelt into place, across her body.

Remy turned towards the backseat of the driver's side of the car. After Rogue was out of his eyesight, he immediately paid his attention to the child at his side. It was funny in a way, how when Lily was the only one around, that she became the only one _really _around to him.

Rogue looked over her seat towards the back, keeping a skeptical eye on Remy. She glanced quickly at the backseat of his SUV. The interior was spotless, all black leather and in flawless condition (along with that new car smell). The many brightly color plastic toys strewn along the back seat and floor mats seemed strange, very out of place. The vehicle had a sense danger, mystery, possibility to it, and children's toys in the back didn't seem to fit the bill at all.

Of course, Rogue would never know that Remy didn't buy the SUV for it's impeccable style; he bought it for its safety ratings.

She turned back to face the front briefly and noticed the semi-crumpled box of cigarettes in the cup holder.

He pulled the door open and leaned forward to set the diaper bag on the floor of the car. His arm tightened around Lily as she began to squirm when her eyes landed on her car seat. She began to make whiney noises as her feet kicked.

Rogue's eyebrow lifted slightly as she watched Remy.

He bounced Lily for a moment before making soothing 'hush' noises. He sat her down in the seat and dropped a hand to dig out a small piece of pear from the ziplock in the diaper bag. "Dere y' go, bebe. Shhhh. Y' jus hungry. Don' worry, papa got some snacks f' y'." He held the fruit up towards her mouth and she leaned forward to take it and chew on it happily (as well as get drool on Remy fingers).

Lily's wide demon like eyes stayed focused on Remy as her bottom lip started to push out again. She whined.

Unable to resist, Remy grabbed another bite of pear and fed it to Lily. He would give her the world if he could. Sighing quietly, he smiled at his daughter. Leaning forward, he pressed a (purposely) sloppy kiss to her chubby little cheek and stuffed her monkey into the seat next to her. He pulled the seat's belts over her head and clipped them in to the center buckle, then clipped the center buckle to the bottom of the seat.

It was interesting, observing Gambit. In all honesty, Rogue may not have been completely sure how she felt about it. Her emotions were mixed. Part of her was angry, sure, but she wasn't sure where to direct that anger. Remy had a child, that was true. He said he would have been watching over her, and instead he had knocked someone up. She knew she couldn't hate him for being a doting father though. In fact, she should probably be praising him for that fact. Despite the circumstances (what ever they were) not many people could handle single parenting, and it looked like Remy was doing so without as much as a support system. She would probably have been even angrier if he hadn't cared for the child appropriately. After all, a child (his child) was completely innocent, and she shouldn't have to suffer due to other's mistakes (or poor planning).

To get to the heart of the (possibly completely irrational) matter, Rogue was jealous that he had a child. That was something she would never be able to do. It was hard to watch him, it really was. Part of her was awestruck and in a state of semi disbelief as she watched Remy lean forward and place kisses on Lily's face. Part of her was almost touched at the display of tenderness and paternal sensitivity. Gambit always seemed so tough, so determined, so reckless, but he was none of those things with Lily. It was almost like watching a stranger.

Come to think of it, who's to say that Gambit wasn't a stranger to her? She may have felt like she knew him that fateful night in BloodMoon Bayou. She may have felt like they connected, felt like someone finally understood her for the first time in her life (Mystique didn't count.) That's right, she may have felt like she could finally have a friend (perhaps something more?), like she finally found someone cut from the same cloth that knew where she was coming from. Things finally weren't so bad; she could see some light through the clouds. Sure, he had technically kidnapped her, but after such a dark moment on the gazebo with Mystique, he had given her temporary solace. He had given her peace and excitement in N'Awlins. Although he had used her, he had even given her adventure. He had also given her hope, and more importantly, understanding. Those couple days they spent together had meant so much to her, and although she refused to admit it allowed, she had hoped he would return to New York and their somewhat tentative friendship could grow. She wrinkled her nose to herself, sure she had hoped for that.

And what had happened? Well, she was angry that he was off with some other girl (some other woman), instead of watching over her. She may not have known Gambit very well, but she thought she had. She thought they had connected, that they had had something. If they had, though, why did he stay in New Orleans? Apparently the connection she thought they had (the connection she had felt) didn't mean as much to him as it had to her. She huffed to herself.

Remy felt Rogue's critical eyes on him as he climbed into the driver's seat.

She may have been angry, but she was now confused. Watching Remy interact with Lily made her question her feelings. How could she be angry when all he was trying to do was be a good father? All feelings of Remy having a child aside, he still wasn't there for her when she needed him. She sighed.

Remy glanced at Rogue quickly, and then back to the rear view mirror as he backed out of the garage, turning the vehicle so it was heading down the drive. He could still feel the frigidity of the word stabbed in his gut. _Coward._ Who was _she_ to judge _him_? His eyes narrowed behind his aviator glasses. She had no right.

He knew better than to lash out at her, especially with Lily whining quietly in the backseat.

That didn't stop the words from forming in his mind and the coolness of his Gambit persona sliding into place as he felt the critical eye of her stare. He was angry as he thought of Rogue, as he thought of Bella. The only reason he was in this situation with Rogue was because of Bella. She was the reason he had to get out of the French Quarter.

The idea of watching Belladonna grow with (someone else's) child, the same way she had with Lily made him feel sick. At least he took a minimal amount of (twisted) comfort in the fact that Bella hated being pregnant. She hated the perfect control she had over her body taken away from her by the baby in her womb. She hated her perfect 120-pound frame overtaken by excess baby weight. She hated the child within her making decision for her, like when to eat or what to eat. The stretch marks on her stomach made her angry enough to kill – literally. Remy had been angry at Bella's anger. Dieu, they led such sick lives.

It wasn't just the adultery; it was that she was, literally, creating a replacement for Lily. She was having a child – a normal child- and forgetting about the one she all ready had. Maternal instincts forgotten, she no longer cared about her child. Thinking back on it, he wasn't sure why he had had a child with her in the first place. Sure, Guild Law stated that an heir had to be produced within a year of a Union, but he tried to tell himself it was more than just the law.

It was no lie that it took little to coax Remy into bed; Belladonna was no exception. In fact, he probably knew more about the swell of her breasts and the curve of her hips than he did about the girl herself. He had little to no connection with Bella outside of their bed, and perhaps he hadn't thought through the whole idea of parenthood when they began to try to conceive. As soon as Lily was born though, it had all changed. He was fiercely loyal to the young girl and he was going to protect her from everything, if he could.

"Turn left here." Rogue stated simply, looking out the window and no longer at Remy.

He followed her instruction and a few more after that until he pulled into the parking lot of a large grocery store. He made note of everything they past on the way. He put his SUV into park and killed the engine.

Rogue didn't wait for Remy to get out before she did. Her body was a whirlwind of confusion, not sure how she felt about Gambit, not sure how she felt about him moving in, not sure how she felt about anything else.

Remy slid out of seat with the gracefulness that came from years of training. He moved to the back half of the vehicle and opened the door. He handed Lily a piece of pepper as he quickly checked her diaper. He scooped her up into his arms as he quietly hoped for a peaceful shopping trip. Between Lily's unpredictability and the iciness between himself and Rogue, he wasn't sure what to expect.

There was a strange, slightly unpleasant, silence between the two as they approached the store. Lily didn't seem to pick up any discomfort as she continued to make screeching noises until Remy gave another piece of fruit.

Stepping into the vestibule of the store, Remy pulled out a cart and placed Lily into the seat as she whined loudly. He took a deep breath and reminded himself to relax and think before he spoke. He tried to think. Before Rogue had accused him of randomly knocking some girl up and having an unplanned child, he had harbored no resentment towards her. Before she had attacked him, he had thought nothing of it. Before she had called him a coward, he may have been anxious to see her again. He took a second deep breath and glanced down at the cart. Little pink sunglasses were looking back up at him and he reminded himself why he was in New York in the first place. If he was here to make a good life for his daughter, then he was going to have to man up and be a good example for her.

His petty frustrations at Rogue could be pushed aside, he reasoned mentally (although begrudgingly), and he could deal with it. He was here to be a good father, and that he could do. He almost smiled to himself; his Tante had taught him better than that. Mattie would skin him alive if she saw him raise his voice at a fille , especially get into it as heated as he had with Rogue. He could feel the years of etiquette that had been drilled into his subconscious tell him to bite his tongue and keep any thoughts to himself. He should have known better than to snap at Rogue anyway. He should have turned the other way and become invisible the only way a thief could. The last thing he should have probably done was draw attention to himself – he didn't need all these nosey mutants at Xavier's trying to get involved in his business. Had Rogue not made a comment about Lily, he wouldn't have said anything.

He looked over to Rogue, her face set in a hard line, he cleared his throat to get her attention. "'S all right if we head t' de pharmacy first? I need t' get bebe shampoo an' diapers."

Rogue looked Remy over carefully. Even if she didn't want to admit it, she knew that at the heart of her anger was jealousy and pain. She knew that, logically, she couldn't resent him for having a child when she could not. She knew she couldn't, because then she'd have to resent a lot more people than Remy (even though those people didn't move into her house and rub it in her face). She had thought about it a lot the night before, as well, and she knew where the pain had come from. She had clearly misjudged whatever friendship – whatever relationship – she had had with Remy if he was able to go conceive a child with someone else instead of watch over her like he had mentioned. Her eyes narrowed, but she nodded. She wasn't going to fight with him about buying things for his daughter. Despite anything going on with her and Gambit, the young girl was innocent.

"It's back this way, Ah'll show yah." Without waiting for him to respond, Rogue turned on her heel and headed towards the back of the store.

Remy frowned, but followed Rogue. If he could be civil, then she should have been able to too. He quickly found himself in the baby section, standing in front of a wall a diaper packages. The store brand was on sale, but Remy grabbed the more expensive ones anyway. That's what he got her before and he wasn't about to make any more changes for her now. She 'd been through enough lately . . . Well, that and he had enough money that it mattered little to him anyway.

Rogue followed Remy quietly through the baby section, curiously watching as he placed many different things into the cart. She didn't recognize everything. She was still awestruck watching Remy interact with a child. It was really hard to hate him during those moments, no matter how hard she tried.

Out of sheer curiosity, she questioned him, "How old is she?"

He answered without even looking at her, "Twelve m'nths."

Seeing him so gentle and caring took her back to that night in the Bayou.

_We could write a book, you and me_.

Cut from the same cloth, she knew it. Aside from Kurt, she hadn't (and still didn't) know anyone else that had been adopted. Kurt didn't count though, she thought, because he had a wonderful childhood. Remy and herself? They were both used; they were both exploited for their powers. She knew that much, and she could see the looks that had passed between Jean Luc and Remy on that fateful night, but she didn't know to what extent Remy had been exploited. All she knew (and she knew it back then as well) was that if Remy had been used as much as she had, he was bound to be screwed up too.

Twelve months. Rogue almost sighed – she could never have children and Gambit had all ready been raising a child for a year. A whole year! And to think, she hadn't even seen him in two!

**Wait.**

Liliette was a year old and she hadn't seen him in two . . .

_We could write a book, you and me_.

Rogue gasped quietly as something had occurred to her for the first time. She felt her stomach turn upside down within her, as she felt sick for a moment. It was like a slap in the face.

It really wasn't about her.

Remy pushed the cart forward and turned to look over his shoulder. Rogue had stopped following him and was standing wide eyed at the back of his figure. She didn't look right. Was something wrong?

It was an instant transformation. His body immediately went on the defensive, as he felt the buzzing within his fingertips immediately speed up. With an almost lightening fast speed, he dropped his two fingered gloves into his pocket, so his bare hands were available to release that buzzing if need be. He turned his body completely around and pressed himself against the cart, so his body was effectively between Lily and whatever was getting to Rogue. He bent his knees slightly, putting himself in a position to spring forward if he had to. His eyes narrowed and scanned over all the visible exits he had noted as soon as he had entered the store. His first instinct was to look for a safe place for Lily. His heart sped up with a shot of adrenalin at the idea of Lily and –surprisingly- Rogue being in danger. A low growl escaped his throat as he instinctually bared his teeth in a predatory warning gesture. Narrowed eyes focused on Rogue and he spoke slowly, calculatingly, "Chere, wat 's it?"

Rogue slowly walked up to Remy, steps motivated by something completely different than Remy's defensive nature. She had the breath knocked out of her by something else completely. She hadn't even noticed Remy's reaction to her, and she felt as lost as he was.

Remy's fingers twitched as Rogue stepped up to him, completely confused. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was sure he didn't like it. He couldn't read the expression on her face and it just added to his unease. "Chere?" He repeated himself slowly, nervously.

Rogue looked up at his face, wishing she could see his eyes behind his age. She looked down quickly and something caught her eye. She wrapped her gloved hand around his wrist and lifted their hands up. Her eyes focused on his wrist, above her grip, just below the edge of his palm. The ornate script showcased a delicate "LJL" tattooed black onto his wrist, just above where his gloves covered.

"Rogue?" He questioned her, this time more confused than nervous.

"Why didn't yah tell meh?" She looked at the initials on his wrist and then back to his face, wishing she could read him better.

"Wat y' talk'n 'bout, Rogue? Everyting's okay?" Now he was really confused, and he didn't like that either. Out of sheer instinct more than anything else, he used the free arm Rogue wasn't holding and, turning around slightly, used it to lift Lily out of the cart and hold her to his body.

Rogue looked down at Lily and the back to Remy, "She's why yah weren't there, raight? Yah didn't want to leave her – yah were worried she'd end up like us." _Like us: alone, abandoned, adopted, abused._

Behind his shades, his eyes narrowed. It was devastatingly uncomfortable, having someone figure him out like that. His grip instinctively tightened on Lily. He wanted to pull away, but something inside him he could understand stopped him from doing so. He didn't understand it, but the way Rogue was looking at him stopped him from pulling away. He didn't answer her.

Rogue's gaze flicked down to his wrist again. "Is that fer her?"

He nodded slowly, "Sometimes, y' gotta remind y'self wat's important. Dis keeps her wit me, at all times."

She dropped his arm, the shock of his discovering still burning in her mind.

Feeling increasingly uncomfortable, Remy turned quickly around. He hugged Lily close for a moment before placing her back into the cart. He pulled his gloves back on and began to push the car the opposite direction, silently aware of the quiet footsteps following behind him.

Rogue read from the list and the cart quickly began to fill, little words passing between the two except for the list of items to put into the cart.

As he headed towards the produce section, he grimaced. Lily's whiney noises began to steadily increase in volume. He winced as her loud screeching began to start. He knew what was coming next.

Lily threw her head back and started to scream, "MO! MO!" She screeched and continued, "MO!"

"Merde!" Remy swore quietly as his daughter began to attract attention. He tried to shush her to no avail.

She wailed, "Moooooooooo!"

Rogue quickly stepped next to Remy, trying to talk over Lily so Remy could hear her, "What's wrong?"

He looked extremely embarrassed (and possibly ashamed), "It's Mo Mo." He picked Lily up and tried to bounce her slowly to calm her. "Her stuffed monkey – I left it in the car." He felt like a fool, for two reasons. One, he made the stupid mistake of forgetting the monkey and two, having to explain this to Rogue, with the name of the monkey and all.

Once again, Rogue found herself seeing a side of Remy she never had before.

Lily seemed to calm a little, so Remy moved to place her back in the cart. He was uncomfortable himself; the produce section was crowded and plenty of eyes were on him. Not only was he _that guy_ with the child he couldn't control, but he resented unwanted attention normally anyway. He looked at her sternly, "Liliette Joil, shhhhh."

Apparently he was wrong about her calming because she started to screech again. As tears made their way down her cubby cheeks, her empty hand quickly grabbed her sunglasses and threw them off. "Mo! Mo!"

"Hey!" A gruff, overweight, angry looking man was pointing a finger towards the group. "Look at her!"

More shoppers began to look.

Lily was quieting down, but Remy began to grind his teeth.

"Hey!" The man continued as his frown turned into a sneer, "They got a mutie with them! The kid's a filthy mutie!"

Remy's eye and fingers twitched simultaneously.

Rogue noticed his gloves were off.

Remy turned to the man as his own lip curled up in show of anger. Her growled low in his throat once more. The same way anger had begun to unwind in his stomach as it did with Belladonna, he felt the white heat spread throughout his body. He was blindingly angry and his hand reached backwards towards the shelf. He couldn't think; he was livid. Within mere seconds the entire store was engulfed in bright magenta.

"Gambit . . ." Rogue stated warningly, taking a careful step towards him. "Remy." What she didn't know was the entire surrounding city block was lit up in the same bright pink.

Clearly the man didn't know he direness of his situation. He laughed darkly, patronizingly, "Aw lookie here, Daddy is a piece of scum too."

Remy vaguely noted the slight weight as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Remy," Rogue looked around nervously. The others in the store may not have known what type of trouble they may have been in, but she had seen Gambit in action before. She knew that X-men don't kill, but she also knew Gambit wasn't an X-Man. Oh gawd. She bit her lip and squeezed his shoulder. She stepped even closer to him and spoke quietly, comfortingly. "Remy, think of yahr daughter, think of yahr girl. She's with us now. If yah take this whole place down, yah know she could get hurt, yah know this is a bad idea. Don't listen to them. Don't."

Remy didn't say anything but his gaze moved from the man to his child.

Rogue noted that the brightness of the color dimmed considerably, and she continued, "That's right. Liliette is tah little tah protect herself – yah know that. Yah don't want her getting hurt. Keep her safe, Remy."

As soon as he pulled the charge back in, he dropped his hand off the shelf. Without waiting for another moment, Remy lifted Lily into his arms. He hugged her tightly to his chest and closed his eyes, reminding himself to breath. Dieu, what had he been thinking?! That man was an idiot, but he wasn't Belladonna. Not everyone was Belladonna.

He felt sick, not only had he put his own daughter in danger, but the idea of anyone (including her mother) looking down on Lily because of the genes he had given her made him sick. His stomach turned. He hated himself at that moment – more than ever before.

Rogue, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes, and strode with purpose up to the tool that had been goading Remy. She stuck a pointed finger into his chest, "Yah, sir, are an idiot."

The man looked down at her and rolled his eyes.

"That girl over there is a behbeh. Now, clearly yah have about as much maturity as one, but it takes a certain type of bottom feeding low life, dick head, coward tah pick on someone as defenseless as a behbeh."

He huffed and was about to reply, but Rogue turned on her heel and walked away from him.

As if he was embarrassed about telling Rogue he knew the name of a monkey, he was even more embarrassed now. More than anything, he was ashamed. He wasn't a man. She had been right about him all along: he was a coward.

Only cowards put their families at risk.

He felt bile flooding the back of his throat and he pushed away the urge to throw up as he a sickening thought entered his mind.

He was no better than Jean Luc.

* * *

I wasn't as happy with this chapter as I was chapter 7 so I would seriously (seriously!) love your thoughts on it.

Reviews = Love


	9. Chapter 9 A Stupid Fool

::ColorCoated looks right, looks left, and not seeing any readers, tiptoes in quietly so no one will realize she's been gone forever::

* * *

Turning Point

Chapter 9 - A Stupid Fool

Rogue tentatively pushed the cart full of groceries toward Remy's SUV. Shortly after Remy calmed down, he quickly grabbed his daughter, silently pushed a credit card into her hand, and slipped out of the store, without looking back.

She saw him leaning against the driver's side door, body angled away from her, and sucking hard on a cigarette. She could see Lily through the backseat window, clearly distracted by the monkey in her hands.

Her thoughts were jumbled, to say the least. She wasn't sure what exactly it was that possessed her to talk Remy down inside the store. Sure, she was angry that anyone would insult her kind, especially at such a defenseless age, and sure, she was well aware of the damage that Remy could have caused, but she couldn't put a finger on a certain part of it. She couldn't put a finger on the quick, small tug at the top of her chest that compelled her to drop her hand onto his shoulder. Mentally, she reasoned that she only did so to tear his concentration away from the devastation she was sure it was focused on.

She watched him, still tentative, as he brought the cigg up to his lips and took another deep drag. She really should tell him that it's a filthy habit. He seemed so different from the Remy she knew in N'Awlins. Frustratingly, she thought she had known that Remy. She thought they were friends . . . at least for a moment. There was a chance she was wrong.

She took a deep breath as she watched him as he inhaled again, cigarette still glued to his lips. His body appeared long and lean, but Rogue knew that his trench coat was covering up a sculpted, strong, and perfected body. She wasn't sure what prompted her to drop her hand on his shoulder in the store, maybe it's because she knew what he was capable of or maybe it was something else; she didn't know.

Remy turned his head upwards and saw Rogue pushing a cart full of groceries toward him. He felt unnerved by the fact the he couldn't read the expression on her face, and still unnerved by his actions within the store. He brought his cigarette (which was his third in the last few minutes) back to his lips and sucked hard. It seemed like the habit was the only thing that could provide him some semblance of calm.

Remy, to anyone who knew him, knew how much the unknown angered him, how surprises frustrated him, was unhappy with his actions at the store for many reasons. Pushing the thought into the back of his mind, he was angry because of the way he acted, that Rogue had to calm him down, that Liliette was unhappy in the first place, and the fact that honestly, he had no idea what he was doing trying to raise a kid on his own in a house that belonged to someone else.

He dropped the butt of his cigarette on the ground and rubbed the tow of his boot into it angrily. He was so angry. What was he thinking?

"Rem – " Rogue started, acutely unsure of what she was going to say and hoping that words wouldn't fail her. She didn't know why her hand had dropped to his shoulder, and, moreover, she didn't know anything about Remy. Where had he been? Why had he promised to look out for her, but make the decision to have a baby instead? Why did he have a baby, anyway? He wasn't responsible enough for that; he wasn't mature enough for that. She thought bitterly about that last time she was with him compared to the current. It seemed like he only had time with her when he was in some sort of trouble or situation (be it using her to rescue his father or showing up, unannounced, with a child in tow).

"Don't." He cut her off with one flat word. He couldn't bring himself to explain, especially to her. His eyes narrowed as he thought of the irony, maybe that did make him the coward that she had called him. Turning his back on her, and effectively ignoring her, Remy opened the back of the car and started loading bags around the folded up stroller that was in the back.

Rolling the cart into the open parking space adjacent to him, Remy started hating himself even more as he pulled himself into the driver's seat.

His anger simmering below the surface, he looked around his seat to see his darling daughter in the car seat directly behind him. As he met her little red on black eyes, she threw her small head back and wailed loudly.

"Merde." Remy cursed quietly as his frowned deepened. The disgust he felt with himself growing and turning his stomach. As he felt worse, Lily became even more agitated and dropping her monkey, screamed louder.

Rogue gritted her teeth, wondering how such a large noise could come from such a small body. She had no idea what to do. She had no children, no experience with children; she'd never have that. Still frustrated and confused (and hurt and angry) with Remy's brush off in the parking lot, she fought over what to say to him. Part of her knew he was clearly upset, giving he almost leveled a grocery store, and sure, she was pretty pissed off that he brushed her off in the parking lot, but she couldn't imagine how he felt.

Hearing some ignorant stranger insult her kind, was like a slap on the face. And even worse was hearing some ignorant fool make blatantly racist remarks because of a visual mutation. Something occurred to her, and it pulled at her heart as she turned to look at the man, wearing dark sunglasses, in the driver's seat next to her. If Lily was just a baby, and all ready being discriminated against because of her eyes, how long had Remy dealt with the same issues? Trying to separate her anger at Remy from the situation, she wondered how it honestly must feel to have a child that was clearly at a disadvantage because of whatever genes you had passed down to him or her. It almost didn't seem fair.

Remy's grip on the steering wheel may have been a little too tight, but as he forced himself to take deep breaths through his downturned lips, he could hear Lily's screams quieting to more miserable sound moans. It broke his heart that she had to go through this: a new town, a new place, a new home. The idea that he hadn't provided anything stable for her yet both sickened him and angered him.

He was so full of anger recently, that there wasn't much room for anything else.

Despite everything he did and how much he loved her, it seemed like all he could ever amount to was a sorry excuse for a father. 'Like father, like son,' he thought bitterly as the way Jean Luc raised him appeared, uninvited, into his head.

The ride to the mansion was silent, as Remy had taken extra care to remember the journey from the previous direction.

As Remy pulled the SUV to a stop in front of the mansion gates, his mind was wheeling as the slowly started to open. Yes, he was disgusted at himself for letting his anger rule him in the store, yes, if he ever saw that bastard who insulted Lily, he was pretty sure that man wouldn't see another day, and yes he was well aware of the ice in his chest and how cold he could be. Avoiding the urge to panic, scream, or just blow something up, he forced his mind in other directions, away from the thought that he might share the same coldness of his wife. He reminded himself that he was not Belladonna, would never be, and would never treat Lily like he had been treated. He would not let anyone treat Lily how he had been treated. Not anymore, and certainly not an idiot from some grocery store.

His head pounded from the events of the day, He still didn't know why he had had the urge to protect both Rogue and Lily when Rogue had lead him to believe there may have been trouble. Besides, its not as if he wanted to think of that now anyway. There was no reason. They're weren't friends; he'd clearly let her down when she needed him, and he knew what she really thought of him: coward.

As he began to pull up the drive, his upper lip silently curled in distaste. _What a fool, you are, LeBeau_, he reminded himself, _what a stupid, stupid fool_. What was he expecting with this 'trip' to New York? That his previous enemies would look at him with open arms? That he would have some stability for Lily? That he'd meet the Rouge he knew two years ago in New Orleans? Well, clearly, he hadn't thought at all. As he killed the engine, he once again though of how stupid he had been.

But then again, his frowned deepened in frustration, why would Rogue be the same as the old Rogue he knew, his temporary companion from N'Awlins? He surely wasn't the same man as he had been. Suffice to say he was bitter and jaded in the past. But now? Well, he wasn't sure if there was anything left of him. Looking into the backseat as he moved the gear shift into "park", he saw Lily looking back at him and he reminded himself that that wasn't true. He had Lily, and despite everything, he would be here for her.

"Rogue –" Remy started, acutely unsure of what he was going to say and hoping that words wouldn't fail him.

She gave her head one small shake, tinted with confusion and sadness, "Don't."

Killing the engine and pocketing the keys, Remy was surprised to see Kitty, Piotr, Jubilee, and Tabby entering the garage as soon as he exited his car. He eyed them warily as they seemed to be laughing and talking to each other. It was a strange sight to see, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered when was the last time he has been around of group of people, not only his age, but also happy and carefree? For the umpteenth time, he wondered what his life would've been like if he hadn't been dealt the loosing had that seemed to always seemed to follow his silent steps.

Kitty grinned at Rogue as she got out of the car , and moved to her side, at the rear of the SUV.

Seeing the confusion on his friend's face, Piotr placed a large palm on Remy's shoulder and smiled, "Don't worrying, comrade. We are helping you to carrying in the groceries."

Although still looking skeptical, Remy popped the hatch of his vehicle. His eyes narrowed a little as he wondered what would possess them to just head out here to help him? And more so, to help him with such a menial task. It was strange indeed. He walked to the back driver's side door and opened it, directing his attention to what was clearly more important than gathering gallons of mile from the back seat.

"Liliette," he cooed, smiling at the young girl who was clearly beaming at him. When Lily let out an unidentified mix between a squeal and a giggle and held both arms up in his direction, Remy couldn't help but feel the tightly wound knot between his shoulders ease up a little. She was just perfect for words sometimes.

It was a curious thing, though, trying to figure out how someone so perfect could be a result of someone so tragically broken. He tried not to think of that.

Placing the diaper bag over his shoulder and one arm around Lily, Remy moved to grab a plastic bag from the back of the SUV.

Piotr, of course, had grabbed the most amount of bags and simply smiled at Remy. "Oh, by the way, some packages were having been delivered for you. I have placing them next to your door."

Remy nodded, "T'anks, Pete."

Following the group into the kitchen, Remy couldn't shake the unease off of his shoulders from his earlier behavior when he had let his anger get the better of him, in a public place, in front of Lily.

Some role model he was turning out to be.

Some father he was turning out to be.

. . . . . .

"Dere, bebe, now y' all set up."

Liliette ignored her father's voice, now that it was dangerously close to her afternoon naptime.

Remy watched Lily grab her favorite blanket in one small fist and curl up into a ball like position that could in no way be comfortable. Seeing as the packages he had ordered yesterday had arrived, he had pulled the large boxes into his room. Not finding it possible to put together Lily's new bedroom furniture while keeping an eye on her, Remy set up her playpen next to the door, but on the opposite side. She was now peacefully napping in the hallway. Remy bent over into the playpen and kissed her on the head. "Papa will b' right in 'ere if y' need him."

After opening the boxes and assembling the pieces within he began dragging furniture around his room to arrange it a way more convenient for he and Lily. He moved the new (expensive) cherry wood crib into the corner of the room, next to the balcony doors. The changing table was placed next to it. Her matching dresser was now on the other side of the doors. He moved his full size bed further to the opposite side of the room and placing the new rocking between on the other side of it, closer to her dresser.

He sighed deeply as he thought of the nursery at the Assassin mansion. As much as he hated to admit it, the room may have been the best place for her. Fully stocked with new toys and overpriced baby clothes, Lily had really seemed happy there. If he wasn't so selfish, Remy thought bitterly, if he could've sucked it up and just tried to ignore Bella, then Lily could've stayed where she was happy. If he wasn't a coward, if he hadn't run away like he always did, then Liliette wouldn't have been thrown through so many new changes.

Hearing a squeaky, perky voice outside the door to his room, Remy quickly turned from unfolding sheets for Lily's bed, to the body behind said voice.

Kitty was, quietly talking to a sleepy Lily. "I know you're like tired. I don't blame you. But anyways, I like got you sometime to place with when you're awake!" Kitty grinned, pleased with herself.

Despite the fact that Remy had yet to warm up to her, she knew he would soon. Piotr just reminded her that it took quite a while for Remy to warm up to anybody, and that she shouldn't give up. Well, if this didn't win him over, she didn't know what would. It was clear to anyone that Liliette was the light of his life, and she knew that making the baby happy would make Remy happy (and therefore make Piotr happy). Still grinning, she tucked the Malibu Barbi into the crib.

"Chat!" Remy shouted angrily as he stepped through the open door frame.

Kitty looked up surprised, and slightly nervous at the tone of Remy's voice, "Um like hey, Remy."

His eyes narrowed angrily, "Wat d' y' tink y'r doin?"

She shrugged helplessly, now very unsure of her previously very sure plan, "I was just like giving Liliette a toy to place with."

His eyes narrowed even more as he looked at the offending toy. He picked Lily up with one arm, making her instantly fussy as she was roused from her nap, which naturally made him angrier. He grabbed the Barbi doll with the other hand. He threw the doll towards the stairs, it turning pink, and then exploding with a small pop.

Kitty's jaw dropped and her cheeks reddened with rage, but before she had a chance to retort, she found Remy's door being slammed, yet again, in her face.

* * *

I still love reviews, if you still love me!


	10. Chapter 10 The LeBeau Family: Reprise

Ahhhhhh! I seriously need more free time so I can write more fanfiction. Having a job is too much work, yo!

Anyway, feel better because this chapter is 1000 words longer than the last one! Hooray! And I think you all will like it!

Thanks for sticking with me & for all the reviews. You guys are awesome.

And now, a little more background on Remy, eh?

* * *

**Turning Point - Chapter 10**

**The LeBeau Family: Reprise**

**FLASHBACK**

Remy took in a deep breath, he could see the way Mercy was looking at him, or looking through him rather.

Mercy's eyebrow lifted slightly as she looked at her brother in law. There had always been a tight connection between the two of them.

Meeting Henri as a young teenager, Mercy knew she had found her future husband. It was as clear to her as it was to the rest of the Guild that one day she would become a Thief. The two were married 3 days after her eighteenth birthday.

As the only young woman in the mansion, Henri and his cousins were surprisingly gentle around her and it was relatively pleasant, aside from the assumed subservient behaviors. Henri worshipped the ground she worked on, and she loved him just as much, if not more.

Of course, the only person that could rival the amount of love that Mercy had for Henri was her adored brother in law.

Mercy was all ready on the way to becoming a LeBeau. Apparently, Henri had made his intentions clear to Jean Luc the day he met the soft-spoken blonde girl, saying that he had no doubt that one day, they would be married. After that moment, she was welcomed into the Mansion and was almost always at Henri's side.

When Jean Luc brought a 10 year old, dirty, scared, little boy home, Mercy had been there. The glint in Jean Luc's eyes gave away the scheming that was clearly in his mind, but Henri looked at Remy as family, almost instantly.

Whereas Henri did his best to help refine Remy's 'raw talents' and teach him the years of etiquette he had to catch up on, Mercy filled the more maternal role that Remy's life had been lacking.

It would have been clear to any resident of the mansion that Remy was, for lack of better words, messed up. Mercy learned of his fear, his inability trust, and the hell he had to live through, and continue living through. She may have only been 17 when Remy was brought into the family, but she did the best she could to help him become well adjusted. She taught him how to read, held him at night, bandaged the wounds he inevitably received for not following rules, and tried to teach him what family was.

As Remy grew older and his thieving skills became more refined, he quickly rose through the ranks of his Guild. Of course, as he moved closer and closer to the Master title, he learned more and more of what his purpose was to be within the Guild. If that wasn't enough, his mutation also threatened to hurt him and everyone else around him. Henri had also informed Mercy of exactly why Jean Luc had even adopted the boy in the first place.

Mercy watched as Remy dealt, coped, and acted out in the only ways he knew how. She put him to bed when he had too much to drink, helped a considerable number of scantly clad women out of the mansion at all hours of the night, and cleaned out his ashtrays before Jean Luc could notice.

She cooked for him, shopped for him, spent more time nursing him back to health than she would have liked, but most of all, made sure to tell him she loved him every day. She may have just been his sister in law, but she figured that neither of them had LeBeau blood, but they were family. She was fiercely loyal to the younger man, and Henri loved her all the more for it. He loved his brother as well, and he knew that Remy needed Mercy.

Aside from his Tante Mattie, who he thought the world of, Mercy was the only constant woman in Remy's life, and he made it clear that he would do anything for her. As he grew older, he found their relationship evolving and changing. Despite the trials of his life, as he became older and more aware, he tried to protect Mercy from the world; the same way she had always done for him. Although he would never admit it, and often tried to hide it, Remy had a soft spot for Mercy, and probably always would. She became his confidant, his rock, and more often than not, the only thread that ever kept his head above metaphorical water.

Her eyebrow cocked a little bit higher as she tried to make sense of the absolutely ridiculous expression on her brother in law's face.

The edges of Remy's lips slightly turned upwards as he held back from grinning at the woman in front of him. Noticing that Mercy was two seconds away from placing her hands on her hips and tapping her toe against the floor, he decided to just tell her.

He took a deep breath and grabbed an apple out of the bowl on the counter. He was the picture of casual as he leaned backwards against the counter and took a bite. He grinned at Mercy, who was still looking skeptical near the doorframe. "Bella's pregnant."

Stepping toward him, Mercy smiled up at him, "Oh Remy!" Reaching her arms up around his neck, she hugged him tightly.

Briefly, he remembered the days Mercy was taller than he, not him towering over her like he was now. He rested his chin on the top of her head and hugged her back, finally happy that someone shared his excitement.

"Or should I say, 'Oh Papa'?" She hugged him tighter, pressing her cheek against his chest. She could barely contain her elation and couldn't help but giggle to herself. She had spent years wishing for Remy to get a chance at happiness, she had prayed for months for Remy to have a chance to enjoy life; she just wanted him to be happy. No one deserved some good news more than him, knowing the hell he had suffered through, she thought; knowing how long he'd been miserable.

Remy hugged Mercy tightly, keeping her against him so she couldn't see the wetness in his eyes. He had never been so happy, and the fact that his sister in law shared his excitement made him even more elated. The idea of having a baby . . . The idea of having a son . . . he couldn't put it into words.

Honestly, before this moment, before his wife had told him, before he was married, he never wanted a child. In any other situation, with anyone else, it would make sense. Most 20 year olds weren't ready to settle down, weren't ready to raise a family, Remy was beyond that, though. Partly, he never wanted to be permanently tied to Bella, but he also didn't want the responsibility, and, on top of it all, the idea of having a child terrified him. He was scared, terrified in his heart of hearts, that his child would end up the same way he did.

But now. . . Now that Bella was with child, his child, everything changed. He could all ready feel the shifting of his life, of his priorities.

And, he had promised himself that the child would never end up like him.

"Sooo," Mercy pulled back and kissed him on one cheek and then the opposite, "Little brot'er, d' y' know yet?"

He looked down at the woman beaming up at him. It was his time to look skeptical, "Know wat, belle soeur?"

"Know wat de bebe's gonna b'?" Mercy leaned again the counter next to him.

Putting an arm around her shoulders, he shrugged, but smiled. "Dunno, Merc, but it don' matter t' me."

She looked unconvinced, "Y' really tell'n moi, it doesn't matter?"

"Non," He shook his head once, "All dat matters t' me is dat de bebe is healthy."

"Hm."

"Wat?" He noticed she was still giving him the same look.

"I don' believe y', Remy. I tink y' care at least a little bit."

"Okay," He shrugged and grinned, "Well, mebbe jus a little."

She poked him in the chest and shared his grin, "I knew it! So wat's it gonna b' papa, y' want t' have a little tief o' a little assassin?"

"Well," he winked, "a very small tief could b' a very good ting."

Mercy was laughing out loud, "I knew it!"

Remy's mind wondered again as he thought of the child he'd have in the near future. If the baby grew into a thief, he could teach it all he knew. He could teach the child all that he knew, regardless of what it was. Unlike him, the baby wouldn't be robbed of a childhood like he was. He would give the baby all he had.

He would give the child more than he had; he would give the baby everything.

. . . . . .

**FLASHFORWARD**

Mercy paused and looked at the chair next to her.

Remy sat anxiously in the sea foam green, cheap looking chair in the obstetrics waiting room. He stood up, the chair squeaking loudly as it shifted on the linoleum floor. He always got fidgety when he got nervous - something nervousness creating nervous energy, and with his body all ready constantly creating energy, he had to shake it off any way he could.

She looked at him curiously as he paced for a few minutes than headed towards the exit. Worried, she turned to look at the husband at her opposite side.

Henri gave a slight nod, "G' follow 'im, mon amour. I tink he needs someb'dy t' talk t'."

"Oui." Mercy stood up, kissed Henri on the cheek, and followed after Remy. She exited the doors that led into parking lot and found him sitting on a bench, some number of feet away from the door, and sucking hard on a cigarette.

Red on black eyes looked up to meet a concerned gaze that was starting back at him. He took another drag, "I tried t' quit, y' know."

"Oui, je sais." Mercy sat down next to him, and leaned against him, in an unspoken response of support, as Remy titled his head away from her and slowly blew smoke out from between his lips.

"Stopped f' a while, did real good b'cause 'f de bebe an' not smokin' 'round Belle. But, dieu, Merc, de stress 'f b'n back 'ere, de stress 'f dis mansion an' dat mansion, and jus tryin' t' deal wit it all. Force o; habit t', I sup'ose."

Mercy nodded and then, never one to beat around the bush, just dove right into the reason she followed him. "Wat's wrong, Remy? I know y'r excited 'bout dis bebe."

Never one to state fears outright, Remy's voice dropped to a whisper, "Wat am I gonna d', Merc?"

"Wat y' mean?"

He sighed, "I don' love Belle."

She nodded slowly and watched as he took another drag, "Je sais. I know, Remy, but d' y' love dat bebe?"

"Oui," he nodded, "He's not even 'ere yet an' I all ready know I love 'im."

"Den dat's wat y' gonna d', dat's wat y' can d'. Y' love dat boy wit all y' got, an' y' jus keep goin' wit Belle de way y' been goin' on wit her."

"Y' know," He looked contemplative, "part o' me still wishes I didn' marry Belladonna. I mean, she's not de girl I wanna b' wit an' I don' love her, an' we sure as 'ell don love each ot'er like y' an Henri d', but. . .but I wond'r if dis bebe made it all worth it, y'know? 'M not sayin' dat I wanna b' with Belle, but I never used t' tink I wanted kids, but now dat 'M gonna have a petite o' mon own, I just feel like. . ."

Mercy listened patiently as Remy trailed off. She could clearly tell he was confused, and, he didn't open up too often so she knew not to say anything to push him.

After a few quiet moments and a few more drags, he continued, "I jus feel like af'tr dis whole marriage an' not gettin' out o' it. . . I just feel like if I gotta live dis life, I'm happy dat 'm gonna get t' b' a papa."

It seemed like a simple enough statement, but Mercy was quiet too, on account of being a little choked up. The last thing she ever wanted was Remy to marry Bella. Sure, she agreed that it was, indeed, a blessing that no more Thief blood was on the streets on account of any Assassins, but. . . But she didn't think it should be at the expense of her brother-in-law's life and the expense of his happiness. He'd never got a break, he'd never had anything. She had watched as Jean Luc repeated used and abused him, watched as his powers nearly destroyed him, watched as he appeared on the steps on the Mansion, beaten and bloody, watched as he'd fallen father and farther away from her and Henri. She watched as he drank, took strange women to bed, smoke, and got high of who knows what.

The sad part was she didn't blame him. She never wanted him to fall apart, she never wanted him to hurt, and if whatever his 'drug' of choice would be (be it drink or woman) would get him through another day, then she figured he was at least a little entitled. And who was she to judge? She tried her best never to judge him, just to help raise him and love him like any sister would.

She swallowed back the lump in her throat and turned around to hug him tightly, blinking back the tears in her eyes.

Surprised, Remy held her back, now becoming more worried about her than he was about himself, "Wat 's it, Mer?"

She smiled at him, "Petite, I nev'r heard y' say y' b' happy b'for."

. . . . . .

**PRESENT TME**

"Shhh," Remy groaned quietly as he sat up in his bed. He used a hand to rub the sleep from his eyes as he looked towards the crib on the other side of the room. He shushed Lily as he hurried himself out of bed, "Shhh, Liliette, yo' goin' t' wake de whole place up!"

Remy quickly moved towards Lily's crib and wrinkled his nose as he inhaled. He knew that smell.

Vomit.

Looking into the crib, Remy saw that Lily had thrown up on herself, and her new crib sheets. His heart broke at the unhappily expression on her face, but he could also see her face twisting even deeper. She was about to start really crying, and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Mon Dieu," Remy quickly lifted his daughter from her new crib, holding her at arm's length. Trying to get her undressed, he held her against his chest and unbuttoned her one-piece pajamas with one hand and pulled them off of her. He moved towards his own bed and set her on top of it, pulling off his own shirt that now had Lily's throw up on it as well. He balled her pajamas into his shirt and set it aside. He looked over at Lily who was quietly crying and looking all together miserable. Her wide eyes looked up at him, a reflection of his, and wet with tears. Her bottom lip trembled.

How on earth did he ever get here?

Watching Lily as she began to cry louder, Remy felt the familiar feeling of life falling apart. He had long come to realization that he didn't get a happy ending, but why is it that he couldn't provide that for his daughter? He just wanted to provide for her and it seemed that, barring new furniture, he hadn't done anything right.

His eyes closed for a minute as he took a deep breath, willing the feelings of failure to the back of his mind just for a little bit longer, just so he could take care of his daughter.

"Oh bebe," He frowned, a mix between sadness, disappoint (at himself, not her of course), and worry, "Don' cry, petite, c'mere." He lifted Lily up and held her close to his chest, bouncing her slightly to try and quiet her down. He kissed her forehead, the same way his Tante had done to him in his younger days, and was pleased that it didn't feel warm. _At least one thing was going well_, he thought bitterly.

He pulled the sheets from Liliette's bed and added them to the pile of his and her clothing.

Sighing heavily, he tried to shake the sleep from his mind. Typically, he was always buzzing with energy despite the number of hours he had rested, but these last few days had been completely different. He wasn't about to say anything – to anyone – but the emotional toll this whole mess was taking on him was much worse than he would have wanted; much more than he would had ever expected. He had been through worse things than he could have ever imagined in the past, he should be able to make it through parenting.

He could still smell vomit and, wondered if he could remember where the laundry room was. To be perfectly honest, he wasn't paying complete attention when Piotr had pointed it out the previous day.

He sat Lily back down in her crib, but as soon as she was out of his arms, she began to cry again. He picked her up, made soothing noises, and as soon as she quieted, he went to put her down again. The process repeated itself as she started crying again. His chest hurt, which he could only attribute to his heart breaking, he picked Lily up again.

Moving towards his dresser, he retrieved Lily's pacifier and placed it into her mouth. His daughter still looked unhappy, but as least she wasn't crying anymore.

Grabbing the balled up dirty clothes with the hand that wasn't around his daughter, he silently slipped out of his room.

. . .

Jubilee's eyes widened as she found herself directly across from a pair of perfectly sculpted pectoral muscles. Her mouth went dry slightly as she followed the pecs up to a angled chin covered in a layer of stubble and up a little more to a pair of hard looking, red on black eyes.

Remy's eyebrow dipped down slightly in confusion and annoyance. Not expecting anyone else to be in the laundry room at 2 in the morning, he didn't expect to find some little overly perky teenager folding towels in front of him. Trying to visibly show signs of annoyance, he held back a sigh and decided just to get this over with. If he hadn't needed to use the washing machine so badly, he would have turned on his heel and went straight back upstairs.

He was in no mood to deal with other people right now.

"Hey, Remy." Jubilee blushed slightly, worried that she had got caught, yet again, ogling Remy. She couldn't help it. He was standing in front of her in noting more than a pair of long gym shorts. Also, she could have sworn (and she did when she passed the image onto Kitty the next morning) she could have died with a cuteness overload at the fact that Remy, wearing only shorts, was carrying around an equally as adorable daughter, who was wearing only a diaper. In her words, it was like they wore matching outfits without wearing an outfit at all.

"Allo Jubilee," Remy looked at her, a little awkwardly, as he tired to bounce Lily on his hip to keep her quiet, "I didn' tink anyone else would b' doin' laundry dis late."

She grinned, clearly missing the tone in his voice, "That's exactly why I'm doing it now." She made a couple of faces at Lily, but Remy didn't seem to appreciate it.

"When are y' gonna' b' done?"

It was the first moment that Jubilee noticed the dirty clothes in Remy's hands. He sense of smell also seemed to kick in at the same time, "Geeze, Remy, that stinks!"

His frown deepened and his arm held his daughter a little tighter. "Oui, Lily got sick."

"Oh!" Jubilee expression changed from surprise to concern.

Remy didn't like the second look.

"You must have a lot on your plate then. Why don't you just leave them here? I'll do them next."

He faltered, "What?"

"Well, this load is almost done so I'll just throw them in next."

Remy was obviously confused, but naturally, his cool expression covered up his distrust.

If Remy looking like he felt nothing bothered Jubilee, she didn't make it look like she even noticed. She just folded another towel.

He really didn't feel like dissecting this conversation. He wanted to know what she wanted, and if it would be worth it just for her to do his laundry. He doubted it would be worth it, but he didn't really want to get into that now. Lily still had her pacifier in her mouth, but was starting to twist uncomfortably, and he could have sworn he was starting to feel just as awful as she looked. "Y' do mon laundry?"

Jubilee smiled, as if the fact that Remy was looking at her like she had 3 heads didn't bother her in the slightest, "Sure, just drop in that basket right there. I'll get too it super soon."

Still looking skeptical, he tried to weigh both options. He could either leave the clothes to be laundered by that girl, or he could get in line behind her and wait. As he was trying to decide, Lily began making audible whining noises and it made up his mind for him. He nodded and dropped them into the basket. He turned to head back upstairs, but paused for a moment, "Merci."

Jubilee continued to smile, "It's no problem, really."

With that, Remy made his way up the stairs, making soothing noises to try and keep his daughter quiet.

She may have gotten sick, but he felt sick for other reasons.

The last thing he wanted was to be indebted to another person, and he couldn't help but think that this was only the beginning.

* * *

Reviews = love? Review = love! Hooray!


	11. Chapter 11 Six Months

So where have I been? Well, it took me a year to plan an (awesome) wedding and that ate alllll my free time. My husband and I are working on our new house too which takes up plenty of time. Oh and we just got a new puppy :-D.

The bad news? I don't have any free time to write! The good news? I just got an iphone and wrote this whole chapter during my commute to and from work on the train! Whooo! Except I am horrible at typing on that thing. Seriously. I hope it'll get better!

Um, what else? Oh yes, I believe some reader said they'd love me forever if I updated this story so: Love me!

So without any more delays, let's learn some more about Remy's past.

* * *

**Turning Point - Chapter 11**

**Six Months  
**

**Flashback**

It was late, but Remy didn't think anything of it. It had become completely normal for him to come home late, sneaking in the only way a thief could. What wasn't normal was the fact that he stayed out so late that he would have to sneak in. He felt himself heave a heavy sigh as he thought about how absolutely ridiculous his routine had become.

Seriously, the fact that he was sneaking into the Assassin mansion (which was supposed to be his home) because he spent too much time at the thief mansion (which still felt like home) was absurd. Why he ever agreed to move in with Belle was beyond him.

Actually that was also ridiculous - he knew exactly why he did it. After he and his blushing bride said their "I dos", all sorts of laws began to be put into place and set into motion - hence the unprotected sex during the honeymoon. Not that the sex bothered him, it was the fact that just 24 hours before he was saying vows, and barely a day later were they trying to fulfill Guild law.

Granted, his lovely whore of a wife held Guild law above everything else, but still. He knew the terms when the arrangement to Belladonna was announced, but it never truly hit him until they were actually trying to make a child together. They only had a year.

One whole year to produce a child for their Guilds.

. . .One whole year to provide the heir that his family was so dependent on him giving. He supposed he should be happy Belladonna got pregnant so quickly. In order to produce the child within a year, the couple only had three months to conceive. Remy liked to think that recreational sex was something he excelled at, and kept his swimmer strong per se, but deep down he was definitely worried about the one year deadline. He would be the first to admit that procreation hadn't been on his mind during his past sexual experiences, and he had no idea how long it would take before he and Belle were expecting.

On the other hand, he should've expected the quick pregnancy. The majority of his  
honeymoon was spent in bed, but it was strictly mechanical, the best way to get  
him from point A to point B. Sure, he knew the curves and planes of Belle's body  
from his exploits in the past, but this was nothing like that. Married sex was carried out by Belle the same way any mission was: precisely and calculated. It was done the best way to get to the goal, or simply, the best and quickest way to get him off. That part Remy definitely should have expected. His bride was ruthless in everything she did, and if joyless sex was what the 'mission' called for, the she put her whole heart into it.

Well, she would have if she had a heart of course, or at least one that wasn't made of ice.

After the honeymoon, Remy and his bride were set to return home and be greeted with endless new doctrine that had been put into place as a result of his marriage. He knew that, he expected it, but he just couldn't seem to tolerate it at all.

As a now United Guild, he and Belladonna were to begin living together (Guild Law 13: Section 12). Yes it made sense, especially as his new wife was to be with child in the near future, but it just didn't feel right to him. With the truce now in place, it would be highly unlikely that any member of either Guild would break it, but something about assassins sleeping near his family (Henry, his sweet Mercy) and his inherent distrust for us wife's extended family unsettled him.

Belle didn't seem surprised at all when he made the announcement - rather than be united in home, each Guild would continue to live separately, with the exception of a newly married thief who would move into the house that was occupied by his dear wife.

Honestly, it was just another thing Remy had to give up.

He could feel more and more things being ripped from him and he finally felt the panic at loosing his freedom. He was giving up the only place he had called home - the place that took him off the streets and provided a warm bed for him.

Not that he loved his home - Lord knows he ran away enough times, but whether he wanted to or not, whether he felt obligated or indebted- he always got pulled back to the thief quarters in new Orleans. Back to the wedding bells that inevitably waited for him when he was gone. And now he had to give up that home.

He sighed as he entered the large bedroom that was now half his. He had had a good night, really. Now matter how hard Emil tried, he could not play poker to save his life, and Remy didn't feel that guilty cleaning out his cousin's pockets earlier either. It's like he told Henry and Theo that night, when they sat down at his favorite poker table, 'if you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen'.

Looking around and seeing no trace of his wife, Remy pulled off his shirt and dropped it into the hamper. He then grabbed the box of cigarettes next resting on his nightstand and brought one to his lips, lighting it with a single fingertip.

Delicious.

Although he didn't smoke around Belle, he wasn't able to quit. He tried (for the baby's sale, not Belle's sake of course) but couldn't seem to kick the habit. He and his wife had been fighting incessantly since he said 'I do' and the stress was starting to get to him. In facet he found himself smoking more now than ever before. He wasn't proud, but there were a lot of things he wasn't proud of.

He inhaled again, sitting and leaning against the headboard of his bed and started thinking of all he recent things he wasn't proud of. Of course, getting married was an obvious mistake; as well as moving into the mansion; not to mention knocking up a woman he didn't love to follow some stupid law (he was very excited to be a father, mind you, but any idiot could see that the situation in which it was happening was far from ideal), and most of all he regretted what had happened just a few months ago. Six months to be exact: before the pregnancy, before the wedding; it may have his his biggest regret yet.

When he received the distress call from his brother that Jean Luc was captured somewhere in the Assassin Headquarters, he felt like he had no choice. No, he didn't really want to help Jean Luc, but deep down he still owed the man for taking him off the streets, for turning Remy into the thief he was today. Despite the distaste he had for the man, he knew he owed his adoptive father a lot. And Remy also knew that no one else could infiltrate the rival mansion like he could. He was the only one with _intimate_ knowledge of the mansion, as well as the best thief around.

Of course, the Assassins had many safe houses, as there was no way to make sure that Jean Luc was in their main headquarters.

Actually, there had been one way, and it involved New York, a certain X-man, and a little kidnapping.

Was that all it had been? Six months? Time had flown by, but he could still picture that night in the Bayou crystal clearly - he and Rogue. She was pissed, that's for sure, and the memory of it brought the slightest smile to his face as he took another drag from the Marlboro in his hand.

Kidnapping one of the most outrageous people he knew was surely a crazy idea, but he did it anyway. Despite what she said, despite what his family thought, partly, he had done it for her. Sure, he needed her there to get past the Assassins unannounced, but he knew she needed a break, a reprieve. All that nastiness with Mystique had just come to surface and that was why he needed Rogue; that was why he wanted her with him.

After a situation like that, surely she would understand him. Surely she would know what it's like to feel the need to do something for a family member, even if you didn't really want to. She would have to know what it felt like to have such little heart left that if some member of your family that you were indebted to needed help, what it would be like to have no choice but to help them.

They were cut from the same cloth, he and Rogue. He didn't know for sure, but Remy thought they had walked the same roads before. He thought she could understand.

Of course, the thief in him caused himself to keep his mouth shut and go through with kidnapping her rather than explain, but, at least now, that pint was moot.

He took another drag. Had it really only been six months? Bella was four months pregnant and he had sealed that fate only six months ago? Snuffing out what was left of his cigarette butt in the ash try next to his bed, he slowly slid another out of the pack and lit it when it was against his lips. Maybe he shouldn't have drunk so much at poker night? Not that it mattered, he always drank, but lately he found himself doing it more and more.

Dieu, six months...

Why did he follow Jean Luc? More importantly, how many times could he ask himself that question and come up with answers he didn't want to hear? Too many, probably.

Her family was mad, sure, especially the one with the claws, but it would've been okay. He saw the way she looked at him, he saw her eyes when he gave her his lucky lady; it would have been okay, there had been an invitation there, an invitation of understanding.

He should've returned to New York. He could've taken up with Bucket Head again or stayed with his buddy Pete; anything to avoid what was waiting for him in N'awlins - anything. Looking at her when he gave her that card, he knew he would've had at least one friend in Bayville... But he threw it all away.

Another sigh and another cigarette, he pictured the Bayou in his mind. He pictured that heart shaped face, those sassy white stripes, the make up, the purple lips... Her smile in that jazz club, her strength when fighting Julien's men...

Doing his beat to avoid that "what have I done" feeling that had been plaguing him since he moved back to the Big Easy, he got off the bed and headed towards the bathroom to shower before sleeping. The feelings of claustrophobia followed him, as did acute feeling that he'd lost his freedom.

He fought down the feelings of regret, just long enough to wash his body. Part of him knew that people who didn't love each other got married all the time, but he wondered if they all felt like he did.

He loved that baby. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved that baby, but ... Well, he wasn't looking forward to spending the rest of his life with that baby's mother, that for sure.

After drying off his body, he began digging through the dresser for pajamas. The bedroom door opened as he pulled a shirt over his head.

Belladonna entered her bedroom, a smug look of satisfaction on her face. "Bonsoir, dear husband."

He snuffed out his cigarette before replying, "Bonsoir, dear wife." His words were as flat as hers.

Remy turned Around to fully take in the appease me of his young wife. Her blonde hair was pulled back behind her head in a no nonsense bun, which matched the soft make up on her face. She was wearing black leather gloves and straight black dress pants with a red turtleneck stretched over her swollen belly. She also had on a shoulder holster, holding a pistol at either side. Remy knew that wasn't her choice, she much preferred her utility belt with its side holsters, but it wasn't able to fit around her expanding stomach. His gaze travelled downwards, to her white alligator boots and focused on something there.

His eyes narrowed, "Gettin' sloppy, wife o' mine?"

Belle flicked a hand at the drops of blood on her boots, "Y' wish. 'S no'ting. I'll have de boots burned."

His gaze hardened a bit, "Y' kno I don' like y' working' in yo' condition. 'S no' good f' de bebe."

"What, Remy?" she sneered lightly, "afraid he's gonna see someting ?

Familiar anger for a familiar argument, "Y' know wat it is, Bella. All dat blood an' gunfire, an' runnin' around. It can't be good f' him. Y' could get hurt, he could get hurt. Y' don' have t' do it, y' know."

Not to mention the thought turned his stomach. There was something both completely unsettling and unnerving about his unborn child being that close to his wife's career choice. It just didn't feel right, and it didn't feel fair. He wasn't about to raise his son like that.

She had heard the argument before which just caused her to roll her eyes. She was so sick of Remy ands his stupid suggestions and constant nagging. If they weren't married and she wasn't carrying his child, chances are she would've taken some pretty determined measures to end that annoyance.

She went on, annoyed and uninterested in anything her husband had to say, "B'sides if y' had yo' way, I wouldn't work at all." A small sneer occupied her words.

He sighed as he could all ready feel a knot of tension weaving it's way between his shoulder blades. "Bella-"

"Oh no y' don'." she cut him off as distaste became evident in her features, "I kno wat y' tink. Wat all y' tiefs tink. Well face it Remy, dat's what assassins d'. An' y' kno wat else? Our bebe will b' an assassin t'. A killer. An' I promise y', I will d' all I can t' make sure our heir is as ruthless as he can b'. Y' tiefs are t' soft. I won' allow dose kind 'f feelings in mon Guild. Not now- not now that we're united -or not ever."

**PRESENT DAY**

Charles looked thoughtfully out the window behind him, and then turned back to the gruff looking man in front of him. He took a deep breath and collected his thoughts. "Hmmm," he folded his hands and placed them on his lap, "Please do go on, Logan."

Wolverine leaned back in his chair opposite the Professor's desk. "I'm serious, Chuck. I'm not sure what to make of the kid."

"He's hardly a kid, I think."

"And that's what I'm starting to think the problem is."

"I just know that you've spent more time with him than anyone else. I mean, most of the students are still in school and being taught by our young teachers. Mr. LeBeau is the only one with the whole day free. Frankly, I'm worried about him."

"Chuck," Logan took a swig from the beer bottle he had carried in with him when he sat down to meet, "Listen, you asked me to keep an eye on him, and I have. I might not be doin' it the way you would, but its getting the job done."

"Logan," Despite his trust in his friend, Charles still looked a little skeptical, "He had multiple broken ribs, a black eye, and multiple claw marks on his body."

"He can take it."

"Log-"

"No really," Logan took another swig and shook his head, "I almost don't believe it, but the kid's got something. That what worries me. Chuck, when you told me to start looking after him, I did it the only way I could. Ever since the Russian showed him that Danger Room, you've seen how much time he's spent there. Any extra minute he has, he's there. The kid was hankerin' for a fight. I swear to you, he was looking for blood. That's where I came in. That's a place I could keep an eye on him."

"I know," the Professor nodded, "After Piotr left their sparring session every morning, you began showing up."

"And kicking the crap out of him."

The Professor frowned.

Another swig, "That's the thing, Chuck. You've seen the kid. He spends every hour holed up in his room, and the others he's in the gym or the danger room. He doesn't talk to anyone, aside from the Russian. It was the only way I could talk to him."

"And the fighting?"

"That's how it started. I showed up in the Danger Room. I gave him a little push, I thought he'd push back."

"And from the looks of it, he pushed."

"You know he did, but I've got to say, I didn't expect him to be the fighter he is."

Charles cocked an all-knowing eyebrow.

"You know how I am, Chuck. I can be an animal. That's why I have the Danger Room, that's where I go to let it out. The kid, he pisses me off: stuck up, arrogant, SOB; he got under my skin. Upsetting the other kids like that – my friggin Stripes has been in a perpetual state of frost since he's been here – and I wanted him to know that. I wanted to put him in his place a little; maybe get him to release whatever it is he's been holding on to so hard." Another swig, "But he's tougher than I give him credit for. I wouldn't exactly expect it, the way I caught him baby-talking to his little one the other day, but he is. He can _fight, _Charles."

The professor took a drink of the hot tea in front of him and nodded for Logan to continue.

"He wanted the fight, so I let loose. I became a little bit of that animal, and it felt good. I never get to let go anymore. The thing is. . .He can take it. He's the first person I've met in a while that can. Hell, aside from Piotr, landing a punch should hurt anyone that gets near me." A gruff laugh, "Hitting a metal skeleton will leave one heck of a bruise on your knuckles. The thing is though, nothing stops him. It gets downright ugly, and I can snap his ribs or break his nose, and it doesn't faze him. He just keeps playing the game."

Charles sighed, "I'm quite sure that that wasn't what I meant when I ask you to reach out to him."

"He's rough around the edges, Chuck, and he was looking to fight. He doesn't say much, but it's got to be some kind of release for him. You saw that first morning in the Danger Room; it's not healthy to be holding in that amount of power."

Charles looked slightly worried, wondering if there could be a better way for Remy to connect with anyone else in the mansion.

"The way he fights, Chuck," Logan gave a shake of his head, "It's unbelievable. The kid's, what, in his twenties? And he can keep up with me. It's unbelievable. Of course, he can't last forever, but even without a healing factor, he pushes for a long time. Y'know he typically runs for an hour and lifts for an hour before I even get in there with him? His body should be falling over in exhaustion, but he goes tooth and nail for a solid two hours with me until he leaves to go take care of his kid."

"He should be exhausted." Charles agreed.

"I know. I was curious about it so I stabbed him through the leg last week – "

The teacup rattled as the Professor accidentally dropped it, unhappily caught off guard. "Logan! How could you do that?"

Logan shrugged and took another drink, slightly angry that his beer was getting warm, "I wanted to see what would happen. He seems like a slow bleeder. Anyway, his alarm clock went off and he turned and walked out. Didn't even limp. Unbelievable – I wish some of the other pups were like that. Anyway, I talked to Blue later and he didn't even see him that day. Seems like the Cajun stitched up on his own. Hank was a little upset that he hadn't got to help."

"Are you sure that Hank wasn't upset that you stabbed someone?"

Logan shrugged and pretended to think about it, "Ah, maybe that was it."

"So. . ." Charles took another sip of tea and was beginning to think that he wasn't getting any further with Remy, who he was sure, needed help, "He is very aggressive. I had all ready inferred this from his general personality. It also appears that he is dependant on the opportunity to release his aggression through physical attacks. It seems like he is unable to release it any other way."

Logan's eyes narrowed slightly and then he shrugged, "So they kid fights off his rage. Who doesn't?" Another swig, "That's not what worries me about him, though."

Charles looked worried, "If the rage isn't what worries you, Logan, what else could it be?"

"I expected the kid to be a brawler."

Charles responded by looking at Logan skeptically.

"I mean, look at the Cajun. He's rough. He seems like the 'bar fight type'; y'know the kind to fight dirty."

"But, I'm assuming that's not the case."

"No." Logan shook his head in what seemed like disbelief, "S_avate, Silat, Bojutsu_? The kid is classically trained. His moves are smooth, graceful, liquid. He doesn't slip up either, not after being knocked out or knocked backwards. When he either gets up or comes to, all his moves are precision. He doesn't even think about them – which is how a fighter should be – but at this age, to be at this level . . .?"

Charles wasn't sure what that meant.

Logan shook his head, "Shit. He shouldn't be at this level, Chuck. Clearly someone took a very long time to train him. And they did a thorough job, too. I don't know how long it should've taken them, but I'll tell you one thing; it sure as well didn't happen over night."

Charles nodded and lifted his teacup back to his lips, "I see."

"And I'll tell you one other thing," Logan's voice lowered as he lifted an eyebrow, "When you spend that kind of time building a fighter like that, you don't let them just walk away from you. They don't usually get the chance to grab their kid and just up and leave town."

Charles considered the weight of the statement, "You think Remy is in trouble?"

Logan let out a short bark of a laugh, "Well I sure as hell don't think he'd be here otherwise."

* * *

You know the drill!

Reviews=Love!


	12. Chapter 12 Unable, Can't Deliver

Again, I typed this sucker totally on my iPhone. I've gone over it a few times trying to super-edit it, but feel free to point out typos and I will get 'em fixed!

* * *

**Turning Point - Chapter 12**

**Unable, Can't Deliver**

Remy snorted to himself. The idea was ludicrous. Really, it was.

Remy LeBeau was bored. Now yes, it seemed impossible that in such an impossible situation, that boredom could arise. But it had happened, and frankly Remy wasn't sure what to do about it.

He set Lily down as the reached the bottom of the stairs and let her toddle along side of him as he slowly directed her towards the kitchen.

Sure, Lily kept him occupied, but otherwise there really wasn't anything for him at the mansion he had moved into.

Three months had passed since he had showed up late that night, with a baby in his arms. Sometimes he had a hard time believing that this was his life now, but he had no other choice. It's not like he could stay with the Assassins. He blanched at the mere thought of it: Belle swollen with another baby. A baby that wasn't his, and that wasn't carrying the x gene. He didn't even love Belle, even before this happened, but he thought that it could've worked. Naive, obviously, but there was a part of him that thought Lily could be the savior both families needed. He would raise her, teach her, and guide her, and her mere presence would be reason enough to stop the Guild war and the bloodshed.

But of course, that's not what happened. The Guilds became united in name, but still lived apart (himself excluded, of course). The son (re: the heir) that he thought he'd helped bring into this world was a daughter, and now he was living in New York in the last place he thought he'd be.

Although the Guilds stayed separate, making Jean Luc and Marius the respective patriarchs, Remy and his bride were still next in line and official mastheads of the Guild, which meant a lot of work. A lot of paperwork, a lot of attending every meeting, every function, facilitating deals and contracts. Signing, sealing, and delivering: there was a lot.

Not to mention the fact that to get away from said paperwork and said wife, Remy took on a lot of jobs, a lot of big contracts. He worked nights, you could say. He slept during the day when he could, played with Lily when he could, and well, drank and gambled a lot as well. He had Henri to talk to, Theo to fight with, Emil to drink with, and Mercy to hold his sweet baby girl.

His life may not have been perfect, and his father may have been the last person he wanted to work for (excluding said wife again), but he couldn't say that he didn't keep busy.

He kept very busy, in fact, anything to keep his mind off the fact that he had, indeed, married Belladonna even if he didn't want to, and fathered a child with her, effectually marrying him to the city he always pledged to leave.

It wasn't a battle, but Jean Luc had won, and sometimes Remy wondered if the price of being pulled off the streets was actually worth it.

That's not to say he didn't love being a father... But he had never planned on having kids, on the off chance they could be raised like he was and he wouldn't wish that on anyone... He also saw Lily in between working hours, as the Guild had round the clock nannies taking care of her.

Being the full time, single dad that he was now wasn't anything like he imagined.

Unlike New Orleans, here in New York, he wasn't able to keep busy. There was nothing for him to do.

The mornings were quiet, as all the mansions' residents were either attending class or teaching it. Same applied for the afternoons. The evenings were spent with fun and games, and family dinners, which he, the furthest thing from family, could not bring himself to ever be a part of.

Had he been masochistic, part of him would've enjoyed the boredom, but that wasn't the case. He couldn't work, for obvious reasons, as well as the inability to leave his daughter alone at night (a problem he didn't have back in New Orleans), he couldn't call his family (even with a secure phone, it didn't feel safe to call Henri and Mercy more than once every few weeks), aside from Pete who was busy with teaching and that Chat, he didn't have any friends, he didn't have his bike to work on, and there was no one to watch Lily so he couldn't even go out for the drink he so desperately needed.

Yes, life with a toddler in New York had become monotonous. At least when she napped, he was able to work out in the gym or Danger Room. During the day, he'd strap her into her baby carrier and go for a 15 or 20 mile run, at least that would get him out of the house for a little while. Still, though, there was not much to fill the hours, and he found himself silently missing the child are and family (re: Mercy, Henri, and Tante) support he had back living with the Guild.

Walking down the hall, Remy was surprised to hear voices in the kitchen. He purposely fed Lily breakfast outside normal kitchen hours, as not to have to deal with the other residents of his new home.

Jubilee snorted as she tried to swallow her cereal, a near impossible move to accomplish. "You have got to be kidding me."

Kitty waved her spoon at Jubilee pointedly, "No I am not kidding you! I read it on TMZ!"

Jubilee narrowed her eyes skeptically and was about to reply before the third in their trio spoke up.

"Jubes, she's right!" Tabby grinned, "I read it, too! Some celeb or something named their kid Moon Unit."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

Kitty shrugged, "You asked!"

"Yeah," Jubilee shot Kitty a look, "I only asked because I didn't think anyone could come up with a dumber name than Blue Ivy."

Tabby grinned, "Apparently they can! Remember when what's-her-face Paltrow named her baby Apple?"

"Bah!" Lily toddled into the kitchen, father following wearily behind her, as she promptly sat down on her behind as soon as she entered. Hearing the young women's voices she looked in their direction, and offered them a grin, complete with only a handful of teeth and drool on her chin. She wrapped her fist around a plastic ring Remy had handed to her and started banging it against the floor. "Boom! Boom!"

Tabby giggled, "You think she's trying to tell me something?"

Jubilee couldn't help but laugh. Kitty, who was still trying hard to win Remy's affections, didn't seem to notice Remy's wariness of seeing her and her friends in the kitchen.

"Morning, Remy!" she turned to grin down at Lily, "Morning Lily."

Lily hit her ring against the floor, "Boom!"

A Glancing way from Lily briefly, Remy opened the coat closet in the kitchen and removed Lily's high hair. Still trying to avoid any scenes in the place that provided stability for his daughter, he nodded slightly at the girls, "Mornin'. Y' don' have school t'day?"

Jubilee shook her head, "It's a holiday!"

Kitty added a "yessss" and a fist pump following Jubilee's statement. "Yeah, it's like Presidents day or memorial day or arbor day or something."

Remy nodded slightly and scooped Lily off the floor. He strapped her into her high chair and placed a handful of Cheerios on the tray. He then turned to the fridge and got out some eggs to scramble.

"So," Jubilee continued on as Remy cooked breakfast, "We were just talking about baby names." He nodded slightly to show he was listening but didn't respond.

"Did you know," she went on, "that Geri Howell's girl is named Madonna Bluebell?"

He narrowed his eyes slightly in confusion, not having seen any other young children in the mansion, "Whose Geri Howell?"

Kitty looked appalled, "Ginger Spice! From the Spice Girls!"

Remy held back a groan and started scooping his scrambled eggs onto a plate.

Lilly giggled and dropped a handful of Cheerios onto the ground, "Down! Down!"

"Lily," Remy scolded his daughter with a very pointed look, "Eat y'r cereal."

Lily pouted for a moment then complied.

Remy sat down at the counter, next to Lily's high chair, in direct view of the table.

"So," Kitty spoke carefully, knowing Remy's inability to open up about anything, but knowing that Pete told her to keep trying, "Did you pick out Lily's name or did your-" girlfriend, fiancé, wife, ho - "or did her mom?"

Remy spooned some now cool eggs onto Lily's tray and her grubby little hands wasted no time in shoving them into her mouth.

Remy paused, the question bringing up a memory that wasn't entirely pleasant, seeing as it included his wife denouncing their child because she wasn't the son that was expected. "I picked out de middle name. Jolie is pretty an' Lily seemed t' fit dat description." He glanced at his daughter. She was beautiful.

Again, Jubilee may have swooned a little more.

"And her first name?" Kitty looked increasingly curious, seeing as Remy was usually the last person who wanted to talk to her.

"Mon belle sour. Said de bebe looked like a Lily, but I wanted her to have a French name like her Pere, so dats how we choose Liliette."

Although she could tell she was all ready on thin ice, Kitty couldn't help but push further, "What did Lily's mom think?"

Kitty was shocked to see Remy's body visibly tense up in response to her question. Usually, it was impossible to read anything from his body language. He was the most guarded person she'd ever met.

Almost immediately, Lily started whaling. Large tears rolled down her face as she began to cry uncontrollably.

"Shhhh shhh shhh," before Remy had a chance to respond, he pulled Lily out of her high chair and into his arms. "Shhhh, bebe." He rocked her gently in his arms until she quieted down.

Thanking God for small favors, Remy was immediately relieved to see Piotr enter the kitchen. Although his relief was short lived, when he saw Rogue following Piotr.

"Good morning Remy, Ladies." Piotr walked around the group of women at the table so he could bend down and place a kiss on top of Kitty's head, "Katya."

Kitty giggled the same way she always did with Piotr. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was still surprised that it had taken a year for them to become close after the whole Apocalypse incident. Either way, the previous year and a half with him had been wonderful. She just wished Remy would stop pushing her away (re: slamming doors in her face) because her Russian boyfriend had made it very obvious that the Cajun was very important to him.

"Pete." Remy nodded in his direction, but kept his eyes locked on Rogue, even though she looked away. In all honesty, he wasn't sure what to make of her.

The past three months between the two had been tumultuous to say the least. There were times when Remy swore that they could be almost civil to each other, and other times the young woman would storm away as soon as she saw him. Remy tried not to think about it, but it couldn't be avoided. Seeing Rogue just brought him back to that night in the Bayou. He tried to get over it, tried to bury the memory with the umpteen others that he had repressed, but couldn't help it.

Why couldn't he let it go? He knew the answer, but could barely face it. It was too confusing, too humiliating, too hard to believe.

Why couldn't he let it go? Simply because Rogue was there for him; there for him in a way that no one had been before.

No one had ever been there for him before. Furthermore, she knew everything. She had absorbed him; knew him from the inside out. He may have done the wrong thing, but she didn't let him down, didn't turn away.

When had he ever had someone do that for him in the past? Never. The answer was crystal clear. Never.

Sure, Belladonna had given him a child, a daughter, but she didn't do that for him. She did that for her Guild, and when the newborn wasn't what she wanted, she moved on.

Lily may have been the best gift he'd ever received, but he ached to cut the strings that were attached to her.

Rouge though. . . She hadn't wanted anything in return. Why couldn't he talk to her? She had yelled at him enough when he first moved in and all the months of isolation and boredom had given him time to think over her words.

Yes, he initially bit back, but that's naturally what happens to wild animals when provoked. He realized that she was right all along- Rogue had needed him to be there for her like she had for him, and he didn't deliver.

He couldn't deliver.

Sure, on one hand there was no way he could leave New Orleans; the idea of leaving meant taking a risk and leaving his unborn child alone. That meant the chance that the child could end up like him?

What if - God forbid - Rogue and her team hadn't defeated Apocalypse, and Remy was there? And if he didn't make it out?

The thought made him ill, and had literally made him violently ill when it had first occurred to him, all those months ago. When he saw the X-men on the news, when he saw what they were up against? He thought about it- he had! But choosing between the girl that needed him who he had promised to watch over and his child? It was an impossible choice, which left him heaving over the toilet and vomiting in the privacy of his own bathroom.

He couldn't take the pressure, the stress. After overcoming so much in his life and doing anything to feel, the emotional uproar in his heart was almost too much to handle. For the first time in his life he was too emotionally attached, in too deep, and he couldn't breath. He didn't know what Rouge meant to him, he didn't, but he knew she was the first person he'd met outside of Mercy, Henri, and Pete that he wanted to be there for.

That he wanted to feel for.

And his child? The feeling of that nearly ripped him apart, even before meeting the baby. Belladonna may have not been anything more than trouble for Remy, but. . .

But there where nights when she was sleeping and he'd pull back the sheets just to see her form. He'd place his hand on her swollen belly, and try his hardest to connect with the life inside. He'd whisper in French, he'd communicate, and. . .

And, more than that, he made promises.

He promised love, devotion, happiness, selflessness.

Maybe things would be different if his life had been different; maybe then he could've gone to help Rouge, to be there for her.

But his hand was all ready dealt, his fate all ready decided. He knew was it was like to be left alone, he knew what it was like to be abandoned, he knew what it was like to be abused and exploited in every way.

No, he couldn't leave New Orleans because if there was a chance he might not return... Well, the risk wasn't worth it.

Piotr and Rogue sat down at the table, next to Kitty and across from her, respectively.

Rogue reached for a bagel from the platter on the center of the table. Silently she pulled off a piece and placed it into her mouth.

Liliette's crying stopped, but only as she started to wiggle in her father's arms. "Down! Down!"

Remy gingerly set his daughter on the floor, near his feet, and placed her stacking rings next to her.

Rogue toned Kitty out as her roommate began to babble on incessantly, as per usual. She glanced down at the floor to see Lily playing. It was cruel of Remy, really, for him to keep placing what she couldn't have right in front of her.

It's not like she wanted to be a mother anytime in the near future – not even close – but maybe one day.

"So," Kitty circled the conversation back around, her gaze turning back to Remy who was silently eating his eggs at the counter. "Remy was just about to tell us what Lily's mom thought of him choosing her name."

As big as the chip on her shoulder was, Rogue couldn't help but be intrigued. Remy (or anyone on the gossip circuit) had never mentioned the mother of Remy's child. She was more than curious. Interested, but trying not to look interested, Rogue took another bite of her bagel, kicked her slippers off, and crossed her bare feet under the table and tucked them under her chair. Hyperaware of her so called 'skin condition', she silently scooted her chair a few inches away from Jubilee's.

Remy looked at Kitty, and the rest of the table, with his mouth silently agape. It wasn't often he was at a loss for words.

Kitty, as well as the other girls, looked at Remy expectantly.

Yes, it wasn't often Remy was at a loss for words. . . it also wasn't often he looked away from his daughter.

As he turned his gaze back to his daughter, who seemed to be excluded from the conversation, it was all ready too late.

"Bebe no!" Remy jumped up, his eyes wide, knocking his plate off the counter and stool over in the process.

Lily, her walking now perfectly and much quicker than her crawling had ever been, was now all ready half under the table.

Before Kitty, Piotr, or Rogue had any idea what Remy's exclamation about, and they looked at him confused, Lily's grubby, egg cover hand, was all ready under the chair reaching for Rogue's bare ankle.

* * *

Oh no! What's gonna happen?

Reviews = Love!


	13. Chapter 13 Breathing Under Water

Your reviews were amazing for Chapter 12. Many, many thanks. It gives me the motivation to continue this bad boy!

A few notes:

Again, it was originally typed I my iPhone and have done my best to edit. Please point out any type-os so I can clean them up.

Thought there was drama before? Well, we're all in it now. I think my cadence isn't perfect in this chapter. I tried to describe the previous day without flashing back, and I think this is where the trouble came from. Bear with me folks, my writing still wasn't perfect before, and I'm still fine tuning it.

Also, I've lightened up on the accents a bit. I was re-reading the older chapters and in some, ch. 11 specifically, I think the heavy accepts make the story harder to read. they're still here, but not quite as heavy. I think this will be easier for everyone :).

I'm debating changing the description of the story. I really like it, because the whole Belladonna thing is the catalyst here, and she is clearly still a main source of conflict for Remy, even when he's away from her, but I don't think the description really explains what's going on. I also think the description doesn't really entice people to read, y'know? I'd appreciate thoughts on this one.

* * *

**Turning Point – Chapter 13**

**Breathing Under Water**

**FLASH FORWARD**

Walking up to the front door of his home, Remy brought his water bottle back up to his lips to take another drink. He was sweating, seeing as he had been under the hot sun for the last couple of hours. He knew it was supposed to be hot out, but he hadn't expected the temperature to get so high. He pushed opened the door.

"Papa!" The little boy playing with trucks on the living room carpet hopped up and ran excitedly toward his father.

"Bonjour, Oliver." Remy stepped back as the full force of his five year old son hit the front of his shins and wrapped his little arms around him, plastic dump truck still in hand. He bent down to scoop the child up in an arm. "Where's yo' sister?"

Oliver smiled, green eyes shining, as his father's arm held him up at arm level. "She was in the kitchen, Papa."

"An' yo' maman?"

His little face scrunched up slightly, the effort of thinking clearly taking its toll, "Um. I don't know."

"Dat's okay. Don' worry about it, petite."

The little boy held up the plastic yellow toy in his hand, his thick brown hair falling haphazardly across his forehead, "You see my truck? Tante Stormy got it for me."

"Oui, petite, dat's very nice. Did y' say tank y'?"

Oliver nodded vigorously as his father carried him into the kitchen of their small home. "Oui, papa."

"Hey, Pere," Lily looked up from the fashion magazine she had spread open on the kitchen table. "How's Oncle Logan?"

Remy sat Oliver down next to him and ruffled his hair, "Go pick up those truck before yo maman sees 'em."

"Okay!" Oliver ran off, his father's eyes on him the whole way.

Remy turned his attention back to the kitchen table, "Logan's fine today."

Lily looked up from her magazine again, instantly recognizing her father's expression, "Aw, Pere, he beat you at basketball again?"

Remy narrowed his eyes, "I don' know wat yo talkin' bout, petite."

Lily grinned, "Sure, whatever." Her eyes cast downward, back to the magazine in front of her.

Remy watched his daughter for a moment then raised an eyebrow curiously, "Speaking 'f yo Oncle Logan..."

"Yeah?" the teenager didn't even bother to look up.

"He happened t' mention that y' an' he would b' going riding dis afternoon."

Lily let out a heavy sigh, and letting her shoulders drop a little, rolled her eyes. "This again?"

"Now," Remy began to pout, "I just don't understand how y' jus happened t' forget t' ask yo' little ol' Pere?"

She fixed her exasperated eyes on her father, "Papa, I told you before and I'll tell you again. If I ever want to actually get my motorcycle license, it won't be from you teaching me. Every time we go out together, I swear I'm going to go crazy! You were all trying to reach around me so you can grab the handles and steer for me."

Remy looked surprised, "Dat only happened once!"

She muttered quietly, "Still happened..."

"Wat was dat?"

"Noting, Papa. I was just saying that that's why I'm going with Oncle Logan."

"Oh, I see." He sighed melodramatically and, dropping his shoulders down walked around the opposite side of his daughter.

Lily, doing what any intelligent teenager would, ignored her father as best as possible until the whiney noises coming from behind her became too much. Her eyes stayed on the magazine, "What else is it, Pere?"

"Oh, I don't know," he grinned mischievously, while digging his hand into his pocket. Reaching around his daughter's face, he dangled the set of keys in front of her downcast eyes. "I just don know what I'll do wit dese new motorcycle keys, den."

"New motorcycle?" Lily's red eyes shout upwards as she let out a scream of excitement. She yanked the key ring off her father's finger as quick as humanly possible and was running out of the room before Remy even saw her get up from the chair.

Remy chuckled to himself, before nonchalantly calling after his daughter, "Oh Lily?"

She skidded to a halt at the entrance to the room, tripping over her opposite shoe. Her head swiveled back around to the kitchen. "Oui?"

Remy grinned, "Now, don't y' have someting t' say t' yo little ol' Pere?"

She grinned and took a few large steps back into the kitchen. She placed her hands on her father's shoulders, and, having inherited her mother's height, pushed up onto her toes to kiss him on the cheek, "Merci mille fois, Papa." [Thanks a million, Dad.]

"Happy eighteenth birthday, princess."

She grinned, "It's in the garage, isnt it?"

Remy nodded and as she turned to run out of the room called after her, "Make sure y' wear yo helmet!"

"Oliver Henri LeBeau! You get in here right this minute!"

Hearing the back door slam, as well as his wife's enraged voice, he turned around questioningly as the shouting continued.

Rogue stepped into the kitchen, her eyes narrowed, and scowl firmly set in place. When she saw her husband, her expression softened slightly, but not by much. "Yah will never believe what your son did today."

Remy cocked his eyebrow in question, as he moved to wrap his arms around his making, making sure to press his hand on her swollen belly momentarily, first. He bent down to kiss her on the forehead, "And wat's dat, mon amour?"

"Ororo caught him digging in her rose bushes again."

Remy started to laugh, "'M tellin y'. He's like a dog."

"Hrumph." she smacked him in the stomach. "Ah didn't think it was funny."

The laughter stopped, but he continued to grin. "Well, he's young, mebbe we can still teach him some new tricks, non?"

Rogue rolled her eyes and moved away from the embrace to drop herself ungracefully into a kitchen chair.

Remy opened the fridge, and filled a glass with ice and iced tea. He sat it in front of Rogue, and then began to rub her shoulders. "How's de bebe t'day?

Rogue titled her head to the side to give Remy some more room, then laid a hand on her ever expanding stomach, "She's fine today. Was kickin' a lot when Ah was outside." she took a sip of iced tea. "Where's Lily?

Remy's hands paused briefly, "She's in de garage."

"Remy!" Rogue tried her best to swivel around in her chair, despite her large belly. She shot her husband a dirty look. "Yah promised!"

Attempting the most angelic look he could muster he shrugged innocently, "I don know wat yo talking 'bout."

Her response was an eye roll before she reached over and swatted him in the stomach, "Yah promised yah would not give Lily her present early! Her birthday isn't for another week!"

"Je sais," he whined, "but she's going riding wit Logan t'day and she can't ride yo bike forever."

Rogue shook her head and may or may not have muttered "pushover " before moving on, "Speaking of Logan, yah will never believe what Ah heard from Ororo today?

His hands returned to her shoulders, "An' wat's dat?

"Apparently Lily raised her babysitting rates and has been charging them $20 an hour."

Remy looked surprised, "Logan must love that- she's practically robbing them."

"Robbing them, eh?" Rogue looked at Remy flatly, "Must be in her blood."

Remy's smile in response was a tad bit too gleeful and Rogue continued before he even had a chance to respond.

"And speaking of which," she gave him a skeptical look, "Don't even tell me you didn't think Ah didn't hear you and Liliette sneaking out two nights ago!"

The angelic smile was back, "Mebbe y' were jus hearing tings. Dat Oli can be quite noisy in his sleep."

"Yes... Then what about the matching black cat suits in the laundry?"

"Umm," clearly caught, Remy paused, looking in his mind for the right answer, "I love you?"

"Nice try." She fixed him with a hard look before taking another drink of her tea, "I thought we has agreed: No thieving on school nights."

Remy had to fight the grin that was attempting to spread its way across his face. How could he not smile? Lily was a natural! He was so proud, school night or not, her skills should be celebrated. Again, he searched his mind for the right response, "But it's almost her birthday!"

. . . . . .

**PRESENT TIME**

Remy's head hung low and he closed his eyes momentarily, as he took a deep, wary breath. After counting to six, he slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head. His arms were limp at his sides and felt uncharacteristically heavy as he lifted one to place a bandaged palm flat against the window in front of his body.

There was tension, sure, but he was mostly overcome by sheer exhaustion. Unaccustomed to feeling such strong emotions, caused the strongest ones to take a toll on him. His arms felt heavy, his shoulders felt heavy; even his hair felt like it was weighing him down at this point.

He wasn't sure what he was feeling; he hadn't felt this way before, but all he could acknowledge was an ache of emptiness, of fear, and of worry, sitting low in the pit of his belly, and making his body ache in much of the same way.

He lifted his head, eyes taking a moment longer than they should have to focus on the opposite side of the glass window in front of him.

The MedLab was clean, sterile, and quiet. Hank, for being such a large man, was able to move around gracefully, used to his settings in the basement of the Mansion. After the previous 24 hours, he appreciated he quiet. It had been much too loud lately, much too upsetting as well.

He wasn't in his office though, a small white room attached to the largest part of the MedLab, he was currently making his way around the row of beds that were always prepared in case of need. This day, though, was a first for the good doctor. No beds were filled, which was usually quite positive, but this day, a small, sterile, white crib had found its home in the corner of the room.

Upon first glace, one would think the toddler lying still in said crib was sleeping, but this was simply not true. The child, clothed only in her diaper and a variety of pads and wires connected to different spots of her chest and small arms, was in a comatose like state. She was breathing peacefully as she did most nights, but she certainly wasn't sleeping.

From what Hank understood, the previous morning, all hell had broken loose. He had been minding his own business, humming cheerily to himself, while staring down at a quite captivating Petri dish, when he had heard the shouting.

Remy sighed again, feeling as if the weight of the world had collapsed onto his shoulders, and was burying him beneath the earth.

Yesterday morning, at the same time as it was now, his worst fears had been brought to life. His daughter, sweet, innocent, and curious (which, ironically, he knew she had inherited from him) had reached one little hand out and grabbed Rogue's bare skin. He saw it happen, be watched in happen, and he did all he could to get there in time, but it was still too late.

Although time had seemed to literally slow to a complete stand still, and the moment went on for what agonizingly felt like hours, he had been reassured that it couldn't have been more than two seconds.

Lily had simply reached out, and that grubby little hand had made skin contact, and the she simply slouched over, as if she was lying on the floor. It really looked like her hand barely came in contact with Rogue's dangerous skin, but it had still happened.

Remy had roared out something unintelligible as he swiftly lifted the small body of the floor, his heart beating fast and erratically. His anguish was well apparent as he screamed out "Kitty!" as the girl had been out of her chair before he could even finish calling her name.

Without instruction or any words that could be made out, he had thrust his daughter into the young woman's arms, well aware of her mutation, and the quickest way to get his sweet baby girl to the medical attention she needed.

He had placed a large, near trembling hand, onto the small brunette's shoulder, and was feeling the odd effect of phasing through he floor before he could even register it.

He had wanted his daughter closest to Kitty, rather than himself, because this time it seemed like the right thing to do. It would be the quickest way to get her help, and that was what she needed the most, not his worried arms around her.

They had landed in a basement room he was unfamiliar with, but he didn't remove his hand from Kitty's shoulder, not yet.

"Come on!" Kitty's voice had been frantic. She had bee nervous in a way that she hadn't felt for a long time. Remy's actions and obvious emotions were adding to her stress, and she felt a sense of panic. What if she didn't get to Hank soon enough? What if Lily's body couldn't handle the shock to its system? What if the worst happened?

He had followed Kitty, hand on her shoulder, his long legs running next to hers. They had passed through rooms and walls, but he didn't recognize them; he didn't even stop to look at them. He could hear the blood pounding in his ears, and couldn't make out Kitty's shouts over that.

Finally, they had phased another wall, and in the back of his mind, Remy remembered the smooth, metallic walls, with the arched ceilings and the long walkways. They were almost there; help would be at just the end of the hall.

He had taken a nanosecond to look down at the girl to his left, his precious daughter in her arms. He released her shoulder, knowing his longer legs could get him there quicker. Something in he back of his mind told him that Kitty would remind right behind him.

Something in he back of his mind also may have registered that he had been screaming the whole time. He couldn't hear it over the pounding in his ears.

He had run on a head, "HANK!"

Kitty's words echoed his, her high pitched voice was pleading, "HANK!"

He had reached a window first. The large pane of glass showcased the empty laboratory room. Where was the doctor? "HANK!" Remy threw his balled fists against the glass. Anything to make noise, anything to get attention, anything to avoid the tidal wave of panic that was clawing at his hairline, dangerously close to sweeping him completely under the water.

"HANK!" His fists had hit the glass again, harder that time. He did it again, his fists keeping his hands from shaking. He yelled for the doctor as his fists hit the glass. He felt the glass shatter against the force. It didn't stop him, he kept screaming.

Having heard the commotion, and the breaking of a window, Hank had quickly hurried into the main room of the MedLab. He paused for a moment, unsure what was going on. Remy LeBeau was standing in front of what used to be the lab's viewing window. Glass was broken into small pieces on the floor, and apparently into his hands as well, judging from the blood that was slowing dripping onto the tile from his tightly closed fists. His chest was heaving erratically, and his red eyes were unfocused.

"Oh my stars and garters!" Before he could address the obvious issues with the

Cajun young man, Kitty had rushed up to the door, Lily's limp body in her arms. Now he understood the urgency. He ushered them in as quickly as possible, "Come in!

Come in! Quickly now!"

Remy was on Kitty's heels, and before anyone could get a word out, he had choked out his own, "She touched Rogue! She touched her skin!"

Kitty's words had began to overlap Remy's, "She hasn't moved, Hank! What are we going to do? Can you help her!"

Remy had echoed Kitty, his words a roar, loud and assuming in the empty room, "HELP

HER!"

Hank had been all ready in motion, moving quickly and expertly around the lab. He had placed the small child onto a central observation table and began hooking her up to multiple machines, to monitor her vitals and check for stability. Of course, the down side to moving quickly, was not taking time to explain what he was doing. Time was of the essence! But Remy didn't seem to understand, as she shouted after Hank during every move he made. The yelling and the pressure weren't making his work any easier, and he was trying not to lose focus.

By this point, Rogue and Piotr had made their way to the MedLab as well, with

Logan and Ororo on their heels; the latter having heard the commotion on the way down the stairs.

Rogue's voice, strained with hurt and worries, joined the cacophony of others in the room. She had been covered in a cold sweat, and her skin had drained itself of color, with the fear of the pain her mutation had caused.

She had been completely beside herself, when she had realized what happened. She had barely felt the small brush against her heel, barely acknowledged it, but when she realized what had happened, Remy and Kitty were all ready gone and her stomach was threatening to relieve itself of the contents of her breakfast. She felt sick and dizzy, the same fear and guilt and pain her mutation always caused, but this time ten fold. Sure, she had absorbed people on accident before, but this wasn't stupid Bobby goofing off in class; this was a child, a toddler, whose body couldn't handle a contact like that.

What if she had hurt the baby? What kind of monster was she?

Remy was going to hate her for this; going to hate her forever.

Rouge had started to hyperventilate, but Piotr, always calm in times of crisis, simply stood up, took her by the arm and had led her to the MedLab.

Rogue had looked up at Hank, as he had attached some kind of pad to Lily's chest, with her eyes wide and fearful. "Oh gawd, Ah'm sorry. Is she going to be all right?"

Rogues voice had disappeared among the others filling the Lab. She spoke up louder, trying to get Remy's attention as he did the same to Hank, "Ah'm sorry! Ah'm so sorry!"

Piotr had taken a deep breath and the surveyed the situation. A panicked Remy was shouting at a harried Hank. Rogue was pleading at Remy who was too beside himself to hear. Kitty was nearly on top of Hank, inundating him with worried questions hat he looked far too busy to hear. Logan and Ororo were just down the hall and would be part of the scene at any moment.

"Rogue, Kitty," Piotr's loud, authoritative voice, had broke through the noise and caused the two to turn to him. Keeping his voice level and calm was his best bet at this time, "Why don't you two go upstairs?"

Piotr was smart enough to catch the quick thankful glance from Hank.

"But, but-" Kitty started to protest.

Rogue, nervous and nearly shaking, did the same. "No, no! Ah did this, this is mah fault! Ah have tah be here!"

"Katya, take Rogue upstairs," his tone and pointed look left no room for argument, "There is nothing more you can doing here."

Kitty paused slightly, but seeing Piotr stare her down, she conceded. She put an arm around Rogues shoulders and half walked, have forced the girl out of the room. They passed Logan and Storm as they exited.

Piotr had reached over and placed a hand Remy's shoulder in a silent gesture of support.

Remy was mumbling something Hank couldn't make out, but his eyes were wild and his hands were shaking. He lifted one hand, though bleeding, and placed it onto Piotr's arm, holding him tightly.

Piotr turned to the newcomers, "Ms. Ororo, if you do not mind, Remy is needing assistance. And Logan, if it is not to much to ask, could you starting to clean the glass off the floor?"

Logan had given a slight nod, but Storm gave Piotr a small, warm smile. She had been impressed with how he managed the situation. She couldn't imagine what Remy would be feeling at the moment.

She had placed a hand on Remy's forearm, and led him backwards a few steps until he was against one of the clean lab beds. "Sit down, my child."

Storm didn't think Remy was listening, but he followed what she said anyway, his eyes never leaving his child. She watched Piotr offer his assistance to Hank, and then starting writing notes in some kind of folder as Hank dictated them to him. She looked back to Remy, and removed a small first aid kit out of the nearest cabinet. She started using tweezers to remove the smallest pieces of glass from his hands, before moving on to the larger pieces. He was still bleeding pretty consistently, but she didn't think he required any stitches. She had wrapped Remy's hands tightly with white gauze and bandages, promising that she would have to change the dressings once the bleeding had stopped.

It didn't seem like he had heard her.

Remy sighed again. His hand, wrapped in gauze was pressed against the unbroken viewing window on the far side of the lab, opposite of his position yesterday.

Hank had announced that Lily was stable, and the child had continued to be, but it did nothing to assuage his guilt and his fear.

In the way the he always did, he ultimately blamed Belladonna for the trouble that had been caused. If her name didn't shake him so, didn't distract him, then he would've kept his eyes on Lily. He would've been a good father.

But, alas, that wasn't the case.

Letting his hand drop, he walked towards the door of the lab and let himself in. Hank had just stepped back into his office, leaving Remy the room.

Dragging a chair across the floor, Remy sat next to the crib, and dropped down the front wooden panel, so that he could reach his daughter. His fingers weren't bandaged, and he ran one tip up and down the baby's soft cheek.

"Bonjour bebe," he whispered, "It's yo Pere, again. Tought you'd b' happy t' see moi. I'm happy t' see y'. Talked t' de doctor 'gain. He says y' doin' jus fine. Dat y' look strong. We jus waiting f' y' to wake up now." He smiled wistfully to himself, "Y' know, it seems like not too long ago, y could barely sleep thru de night. I wouldn't mind one o dem long nights right bout now."

* * *

Whew!

I'm all ready working on the next chapter, but it is quite turning out how I hoped. Hopefully something good will come out of it!

Also, you know the drill:  
Reviews = Love !


	14. Chapter 14 The Guilty Parties

Thank you for reviewing. I love it, love it, love it. See, this is like the third semi-regular update. Whoo!

Speaking of reviews, I had less for the previous chapter. I know that happens, but I'm hoping that doesn't mean you guys are getting bored with this story! If it does, let me know how I can spice it up for you! Legit.

Also, it's way harder to get into Rogue's head, than it is to get into Remy's.

* * *

**Turning Point - Chapter 14**

**The Guilty Parties**

Rogue was completely beside herself, the torrent of emotions waxing and waning as quickly as the speed of thought.

She didn't know how she felt; she didn't know what she felt.

She was worried, sure, that was obvious. Lily, although rarely seen by the residents of the mansion (aside from Remy and Piotr, of course), was clearly cared about, by everyone. The presence of the small child brought smiles to numerous faces whenever she came in contact with them. Rogue would see Kitty look out the window, watching the little girl toddle around the front lawn, and she couldn't help but smile. The innocence and sweetness of untainted youth was something beautiful.

Sure, it was hard sometimes, as she could observe the unbreakable connection between Lily and Remy, knowing she would never have that, but her anger didn't lay with the child, it laid with Remy for putting her into the situation. For making her aware that she could never have what he had.

She was angry at Remy, still, but the anger was fresh; her wound was new. He should have never let Lily do what she did. He should've kept the baby in her high chair, should've kept her safe.

And there was anger at herself as well, her stupid mutation that caused nothing but trouble.

That's what Remy probably thought. Her eyes narrowed angrily and the idea of it.

He probably blamed her. Probably blamed her for everything! He'd probably tell her that too, and then he'd probably tell her again that she wouldn't understand because she didn't have a baby, because she couldn't have a baby. He'd tell her again that she did't know what she was taking about.

It wasn't fair! She all ready had to push people away! Now, was she supposed to stay in her room all day? That way she couldn't absorb anyone, especially by accident!

But then... But then, for the umpteenth time in the last twentyfold hours, her anger waned into pain and sadness.

Wasn't it her fault, really? She hurt Lily, on accident, but without even meaning to, she hurt the little one. Rogue barely even felt the brush against her skin, but the result of that was putting the babe into a coma.

And, by hurting Lily, she surely hurt Remy, or at least made him rightfully angry. She would be the first to admit that at (most times) Remy brought out the worst in her, that something about him just triggered conflict, but that she didn't wish to hurt him; quite the opposite in fact.

And even if she did want to hurt him, she would never use his daughter to do so. She wasn't a monster.

Something about Remy made her confused. She wasn't sure what it was, but whenever it came to seeing him or thinking about him, she was always left in a state of confusion. She didn't even know what she was confused about, at this point, but until she could figure it out, her confusion gave way to anger. Because there was something either about him or their relationship that she didn't understand, it was easier to stay angry at him than it was to make sense of all those other feelings that stirred within her.

It was sadness then, which just caused her to gulp in a shaky breath. Sadness that she had caused the situation, caused so much pain, for Remy in particular, sadness that a child was hurt because of her, sadness that she had been cursed with such an awful mutation, sadness that no one would understand. No one would ever understand.

She sighed, overwhelmed in the flurry of emotion, and decided to head down to the basement herself, to check on the little girl. After all she had done, it was clearly the least she should do.

. . .

The sound of footsteps stirred Remy awake. He hadn't even known that he had fallen asleep, but he had; his arm resting on the crib mattress, outstretched toward Lily, and his head resting on that arm.

He lifted his head slowly, tilting it to the left and then to the right, painfully aware the stiffness is his neck, but dutifully ignoring it.

He had assumed it was Hank, the large blue man had been scurrying in and out of the MedLab fairly often and Remy had become used to the sound of his large footfalls. After a moment he noticed the sound of the gait didn't match Hank's or Piotr's, or any man's.

He was surprised, to put it lightly, to see Rogue standing awkwardly near the doorframe, hands holding two mugs that smelled dangerously like coffee. Rogue seemed to go out of her way to avoid him, and although part of him was starting to think things were easier that way, something in him was still happy to see her. He wasn't sure there was room for more worry in his heart besides the fear he had for his daughter, but in the back of his mind, he still knew how hard it was for Rogue to deal with he mutation and the sometimes unpleasant after effects it had.

Of course, Rogue wasn't so much looking at him as she was glaring, but he thought that may have been too much to ask. He cleared his throat, utter exhaustion overshadowing any awkwardness he could have felt and inhaled deeply, "Dat coffee?"

Rogue's eyes finally moved away from Lily and focused on the young man in front of her. She wasn't quite prepared for it. Whether she ever admitted it or not, didn't make it untrue, as she and every other female in the mansion were well aware of the Cajun's good [re:Adonis] looks. It was true, he had smooth long hair, lean muscles, an impressive stature, and obviously the whole 'bad boy/dad' thing added to it, but now... Rogue couldn't seem to see past just how fatigued [re: beat down] he looked.

Remy was wearing a simple pair of black sweat pants, and a long sleeve white thermal shirt, and just a plain pair of socks. There was no bravado to his outfit; he wasn't trying to impress anybody. His auburn hair hung limply near his chin, and the stubble of his face looked a bit darker than normal. Had he had normal eyes, Rogue would be sure they'd be red with lack of sleep by now. The red in his eyes though, looked duller than normal; the color only accentuated by the large, purplish, bags under them.

She nodded and held out a mug towards the Cajun. As he lifted an arm to reach for it, she noticed his gloves were absent from his scarred hands, and he just had a large tan-colored bandage stuck to his palm.

Remy took the mug, and cradled it in his hands, breathing in the comforting smell. Dieu, how wonderful it smelled. He nodded his thanks to Rogue and slowly brought the mug to his lips. The weight of lead didn't lift from his shoulders, but it felt the smallest bit more tolerable thanks to the warm beverage making its way down his throat.

Rogue took a drink as well, and then awkwardly shifted her weight onto her other foot as she watched Remy. He seems so much unlike his usual self that it caught her off guard. It was an uncomfortable situation all ready, and seeing him was starting to make it worse.

She cleared her throat and waited for a moment until Remy's eyes turned back to look at her, "How is she? Ah mean, how's she doin?"

The tension in his shoulders twisted deeper as he took a deep breath. Exhaling slowly, he turned his head to look at Lily, and then back to Rogue.

"She's fine." His head shook briefly as he tried to clear it, "Or at least she will be. Dat's wat Hank says. He said he did tests, dat he checked everyting out." Remy lifted a finger to point to the machines hat were beeping near the crib, "He says dat everyting looks good, dat dere's not so much t' worry 'bout. Says dat wit her vitals de way dey are, dat tings will be fine. We jus gotta wait for her t' wake up is all."

Rogue nodded and felt the sickness in her stomach settle slightly. If Lily had been worse, or if the coma had been permanent? She didn't know how she could forgive herself. "Do yah know when she'll wake up?"

Remy swallowed another sip of coffee, "Non. Hank says dat sometimes he can figure out about de amount of time, based on yo' other absorptions, but dat she's jus too small for dat. He says dat usually if y' touch somebody f' a few seconds dat dey'd only be out f' an hour or so, but she's little so the math don' work de same."

"Remy," Rogue took a deep, shaky breath, as the guilt became almost too much for her, "Ah'm sorry."

Turning away from Lily as he heard his name, he listened to Rogue and gave her a long look.

She was unsure what that gaze meant, and felt uncomfortable as he fixed it on her.

"Rogue," he said her name softly, and despite his exhaustion, he turned his whole body towards her so she would know that she had his attention, "I'm not upset with y'."

Aside from the monitors that were beeping, the room was silent, and Remy's quiet voice surprised her. She stood silently for a second, not sure what to say, and still feeling the guilt lap at her heels. She stared at him dumbly, "Yah'r not?"

Remy, she knew, had every reason to be upset with her. He should just look around! Look what she did! Look what she caused!

He gave a half shake of his head, "Non."

She placed his child into a coma, he had every right to be upset. She felt terrible, completely, utterly, sick to her stomach, terrible. Her eyes dropped from his face to the floor. "This is all mah fault. I would understand if yah were angry."

Setting the half empty mug on the floor near his chair, he sighed sadly. He wished he weren't just so gosh darn tired. Remy stood up on his weary limbs and took a few large steps toward her. He lifted his arm, and wrapped his hand around her shoulder, "Chere, dis ani't yo fault."

Rogue twisted her body to the side and out of his light grasp. She squared her shoulders toward him, and tilted her chin upwards so she could make eye contact. "Ah did this, Remy; Ah hurt her. Ah didn't mean to, but Ah did."

Rogue hit down hard on her lip to contain herself. It hurt to admit the truth, that she had done this, that she had done something so awful.

He was intimately familiar with the feelings of dread that came when you were responsible for others' getting hurt. Although he rightfully deserved to be plagued with it, he wouldn't wish that feel on anybody else; especially those, like Rogue, who most certainly did not deserve to feel that way.

Remy pulled his long sleeve down so it was covering his bare hand. He lifted his hand towards her face, and gently cupped her cheek with his palm. He gave her a said smile, "Rogue, dis ani't yo' fault."

Rogue titled her face so it angled further into Remy's palm. She closed her eyes briefly, needing the respite. She knew she shouldn't be that close to him, especially with all the trouble her poison skin had caused just 24 hours before. She knew it with every fiber of her being. She knew that she needed to pull away, but she just couldn't.

It felt so good. She could feel his thumb soothingly rubbing her cheek through his shirt, and she just didn't want him to stop.

She needed the comfort. She needed someone to let her breath.

Ever since yesterday morning her head had been sick with guilt and hate and anger and pain. She couldn't function, she couldn't think.

She couldn't focus on anything else but the monster she had become.

Everyone was so worried about Lily and so distracted and worried about Remy, that no one knew how badly she was hurting; the pain her mutation has caused cut through her body like a knife and it was all she could do not to cry.

She stilled blamed herself, it was true, but hearing that Remy didn't? It was the oxygen she needed. It was going to stop her from drowning.

Her eyes flittered open, and she looked up to see Remy's tired, weary ones looking down at her. It was sad, she thought, that the one time she could see his eyes not filled with anger that they had to be filled with such sorrow.

"Remy," for some reason, it only seemed appropriate to whisper, "Who are you upset with?"

There ways a heavy sign, and his shoulders dropped as he felt the weight of the world land on them in ten fold. He dropped his hand from her cheek and turned his back towards her, he took a sharp, deep breath.

She saw him lift his shoulders in helplessness.

His back was to her as he started to pace the floor. After a few moments, his body slumped, defeated, onto the edge of one of the empty beds. "Myself, I guess."

Her eyes widened a bit, surprised, both his answer and the honesty of it catching her off guard.

He lifted his tired eyes up, and made contact with hers. "I let de Chaton distract moi. Don' know what I was thinkin'. I looked away when I shouldn' have. I can' let moiself get so distracted like dat."

"Remy?" She was surprised, shocked that he would blame himself. If she had felt sick with guilt, she couldn't imagine the depth of Remy's pain. She couldn't imagine how much it would hurt to think he had harmed his own daughter.

A small shake of his head, and he continued. "Don' know why I let my guard down. Don' know how it happened."

He looked defeated, she could see it, and she could almost feel the exhaustion weighing his words down. "Remy," She frowned at him, "Yah can't expect yahself to have your guard up every minute of every day."

He had started pacing again, and before he could respond to her words, he slammed a balled fist onto a metal table. The instruments on it rattled against the surface. "Y' don' get it, Rogue!" His voice was loud enough to echo against the wall of the nearly empty room, "I don' have a choice!"

He closed his eyes briefly and took a few deep breaths, silently counting in his heard in an effort to calm himself. He walked back over to the crib, and stared down at Lily's angelic face for a few moments. He needed the reassurance.

It was a long pause before he spoke again. Rogue had almost thought that he wasn't going to say anything else.

He took a shaky breath, and, against his better judgment, couldn't see to keep his mouth shut.

It had been so long since he had had an honest conversation with someone, that it felt so good just to drop his 'Gambit' persona, even just for a moment. The sadist in him, knew that letting his guard down was the exact trouble he was trying to avoid, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. How many beatings had it taken him to learn that he always had to keep that mask in place?

"I love dat girl, love 'er more den de world, Rogue. Y' gotta understand dat."

She nodded in response, not sure where he was going.

"But. . . But I never wanted t' be a Pere. Maybe one day, I guess, but I hadn't tought 'bout it yet. I mean, mon dieu, wat 21 year old wants a bebe on de way?" He shook his head again, "Taking care of de bebe is de hardest ting I've ever had t' do, and it's jus so hard. Dieu, I've all ready hurt her so much. I've been failing. Everyday I'm failing."

He turned his head to look back at his baby girl; his heart still twisting because the current situation, and the hell hole that had become his life.

"Liliette is mon life. She's got no one but me, an' she can' take care o' herself. She needs me, an' I can' let myself get distracted. She jus gonna keep getting' hurt if dat happens."

Deep down, Remy knew this was his entire fault. As much as he wanted to pin the blame on Belladonna, he knew the fault was all his. He had looked away; he had stopped looking at his daughter. Kitty had distracted him, and he knew it. There should have rightfully been no way that she could have thrown him off his guard, but one mention of Bella, in front of Lily, no less? He was completely confused and off kilter. His anger was causing blind spots. And that was much too dangerous.

She walked towards him, until she stood facing him, only a foot between their bodies. "Remy, yah don't have tah do this alone. Yah know you're not alone anymore, right?"

"I jus. . ." His head fell, "I can'. I just can'." He could feel the walls metaphorically closing in.

Something inside him cracked, and it might very well been his heart. Even the strongest man can only take so much. "Don' you get it? 'M always gonna be alone."

* * *

Man, why is Remy always bumming us out? Seriously.

You know the drill: Reviews = Love!


	15. Chapter 15 Things to Think About

Thanks for the reviews! As always, they have been very very encouraging!

Man, Remy, stop making us depressed! C'mon!

* * *

**Turning Point - Chapter 15**

**Things to Think About  
**

Hank moved back and fourth through his lab while he had the time. Remy would be back in an hour, and he knew that there was little he could get done with the Cajun's suspicious eyes on him.

Obviously, Remy was just worried about his daughter, and Hank had the utmost sympathy for him, but it was still frustratingly impossible to work around him.

Making the most of his time, he extracted another vial of blood from Lily's unmoving form.

Hank had been honest when he told Remy that he wholeheartedly believed Liliette would wake up completely unharmed. In fact, he still believed it. The child may have been in a coma, but her vitals were stable and her brain function was consistent.

Hank had told Remy the truth: Lily seemed to be in perfect health; he just believed that the coma was a result of the shock her body had gone through, and as soon as her body had recovered, that she would awaken and be back to normal.

Of course, the fact that Lily had been comatose for 48 hours, had pushed a very weary Cajun closer to an impossible edge, much too close to the fear of the unthinkable.

The good doctor had reassured Remy, saying that Lily's brain activity was an obvious sign that she'd be awake soon, but it seemed as if his words did not reach the Cajun.

Yes, Hank wholeheartedly believed that the youngest LeBeau would be just fine, but he didn't see the harm in running his entire gamut of tests in the mean time.

If there was something about Lily that he didn't know, he was going to make sure he was aware of it now. Having never seen a visible mutation in a child this young, made him wonder about the nature of her genetics and if there was something more he needed to be aware of.

No, more tests weren't exactly needed, but Hank thought it might be a good idea on the off chance things took a turn for the worse.

. . .

Hank had kicked him out of the MedLab; the man had honest-to-God kicked him out.

Remy angrily paced back and fourth, wearing invisible treads in the floor of the gazebo. He huffed angrily for a moment, and then paused to light a fresh cigarette and suck on it, looking for the nicotine's sweet relief.

It wasn't fair, he had decided, wasn't fair the Hank could push him away from Lily's side. It wasn't fair that He could make him leave in his daughter's trying time, the time the Remy needed to be with her, needed to be with her.

He stomped angrily in the opposite direction. It wasn't right at all!

Just an hour, Hank had promised; just a bit, he had assured Remy. All Hank's horrible persuasive words, tearing a hole through Remy, getting him to leave that horrible MedLab.

"Arghhh!" Remy let out a cry of anguish as he angrily tossed his empty cigarette package into the sky, watching with satisfaction as it glowed brightly and disincarnated with an audible 'pop.'

It wasn't that he disliked Hank, exactly. Hank as a person was fine- a little too cheerful, but fine- and Remy did know that a part of him was now deeply indebted to the doctor for keeping such a watchful eye on his baby girl. . . It was just that Remy didn't trust him, didn't trust anyone in a lab like that.

Any medical facility, such as the mansion's MedLad, made Remy extremely uncomfortable, and he knew from experience that people working in such places could not be trusted. He knew that those doctors were twisted and troubled. He knew they could hurt the very patients they vowed to heal.

Perhaps, that was the Reason Remy raised his voice every time Hank got close to Lily. Perhaps that was the reason he started grabbing tools off of counters and throwing them around the sterile room, perhaps that was the reason he screamed at the good doctor the whole time he tried to do his job.

Yes, Remy was torn down the middle in conflict, it appeared.

Trying to stay calm, he took another drag off the Marlboro that was resting between his fingers.

He wanted the best for Lily. At the end of the day, at the end of it all, that's really what he wanted. He knew this, which is why he headed to Xavier's in the first place.

Despite everything, he knew the this place was full of 'good guys.' He knew this place would be a safe haven for his little girl. He knew the people here would never harm her, that they would do right by her.

That's why he was here.

Lily needed a doctor, he was aware of this. And he wanted her to have the best care, he honestly did, but the anguish of his past had settled so deeply in his heart that he couldn't shake it. He couldn't believe in these people and he couldn't trust that doctor, no matter how much he needed him.

So what was the solution? Was he forcing Hank to keep an eye on Lily? Was he making the doctor do it under duress? Obviously, Remy knew that if he could control the situation, if he could keep a watchful eye on Hank, that things would be okay.

He just needed to be in control.

The bark of his bitter laugh surprised him a bit, a rough unpleasant croak against the silence of the night. He took another drag.

He just needed to be in control, just like every other facet of the spider webs that made up his sorry excuse for a life. He could never let go, and that's why this was so hard.

Lily, despite how much he loved her, was the constant upheaval in his life. He could not control her, he could not control what happened to her (no matter how hard he tried), and he couldn't make the girl be anything else but her self.

It's not that he wanted Lily to be anything other than herself, he wanted her to be happy- so happy!-, it's just that the idea baffled him.

He had spent years, every waking moment of his lifetime, perfectly orchestrating his Gambit alter ego. He knew what facial expressions to make, what attitude to project, how to display an unpracticed, lazy swagger. He knew every move and slight nuance that would make him Gambit, and make people know only what he wanted them to see.

He knew it all like the back of his scarred hands. He knew how to become this shell of a man. He knew how to become such a false part of the real him that he had to push everyone away.

But that's not what he wanted. He didn't want to be guarded every soul-sucking minute of every never-ending day.

So he gave it shot... He really did. He dropped his guard, he opened himself up despite the warning bells going off in his head. He opened up to Belladonna, showed her his heart, showed her his honesty. He tired to be himself in his marriage and look where that got him.

He was now hurt and broken beyond belief. He had been cut deeper than he ever had before, and now he was lost. He had no more direction.

But what about Lily? Well, he wanted to be somebody she could be proud of, he knew that much. He wanted to be a real man, to be a father. The last thing he wanted was his daughter to know what a thieving bastard he had been.

But how could he be honest around Lily when he couldn't let his guard down around all these strangers? Mon Dieu, how was he going to do it?

The idea of loosing control had started to make Remy feel sick to his stomach. That was absolutely the last possible thing he could do.

Mon Dieu, Remy scowled to himself, was he really that bitter, that jaded? Is this the person he had become? What did that say of him as a father? Jean Luc was emotionally unavailable to him as a young boy; was he bringing Lily into the same perverted environment?

It was like he told Rogue yesterday morning: He didn't have a choice.

Oh and Rogue?

He took another long drag.

Did he even want to go down that path now? Probably not. Dissecting whatever little moment they had in the MedLab was probably a bad idea. Too much self-loathing isn't healthy.

... But then again, it had felt good to be honest with her, to be honest with anyone, even if it were just for a moment.

It had felt good, alarmingly good even, which scared the shit out of him. Being honest with Rogue was the gateway drug to being honest with everyone else, and he was near positive that he wasn't ready to go down that path.

Because honesty opened up a whole can of worms, a whole can of things he wasn't proud of. He might be strong, he knew, but he also knew he wasn't strong enough to come face to face with the demons of his past. He had buried them for a reason. He had buried them because, otherwise, he couldn't move forward.

He had to move forward, he rationalized, be it honestly or dishonestly. His world revolved around the little girl with red-on-black eyes and he was going to keep it that way. In every way that Belladonna had given him something new to hate, fatherhood had given him something new to love; it had also redeemed him. For such a lost soul, being given a purpose was not something to be wasted.

It wasn't exactly like he told Rogue, he guessed. He wasn't completely alone. He had Lily. He did. For the first time in his life, someone had his blood.

It was an immense amount of pressure, Remy decided, being responsible for someone else. He had her for the next seventeen years, and he was going to do all that he could to raise her right. She wouldn't end up like him, and she sure as hell wouldn't end up like her mother. He would do this right.

He just wished, as he snuffed out the last bit of his much-needed cigarette, that fatherhood wasn't so lonely.

* * *

Blargh Blargh Blargh, Remy is sad and bummed. I think we get it all ready!

Reviews=Love


	16. Chapter 16 A Happy Homecoming

Oh boy, oh boy! Another chapter! Hooray! What more could you want?

Also, I've had the last scene of this one in my head for ages! So happy I finally got to write it out! Of course, I have no idea what happens next, but I'll figure it out. Hey, maybe you could figure it out too!

Oh and thanks for the reviews last chapter. Loved them as always!

* * *

**Turning Point - Chapter 16**

**A Happy Homecoming**

Remy groaned slightly as he felt the familiar uncomfortable feeling of someone tugging at his hair. He was too tired, he just wanted to sleep, and if Bella actually played with their baby in between naps, there would be no reason for Lily to wake him up from his nap. Chances are, he had a late night the night before.

The fog of sleep had started to settle around his mind once again. He had had a late night, right?

Remy sat up with a start, his mind making the quick connection that he wasn't in new Orleans and he certainly wasn't with Belle! He had had a late night, but not for the reasons he used to.

Quickly sitting up from his slouched position in the MedLab chair, he swiveled his head to the direction of the crib it had been leaning against.

A small hand reached out and tugged on his hair again, "Down?"

Mon Dieu! Remy had never been happier to hear that little voice. He took a deep breath as he felt happiness weave it's way through his entire body. He couldn't stop the grin that expanded all the way across his face, "Liliette! Mon bebe! Yo' awake!"

She was sitting up in her crib, thumb in her mouth, looking as if she did that everyday. She held her arms up, "Papa! Down!"

"Hank!" Remy called out for the doctor, eyes never leaving the small child in front of him. He was fighting every instinct in his body to just grab her, hug her to his chest, and never let go.

She still had random pads and wires attached to her, and the last thing he wanted was to repeat any of the MedLab process again. He'd let Hank remove everything, and then he was completely out of there.

He reached out to ruffle the small bit of auburn hair on top of Lily's head, marveling at the softness of it. "Aww, bebe, yo' look so good! So healthy!"

Lily drooled a bit around the thumb again in her mouth.

Remy closed his eyes briefly and titled his head upwards, silently thanking the entity, if there was one, that helped with this. He wasn't saying he believed in anything, but he had asked anyone for help, including those that he may not have believed in.

He felt waves of relief flow through him and he was baptized in the feeling. Sweet, unending relief was making him giddy and filling every possible frozen piece of his heart. If his daughter could get through this, then she could get through anything... Or more accurately, if he could get through this, then maybe he could get through anything.

He heard Lily laugh and opened his eyes as she pointed to the man entering the room, "Boo! Boo!"

"Well," Hank's large grin almost matched the size of Remy's, "isn't this a wonderful surprise!"

The feeling of sheer joy in the room was almost palpable.

"Hank!" Remy jumped up, happiness and adrenalin wiping out any traces of exhaustion he may have had, "I jus woke up and dere she was! Sittin' dere like she owned de place!"

Hank chuckled, "Well, I am happy to hear it!"

Walking past Remy, Hank approached the crib and began making a few notes on his clip board before removing the pads.

"Boo!" She repeated again, content to sit and pull on her father's hair/arm/shirt whenever it was in her reach.

Remy bent over the crib and kissed the top of her baby soft head. He looked at Hank and shrugged, "We've been working on colors."

Setting down the pads, the doctor smiled and turned to the girl, "Well in that case, Miss LeBeau, you are indeed correct. I am as blue as you can get."

"I dunno," he looked amused, "She only knows dat one, yellow, green, an' red. Chances are y' could've been any of dem."

As if on cue, Lily smiled up at her father, "Papa green!"

He gave Hank a rueful smile that said 'told you so."

Hank sat down his clipboard on a nearby table and turned to the man that was, for all accounts, beaming. "Well, Remy, that concludes my examination. I am more than happy to report that I am giving your daughter a clean bill of health!"

Remy pumped a fist in the air in pure elation. "Hank, I could kiss yo on de mouth!"

Before he had the chance to deny such a request, Lily lifted her arms up and looked at Hank questioningly, "Boo, down?"

"As much fun as that would be," Hank gave him a dry humored look, "I believe the little LeBeau has other plans."

Remy grinned and leaned forward to scoop the toddler up in his arms. For a brief moment, all felt perfectly right in the world. It was as if the puzzle of his life finally had all of the missing pieces and the fit together in such a way that it was just meant to be.

Of course, then he groaned as he felt a small hand, as per usual, grab a chunk of his hair and pull tightly. "Lily," he cooed, "Lily, let go o' yo papa's hair."

Naturally, Lily did no such thing.

"Perhaps," humor was heavy in his voice, "I might suggest a haircut?"

Remy grinned and shrugged as he turned to head toward the exit of the lab. He was relieved and invigorated in a way he had never understood before. It was as if his heart hadn't really been beating these past three days.

He would never let her get hurt again... Possibly because he didn't think he could handle it. The past three days had been hell, but having her safe and healthy made it al worth it.

All of it. Maybe two parents really would have been nice for her to have, Lily may have even like New Orleans, but it was clear to Remy, for the first time since he moved in, that this is where she needed to be. These people - these strangers - like Hank, dropped everything to help his baby.

He knew because he had never left the MedLab, that Hank had been there nonstop for the last 72 hours. Sure, he didn't understand why and he still wasn't sure if he liked it, but he knew enough that he appreciated it and not to forget it. He might owe Hank for the rest of his life for this, but every part of his body and mind knew it was worth it.

He paused near the door and turned back to Hank, not sure how to let him know how much he meant it, "Hank, tank y'."

The good doctor gave a heart felt smile, "It was not a problem, Mr. LeBeau."

Remy just felt so ... It took him a moment to name the feeling. With Lily happy and healthy, he was just so happy. She was the light of his small world, and with her shining so brightly, how could it ever be so dark?

"Aw, bebe," he extracted her hand from his hair and let her wrap her small hand around two of his fingers as she straddled his hip, "Y' had yo papa worried dere for a second."

In response, she released his hand and stuck her thumb in her mouth, clearly drooling around it.

"Buy now dat yo' all better," He used the arm not around her to tickle her stomach as she giggled, "Y' can have watever y' want. We'll get y' new toys, new games, the whole works!"

Hearing 'toy' and 'new' definitely caught the little girl's attention, "Ball?"

Remy grinned, "Oui, petite. Dat sound good t' y' ?"

"Ball." She giggled.

"Now Lily," he cooed, beaming at the young girl, "I'm tinking, first we get y' cleaned up an' dressed, an den we eat someting. How's dat sound?"

Lily's response was to press her drool covered open mouth and chin against the thin undershirt he was wearing. It left a nice wet spot.

"And den," his eyes narrowed slightly, looking downwards, "Mebbe we teach y' some new words so yo mouth has others tings t' do than wipe drool on yo papa?"

Clearly unperturbed, the wise girl stuck with what she knew, "Ball?"

Remy got into the elevator and hit the button to take him to his floor. Now that his fear had evaporated and he was covered in sweet relief, he became painfully aware that his diet for the last 72 hours had consisted of just a few cups of coffee. He was also aware that he'd been in the same clothes for the last three days and had yet to shower. If he wasn't to content, he may have been disgusted.

Well, he was a tad disgusted, but that was a direct result from the smell coming from his daughter's diaper.

Remy pulled a new face, "New plan. We change dat first."

Pulling out the one word she responded with the most, red eyes looked upwards, "Bon, bon, bon, bon."

She tended to use it for everything. Asking her to 'say hello' became 'bonjour', and simply 'bon'. He wasn't sure if she understood it as 'good' yet.

Once in his room, Remy took care of the obvious diaper issue while filling the bathtub with water. He bathed himself and his daughter, feeling the expired feelings of dread, hate, and anger wash off as easily as soap. He took a deep breath, watching the girl as she splashed her hands in the water, and took a second to just revel in the moment.

Why not enjoy it? Just months ago, Liliette Jolie Boudreax (as was her name at the time) LeBeau was just a little pink thing swaddled in thick cotton blankets. Remy would sneak into the nursery late at night, and even though the peaceful baby would be quietly sleeping, he could help but lift the bundle out of the crib. He would hold her in his arms, cooing and whispering, and cradling her gently. She was absolutely beautiful. There were moments when those little red eyes would open sleepily and her little mouth would yawn. Curious about the world around her, those little eyes would look about the room, and then settle on the man above her.

And now? Well, Remy watched as the girl squealed in delight as the water splashed around her. It was awesome, albeit strange and quiet weird, to watch his baby turn into a little person. In the beginning she was just this tiny helpless thing. . . But now, she'd been walking for a few months, and her babbles had turned into words. Remy was thankful she was hitting those milestone, because frankly he had no idea how to teach someone to talk or communicate. She had picked up on it on her own; clearly indicating that the little girl in the bathtub was a genius.

Lily's red eyes turned to see and identical pair staring at her. She turned back to the water to continuing giggling and splashing.

The bitter part of him wondered how Bella couldn't have wanted this. How she could have given up the opportunity to see someone so amazing and to experience the joy that Lily brought. Every simple, new thing fascinated his daughter, and getting to watch her learn and explore was easily one of the most amazing things he'd ever seen. How could someone want to miss out on that? How could someone not appreciate that? He sighed and pushed the bitterness away. Now was not a time to sulk. His daughter was happy, and most importantly, she was healthy.

Now was, indeed, a time for happiness.

After bathing and drying off him and his daughter, Remy dressed his freshly diapered girl and let her sit in her crib while he dressed himself.

He scooped her up in an arm and began to head down to the kitchen.

"Papa down!"

Remy wearily set the girl down at the top of the stairs, keeping a very attentive eye on her as she turned around and crawled backwards down the staircase. At the bottom, she stood up and began to toddle in the wrong direction. He herded her towards the kitchen.

"Oh!" Kitty jumped up from the table when she saw Remy enter the kitchen. Seeing him up and about (not to mention showered and dressed) could only mean one thing! Her assumption was proved correct when she saw his young child waddle in a few seconds after him. "Lily's awake?"

Remy looked into the kitchen and paused to take the whole room in. He had watched Kitty jumped up, clearly surprised to see him and his mini me. He looked at her brunette hair and her smile, and realized how much he truly owed the younger girl.

She had held Lily in her arms and took her to Hank, no questions asked. Even more impressive was that she hadn't hesitated at all.

Remy would be the first to admit that his first (And second, for that matter) impression of Kitty had not been favorable; far from it, actually.

As the far side of the table came into her view, Lily began to wiggle with excitement. She squealed happily, "Peep!" Toddling as fast as her short legs could carry her, she rushed up to Piotr and wrapped her chubby arms around his tree trunk of a leg, "Peep!"

Seeing as Lily only spent time with her father and the one other person he spent time with, Piotr quickly became he second favorite person, despite her inability to mimic her father's 'Pete' perfectly.

Remy watched as Lily lifted her arms to Pete. He gave a slight nod when the Russian looked to him for permission. Piotr lifted Lily onto his lap, and the little girl immediately began crawling all over him.

Remy then couldn't help but smile as Lily crawled higher on Pete's chest towards his shoulder. The brunette sitting next to him started to coo at her, and Lily reached out a grubby little hand. Thinking it was cute, Kitty began laughing and leaned in closer, but then yelped as that little hand grabbed a handful of hair and pulled.

"Lily!" She groaned, "Stop! Let go!"

Looking back, it was easy to see why Remy didn't think much of Kitty. It was clear that she was obnoxious and annoying... But now? Now as he saw Pete grin and Kitty try to free herself from Lily's curious hands... well, he could surely see what his Russian comrade saw in her.

She was lively and her smile was infectious. Every time her saw her, despite the situation, she had a good attitude. She was smarter than he would've expected, and, more importantly, she had been there for his little girl.

"Lily," Remy saw her head turn towards the sound of his voice and a small pair of eyes focus on him, "No. Let de Chaton's hair go."

"Lily no!" She repeated as Kitty finally extracted her hair from those curious hands.

Kitty turned to Remy, "Well, like she seems healthy to me! When'd she wake up?"

After verifying that Piotr had a safe hold of his daughter, Remy turned towards the fridge. "Not t' long ago. Hank gave her a clean bill o' health."

Kitty felt even more relieved, "That's great news!"

"Da," Piotr agreed as Lily grabbed at watermelon on his plate, "It is quite nice to hear." He pushed the plate away.

"Peeep," she whined and pointed to the melon.

Piotr and Remy made eye contact and the Russian began cutting off small pieces and handing them to the girl who attempted to stuff them into her face.

The sheer normalcy of it all almost shocked him. Remy shook his head slightly to clear it. Not three hours ago, his beautiful baby girl had been lying comatose in one of his least favorite places. He had been exhausted and scared, knowing that the girl could never wake up. And now? Now he was flying high.

The girl was okay, and he was invigorated with the zest of life that only she could provide. Perspective was an amazing thing, and although he thought that it was good he finally had some on the situation, he wished Lily hadn't had to go through that.

Yes, his wife was an adulterous bitch and his life was pretty much in shambles. He got that, he really did... But, Lily was healthy and giggling and crawling all over someone who, Remy could see, legitimately cared about her. For goodness sake, the baby seemed happy! And isn't this why he did this! From the moment he held that little baby for the first time, he knew he would sacrifice everything for her. Isn't that what he did? He gave up his home, his marriage, his family!

And watching Lily now, his heart began to swell, because now things finally made sense. He had done the right thing and it was all worth it.

Her own mother may not care about her, and Remy knew that that wound in his gut may never quite heal, but others did care. Pete obviously did, as it was clear to see from his bouncing the baby. And Kitty? Well not only was she slicing up her fruits and vegetables into small pieces for those impatient hands, but she was smiling at the baby, and, obviously, she very well could have helped saved Lily's life three days ago.

He suddenly felt a surge of affection towards the young brunette. Sure, she may have been annoying as hell, but she wasn't that bad... And she cared about Liliette, which was more than Remy could say about his own family (golden brother and sister-in-law excluded, of course).

He finished making a sandwich for himself and a plate for his daughter. Professor Xavier had begrudgingly accepted Remy's repeated requests to contribute to the grocery budget. He pointed out that it wasn't quite fair because the other inhabitants of the mansion did not contribute, but Remy just stated that he wasn't looking for handouts and wasn't comfortable feeding his family otherwise.

Setting Lily's food on the try of her highchair, Piotr passed him the toddler and he strapped her into the highchair. He sat down next to her at the table and quietly, contentedly, began to eat his lunch.

. . .

Having decided to enjoy the unseasonably warm weather, Remy sat on the mansion lawn, legs stretched out long in front of him. He had a thick security manual on his lap and was reading it slowly. It had arrived it a plain manila envelope, no doubt from Henri, about a week ago. He hadn't had a chance to look through it, with all that had happened, but figured that there was no time like the present.

He glanced to his right and smiled. Lily sat happily on a fleece blanket that her father had spread on the grass. She was surrounded by a handful of plastic farm animals. Her hands were wrapped around a yellow duck.

Surprised to hear anyone approaching him, Remy looked up to see Storm and Logan approaching the blanket.

Of course, another pair of curious eyes looked up as well. As he stopped in front of the blanket, Lily looked at Logan and held up her duck, "Moo!"

Logan smirked, amused, "Uh, yeah kid, moo."

"Logan," Storm scolded him with a look and then turned her attention to the toddler, "No, Lily, that would be a cow."

After staring at her variety of animals in concentration, Lily successfully dropped her duck and held up her cow. She was awarded by her father ruffling her hair.

Remy nodded, "Ororo, Logan."

"I'm happy to see that Lily is awake." Storm smiled, "She seems to be doing very well."  
"Tank y'. She's doin' fine. Hank said dat she's very healthy."

"Well," Her smile was still warm, "we're very happy to hear it."

Logan was about to agree when he heard a voice cut him off.

"REMY!" The words were out of her lips as soon as she saw him. Rogue had just been walking up the drive with Kitty, when she noticed Storm and Logan. She turned to see the direction they were heading and her heart jumped in excitement. She felt a rush of emotion that she couldn't seem to stop. It flooded through her. She couldn't name the emotions; so much as she could just feel them. It was like a tidal wave had completely pulled her under, and she could only focus on one thing.

What was he doing over there?

She broke out into a run. Every moment, every second of her training and her constant workouts were coming into play now. It was as if she couldn't fast enough. Her feet couldn't carry her quickly enough. She pumped every muscle in her legs, in her body, to move her, to propel her forward.

She was almost there! It was just a little further! A little more distance and she'd be with him! With Remy! Where she belonged!

Completely confused, Remy dropped his manual and stood up. Rogue was running towards him, and his first instinct told him that something was wrong. What other reason would she have? She looked so frenzied, so rushed. He started to worry.

_Alost there!_ Rogue pushed back the burning in her legs. She could almost get to him.

Logan felt just about as confused as Remy looked.

As soon as she got close enough, Rogue threw herself into the Cajun's arms.

"OH Remy!" She exclaimed his name with happiness, with unadulterated glee.

Never had anything felt so right. Nuzzling her face into his chest, she inhaled deeply. The scent placated her in a way she'd never known. It was as if every fiber of her being was singularly reassured from that scent. It wrapped around her like a warm blanket and she closed her eyes. She let it hold her, she let his familiar smell invade her own sense of self.

She couldn't name everything that he smelled like. It was a mix of spices or something else. What was it?

She inhaled deeply again, breathing him in and pressing her cheek against his soft shirt.

YES! That was it!

Remy smelled like home! He smelled like comfort! He smiled like every place she wanted to be, like every place she ever had been.

Here, in his arms (that he had unsurely and awkwardly wrapped around her in response), everything felt like home. This is where she belonged! This felt safe.

She felt so safe! But more than that, she felt so happy. No, it was more than that. She felt ecstatic! She was blissful and joyful and euphoric all rolled into one. As soon as the emotion registered, she felt laugher build inside of her, and she couldn't help giggling aloud. The delight was too much to contain! She tilted her had backwards and laughed out loud. It felt to good! She was so happy!

Throwing her arms around his neck, she pulled herself up on the tips of her toes and pressed her cheek against his chin. She giggled again, His stubble felt to familiar, so comforting. It was rough, too rough to be entirely comfortable, but it still felt so _right_, it felt so wonderful. She tucked her head to the side, on his shoulder, and rubbed her nose against his neck. She nuzzled in comfortably and giggled again.

He was glorious! She took a deep breath and breathed in the comfort, the safety, the happiness.

Moving her arms back around his waist she laid her head back on his chest.

Rogue sighed in complete and utter contentment.

She was finally home.

* * *

Quick! Everyone pick their jaws up off the floor! What was that about?

You know the drill! Reviews = Love!


	17. Chapter 17 Confusion, Revelations, &Hurt

Me? Writer's Block? Never! Just kidding. Had to work through it, but I'm back!

Soooo soooo many reviews for the last chapter. Thanks for making me all warm and happy inside.

Edited Aug 5: I realized my italics didn't make it through the story upload. I've added them now, but that's been the only change.

* * *

**Turning Point - Chapter 17**

**Confusion, Revelations, & Hurt  
**

It took Remy a solid three minutes to push Rogue back and hold her at arm's length. As she stood there nuzzling her face into his chest, the silence became more and more awkward until his arms, loosely and strangely around Rogue's petite body, unwrapped themselves and used a hand on each of her forearms to hold her arm's length away from him.

Remy could feel Logan's suspicious eyes on the two of them, but he honestly didn't know what was going on. Simply, he was confused, and that left him with a rare loss of words.

He looked back at Rogue and watched her frown as he held her at bay. And then, much to his surprise, she began pouting, honest to God pouting, with her bottom lip out and everything.

Maybe, at this point, it was better that she didn't know to be embarrassed, because Kitty, who had approached and was watching from the sidelines, knew that Rogue would be mortified. She very subtly snuck out her cell phone and took a picture.

Logan's patience began to run short, and despite the fact Storm that laid a hand on his arm, his eyes were still narrowed, "Okay, Rogue, what the hell is going on?"

Rogue stared at Logan, obviously upset by his tone of voice.

Before she could respond, Remy spoke quietly to her, much the way one would to a wounded, skittish animal. Frankly, Rogue's mood swings and public cuddling had freaked him out, but freaking out never helped anyone, so he remained calm. One of his gloved hands that was around her sleeved forearms squeezed quietly, "Rogue, chere, are y' doin' okay?"

His words were soft, methodic, and familiar. Her head and sad eyes swiveled away from Logan and back to Remy. Confused and not quiet understanding what was going on, her eyes widened in a small bit of fear and she let out a whiney noise.

Remy frozen, feeling like someone dropped a bucket of ice water on him.

He knew that whine.

"Oh mon Dieu!" his words were whispered in both fear and disbelief. It just took him a second, maybe a nanosecond, but he pulled Rogue back into his arms, pulled her back against his chest. He held her to him as if there was nothing more important in the world.

She responded instantly and threw herself into his arms, causing them to stumble backwards and onto the ground, a few feet away from where he had been sitting earlier.

After checking to see that his daughter was still safely seated and playing on her blanket, Remy got comfortable sitting on the ground and pulled Rouge into his lap. He cradled her small body to his and soothingly began running his fingers through her hair.

"Okay! What is this?!" At this point, Logan's patience had run out and he did not like, nor understand what was going on here. He was angry and took a step forward.

Storm cleared her throat, trying to avoid any incidents, "Remy, if you do not mind, can you explain what is going on?"

Remy's head dropped down to look at Rogue, who was cuddled into him with her eyes closed, his words were a hushed whisper, "It's my daughter."

It took a few beats for Storm to understand the meaning of the words, but then her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh dear."

Remy gave a half nod, but his eyes stayed on Rogue. It didn't matter that she wasn't Lily, it didn't matter that it wasn't exactly real, somewhere in her head was a piece of his little girl, and that piece needed him. He wasn't sure he understood it, but the father inside him couldn't help himself. He needed to reach out to Rogue, needed to hold her, to comfort her.

It didn't make sense. He knew it didn't make sense. He knew that she wasn't Lily, obviously, but something that was a piece of Lily, a part of Lily needed him. He couldn't say no, he couldn't turn away, not when Rogue's expression had so clearly mirrored one that he was so used to seeing on his daughter's face. He didn't understand it, but he couldn't pull away.

Rogue took a deep breath; she was curled up in Remy's lap, her head resting on his chest near his shoulder. "Ah'm all right now, Remy."

His red eyes moved from watching his daughter to sweeping downward to the woman in his lap. He looked unsure, "Yeah?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

Logan still looked angry or confused. The two expressions were very similar for him.

Rogue slowly and carefully extracted herself from Remy's lap. She stood up, cautiously, and offered a hand down to Remy.

Remy was surprised, but took the offered hand and got to his feet. His eyes stayed locked with Rogue's momentarily, and then he turned back to their audience. He waited until Storm started speaking to release her hand, and even then, let his (glove covered) index and middle finger linger on her wrist for a moment longer.

"Rogue," Storm was obviously concerned, "You sure you're all right?"

The girl smiled sarcastically, "Well, y'know aside from the embarrassing fact that I let a behbeh in control of my mind? Yeah, Ah'm fine." She tired to fight down the blush on her cheeks. Acting like a baby? Definitely top fie on her most embarrassing things list.

Logan grunted which could only mean he agreed.

"Chere," Remy was obviously unsure about what he was going to say, but he knew that it had to be said. When Rogue's (and everyone else's) attention turned back to him, he continued, "Y' do know dat y' were touchin' my skin right den?"

It took a second and the he saw the realization in her eyes, "That's not possible."

He shrugged noncommittally, "Mebbe not, but it happened."

A gruff nod from Logan, "I saw it too."

Rogue looked surprised, but as soon as Remy and Logan had said it, she knew it was true. She looked towards Remy and was momentarily overcome with a sensory memory. She nearly gasped, as she remembered the long, smooth line of his neck. The rough stubble on his chin. The scent of his clothing when she pressed her body against his. Of course, at the time the feelings felt totally natural and full of the love that only a parent and child relationship could provide... But now?

Well, now she was back in her own mind. Now as she looked at the curve of his jaw, the hard strength of his shoulders, the tanned skin just below his earlobe, all that skin she had never touched before, never touched with her skin? Well, now the feelings weren't quite platonic.

She was almost angry that she didn't enjoy the moment while she had it, that she didn't even realize she has been given the gift of touch, albeit temporarily. She couldn't be completely angry, not when she could recall the heat under his collarbone - the heat that only skin-to-skin contact could provide, or how exact the texture of the stubble on his chin had felt. It was rough, like sandpaper, but not rough enough to hurt her. The only thing that could come close, that her touch deprived fingers had come in contact with, were the very small cactuses that Storm had in the green house. Yes, that's right, his chin had been lightly prickly like a cactus, and despite the fact that she had not taken the time she should have to appreciate all the contours of his strong jaw, Rogue still knew she had touched it, had felt it, and that was enough.

"Perhaps," Ororo arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, "our resident scientist would have better reasoning for this?"

Rogue nodded, "Yah might be right." She looked to Remy, and in response to his inquisitive gaze, she removed her glove.

Shrugging, but unworried, Remy held out his hand.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ororo was clearly concerned, "Maybe you want to wait until you see Hank?"

Rogue shook her head, "Ah don't know what happened. Ah'm just trying to figure out what to tell Hank." After a brief nod from Ororo, Rogue lifted her hand and placed three fingers on Remy's wrist, right past the edge of his glove and right on on top of his daughter's tattooed initials.

Remy gritted his teeth, it took a good three seconds, but then the pain was almost immediate. Although, logically he knew that he had felt that pain before, nothing could prepare him for the pins and needles feeling of Rogue's absorption.

Rogue moved her fingers away from Remy, but not before she was hit with a very vivid memory.

_Looking up from the poker table, her red eyes made contact with the man directly across from her, the only man she could ever trust, the only man who ever cared about her._

_Henri was wearing his poker face, and she assumed that was for more than one reason. Although she couldn't seem to figure out what he was trying to say, "Jus spit it out, mon frere, wats goin' on in dat shiny bald head o' yours?"_

_The sarcastic grin she recognized, before it faded back into his poker face, "So, Mercy tells me dat yo' gonna be a Pere. Is dat right?"_

_She couldn't help the warmth that blossomed in her chest. By all rights, it felt like an impossible situation, but she did what she was supposed to do and she couldn't help but feel happy about the results. Her? A dad? She could barely believe it, but she could picture the positive pregnancy test in her head. She knew it was true. "Dat's right, Henri. It's really gonna happen."_

_She watched her brother smile at her from across the table, but the edges of his smile were tinted with sadness. He paid his cards faced own in front of himself and then looked back up, "I'm happy for y' Remy, I really am. . . I jus feel bad about the situation. I would change it f' y' if I could, little brother, I would do anyting."_

_She nodded, all ready aware of the truth in his words, "Remy knows dat, Henri, Remy knows."_

_Henri nodded back, "At least come back home wit de bebe when he gets here."_

_She sighed, "Y' know I can't do dat, Henri."_

_His shoulders feel slightly, "Je sais. I jus couldn't help but ask, y' kno?"_

_She nodded and gave him an encouraging smile, "An look on de bright side, if Mercy gets pregnant dis time, den de bebes can grow up together."_

_Henri'e shoulders fell further and he let out a heavy breath, "We found out dis mornin' petite, it didn't happen dis time either."_

_She frowned and found that despite the previous warmth, her heart started to ache, "Mon Dieu, Henri, I'm sorry."_

_Looking slightly lost, her brother nodded again, "Me too, Remy."_

_"Is Mercy okay?"_

_He looked unsure, "She says she is. . . But, I don kno." another sigh, "I told her we should jus take some time off, y' kno, stop de trying for a little while. These last few years have been so hard on her, and I think she could use a break."_

_She nodded back at him, agreeing both sadly and thoughtfully. It was times like this when he didn't know what she believed in. Karma had failed her._

_Her beautiful sister in law would do anything for a baby, she knew, and God knew she deserved it. Mercy had a heart of gold and the idea that she couldn't have the one thing that her golden heart desired, was the epitome of unfair._

_A woman like her should get to be a parent; a woman like her shouldn't have to try so hard for something that should come naturally. It was awful._

_And here she was with a baby on the way? She barely had to try and now, in less than a year, she'd be a father._

_She cleared her throat and watched as her brother's gaze focused back on her end of the table, "'M gonna raise him jus like y' did me."_

_Henri nodded, pride evident in his features, "An, I swear t' y', 'M gonna love dat bebe like its my own. Y' don' gotta do dis on yo' own Remy. De bebe had to be yo' blood, but y' don gotta raise him on yo' own."_

_In that moment, she really started to wonder what she'd gotten herself into. By no rights was she ready to be a parent - if anyone was ready it should've have been Henri and mercy - but it was going to happen. He was going to be a parent, and he was going to love his baby more than anything in the world._

Rogue gasped as her head cleared, eyes focusing on Remy as he turned away. Something didn't quite feel right about that memory. It was hard to believe that Remy had been excited to have a baby, but that proved it. She couldn't pick up much of a timeline, but judging by his brother's words, it seemed like Remy had only recently found out 'the big news'.

But what part of it felt off? She had felt his sorrow for his brother and another failed month of trying. Remy tried to hide his emotions, but she felt a brief push of sadness trying to settle into his heart.

It took a moment, but then her eyes narrowed in confusion. What did Henri mean when he said the baby had to be Remy's blood? Well, sadly enough, she supposed she could understand that. Being adopted herself, had a small part of her always in want of a blood line. She had learned, mostly through Logan, that someone didn't have to be your blood to be your family. Maybe Remy never learned this? Maybe Remy thought he couldn't father a child that wasn't biologically his? It was a sad thought, especially because she knew that Remy knew what is was like to grow up without a family, but maybe he really thought that to be a real father, his child would have to be blood related to him.

Rogue's head tilted ever so slightly as she worked through the memory. She felt a bit of shock and confusion, as she finally realized what didn't feel right to her.

Remy had just told his brother he had a baby on the way, and Henri, in more or less words, confirmed that Liliette was Remy's biological child, but Rogue couldn't sense any memory of Lily's other parent.

Obviously the babe had a mother, she had to have one, but whoever was carrying that baby never ever crossed through Remy's mind during that conversation. Rogue highly doubted any kind of surrogate, just because she didn't think that the 21-year-old Remy had wanted to be a father that badly, but it still didn't make any sense.

One of Kitty's (less imaginative) theories about Remy moving in had been that Lily's mom had passed and Remy needed help caring for the little girl. Rogue didn't believe that one, partially because Remy didn't let anyone help him with childcare, but Lily's mom had to be alive at some point. Clearly, during the memory, some woman had to be carrying the unborn child, but how could Remy think of upcoming parenthood without the woman even entering his mind.

She dug deeper into the memory, before it left her completely, and was able to vaguely see a picture in Remy's mind of a small, perfectly manicured, right hand hold a pregnancy test showcasing two very visible pink lines.

But that was it.

A brief glance of part of a hand and nothing else?

It wasn't that Rogue thought Remy remembered every name and face that he slept with, she didn't expect that at all, but if this mystery woman were newly pregnant that she had to be communicating with Remy. She had to have been around to tell Remy that he had knocked her up.

How could he care so little about a woman that she didn't even cross his mind? That he didn't even pay attention to the woman carrying his child?

What had happened? Hell, for all she knew, the condom broke and the mama to be came running to Remy after she missed her period.

How was Rogue supposed to know? All she knew was that Remy had been notoriously tight lipped about his whole situation, whatever it was.

Ignoring it had kind of been like trying to ignore the elephant in the room. Lily was at Remy's side practically every minute of every day. It's not like you could just pretend the toddler didn't exist. If Liliette didn't share so many of her father's features (namely those unmistakable eyes), Rogue might have doubted that she was Remy's at all. I mean, kidnapping is just technically a form of stealing. And trying to hide a child at a school for children? Pure genius.

Of course, Rogue didn't think that Remy would do something as quite as bad as stealing a child, but that idea seemed way more believable than him having one of his own.

Kitty (and Jubes and Tabby and even Scott) didn't think said pink elephant should be ignored. Kitty just wanted gossip, but Scott had been legitimately concerned. He thought there were enough young students in the mansion that needed to be taken care of. He thought the didn't think they were properly equipped to deal with a baby, and was worried that trying to raise a toddler would take time away from kids with developing mutations that actually needed help.

Naturally though, Remy kept to himself and, outside of Hank, he had never asked anyone for help. Remy's inability to trust may have been eating him alive, but it seemed to placate Scott's feelings just fine.

Either way, the whole idea of Lily had sent the gossip circuit on red alert. With Kitty's obsession with Teen Mom, the idea of a baby had become much more interesting. Fact of the matter was, everyone wondered where the toddler had come from. Rogue highly doubted that Remy would purposely have unprotected sex, which could only mean he planned to have a baby.

The idea of Remy and anything involving responsibility sounded impossible, so Rogue still was 100% on board with Tabby's idea of an unplanned pregnancy.

As selfish as it sounded, she had thought about it enough and thought through it enough, to know that Remy building a family with someone else while she thought has was watching over her was hurtful.

She was embarrassed to admit that it hurt her feelings, but she could feel the opened wound in her heart. She felt betrayed by him; only after trusting him he smallest bit. The hurt stung, burned her from the inside, as she realized the only person she thought could understand her didn't really care about her. The tentative friendship that was formed down in N'awlins meant more to her that she could quite explain. But now it was as if the foundation had shook.

She had put all the faith she had into Remy, and came back empty handed. Remy on the other hand, came back with his hands full of diapers.

Something didn't quite add up, and all Rogue knew was that it hurt.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Reviews = Love!


	18. Chapter 18 A Moot Point

I know, I know, some of you have been getting super frustrated with other Southerners. This chapter is for you guys. Chin up! Please stick with me, okay :)?

Also: I'm **coming clean**! Yes, here is the embarrassing **truth**. This story? The whole story was inspired by my horrible obsession with MTV's _16 and Pregnant_ and _Teen Mom__. _There! I said it! The truth is out. I love those stupid shows, and I was watching it one day, and in 80% of the cases, the baby-daddies are douchey and they leave the teen moms on their own. I was like, "Man, I've never read a fic where Remy was a single parent.. . That'd be interesting. . .And hey, let's make him miserable, too."

Also, I'm super tired so this sucker may be edited even worse than usual. My apologies for typos.

* * *

**Turning Point - Chapter 18**

**A Moot Point**

Remy exhaled through clenched teeth. He could feel his shoulders tighten with tension, and the one hand that was at his side tightened itself into a fist.

Lily rested uncomfortably on his lap, with one of her father's arms locked around her in a death grip. She twisted back and forth unhappily and continued to cry, letting great big tears roll down her cheeks.

Remy wasn't lying, all those months ago, when he said that he'd never like the MedLab. He had been completely serious. Of course, spending the last three days in such a hellhole had been a complete necessity, so he could keep a close eye on his baby girl. Not to mention the fact that having Liliette unconscious raised his anxiety levels beyond possible limits, and the sheer amount of exhaustion that had weaved it's way into his veins, had left little room for him to focus on how little he liked the lab.

But now? Well Lily was healthy, albeit miserable, which gave Remy the freedom to also feel miserable.

He sat on a white, sterile bed with his legs hanging off the edge. Hank was to his right and Rogue was sitting directly across from him on an identical bed.

"Remy," Hank cleared his throat, "Please. I promise you that this is for the greater good and I will not attach your name to the blood sample. It will be untraceable, but necessary if we are to get to the bottom of this most interesting mystery."

Exhaling one more time, and shooting Hank the strongest glare he had, Remy very begrudgingly lifted the arm not around his child and held it up to Hank. As Hank applied the tourniquet, he began to squeeze his fist, and watched as his veins became more visible.

At Ororo's verbal request, and Logan's not so verbal one, Remy found himself on the way to the MedLab, at Rogue's side, to see if Hank had any theories to way the two had been able to touch temporarily. Of course, the MedLab was the last place Remy wanted to be, but felt that there was little he could say to fight it, when this group of people saved his daughter's life just earlier that morning.

There were also some questions he had for Rogue, but didn't feel comfortable asking something so personal in front of Hank.

Going to the MedLab was one thing, and giving blood was another, Remy just decided as Hank began to fill a second vile. He continued to make soothing noises at Lily who was wailing in his lap. The girl wouldn't settle down, and Remy wasn't going to leave her side, not after the last few days. That was probably why Hank had received a death glare when he had offered to place Lily in a crib so Remy could have his hands free.

Hank looked a little startled when Remy held out a hand to him. Knowing it wasn't a good idea, but unsure of the alternative, he placed the hypodermic needle into Remy's hand, and watched with a morbid curiosity as Remy reached further around Lily and plunged the needle into his opposite arm.

Remy didn't care that Hank was a good doctor, or at that point, didn't even care that Hank was the one who saved Lily's life. No one, beside himself, would ever stick any kind of needle or shot into his arm or his body ever again.

He realized the blood test was necessary for Rogue, and he wasn't going to deny her of that when it could be the answer to the only thing she ever really wanted... But he sure as hell wasn't going to let the doctor draw the blood from him.

Rogue raised her voice so Hank could hear her over the crying child, "So, do you have any theories, Hank?"

Beast nodded as he began disposing of the needles, "Of course, of course, but I would like to do some blood tests before I tell you anything definitive."

Rogue expected the answer, and did her beat to quell the bursts of excitement low in her belly. She had no idea what had happened... But if she could touch? Well the despite it all, she would owe Remy everything.

She could feel the hurt he had caused her. She knew the feeling of the trust she has given him, being ripped away. She knew he had lied to her and deceived her; knew he had given her empty promises, knew that the one person who could understand her had left her... She knew all of these things.

But, if he could give her touch? ...Then maybe he had been looking out for her all along.

"Are y' done?" Remy asked Hank tersely, and then stood up with out waiting for an answer. He cradled the crying toddler to his chest and began to walk side to side, shushing her gently. "Shh, shhhhh bebe. It's okay. Shhhh."

Rogue stood up as well, watching Hank with quiet excitement.

Hank looked at Rogue, and then his eyes turned to Remy briefly, "Why don't you two go upstairs, and I'll call you down as soon as I know something?"

The last thing Rogue wanted to do was step away from he man who could have the answer she'd been longing for, but after receiving a know look from Hank, she nodded and followed Remy, who was all ready past the door frame.

"Shhhh," Remy whispered as his daughter immediately began to calm down. In fact, as soon as he was out of the MedLab, Remy felt his own anxiety let up as well.

Lily let her face fall forward, now pressed against her father's shirt, and slowly began to fall asleep.

Surprised, but happy that a three day coma hadn't completely eliminated his daughter's need for naps, Remy held his daughter closer, and turned to see Rogue walk up to his side.

In step with each other, the two began to walk down the corridor towards the elevator.

Remy shifted Lily so she was sleepily resting on his hip, giving him one arm free. He hit the button for the elevator, and turned his head toward Rogue, "Y' excited?"

She was caught off guard by his question, but gave him a small half smile anyway, "Yes. Ah mean, Ah'm not sure what happened or why Ah was able to touch yah, but something happened. Even if it was for only a minute or two, that's something Ah've never been able to do since mah mutation manifested."

He pondered her words as they waited for the elevator. Originally surprised at how starry-eyed she had looked, now it was all starting to make sense. She had been waiting for this for such a long time, "Y' must feel thrown off tho, right? 'S not like y' were expecting dis?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "It's weird. . . Ah've hated my mutation for a long time, and sure, Ah'd always hoped that one day Ah could touch, but right now? Right now, Ah feel upside down. Ah didn't expect this and it's kind of thrown me for a loop. Ah guess Ah'm excited and Ah'm nervous, but it's caught me so off guard that Ah don't think Ah know exactly how Ah'm feeling."

It he was surprised by her honesty, his face didn't show it. His expression was that of his usual frown, but he looked thoughtful as well. It seemed that whenever they were alone, the bridge between them slowly had one or two new bricks in place, but as soon as the fuse between them lit, their tempers seemed to pull them away.

Remy wasn't sure what to make of that, all he could picture was Rogue's face yesterday, how she looked at him when she told him he wasn't alone. Sure, she had no idea what she was saying, but he appreciated the sentiment.

He looked her over out of the corner of his eye. He should not be with her like this; he shouldn't be talking to her so honestly. He was conflicted, and he didn't quite understand it, but something about the fact that she had a piece of his toddler in her? It was weird, but he couldn't just leave it alone. No, he definitely shouldn't be so honest - that just means trouble- but this meant that she could answer the one question that's been plaguing him for months; the one question keeping him up at night.

The elevator pinged and opened, and the two stepped in. Remy hit the button for their floor.

"Rogue," Remy started and then paused to clear his throat, knowing that this could be trouble. A voice in his head was screaming at him to shut up and that honesty with Rogue was the gateway drug to honesty with other people. The voice in his head was screaming that that was the last thing he needed, that he vowed never to be indebted to anyone again, and that this could pull him down that hole.

Remember what happened last time, that voice stopped screaming and simply whispered. Remember.

Remy felt his heart clench as he pictured Belladonna in his head. His wife was beautiful, but she was cold, and he couldn't picture her without hate making his veins cold. She cheated on him, sure, but she cheated Lily out of the life she deserved.

That's what happened when he opened up to people, he thought angrily: Chewed up and spit out, like every other facet of his life.

"Hmm?" She looked at him, slightly distracted, as visions of being able to touch were filling her head.

Still, he looked at the child blinking up at him with sleep in her little red eyes, pressing drool covered hands against his obscenely expensive shirt... When he looked at that, he knew he had to look beyond his feelings, beyond his past. As much as he hated to admit it, Belladonna's betrayal may have come close to breaking him, but he reminded himself again that Lily wasn't broken, and he had to keep it that way. Steeling himself the only way he knew how, he looked back at Rogue.

"Can I," He started again, "Can I ask y' something?"

She nodded, "Sure." Unsure what he was going to ask, she followed behind him as Remy trailed out of the elevator towards his bedroom.

She was the first one to admit that under any other circumstance, she'd be doing her best to provoke the Cajun, but now it didn't seem as important.

Fact of the matter was, she wanted to be angry with him. She felt that he deserved some of that anger... But after feeling Lily in her head, she just couldn't. As strong as hate was, love always conquered it, and she had been wrapped up right in loving feelings for Remy. She was back in control of her mind, but those warm feelings had made ripples and wormed their way through her, leaving comfort and security in their wake.

No, she didn't love Remy, but now she understood how it was possible, and that seemed to overtake everything else.

Sure, she had bottled up a lot of anger in the last few months, and even the last few years, but it didn't seem fair to push those feelings on to Remy. She knew when he said goodbye in the Big Easy, that it was really goodbye. She may have wanted him to come back for her, but they had a moment and he owed her nothing else. Of course, that didn't mean she wanted him to run off with someone else and have a baby, just when their friendship was beginning, but he had made her no promises and she couldn't hate him for that.

And, besides, the idea that she might be able to touch far trumped her reasons for the need to be angry at him.

Remy unlocked his bedroom door and stepped inside, tilting his head as an invitation for Rogue to follow. He headed towards the crib and laid Liliette down as she was settling in a deeper sleep. He kissed her forehead and placed her monkey beside her. Silently, he thanked whatever entity that had been watching over him, as he couldn't imagine what would have happened if she hadn't woken up from her coma. He couldn't imagine life without her, and frankly, he didn't want to.

Rogue had closed the door behind her, and leaned against it as she quietly watched Remy laid his child in her crib. It was strange, and showed her a gentleness that she didn't think he could possess, but he looked so natural that she knew she had to believe it.

He turned to her and ran a hand through his hair. He ached for a cigarette. After struggling with the words, it seemed silly to skirt around the issue, so pushing his nerves aside with a deep breath, he asked Her the one question that he knew could make or break him, "Chere. . . Is she happy?"

Caught off guard, Rogue tilted her head slightly trying to make sense of the question, "What?"

He sighed and sat on the edge of his bed, shoulders slumped, "De bebe. Y' had her in yo' head. Is Liliette happy? I need to kno."

"Oh Remy," she sighed, "that's what you're worried about?"

He sighed in return and dropped his head, feeling the consequences of his actions weighing on him, "I wanted her t' have a better life, better den I had and I t'ought dis would be de best place f' her, but she only even knew N'awlins. She don' kno dis place."

"Remy," Rogue said his name softly, looking over his defeated posture. "Yah should never feel bad about makin' that choice. Yah really are doing your best for her."

He felt embarrassed and ashamed of his fears, but couldn't seem to help himself. He'd opened the floodgates, and Rogue was being so understanding, and it was all just too tempting to ignore. Part of him felt shame for being so honest with her, but he reminded himself that he had his own life now, that he wasn't under the Guild's thumb. "Jus tryin' to do de right ting, is all."

Another brick fell into place.

Tentatively, Rogue took a step towards him. After a moment, she took the last three so she was directly in front of him. With her short stature and his long, lean one, put him at eye level with his chest.

Surprised that she had approached him, he looked up. Her green eyes were looking down at him, and they were full of concern, for him. That was a shock by itself. No body cared about him enough to look at him that way, but maybe he was wrong.

"Remy," she lifted her hands, encased in long elbow length gloves, and hesitated for a moment with them near his face. After a deep breath, one hand softly brushed his hair out of his eyes. Then, remembering how he had been there for her just two days before, she trailed her fingers around the side of his face and tucked his long hair behind one of his ears.

He was watching her like a hawk. Every nerve in his body was standing on end, and he was gripping the foot-board of his bed hard enough that his knuckles were turning white under his gloves. It was ironic almost, he had absolutely zero fears about Rogue's skin, and just a thousand about what it was to be literally touched by another person. His body was stiff, but he didn't stop her.

Sure, Mercy hugged him, as did Henri, and his daughter had no qualms crawling all over him, but he hadn't been touched outside of training by anyone else in so long.

He knew that letting her touch him was a small way of trusting her, and although part of him was surprisingly smitten with the idea, the other part of him was terrified.

She gently repeated the action with the hair on the opposite side of his face. "Lily doesn't understand emotions like we do."

He didn't quite understand, but he didn't interrupt her.

"Lily doesn't know the words yet. She just feels. She's not old enough to attach names or even purposes to the emotions, but she still experiences them."

"Oh," he looked disappointed, "So y' don't know den?"

"That's not true," she shook her head, "Lily might not be able to make sense of the way she feels, but I can. I can put names to all her feelings, and she's happy Remy, gloriously happy."

He didn't bother to hide the shock on his face, it was exactly what he wanted to hear and he could feel his body flood with relief.

"It's because of you, Remy." She experienced the sensory memory again and could just imagine his skin against her fingertips. "I haven't felt like that in years, in fact I don't know if I ever remember feeling like that, but it's just pure unadulterated happiness. It's like..." she struggled for the words, "It's like I knew you. I knew exactly the way you were supposed to smell, exactly the way you were supposed to feel, and just being wrapped up in that sensation felt so right. Mah gawd, Remy, you smelled like home, like the place I'm supposed to be."

Remy took a breath and for the first time in months, felt that he was pulling in oxygen. The doubts, the worries, the wariness that placed ten tons of lead on his shoulders finally alleviated. He felt lighter than he had in ages, and could feel resolve strengthening in him, for the first time he felt that maybe he was succeeding. Sure, he was a single father, and his wife was an adulterous skank, but his baby was happy! He was doing right by Lily, and that was all that he ever wanted.

Rogue let out a squeak of surprise and shock when Remy stood and hugged her, his arms sliding around her waist, holding her petite body to his. It was unexpected to say the least, and her face immediately turned red at the idea of having so much of her body against Remy's. She wasn't sure what to do, so she left her hands resting in his chest as he held her.

Sure, it was not that much different from how she acted around him on the lawn a couple hours ago, but this was different. She was in her right mind, and this was of her own volition.

Remy looked at Rogue, her eyes looking everywhere but him, possibly because she was embarrassed, but he didn't mind.

"Rogue," Remy said her name quietly and was rewarded when she turned to look up at him, confusion etched on her features. He leaned and tilted his head down and placed the gentlest of kisses on her temple, which was covered by her hair, "I owe y' everyting."

"Remy, Ah... Ah-" Rogue stuttered, completely at a loss for words. Standing in his arms brought her back to that boat in N'awlins. _We could right a book, you and me_.

She didn't know what to say then, and she certainly didn't know what to say now.

If Remy needed the comfort, he could have it, but she wasn't sure what to do besides just let herself be held. On a purely sensory level, it felt good to have his body so close to hers, and on an emotional level, she would have to admit that it felt nice to be in that position, but that didn't mean she hadn't been caught by surprise.

Before she could stutter out anything else, she was interrupted by a whine.

"Excusez-moi." Remy whispered, with his lips against her hair.

Well aware that he hadn't changed a diaper before naptime, he scooped Lily up and laid her on the changing table.

Rogue watched silently as Remy acted like a father and pulled out a clean diaper.

It had been some kind of day. Remy looked at Lily, and felt the fulfillment that he'd been missing. His darling daughter was awake, and healthy, and thanks to Rogue, he now knew Lily was happy.

He owed Rogue so much. No, he certainly didn't want to go through that nightmare of her absorbing Lily again, but he certainly didn't blame her for that, and at least some good had come out of it.

These last four months had weighed on him impossibly, and he focused so much on what he had to give up to come here. Sure, he could've stayed in Louisiana, but what kind of life would that have given his daughter. Her mother didn't love her and her father would have been miserable. Now he could move past that focus.

Lily was happy and healthy, which was his number one priority above all things, but. . .

He looked over his shoulder to see Rogue watching him quietly.

It was like Belladonna made him feel dead inside, and Rogue did the opposite.

Not to mention the fact that she all ready showed more compassion to Lily than her biological mother ever did.

He felt so relieved. There weren't enough words to describe his relief. As he finished up what he was doing and his daughter was drifting off again, Remy laid Lily back in the crib with a "Dere y' go, princess." and kissed her once again. Mon Dieu, she was perfect.

Rogue took a few steps toward him, and was at his side where he was staring down into the crib, watching Lily sleep. "Remy, she's beautiful."

Rogue felt her heart skip as Remy turned back to her. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she didn't want to change it. It seemed like she and Remy had these stolen moments together, or they were seething at each other. She didn't feel angry right now, and after experiencing Lily's emotions, she didn't want to go back to that.

"Chere," He lifted his hand and cupped her cheek in his gloved palm; in much of the same way he had in the MedLab.

"Remy, Ah-" As she was about to dive head-straight into a loss for words, she was cut off by her cellphone ringing. Grimacing at the loud tone, and glancing to see that Lily was still asleep, Rogue quickly pulled the phone out of her pocket.

Whispering into the mouthpiece, she answered, "Yes?"

Remy watched the conversation as Rogue was nodding.

"Yes, yes," she continued, "We'll be right down." Rogue ended the call and headed towards the bedroom door. She was excited, "Hank has news for me! He needs us downstairs."

Remy nodded reluctantly. He hated the MedLab. He grabbed the baby monitor off of his nightstand and followed the brunette towards the basement.

Hank looked up excitedly as the Mansion's resident southerners entered.

Without waiting for an invitation, Rogue burst into the lab and grinned at Hank, "So did you figure it out?! Can I touch?"

Remy entered behind her, but stayed near the door. He looked skeptically at the doctor.

Hank smiled, "Do you remember Alex?"

Caught completely off guard, Rogue shook her head and sat down on the edge of one of the open beds, "What?"

"I just asked you if you remembered Alex."

"Scott's little brother? Yeah, he visited about six or seven months ago."

Hank nodded excitedly, "Yes. And do you remember what happened when he and Scott were in the Danger Room together?"

"Do I remember what happened?" She scoffed, "Nothing happened! Something about their genetics canceling out their powers or something."

"Yes, yes!" Hank was still nodding excitedly, he couldn't stop. "Exactly!"

"Exactly?" she cocked her eyebrow in slight annoyance, "What good does that do me? This isn't about Scott, it's about ... Me. That's about me." Her words trailed off as she picked up the breakthrough that Hank was hinting at, "Oh mah gawd."

Hank continued, "I know it's hard to believe! Aside from the Summers brothers, we haven't had any resident mutants that were blood related. It seems like such a lucky chance that we're aware of it now."

"So," Rogue's eyes were shining brightly, "What does this mean for me?!"

"Well," Hank couldn't have fought down his grin if he tried, "What it means for you, dear friend, is that your mutation is not found in your skin, as we previously thought."

She was almost nervous to question it, seeming as it was almost too good to be true, "... It's not?"

"No," His fuzzy blue hand squeezed her arm, "It's not. Obviously the Lily in your mind was able to turn it off when she hugged Remy. It's a strange type of metaphysics, but when Lily was in the front of your mind, your mutation didn't start absorbing when it touched Remy's skin. I believe that his means that your body thought you were Lily, therefore making its mutation moot when used on Remy. Your body or your mutation made a sub conscience decision to inactive itself."

She was speechless; she sat there trying to take in Hank's words.

"Now, I'm not sure of the science behind it, but I wanted to share the news with you as soon as I thought of it. There's hope for you yet, Rogue."

"Ah... Ah can't believe it."

"I can barely believe if myself," His grin overtook his whole face, "Now, I have many more tests to do that I'm very excited about! I apologize for spilling the beans early, but I was so excited about this development that I just had to share."

"Okay, Hank," her eyes were still wide with happiness, "Ah can take a hint! We'll get out of your lab, but only because yah are wonderful!"

Hank chuckled, and with an enthusiasm he hadn't felt in a long time, turned back to his microscope.

Rogue stepped into the hallway, Remy following behind her.

"Oh Remy!" Rogue turned and threw her covered arms around his neck, "Oh thank yah, thank yah, thank yah! This wouldn't be possible without yah!"

He caught her easily and felt his arms slide around her body without any thought, "Happy for y', Chere."

As she was murmuring her thanks, he marveled at what it felt like to hold a woman in his arms. It had been long time.

As he listened to her laughter, he hoped more than anything that the doctor could make this wish come true for her.

* * *

I can't make Hank sound nearly as eloquent as I'd like to. That Blue man eludes me!

Also, things seem so perfect now. . . Wouldn't it just be too easy if they stayed this nice ;-)

Reviews = love!


	19. Chapter 19 Another Year Older

My apologies on the lateness of this chapter. My app said it had saved, and apparently it hadn't saved anymore than what I had previously written. I was SO mad and I couldn't even look at the thing for three weeks because I had NO desire to re-write what I all ready had done. Grrrrrr.

Anyway, it worked out, and I think the chapter is even better now but that's why it took me forever to update.

If anyone else writes on a Smart Phone, I'm now using the OneNote app, and it's fantastic, and way better than others I've tried. I highly recommended it!

Oh, and the reviews last chapter were awesome! Thanks for sticking with me through this crazy story!

* * *

**Turning Point - Chapter 19**

**Another Year Older  
**

**FLASH FORWARD  
**

Rogue yawned and slowly opened her eyes as the sun hit them. She must have rolled over in her sleep, seeing as now she was facing the by window in her room.

Speaking of which, who would have pulled open the curtains? The sunlight was now flooding into the space, and judging by the position of the sun, she could stay in bed for a whole twenty more minutes, and still get down to training on time.

Stretching out her arms above her head, she turned when she heard her door open.

Grinning, Remy kicked the door open with his foot, while holding onto the tray of food with his hands. His smile grew as he saw his very sleepy girlfriend's surprised expression, "Mornin' Chere."

"Remy!" She paused to yawn again, "What are yah doin?"

"Well, Roguey," He sat next to her on the bed, placing the tray of breakfast at her feet, "I figured we'd start yo' birthday off right! I sent Liliette t' find Logan so dat buys you some time befo' training. She grabbed her Spider-Man action figure and her Barbie. Poor Logan has t' be Barbie 'gain." He chuckled, "Oh, and den I decided to make y' breakfast."

"Mmmm," she inhaled deeply, "It smells wonderful, thank yah, but Ah told yah not tah make a big deal 'bout today." She groaned, "Turnin' 28 makes me feel old."

He grinned, "Chere, yo' don look a day over 26."

Scowling, she smacked him with a pillow.

"Now," He continued, "If I remember correctly, 28 wasn't a bad year -"

"Says the man in his thirties who wants tah relive his glory days."

Narrowing his eyes, He went on as if he hadn't heard her, "If I remember correctly, 28 was a pretty good year. Lily started Kindergarten..." His fingers began trailing up her leg rather suggestively, "Which finally gave us some alone time..."

Recognizing the sly look on his face, she rolled her eyes and changed the subject, "Gimmie a piece of that toast, Swamp Rat."

Chuckling he moved the tray on her lap and buttered the piece of toast before he handed it to her.

She smiled at him as he ate her breakfast.

"Now," Remy's face seemed slightly less confident than when he had walked into her room, "Now I gotta give y' yo birthday present."

"Remy," she looked at him skeptically, "Ah thought Ah said no presents."

"Oui, mon cherie, but dis is someting dat I really think y' might enjoy."

Misreading his curious expression, her eyes narrowed slightly, "Yah didn't steal it, did yah?"

"Moi?" He faked a shocked expression, "O' course not!" He smiled, uncharacteristically softly, "I promise, dis is mine to give."

She was still skeptical as she saw him pick up a large manila envelope from her dresser than she hadn't even noticed him put there in the first place.

Remy felt slightly fidgety, but tried to repress those feelings as he placed the breakfast tray on the floor. He felt a brief craving for a cigarette, before remembering he had quit years ago. Taking a deep breath, as he did when he pictured this scene in his mind a dozen times, he gathered his courage and sat back next to Rogue on the bed. His empty hand brushed her stripe away from her face and behind her ear. He learned forward and pressed a kiss to her temple, "Happy Birthday, mon coeur."

As much as she hated to admit it, she was slightly suspicious. Remy was acting out of character, which made her believe even more that there was a large chance of fake snakes about to pop out of that envelope (_fool me once..._), but curiosity won her over and she took the envelope from him anyway.

Glancing up, she found Remy's eyes glued to her face. Unsurprised by his impatience, she slowly pulled back the metal bracket that kept the envelope closed. She slowly pulled out a group of papers and her eyes started to skim over them.

She thought her heart stopped.

Remy bit his lip anxiously; he was much too nervous to say anything so he watched her quietly for a moment before she responded.

"Oh, Remy," she held a hand to her chest, slightly choked up. Tears were forming in the comers of her eyes. She knew what a big deal this would be for him, "Yah want me tah adopt Liliette?"

He nodded slowly and gently took one of her hands in his, "Roguey, y' been a mere t' dat little girl fo' a long time now. Jus tought dat it was 'bout time we make it official."

"Oh, Remy." if there was ever a time not to know what to say, this was most certainly it. She was so incredibly touched that she didn't know what words would do this gift justice.

"M not sayin dat she's not a handful, cause she is, but she loves y', Roguey. And yo' such an important part of her life."

She used a finger to wipe away a tear at the corner of her eye, "Remy, she's an important part of my life as well, but Ah just have to ask yah: Are yah sure?"

He nodded confidently, "Rogue, 'M sure fo' so many reasons. Y' have been dere dat fo' dat girl fo' a long time and I tink its de right ting t' do. Not t' mention she's gonna be 11 soon. My mutation manifested at 12 so it could be any time fo' her now. When dat happens, she's gonna need me, she's gonna need de both of us. She's gonna need her famille."

She squeezed his hand softly, sincerely knowing the truth to the last statement.

"Plus," He grimaced, "Dis way I know dat if anyting happens..." He trailed off.

"Now wait just a minute, Remy LeBeau." She fixed him with a hard look, "Gawd forbid anything happens to yah, but if it did, Ah want yah to know that Ah wouldn't need papers to take care of Lily."

He nodded seriously, "I know dat, but someting bout having it official makes me feel better bout it. Y' de only one dat I know who would love her like I would."

She had been leafing through the papers as she listened to him, and then Rogue giggled out loud as she pulled a Polaroid out of the stack of paper, "Look at that!"

Remy looked up to see the picture in her hands. It had been a very long time since he'd looked at anything in that envelope, let alone opened it. It had taken ten years and a whole lot of healing, before his heart could have handled it.

He reached out and took the photo, focusing on it for a moment. It looked so strange to be looking at such a younger version of himself. Sure, he'd all ready been pulled through the swamps -literally and figuratively- at that point of his life, but he hadn't experienced Bella's betrayal yet, and it showed on his face. He was grinning as wide as his face would allow, but a certain hardness was absent in his eyes that had always been there since Bella. Holding the bundle up for the camera, he was holding an impossibly tiny baby, swaddled tightly in a pale yellow blanket. Wearing a matching yellow hat, all you could see was a very small face, with very chubby cheeks, and very red eyes.

"Mon Dieu, dat picture is almost 11 years old." He smiled at the memory, "Dat was de night she came home from de hospital."

"Ah can't believe how young yah look!" she thought about it, "Man, it's hard tah believe you're only 22 there."

He shurgged, "Didn have a choice, Chere."

"And," she continued, "It's hard to believe Lily was ever that tiny!"

To that, he grinned, "Dat's fo' sure!"

"Do yah ever miss those days? Ah mean look at those chubby little cheeks!"

He smiled staring down at the photo, "Mebbe. She's wonderful now, but she was a great bebe, t'. O' course, I Didn' quite kno what I was doin' den. At least now I have some idea."

"Some idea?" She gave him a flat look, "Like ice cream for breakfast?"

"Chere," He gave her a look as if she was crazy for even questioning it, "Dat's what weekends are meant for."

She started to roll her eyes, but was distracted by the thin piece of parchment paper in front of her. Sure, logically she knew that Liliette didn't technically have a mother, but it was strange to see the empty line on her birth certificate. It didn't make sense to Rogue, I mean, it's biologically impossible to have a baby without someone to give birth to it, so how could that one line be empty. It wasn't right.

"Sometimes," she started quietly, "Sometimes Ah wonder if Belladonna had any idea what she was giving up."

He let out a short, bitter laugh, "Chere, I wonder dat every damn day."

She looked down at the parchment, completely with teeny, tiny, inked footprints and was momentarily overcome with an aching in her chest. That little blank line had gouged a hole so deep in her boyfriend's heart, in his soul, that she thought it still wasn't fully healed. "Do yah ever wish," she began as delicately as possible, "that yah would've had a son instead?"

He lifted a shoulder in response, "I used t'. Back when she was a bebe and tings felt so hard. T'ought my kid, if she had been born a boy, would've had it a lot easier. In some ways she would've. Lily would still be in N'awlins, well on her way t' running the place. I don' want her to have dat life, not if she don' want t'. Sometimes I think it's better dat tings worked out de way de did. Sure, back den I didn't quite see it dat way, but now I tink everyting worked out right." He leaned forward and took her hand, squeezing it briefly, "Dis way, Lily gets t' choose her path, an' I get de lucky perk o' gettin' t' be happy."

She thought about his response, "Yah really think yah would've stayed in Louisiana that whole time?"

After a moment, he nodded. "Oui, I tink so. I don' tink I would've liked it, but I know I couldn't have left Lily on her own. I know Bella's family would've technically taken care o' her, but I don' think they'd treat her like a person... Not until she killed a certain number o' people anyway. I tink dat if we didn' leave back den, I never would've. 'M not sayin' I'd be happy. I know I wasn', but if dat's where my little girl was, den dat's where I would be. And if she had stayed in de Guild as de heir, den I know she'd never be able t' leave."

She smiled sympathetically and squeezed his hand back before releasing it. She delicately set the parchment paper to the side looked at the next object in the stack. A well-worn 4x6 photo, with a distinct crease down the middle, showcased a young-looking blonde with a swollen belly. Aside from her large stomach, she was thin, wearing a tight gray sweater, long black pants, and a hard look. Her hair was done up in a smooth bun, and she was wearing a shoulder holster that was holding something much larger than a normal handgun. There was also a thick strap wrapped around her leg, holding a large, heavy-looking silver blade to her thigh.

He shrugged awkwardly, "I kept de photo. I t'ought dat one day, Lily might want to kno. . ." His words trailed off.

Rogue nodded in complete understanding, and studied the photo, "It's hard to believe how young she was there. Ah mean, she was still a teenager, right?"

"Yeah," He sighed and looked over her shoulder, "I tink we were both too young fo' what we were tryin' t' do."

Her state of dress had obviously indicated the fact, "Yah never mentioned she was working when she was pregnant."

He shook his head, "Not someting I'm proud o', Chere. Trust moi, we argued about it plenty. Bella never agreed wit me on anyting."

"Except for the whole 'I do' part?"

"Yeah," it was clear he was still bitter, "Except fo' dat."

She looked closer at the photo, "Lilly has her nose, yah know, and her height too."

"Je sais," he nodded, "Lily is about de only good ting dat Bella has ever done."

Rogue set the photo aside and picked up another. She smiled.

Remy grinned, "Tink mon frere took dat one."

She traced the edge of the photo with her fingertips, as she looked down at a very young Remy, very asleep, with a very small, very naked baby asleep on his chest.

"Henri claims I feel asleep during de diapers changes, but dat never happened. Don' believe him none."

"Yah were just the cutest little daddy Ah've ever seen."

He grinned, "Despite everyting, I liked havin' dat little bebe around, she was perfect and I liked gettin' t' take care o' someting so small."

She looked at him curiously, "Do yah ever think about giving her a brother or sister?"

"You too?" He groaned, "She's been going around de whole mansion askin' everyone when she's gonna get one. Y' would tink dere's more den enough babies 'round dis place. Can' she jus go play wit one o' dem?"

Rogue laughed, well aware that Logan had turned and walked away when Lily had asked him for a little brother.

"I never used t' want another one."

She was surprised by his phrasing, "Used tah?"

"Well," he shrugged, "I don' know. When she was still little, I promised myself never again. Jus seemed like a bad idea. Dat was back when she was still a bebe and we were leaving N'awlins. I t'ought dere was no way I could go through dat again. Dere was no way I could take another bebe from their home, no way I could up end dem like dat."

"But now?"

He smiled, "Tings are different now. I tink I'm open t' de idea."

She looked at him thoughtfully.

"What 'bout y' Roguey? Y' ever tink 'bout having kids?"

She nodded, "Ah've thought about it, as least as long as Ah knew it was possible. Ah've always wanted tah have a big family."

Remy smiled at the thought of it, he hadn't thought about it before, but it didn't seem like a bad idea.

In fact, surprisingly, he rather kind of like it.

She looked at him curiously; unsure of what was in his head, "What are yah smiling about?"

His smile grew and he leaned forward and he placed a hand on her flat stomach, "Jus never t'ought you could look mo' beautiful...but I kinda like de idea of picturin' yo' pregnant."

Rogue looked up at him, suppressing the look of shock which was trying to make its way to her face and setting the stack of papers on her night stand. She was surprised, but excited about what she heard him saying. Of course she wanted children, and of course she wanted them with him. She was sure it was fairly obvious. Despite being together for nearly nine years, the idea of more children had never been brought up.

Remy never mentioned it, and she hadn't planned on it either. It was glaringly obvious that Remy's emotional scars from Lily's early life had never completely healed. Knowing that he still blamed himself for a lot, and knowing how much he didn't like to talk about it, Rogue thought Remy might never want to expand his family. It was disappointing, sure, but she loved him and the daughter he all ready had.

Always half scared to open old wounds, and half scared of his actual answer, Rogue had never brought up the children subject. It was almost ironic that Lily's questions had opened the avenue to that conversation. Of course, Rogue always wanted to have a baby by the time she was 30, but she figured now might not be the best time to mention it. Maybe she'd save that little nugget for the next time hey talked about it.

"So," he moved his body closer to hers, "What do y' tink?"

She looked at him, jaw dropped, barely believing what she was hearing. She could accept that he wanted more kids; in fact, she was excited about it... But he meant now?! Here?!

He continued, "Would y' adopt her?"

Oh right. Rogue took a moment to shake off her embarrassment, "Remy, Ah would be honored."

He was grinning as he scooted his body closer to hers on the bed. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against hers.

Rogue was smiling too, when he pulled back from the kiss. His smile was infectious. There were few times she'd ever seen him grin so wide, and a part of her was just giddy at the fact that her actions were the thing making him so happy.

He was still slowly moving even closer to her, when he arched an eyebrow.

"What?" She felt him slide one hand over her arm.

He shrugged completely innocently, "Nothin'."

She rolled her eyes, and being who she was, just couldn't leave it alone. "What?"

Another innocent shrug, "Nothin'. Jus tinkin' dat since yo' adoptin' Lily, it'd be nice if de two o' you had de same last name is all."

"Remy LeBeau!" Her jaw dropped and she stared at him incredulously, "Are yah saying what Ah think yah are saying?"

The obnoxiously large grin was back. "I tink, Roguey, dat y' know exactly what 'M sayin'."

When he didn't get a response, he leaned in to kiss her again. As his head tilted down, he paused just as his lips brushed hers, "What would y' say to dat?"

She locked eyes with him and smiled before kissing him once more, "Yes Remy. Yes, yes, yes."

His arms made their way around her, his lips found hers, and he moved to cover her body with his.

* * *

I think if we can learn anything from this story, it's that Remy gives good birthday presents. For realsies.

Reviews=Love!


	20. Chapter 20 Turning Tides

Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews last chapter! I didn't have time to individually respond to them, but I loved them all! Hooray!

Umm, so its weird to picture Remy in anything besides his uniform. I don't know why I even bother to specify what he's wearing because I can't picture him in anything else. Strange!

* * *

**Turning Point - Ch 20 **(umm chapter 20?! Crazy.)

**Turning Tides  
**

**PRESENT TIME  
**

Remy sat on the windowsill of the sitting room, with a novel Pete had loaned him in one hand. His legs were outstretched in front of him, with his bare feet sticking out past the end of his black track pants. He flipped a page; eyes focusing on his fingertips and his fingerless gloves he always wore. Yes, he was aware of how ridiculous it must look to wear gloves with his short sleeve black t-shirt, but some habits were just too tough to break; not to mention that the gloves covered up the two fresh scars he'd earned himself the day of Lily's accident.

His back was against the wall and he occasionally turned to stare out the window, looking at the group of younger kids running around, and playing what looked like kickball, outside. Pretty soon, it'd probably be too cold for them to be outside, and he wondered if that's why they were out there now.

His eyes drifted back to the novel in his lap, and he tried to find the last line he read. As he started to get back into the story, a loud squeal turned his attention back downwards, to the floor directly next to where he was perched.

Lily sat on the rug, with her sock monkey and seven brightly colored blocks in front of her. Each block was a different color, and each had a side that caused the block to light up when pushed. Lily seemed quite entertained, and every time she found said side, many giggles and squeals commenced.

She used both of her hands to hold up one of the blocks, as she looked up at her father, "Papa!"

He smiled down at her, ruffled her little tuft of auburn hair, and pressed the button on her block.

She shrieked with happiness, and Remy was sure her baby giggles were loud enough for any of the other mansion residents to hear.

Remy had taken a liking to the sitting room. For one thing, it was practically always empty. The students, and teachers alike, tended to gravitate towards the rec room, mostly because it housed the tv, video games, foosballs, and other fun things. The sitting room was mostly empty, with the exception of the fireplace and large, plush chairs, and a small basket of toys that was becoming permanently fixed in the corner of the room. Remy liked the large window, though, and the fact that most of the room was covered by a large area rug. There was enough room for Lily to wander around, but he could still keep a close eye on her. As the little girl started pressing on her orange block, his eyes drifted back to his page.

Rogue headed down the stairs, dressed comfortably in a pair of lounge pants, a long sleeve waffle shirt, and thin leather gloves. Kitty had dragged Jubilee and Piotr (poor man) to the mall, and Jean and Scott were watching over the other students as they played outside, which meant she could finally enjoy some time to herself. She had a new novel in her hand, and was planning on curling up in 'her' chair in the back of the library and getting lost in the pages for a few hours.

As she hit the last stair, she changed direction so she could go grab a drink from the kitchen. Iced tea is a perfect companion to mystery novels, you know.

She paused as she passed the sitting room, and stood silently by the doorframe. If you would've asked her six months ago, she would've said the scene in front of her would have been impossible.

Remy was sitting on the windowsill, looking slightly more relaxed than she'd ever seen him. His darling daughter, hilariously and adorably dressed in a tiny blue tracksuit, was playing (and giggling) near him. It was one of those 'picture perfect' moments that she certainly never would've expected from the Cajun.

She glanced down at the paperback in her hand, and, after a moment of hesitation, headed into the room. As she dropped herself into a chair fairly close to the window, she looked over at Remy, to find him looking at her.

He gave a brief nod in her direction, "Chere."

She gave a small nod in return, folded her legs under her body, and opened her book.

It had been a strange couple of weeks she decided. Not only strange, but she felt like everything had kind of been a world-wind of emotions and happenings. It had been officially two weeks since Lily had grabbed her and slipped into a coma, three days later the baby woke (thank God), then she'd absorbed Remy, and, well, that's where she was now.

Hank had been feverishly working in his lab for the last week and a half, determined that he would have more good news soon. And in the mean time? Well, she was just waiting with as much patient as she could come up with.

On the other hand, she had been technically been waiting years for this. It's not like she couldn't wait a little longer.

She had mentioned it, and word had gotten around obviously, and everyone seemed really happy and hopeful for her. She knew her friends would be happy; but she had no idea how earnestly they would hope for something just for her. She didn't admit it, but there was something that made her feel kind of special, if all these people wanted her to be happy for the sake of just that.

Maybe she shouldn't have been surprised by it, but she was equally as shocked by the fact that Remy seemed happy for her.

They had spent months encased in frost and bitterness, but she absorbed Lily, and she couldn't seem to bring that frost back. Lily loved Remy, pure limitless, unconditional, with-every-fiber-of-her-being love.

It was a strong feel-all-over emotion, and after having it in her head and heart, Rogue just couldn't hate him. Anyone that could raise a child as happy and wonderful as Lily couldn't be all bad. Remy had to be a good man to be a good parent, and Rogue knew this.

That didn't mean all the resentment was gone of course; a small piece of her was still hurt that Remy wasn't there when he needed her, but she knew he had had a baby on the way, and she somewhat knew that explained why. It wasn't necessarily water under the bridge, per say, but she knew enough to try and move on, especially because without Remy and his situation, she wouldn't be on her way to being touchable (which was clearly what she wanted most of all).

There was something else, too. Something that she hadn't mentioned to Kitty or anyone else; something unexpected. When Hank had given her the good news, Remy had been with her in the MedLab (which he couldn't stand, Lord knows why) and she then followed him into the hall. She had been overcome with happiness and excitement, and had just thrown herself into his arms.

The thing is though, they just stood like that, with her arms around his neck and his hands resting lightly on her hips, and just kept standing like that. Well, at least until Remy heard a cry from the baby monitor, awkwardly released her, and then made his way back toward the elevator with a simple "See ya 'round, Chere."

Strangely enough though, she did him around. She didn't quite understand it, but it was as if overnight, they had formed a tentative friendship... Or tentative truce, as the case may be, seeing as they had previously been somewhat friendly when they weren't at each other's throats.

She was sure if she could pinpoint the reason exactly, but it would be easy to blame the constant upheaval of emotions in the days before. Between Lily's coma, her causing it, Lily's personality in her head, Remy's loneliness, and the chance to touch in the future? Well she and Remy had been put through the ringer. The chip on Remy's shoulder that he'd had since he arrived at the mansion seemed to lessen a bit too, although Rogue wasn't sure if it was just time that had been the cause or something else. She vaguely thought it might have involved Kitty, because Remy was much kinder towards her now.

On the other hand, Kitty might have saved Lily's life so maybe Remy thought he owed her something.

Regardless, it had started simply. The morning after that hug, Remy entered the kitchen with Lily to make her breakfast. Rogue, seeing him and his hands full, took a mug out of the cabinet and poured him coffee.

He looked surprised, but thanked her and sipped the coffee while trying to wrangle the monster known as Liliette Jolie LeBeau.

Remy had seen her that afternoon as well, as she was rushing to help Storm with something school related, or at least that's what she mumbled to him as well as "thanks" when he had picked up the notebook she dropped and held it out to her.

It had continued like that for the last week and a half. There were these little stolen moments, and they seemed to be increasing.

She may have not said it out loud, but Rogue kind of liked where this was heading. The thin-ice-kind-of-shaky friendship had certain feeling of 'rightness' to it, even if that went unsaid. She wasn't sure if Remy felt the same way about those serendipitous instances, but he seemed as willing of a participant as she.

She looked away from her book to see Remy staring out the window, obviously lost in thought, eyebrow slightly furrowed and lower lip twisted in a frown. Of course, sitting near him didn't even come close to the same amount of intimacy she felt when he had held her in his bedroom. They hadn't been so close or so intimate since that moment, and even though she knew he was just trying to thank her, she could remember the pressure on her temple from when he'd pressed his lips to her hair. It wasn't an unwelcome memory, just different, and she wasn't sure why she'd been holding on to it so hard.

Remy's head turned when he heard a little squawk. Lily was attempting to toddle back and fourth while carrying her block with her, which clearly involved both hands. She fell back onto her butt, pushed herself back up with two hands, lifted her block again, and continued to toddle. Even a few feet away, he could see the drool on her chin.

"Bon!" Lily announced to herself as she continued on her way.

He smiled at her as he watched her with the familiar sense of amazement his daughter always made him feel. She was unbelievable. As part of him started to wish that her mother felt the same, he quickly squashed the feeling. He found that maintaining his constant, quiet anger towards Belladonna for months at a time was exhausting. He recently learned for sure that Lily was genuinely happy, and that was all that mattered. Knowing that Bella hadn't broken Lily let him release some of that anger. He was still angry, yes, and chances are he would be for a while, but he did the best to let the rage leave his heart. Lily needed a happy parent, and he couldn't stay committed to her if he was stewing in anger all the time.

What he wasn't prepared for, was the gaping hole left behind when the anger left. It may have been a subconscious decision, but being angry let him avoid feeling hurt.

He didn't realize that as he felt less and less angry, he would feel overcome by an overwhelming wave of pain colored with sadness. It was a doubled-over-on-your-knees kind of hurt that made him feel like he'd been stabbed in the gut, even though he'd really been stabbed in the back.

It had taken some days to figure it out, but he finally knew why he hurt so much. He lost so much. He was grieving. His marriage was dead and that killed a part of him too. He was grieving the loss of the wife he once knew, of the life he once knew, of the city that had finally become home again and now was gone. He was grieving the loss of his future, or at least the future he predicted. Every time he inhaled, he could feel the aching of the hole that was created in his chest and the pain he felt there. If hurt were a tangible thing, it'd be eating him alive.

His eyes gazed at Lily again and he smiled. He knew she couldn't be his only source of happiness. With every fiber of his being, he knew. The last thing he would ever do to his daughter would be to use her, and he sure as hell wasn't going to keep her around just to make him smile. He knew it be unhealthy, too, if Lily was the only thing to make him happy. Sure, he hurt now, but he was trying. He was trying to be happy.

He was doing his best to look on the bright side, of the good things to come from his impossible situation: he had a legitimate break from the Guild, something that'd be impossible without Bella's betrayal, Lily wouldn't be raised in a house full of people that only saw her as a tool, he had no contract at Xavier's making him free to be whomever he wanted, he had a friend again and Pete was wonderful, Lily was happy and flourishing. He finally had a chance to start over, which was something he'd always wanted but never thought possible.

If he looked at he bright side and didn't remember the pain that had had him doubled over and gasping for breath, then he'd be okay. He didn't want to demean the situation, especially when his daughter came into play, and he wouldn't had asked for things to work out this way, but he was happy he had a new chance, a fresh start.

For the first time in his life, he wasn't running; he was just living.

His eyes turned to the girl reading her book in a chair near him.

And then there was Rogue. Something had happened, and he hadn't quite understood it, but something had happened and he had formed some sort of connection with her. It wasn't as strong as that night in the Bayou, and it was still rather bruised and fragile, but it was something. Something he liked. He started to think that maybe he was getting he ally back in her that he'd expected to have when he moved to New York.

She seemed aware of him now and looked up to find him staring. She met his eyes and gave him a small smile, which he returned before looking back at his daughter.

In a pure physical sense, he could easily admit Rogue was beautiful, but so was nearly every other girl in the mansion. Something about her tenacity made him curious about her, and the fact that for some reason he couldn't put a finger on, he felt she understood him... Or at least that she could understand him. It had to be his past. It was the same thought that had occurred to him before: a dark past was not often shared. Some part of him knew that she would understand; the two were connected in ways no one else could comprehend.

Rogue's eyes left her page as she heard a grunt. Looking downwards, she saw Lily approach her and fall back onto her bottom right in front of the chair.

"Bon!" Lily repeated her same announcement from earlier, and the, forgetting what she had been doing, got momentarily distracted and leaned forward to put her mouth on her block to chew on it.

Remy watched his daughter warily (as always), but curiously as well. So far the Lily girl seemed to share his wariness of others, with the exception of her clear adoration towards Pete.

Remembering what she was doing, Lily sat up straighter. She held her block upwards, with her chubby little arms stretched out, "Ro?"

Rouge looked shocked for a moment and didn't know what to say (or what to do, for that matter). She looked over at the Cajun grinning to her left, "Remy?"

He was smiling from ear to ear. It was unexpected, but not surprising; that kid was like a sponge. "She wants you to push the button, Chere."

"Block!" Clearly loosing her patience, Lily began demanding. Her voice was louder, and her lips started to edge into a pout, "Ro! Block!"

Checking that edge of her gloves were covered by her long sleeves, Rogue leaned forward to press the button.

Lily erupted in happy baby giggles. She rewarded Rogue, "Bon! Ro! Bon!"

"See dat, Chere?" He was smiling sincerely, "She knows y'."

"Block!" Lily giggled happily, "Block!"

"Ah, Lily," Remy looked over at the girl, "Say merci."

Maybe she didn't understand him, but hearing one of the few words she knew, Lily parroted back to him, "Merci!"

Rogue cocked an eyebrow, "She repeats everything yah say?"

Remy shrugged, "Sometimes. She only knows a handful o' words an' has no problem saying dem, but other times she's too stubborn t' listen."

Rogue looked intrigued, "What else does she know?"

He thought about it, "Jus basic stuff: bonjour, papa, blue, green, toy, ball, boom, milk, bebe, monkey, an' a variety o' animal noises. She seems t' know what I'm saying more den what she's speakin'."

Her smile was soft and tentative at first, it quickly turned warm and grew as she looked at him, "Yah must be a really good teacher."

He shrugged awkwardly, "Don' know if it's anyting I'm doin. I tink she's just smarter den her pere."

Before Rogue could reply, Lily clearly noticed that no one was paying attention to her. She shrieked, "Papa!"

Remy looked down to see the little girl holding up her block again, "Rogue will do it for yo', petite."

Clearly this wasn't the answer Lily wanted. She dropped her block and started whining. Well, that would be the case if whining were the word for yelling and screeching.

Remy groaned and he stood up, "I knew it wouldn't last."

Rogue watched as Remy made his way towards her, leaving the book face down on the windowsill. He grabbed the block near the chair, as well as the others, and quickly deposited them in the basket in the corner of them room. Lily was still moaning and screeching miserably on the floor.

He squatted down in front of the chairs, and gathered Lily up in his arms. She was still fussy, and Remy held tight as she tried to wiggle out of his arms, "Sorry Chere, looks like she needs a nap. We'll leave y' to yo book."

Rogue looked directly at him, it was easy seeing as he had squatted right in front of her chair. His height made it so his chest was even with her knees, because she was still sitting on top of her legs. She even had to tilt her head down slightly to meet his gaze.

He had beautiful eyes.

Finally remembering her words she nodded, "Have a nice afternoon, Remy."

He smiled and leaned over her small body as he stood up. He couldn't say why he did it or what even possessed him to do so, but he couldn't seem to help himself. As he stood, Remy gently placed his free hand on her covered shoulder and squeezed. At the same time, he leaned forward and gingerly pressed his lips to her hair.

It was a bold move, and had he been thinking, he wouldn't have done it. His body followed the steps of what felt natural, even if it took a moment for his mind to catch up. Again, he felt the texture of that soft hair against his lips, and secretly found himself savoring the sensation as he straightened up. He inhaled deeply, and started to turn the opposite way.

It boggled his mind how different she was from Bella.

He lifted two fingers in a wave, "See ya round, Chere."

Rogue watched shocked, her heart quite possibly beating a touch faster than normal. She couldn't believe Remy's open display of intimacy. It caught her off guard, but the blush in her cheeks gave that away.

She wasn't sure what it meant exactly, but she wasn't opposed. She'd be the first to admit that her feelings for Remy had been conflicted, always blurring that passionate line between love and hate, but some tide had turned and it was almost like she felt it.

She felt herself slowly falling in step with him, even in the most innocent of ways. She wasn't sure what that meant, or even if she was ready or prepared to go down that road, but it seemed like Remy was?

She shook her head to clear it as her pulse had returned to normal. Not once, until this moment, in the four months he'd been at the mansion, had she ever entertained the idea of dating him.

Not that she was entertaining it now, mind you, but the idea had found a place in her mind for the first time. It's not even like what they were doing was dating; it was more like repairing something broken, building their friendship.

And if she wanted more than friendship? Well, she wasn't sure she did, but she was an intelligent enough and evolved enough woman to know that she cared for Remy. In what capacity; she wasn't sure, but there was something there.

She knew she cared for the general well being of both him and his daughter…But that wasn't a surprise; Rogue cared about everyone under the mansion's roof. It was just natural to do so when living with people.

Was it more than that? Was it romantic? She would be the first to admit that she couldn't define her feelings when it came to him. He drove her crazy, sure, and there was still some bitterness and resentment there, but she couldn't help to look back on that night in the bayou. She may not have admitted it then, and she may not have felt the same way now, but there was a little flicker of something that night: a little sliver of something that may have not been completely platonic. Why else would she have let him kidnap her and drag her off to Louisiana? Surely not just out of the goodness of her heart. Had it been anyone else, she would've gone back to her team immediately by any means necessary.

But that was years ago. And now? Well Remy was back and if she ever wanted to return to the feelings of those nights? Well it'd be impossible. Not just because of time and distance.

Because Remy's priorities clearly had changed. He was raising a child, and Rogue was positive that that was a responsibility she was not ready to handle.

Pushing her complicated thoughts away, she thought it best not to focus on them for now. She and Remy had managed to maintain some sort of friendship for the last couple of weeks, and that was a miracle in itself. She could continue to put energy into that, and that would be enough. Right? Right.

Even if it wasn't? Even if she wanted more from him? Remy and Lily were a package deal, and she was not ready to be a parent.

No, as the thoughts continued to keep into her mind, she pushed them away harder this time. This was not something she wanted to think about now.

She stood up, deciding that lunch would be a good distraction from things she didn't need to think about. As she stood though, she looked around and, seeing no one, slid off her glove to touch her hair where he had kissed her. She could be sure his lips would be soft.

Glove back in place, she made her way into the empty kitchen and got out the supplies to make a sandwich. Rogue briefly looked up at the clock to see what time it was.

Seeing as it was all ready 1:00, she was sure Remy would be hungry too, but knew he'd be sitting in his room watching his girl. After a moment of hesitation, she took the ham back out of the fridge.

Rogue placed two ham and cheese sandwiches on two different plates and proceeded to carry them up the stairs.

* * *

In case you didn't know, I love reviews like kids love birthday cake.

Reviews=Love


	21. Chapter 21 Graceful Decisions

Ummmm, I love this chapter

* * *

**Turning Point - Chapter 20**

**Graceful Decisions  
**

Remy lifted the towel off of the thin bench to his right and wiped the sweat from his face, and then his arms.

He only felt relaxed in the gym. His daughter would still be sleeping in the morning hours, and he would finally get a moment to himself. He'd finish his workout in about forty five minutes, and then join Logan in the Danger room.

It had become his routine for weekday mornings, and he liked it that way. He liked having something to do that was just for him. He would give up anything for Lily, and he loved her so much, but sometimes it was nice to have a moment to himself.

He pulled the damp t-shirt over his head, and used the towel to blot at the sweat on his chest. Approaching the far end of the room, he stepped out of his shoes and peeled off his workout gloves.

Now he was down to just his shorts. Contrary to popular belief, Remy did not agree that loose clothing was the best workout attire. He wore a tight pair of spandex and nylon bicycle shorts, hugging him around the waist and fitting him snugly right above his knees. When he headed into the danger room, he didn't need any loose clothing distracting him. He dressed in an outfit that he'd ideally be wearing for a fight. The tighter the clothes, the more control he had of how they moved with his body.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he stepped onto the scale and waited for the digital numbers to appear.

He placed a hand on his perfectly sculpted stomach and tried to feel for any lack of muscle or fat.

He grimaced, knowing it could go either way.

He could've lost weight in the last few months, he knew that for sure. Despite his four hours a day working out, it wasn't nearly consistent with his time in New Orleans. Granted, working out did let him escape Bella which was partly why he was always in the gym, but it was also expected. Thieves had to be in tiptop shape, otherwise how would they fit into those tiny air vents?

Remy was aware of every muscle on his body, and also aware that he had lost some muscle mass since moving in. He knew that he wasn't eating enough, at least not eating enough calories to counter act the ones he'd been burning off.

It was harder than he expected, though, without someone preparing all his meals. Sure, he could cook for himself, but he didn't feel entirely comfortable in the kitchen because it was always occupied by some resident of the mansion. He didn't feel 'family' enough to join in on their group meals. He just wasn't part of that, even if a teeny voice in his mind was whispering that it might be nice to be part of a family again.

It was easy to focus on Lily, and feeding her in the kitchen's off hours. He measured all her food and made sure she had fruits, vegetables, and protein. Having eaten garbage in his childhood, he only wanted the best for her and gave her everything fresh and non-processed. It was easy to keep an eye on her food, but harder to make sure he was getting all the nutrients he needed.

Speaking of getting food...His mind wandered briefly as he suppressed a small smile. Rogue had brought him lunch yesterday.

He sighed again and looked back down at the blinking LCD screen on the scale.

On the other hand, there was a chance he could've gained weight, too. It's like he all ready thought, and less exercise would surely tack some pounds onto his frame. He pinched at his stomach, looking for some fat there.

He watched as the numbers blinked back at him: 183 pounds.

That meant he lost 5.2 pounds since moving in. That was not ideal. He'd have to start eating some carbs and soon.

Maintaining his weight was a necessity for him. He had been trained intensely for years, and every muscle he had, every move he made was calibrated for a 6'2", 188.2 lb body.

He may not have attended a traditional school, but he knew it was simple physics. Like the Guild often reminded him, his body was a tool. He moved in a way that he expected his body to follow, and the results would not be the same if his weight was off.

He frowned; he trusted that if he pivoted off of one foot, and flipped into the air, that his body would tuck into a precise 75-degree angle on the upturn before he flipped around and his feet hit the ground. He could not expect precision if he couldn't maintain his weight.

"What are you doing?" Kitty giggled as she stuck her head into the weight room, "Trying to maintain your girlish figure?"

He had heard her approaching but was surprised at the time. Kitty was hardly a morning person. He was actually surprise to find that he wasn't exactly unhappy to see her. "Someting like dat. What has y' up dis early, Chaton?"

Kitty subtly looked over the definition in his abdominal muscles, before smiling at him, "I know! It's like much too early for me! But Jean and Scott have the dance studio booked for some dumb school exercise with the younger kids today. Figured I should get in early, even if it is the butt crack of dawn."

He gave her a sideways smile, "Butt crack, eh?"

She was grinning, "You like totally heard me."

Remy couldn't help but smile back at her. Her brunette hair was up in a petite bun on the top of her hair, and she was wearing a leotard in pale pink, with a thin white skirt around her waist, and white tights under the leotard. She was carrying her ballet slippers in one hand.

She stared at him for a moment, slightly titling her head to the side and pursing her lips, "Do you want to dance with me?"

Remy hesitated, looking at Kitty with a bit of apprehension. It was time like this he could understand his best friend's feelings for her. The idea of dancing with her shook him a bit, but when he looked over at her with her large smile and hopeful eyes, it was hard to say no. He would be the first to admit that Kitty rubbed him the wrong way in the beginning, but over time, and watching the way she looked at his daughter, well, now he found her off beat goofiness kind of endearing. He wouldn't tell her that, but he did let Piotr know that he was a lucky man.

"C'mon," She lifted her shoulders and turned her head to the side further, with an even bigger grin, "It'll be fun!"

He took a deep breath, all ready regretting the decision, "Aw, what de hell, petite?" He shrugged and stepped off of the scale to step back into his shoes. "I got a bit o' time."

Grabbing his towel and t-shirt in one had, he followed her down the hall and into the dance studio.

"But don't you even think you're gonna drag your dirty gym shoes across the floor. There's extra shoes in the basket." She gestured to a bin near the far wall. When they had the studio updated, Professor X had purchased a number of extra pairs of shoes, she wasn't sure any of hem had gotten used, but she was happy to have them now.

Kitty walked over to the bar along the wall, and waiting for Remy, pulled her ballet slippers on to her feet.

Remy dropped his shirt and shoes against the wall. It was easy to find a pair of men's slippers in his size and he quickly slid them on.

Kitty watched as Remy stood in front of her, facing her, and placed a hand on the bar, just as she had done. Lucky for her, she was not Jubilee and could still function with his delicious pectorals directly across from her face. She watched curiously as her mirrored her movements, moving his feet from first position to second to third.

Surprisingly enough, Remy felt comfortable. There was an easygoing atmosphere in the room, and he found that if he wasn't angry or annoyed with Kitty, he kind of enjoyed her company, "Pete don't dance wit y', Chaton?"

Kitty's laugh ended with a snort, which seemed completely opposite of the polished ballerina form she had, "Piotr? The Big Guy? Are you kidding me?" She laughed again as she raised an arm and bent her legs to plié. Remy continued to mirror her movements, "Have you seen him? Don't get me wrong, I love the guy, and he is pretty graceful for someone the size of a house... But still, he's the size of a house."

Remy couldn't help but grin in response. He couldn't defiantly see her point there.

As he mimicked her moves effortlessly, something occurred to her, something that Kitty never would have guessed in two billion years, "Remy, how long have you been a ballet dancer? I've been dancing since I could walk, and there's no way your form and movements are beginners luck."

He shrugged, "I'm a tief, petite. We're trained t' move silently, t' go unnoticed. It takes a lot o' grace t' do dat. We're required t' take ballet lessons."

Something told Remy that he and Kitty grew up taking entirely different kinds of ballet lessons. Sure, judging by the way Kitty moved, he assumed both of them had award winning, dance company teachers; but he doubted that Kitty's lessons were overlooked by a Guild Elder who brutally beat her with his Bo staff every time a mistake was made. He could admit that it wasn't the nicest way to learn, but it sure made every thief learn quickly. The classes served their purpose, he supposed, (outside of bloodying the young men in the class), and every thief he knew was graceful and light on their feet.

"Huh," Kitty seemed intrigued by his statement and smiled. After she finished warming up, she walked over to the iPod dock sitting on a counter near the back corner of the room. She hit play and classical music began to fill the room. She turned back to Remy, excited to finally have a dance partner. Sure, some of the residents in the mansion joined her in the beginning, but they were all inexperienced and she found herself doing more teaching than dancing.

She held out a hand to Remy, and he took it, joining her in the middle of the studio.

As she twirled toward him, he moved behind her, putting his hands on her waist. With no effort at all, he lifted her into the air as she curved her feet out behind her.

Remy supposed he shouldn't be surprised that Kitty was a ballet dancer, she had the body for it; she was all slender with nearly no curves. Not to mention, as he lifted her, that she was incredibly light. Someone should tell her to eat more carbs as well.

As Kitty danced around the room, she was smiling. Remy matched her pirouettes with perfect form. At one point, she danced to the corner of the room, and when she had built up her momentum, did a leap into the air. Remy was in the perfect position to catch her and he did so with ease, placing his hands around her waist.

Logan cleared his throat and laughed, "I thought it was supposed to be Swan Lake, not Swamp Lake."

Looking up to see Logan waiting in the doorframe, Remy stopped dancing and gave him a sheepish shrug.

Kitty laughed, and hit the stop button on her iPod. "Like you should have anything to complain about Logan. If Remy will dance with me, then I'll stop trying to get you to put some tights on and give it a go."

Logan actually grinned, "You got me there, Half-Pint." He turned to Remy, "Ready, Cajun?"

Remy nodded as he put his gym shoes on and dropped his slippers in the bin. "I tink dat's my cue t' exit, Chaton."

Kitty nodded, "Hey, Remy?"

His head turned as he was heading through the doorframe, "Oui?"

"I think we should be friends."

"Hm, maybe." Remy couldn't help but smile as he followed Logan to the Danger room.

. . . . . .

**ONE MONTH LATER**

This was not good.

Oh no, not good at all.

The question of the matter was how 'not good' exactly.

Remy paced frantically back and fourth on the balcony of his room. The doors were shut tight, but he could still see his daughter sleeping in her crib, although not very peacefully. He sucked hard on the cigarette in his mouth, wishing for it to calm him down just the smallest bit.

It didn't work. As he flicked the butt into he air, it exploded with a pop, and he all ready had another in between his lips. Again lighting it and inhaling deeply, he tried to find calm, but failed miserably.

He continued to pace, a certain sickness rising in his stomach. He fought the urge to puke, and did so successfully, but clearly the nerves and half pack of cigarettes weren't doing much for him.

The hand that wasn't holding his cig, ran through his hair as he could feel anxiety in every fiber of his being.

He continued to pace and lit up a fresh cigarette. Back and fourth, back and fourth; he looked down at his bare feet as he did it. It was unseasonably chilly for that early fall morning, but Remy didn't even notice. Clad only in a pair of black and gray plaid pajama bottoms, he was too preoccupied to even notice the cold air on his skin.

In the past, Remy had never quite understood the phrase 'fear of the unknown.' He had just take what life had dished out at him and 'made lemonade.' He didn't stop to worry about the future; he just figured he'd roll with the punches like he always had.

Funny how things change when you're responsible for someone else.

Mon Dieu! What could it be?! Balling his hands into fists, he slammed them against the concrete rail along the edge of the balcony. The brief flash of pain broke through his anxiety, and, trying to think logically, used the moment to review what he all ready knew.

He had had zero contact with New Orleans since he'd left for New York, except for the security manual he'd received along with a card from Mercy. That was it.

Mercy was the only one who knew his location. It was just safer that way.

The secure Sat phone he'd brought with him 'just in case' had buzzed this morning, alerting him of a new text message.

The message had contained a mix of fourteen letters and numbers.

Remy felt himself feeling sick again and he took a deep breath to quell the feeling.

It had been easy to decode the message he'd received, and that was when the worrying started. It was obviously written quickly which put him even more on edge. The first thing he noticed were the numbers in the beginning, this obviously indicated a thief by rank, and in this case told him that his dear sister in law sent the message.

Then followed Mercy's equivalent of '911'.

Yes, something was wrong, dangerously wrong by the looks of it, and Remy had no idea what it was. He was getting nervous, obviously Mercy had sent the message, but he didn't know if something was wrong with her or if something had happened to her.

Mon Dieu, if anything happened to her and he could've stopped it, he'd never forgive himself. That was the Remy LeBeau everyone knew and loved: the one that was always too little, too late.

Or, what if she needed him now? What could he do?! He had a baby! It wouldn't be safe to bring Lily back into the city, not with all those assassins running around. And he sure as hell couldn't leave her behind!

Oh no. His stomach flipped again. What if something happened to Henri? _No, no, no_, his shoulders fell, not his brother.

_Okay, okay..._ Taking a deep breath, and another puff, Remy willed himself to calm down.

. . .

Charles looked around his office at the young (and some not so young) faces looking back at him. Extra chairs had been pulled into the room and situated around the desk so each face could see each other.

He hadn't wanted to call such a meeting, but in his mind it was a necessity. With so many people and so many strong emotions kept under one roof, some times extra effort had to be put fourth to keep peace. And, despite everything, peace and a happy, healthy household were his number one priorities.

He looked at the faces, so proud of every last one of them. Kitty had a chair pulled close to Piotr's chair and was grinning at him and weaving her fingers in between his. Rogue seemed lost in thought, which hadn't surprised him, and Logan was leaning against the wall behind her chair. Ororo stood to the side of Logan, arms crossed at her waist, and a hand lightly resting on his forearm. Jean and Scoff sat next to each other on the other side of the semi circle, near Hank who was smiling, as per usual. Jubilee was subtly poking Piotr in the side and turning away every time he glanced at her. Jean stifled a laugh as she watched.

"Now," Charles cleared his throat and watched as eyes swiveled towards him, "I'm sure you're all wondering why I called this meeting." As he heard murmurings agreeing with his statement, he continued, "There have been, for lack of a better word, some concerns with the newest resident of the mansion. As senior members of the team and responsible, reliable members of the household, I would like to hear your opinions on that matter."

Logan, looked surprised, and started to add his two cents to the conversation, but Charles lifted a hand before he began.

"I most certainly do not want anyone to think that we are going behind 's back and attacking him. I figured, as we traditionally have a team meeting after new recruit has hit the three-month mark to discuss their strengths, weaknesses, and best way to help them, that we could do the same thing here. Remy has been here for a little over five months now, and I'm sure that all of you have got to know him, at least a little bit."

There was a moment when the silence was so awkward that Charles thought that no one would respond.

Kitty looked around, and bit her lip. Seeing Scott directly across from her ended her hesitation. There was no doubt in her mind that as team leader, Scott's opinion carried extra weight, and that he was the one with so-called concerns. She spoke up, "I don't think Remy wants any help."

Piotr looked as his girlfriend curiously. Kitty knew how important Remy was to him, so he highly doubted she'd say anything against him, but he wasn't sure he appreciated that comment.

Charles could see that everyone was about to start speaking at once, so he quickly intervened. "What do you mean, Kitty?"

"You said we should figure out the best way to help Remy," She shrugged, "I like Remy, I like him a lot, but I think anyone that has like talked to him for a minute knows he doesn't really want any help."

Piotr quickly picked up where Kitty left off, before anyone else had a chance, "What Katya is saying is true. Remy has a hard time accepting help from others."

Charles nodded slowly.

"I think it's rude." Scott took the opening to jump in.

"What's rude?" Kitty looked confused.

"We all know he's a parent," Scott looked around and saw some nods, "And we all know that Hank has been the doctor for the little girl. But doesn't anyone else mind how he treats Hank? He's rude and short tempered, not to mention that he hasn't been appreciative at all."

Charles looked surprised, "Hank, is this true?"

Beast took a moment to think it over, "Remy has been rather short with me at times, but only in the Lab. He's been very agreeable whenever I've bumped into him outside of that."

"So what?" Scott responded sarcastically, "Lots of people don't like 'going to the doctor's''." He used his fingers to make air quotes, "This doesn't give him the right to mistreat a member of this team."

"It's the lab," Rogue responded quietly. She wasn't looking to be the center of attention, but everyone's eyes turned to her. She thought it may have been personal information, but she couldn't let Scott continue, so she had to share her observation, "Remy likes Hank, it's the Lab he doesn't like."

Kitty looked interested, "Like isn't that what Scott was saying?"

Rogue looked at Kitty, and then around to he rest of the group, "Haven't any of y'all noticed it? Remy tries to act all cool or whatever, but he looses it in the basement. He avoids the hallway if he can. Yeah, there are times he has to be there for Lily, but he doesn't go there if he doesn't have to. He gets all tense and twitchy if he even gets a little close."

Hank nodded, "He does seem rather tense when I've seen him. I've also watched him draw his own blood. I originally thought it might be an aversion to needles, but he took a syringe from me and drew it himself."

"Huh." Logan grunted as he thought over the situation, "That Cajun doesn't get riled up easily, outside of the danger room, so I think we can safely say that there's something about the Lab he doesn't like. That's his business, but it does tell us he's not 'mistreating' anyone." He shot Scott a look.

Scott frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine, that's one thing, but there are more concerns, I'm sure. What about how he doesn't talk to anyone? He spent three months holed up in his room. That's not normal and we can't be sure he's not planning any trouble."

Kitty shrugged, "He talks to me, kind of, sometimes, and especially when The Big Guy," she gestured to the man to her left, "is around."

Piotr squeezed her hand in response, "Remy has a hard time to talk with others, but I am talking to him plenty."

A very small, soft smile appeared on Rogue's lips, "He talks to me."

Logan nodded, "Don't talk to the kid too much, but I see him in the DR and gym every morning."

"He might not leave his room very often, but I think he does more now." Jubilee smacked her chewing gum, "I never used to see him; he was always in his room or the gym, but now it seems like he's out more. I saw him on the lawn playing with Lily one day, and other day I walked past the Rec room and he was in there. It was empty besides he and the baby, but at least he was out. Maybe he's finally getting comfortable here."

Jean's eyebrow furrowed, "Why wouldn't he be comfortable here? He did choose to move in."

"Isn't it obvious?" Scott scoffed, "He doesn't want to be here, he's just here because of the kid. He wants to use our resources for her, but otherwise he wants nothing to do with this place. He's just going to be trouble."

Beast frowned, "I don't know if that's entirely sure. I do know that he does want the best resources for his daughter, but any parent would want that. We also have to sympathize that little Lily LeBeau would have quite a tough time finding healthcare with such a visible mutation. I mean, some doctors are hesitant to treat mutants at all, and I doubt that many would react kindly to a marker at such a young age."

"I get that, I really do," Scott put on his best 'understanding face', "But you guys know that this household isn't equipped for toddlers."

A slow nod was Jean's response, "Well, that is true."

"Bullshit." Rogue's eyes narrowed at Scott, "Remy doesn't need any facilities to take care of his daughter, outside of Hank, that is. He is doing just fine on his own. Frankly, Ah think it would be exhausting to take care of a toddler all day. Remy doesn't expect anyone to help him, he does it all on his own."

"Just because he's doing it on his own doesn't give him an excuse to misbehave. We're all adults here and have to set an example for the students."

"Misbehave?" she was confused, "What are yah talking about?"

"Kitty told me once that she had given the little girl a toy, and Gambit literally blew it up. That is not acceptable behavior."

The professor looked surprised, "Kitty, is this true?"

She looked a little embarrassed, "It was my fault, really. Remy had just moved in so it was a while ago, but I got a Barbie for Lily. He blew it up, and at the time I was upset about it. I mean, I paid $15 for that Barbie and I was just trying to be nice. That's when I told Scott, right after it happened. The next day he apologized."

Scott looked shocked, "He apologized?"

"Well yeah," she shrugged, "It was kind of weird though. He said that Barbies weren't made for kids that young, and that Lily could choke on the shoes or other pieces. Like then he got all shifty and did that squinty eye thing he always does and he asked me if that was what I had planned. Totally weird. I was caught off guard, but of course I told him I like wasn't trying to make his kid choke. That'd be totally weird. He kept staring at me, so I literally said 'I'm not trying to kill your daughter.' I just said it because the situation was all ready weird, but he like stood there and considered it."

Jean blinked, "Then what happened?"

She shrugged again, "He kept looking at me all shifty for a minute, but then he just turned and walked away. For a moment I thought something was seriously wrong with the guy, but he hasn't acted that weird since. "

"What a strange reaction," Hank's voice trailed off thoughtfully.

"Does he," Jean paused, slightly confused, "Does he honestly think we would purposely harm his child? We would never do that."

"Not on purpose anyway," Rogue muttered with a helpless shrug.

Scott looked confused, "There is something not right about that whole situation."

Logan had an eyebrow cocked and his head tilted towards Chuck, "Maybe the Cajun is quick to jump to conclusions, but something like that seems extreme."

Rogue thought it over, "Maybe he's just overprotective."

Scott looked unconvinced, "What do you mean?"

"It was when he first moved in, right?" Rogue waited for Kitty's nod before she continued, "Ah mean think about it. He just moved it, with the exception of Piotr, he didn't really know any of us. He's a single parent. It had tah be a huge change. Livin' here is quite the experience, and there's no way tah really prepare for it. It's gotta be hard to expose your kid to a whole bunch of new people all at once. Not to mention, by the way Remy acted, Ah don't think he really let a lot of people close to his girl in the first place."

Before anyone could contribute, Scott powered on, "Fine, fine, but let's be honest here: Can any of us really trust him?"

Rogue didn't even miss a beat, she was quick to respond, "Ah trust him."

It was strange though; she wasn't even sure why she trusted him. Given the checkered past she had with the Cajun, little would question her reasons not to do so.

She shot an icy glare at Scott. Maybe she couldn't put her trust for Remy into words exactly, but with every part of her, she knew she did. More than that, she wanted to trust him, wanted to believe in him.

The realization surprised her, but she went with it. It was okay, she reasoned. It was okay that she put her trust in him, and it was even okay that she cared about him. That couldn't be a bad thing, right?

She also had an overwhelming urge to let Scott become acquainted with her right hook. There was no doubt in her mind that Scott was the one with all the "concerns" about their new housemate. He probably pushed the professor into calling this meeting. She wanted to defend the Cajun, and make Scott eat his words, but she didn't think that Charles would appreciate that very much. What she could do was support him, and be on his side. That is exactly what she could do.

Piotr was right on her heels, "I am trusting Remy with anything."

Ororo gave a soft smile, "I see no reason not to trust the Child."

Logan rolled his eyes, "He's hardly a child, 'Ro."

She grinned back at him.

Logan turned back to the group. He lifted a shoulder, "I'm with the Cajun and mini Cajun."

Kitty jumped in as soon as she had the chance, "Like me too."

Suppressing the look of frustration that was trying to make its way to his face, Scott took a deep breath and looked up disappointedly, "Really, Kitty?"

"How could I not?" The girl tilted her head to the side, "He's my dance partner."

There was a brief pause, when Jean shook her head and turned to Kitty in disbelief, "He's what?"

Kitty grinned, "My dance partner. We do ballet every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday during nap time."

Jean's jaw dropped.

Scott nearly groaned before muttering out loud, "You have got to be kidding me."

Before anyone else could respond, the double doors to Charles office were thrown open.

Everyone's heads turned to the door, when Remy stood, one hand on each door handle, looking frenzied.

Logan was the first to speak up, "Jeeze kid," His nose wrinkled, "Did you smoke the whole pack?"

Remy's head whipped side to side to locate the voice that was talking at him. His eyes were wild and unfocused, "I need t' borrow a jet."

"Yeah," Scott responded sarcastically, "I'm sure 'borrowing' is your specialty."

Rogue bit her lip, worried. She hadn't seen Remy like this the whole time he'd been living with them. It was clear something was wrong, and she knew there had to be something very wrong to coming storming in like he did. That was completely out of character for him. She looked up, trying to make eye contact with him, trying to connect with him.

Quite alarmed and surprised to see Gambit in such a state, the professor spoke calmly, "Now, Remy, is everything all right?"

Remy slammed a fist against the door next to him in a panic, "No! 'S not all right!"

Before Charles could respond, a buzz from the intercom on his desk distracted him, and he heard Tabby's voice, "Hey Professor?"

Slightly thrown off at the timing, Charles frowned. Clearly the situation at hand was more imperative than Tabby's questions, but he didn't think it would be fair to brush it off. He'd just hope to get through it quickly, "Yes, Tabby?"

The intercom buzzed again, "There's some lady buzzing in at the gate. I don't have her on the list of approved visitors, but she says she's Remy's sister."

Charles watched, again in surprise, as Remy pivoted around and shot down the hall, undoubtedly towards the front door. Clearing his throat, he responded, "By all means, let her in."

Logan smirked, "Aw, this ought to be good." He pushed off from the wall behind him, and leaving the office, followed the Cajun down the hall.

* * *

Yeah, and you thought all that smooth sailing from last chapter was going to stay smooth?! Where would the drama be in that!

Also, if anyone is curious, I took ballet when I was four. We have photos of me in my leotard with my underpants hanging out the sides. Classy.

Reviews = Love!


	22. Chapter 22 Then the Difference

Why did this chapter take so long? Because it was originally giant! Lucky for you guys, that means Ch 23 is almost done too. I kind of felt like it should all be one chapter so you could really hear everything, but I was getting past page 15 in Word, and I'm normally at like 6 so it was just too much.

Oh, and does it look tacky if I beg? Because I grabbed a whole mess of new followers after last chapter (yay! whoo! happiness!), and I'm getting closer and closer to 400 reviews, and I would looooooove to hit that number! Would love, love, love it! So, if you've been along for the ride, feel free to review these next couple of chapters! I know you want to make me happy, and this is one way to do it!

Also, I'm watching Toddler & Tiaras on Netflix at this exact moment. I have a serious problem with bad TV.

* * *

**Turning Point - Ch 22**

**Then the Difference  
**

Remy stood anxiously, waiting with sweaty palms, in front of the mansion's large mahogany wooden door. Fear was the only thing stopping him from opening the door himself.

He had made up his mind, made a firm decision. If Mercy or Henri were in trouble, then he had to help. He had to get to New Orleans. That was all he had nailed down. He'd figure out the details later. He'd strap Lily's car seat into the jet and get to the Big Easy as quickly as possible. He knew this place had to have a jet. Of course, as he made up his mind, he'd rushed to the Professor to ask for said jet, and was instead answered by too many curious eyes.

Whatever. He gave his head a shake as his heart was thudding against the inside of his chest. It surely didn't matter now. Tabby had said his sister was here, and that could only mean Mercy.

Mon Dieu, he was nervous though. He ran a hand through his hair as the ache of the uncertain weighed on his shoulders. The feeling that something wasn't right was sitting like a block of lead in the pit of his stomach; it was making him anxious and filling him with fear.

Mercy had sent him her 911 call, her SOS, her emergency signal. His nerves were fried, and staring at the back of the door, did his best to concentrate on breathing. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale.

He felt his fingers twitch in a cry for another cigarette.

Kitty nudged Rogue as the two approached the foyer. She could see Remy in front of the door and Logan just a bit behind him. She stopped near the edge of the room, and Rogue did the same. The tension thick in the air was enough to make her whisper, "I didn't think Remy had a sister."

Rogue's eyes focused on the Cajun, and, surprising herself, she found herself tremendously worried for him. She gave her head a half shake and responded distractedly, "He doesn't. He's got a sister in law though, she's his older brother's wife."

"Oh." Kitty pursed her lips before feeling the heavy weight of a hand being placed on her shoulder. She reached her own hand back and placed it on top of Piotr's. Looking behind her, she saw several faces, most of which had also been in the Professor's office.

She briefly wondered if Remy was aware of his audience, but then judging by the way he was acting, she doubted he was aware of anything.

The door opened as Remy released the breath he was holding, "Mercy!"

Mercy rushed through the doorframe, immediate spotting the Cajun who was waiting for her. She was at his side quickly and pulling him into her arms.

Remy's eyes closed as he took a moment. It had been a long time since his sister-in-law had held him like that and it made him feel small. It reminded him of a time when he was much younger and much more lost. Physically, he was almost a foot taller than her, but it felt nice to be in the arms of someone who cared.

Seeing her safe and in one piece had come as a huge relief, and he pressed his cheek against the top of her hair affectionately. Mercy had always helped fill that 'mother' role for him, and perhaps that was maybe why he loved her so much.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped back from her embrace and she wrapped her hands around his forearms, keeping him close.

Logan watched the exchange with interest. There was something very strange going on here. First, the Cajun had been acting all frenzied, which was a far cry from his normal behavior. And now? Well, he just watched a petite, blonde woman dressed in black pants and a black turtleneck rush through the doors and pull Remy into her arms. It was all very strange, especially from the Cajun who seemed to always keep his emotions in check. Clearly the kid was all over the place. Hm.

"Remy," Mercy swallowed hard, and looked sadly up into those red eyes. She felt so bad. The last thing she wanted to do was to hurt the younger man, but she had no choice. Again, her heart ached for the man she considered a brother, and she wondered why he was always dealt such a loosing hand, "It's Belladonna."

Uh oh, this couldn't be good. Remy looked at Mercy, able to read the expression on her face. The last thing he wanted was bad news; the last thing he wanted was any news of the Assassin who had ruined his life. As much as a voice inside his head told him not to ask, the fear of the unknown overruled. He frowned at Mercy's expression, "Wat about her?"

"It's been confirmed." She gave him one more forlorn look, and a head shake, "She's having twins."

Oh. No.

Remy felt his chest get tight. He couldn't breath. There wasn't enough air in the room. It felt like he was underwater, he couldn't pull in oxygen. There wasn't enough air anywhere. Oh no, oh god, oh what would he do?! He wheezed, his lungs clearly trying their best. He was a smart man, he knew what that meant, coupled with Mercy's 911 message; he knew what it all meant. Still though, he had to hear her say it. He had to hear the words that would destroy his life once again.

Mercy's eyebrows furrowed, and her voice was a whisper, "One of them is going to be a girl."

Her voice cracked as she watched him pull away from her, his gracefulness missing as he stumbled backwards, "I'm sorry, Remy! I'm so sorry!"

He leaned on the back of a chair in the foyer, needing the support. He felt like his legs were going to give out under him. He nodded back a Mercy, though. He knew she was sorry, he knew this wasn't her fault. He didn't blame her...

But he felt like he was dying, like he was being burned alive. It was almost as if he felt Belladonna's claws tearing his chest open and ripping out his heart.

Again.

It wasn't fair. Hadn't she all ready hurt him enough? How could she do this to him?

Mercy swallowed hard seeing the slow rise of panic in the red eyes across from her, "Where will you go?"

Remy shook his head, mentally counting out how long it would take him to be overseas, "Don't know. Mebbe Paris."

She nodded, "Don't touch yo' old accounts. Didn' have much time, but I got two bags in de car stuffed wit hundred doll'r bills, should be $50,000. Should b' enough t' get y' started."

Logan took this moment to interject, with heavy steps and a keen eye, he approached the two Cajuns making the scene on the opposite end of the foyer. Something was definitely up, and the irregular beat of Remy's heart coupled with the words he was saying were sounding more and more like a good bye. His eyes narrowed and glanced briefly at the blonde before giving Remy a hard look, "All right, bub. I think it's time you told us what's going on here."

Remy pulled in a deep breath through his clenched teeth. This was none of Logan's business.

Before he could reply, Mercy looked up at him questioningly. "Dey don' know?"

Remy shook his head hard. A thief doesn't become a thief by having loose lips, and frankly, his life was none of their business.

"Now," Logan looked slightly menacing as he looked between the two Cajuns, "I don't know what trouble you're in, Gumbo, but you only got one kid to take care of." He used a thumb to gesture to the group behind them, "I got a whole house of 'em." His eyes narrowed, "So you better get to talking."

Mercy nodded, "Yo' short, angry friend is right, Remy. Y' need t' tell dem, especially if dere are children here. It would be too dangerous not t'."

Logan eyed Mercy out of the corner of his eye. He'd been called worse. He could see Remy internally fighting with himself, and could see fear in the young man's eyes, which was unusual. He was slightly worried about Remy shutting down, by the looks of it, which made him happy to have the blonde on his side, whoever she was. Speaking of which, "Logan." He held up a hand.

Mercy smiled despite herself, and shook the hand in return, surprised by the weight of the handshake, "Mercy LeBeau, Remy's sister-in-law."

"Hn." He grunted, "You weren't one of those Cajuns we ran into in Louisiana a couple years back, were you?"

"No, I was not." She shrugged, "I heard I missed quite the party."

"Yeah," he grumbled, "Some party."

Remy watched the exchange, in pure shock. His heart was thudding against his chest, and he felt like dying, but Mercy and Logan were talking like everything was fine. How could they do that? Mercy knew better. Everything was not fine, and, at this point he was starting to wonder if if ever would be.

He had a life here!

He never admitted it out loud, but he was finally settling in somewhere. He found a place that he thought maybe he could belong in. Lily was flourishing, and, unbelievably enough, he had friends. He had Pete and even Kitty. And he had Rogue too. He wasn't sure what she was to him, but he didn't want to lose it, or her.

It had been over a month of bumping in to her, of being friends with her, or subtly touching her when no one else was around. He'd see her in the kitchen, and run his fingers down her arm. He'd pass her in the hallway, and grab her hand just long enough to squeeze it. There was that time in the sitting room that he'd kissed her hair, and the time in the library that he'd used his gloved fingers to tuck her white streak behind her ear.

The intimacy was astounding. Some how a fuse had been lit, and he was slowly being set on fire. It was a slow, very slow, burn, and he just continued to feed the flame little bits at a time. Every time he saw her, which seemed to be happening more and more, he steal little touches and revel in the feeling. Everything was so new to him that he didn't quite understand, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. He didn't want to stop himself.

No. His heart ached. He and Rogue had yet to discuss what had been growing between them, be it friendship or something else, but he knew he cared about her. He didn't want to give that up. He didn't want to leave.

It wasn't fair. He dropped everything, he started over, and he knew Remy LeBeau didn't get happy endings; he knew it with every fiber of his being, but somewhere along the way, some time in the last five months, he started to believe. He had daydreams of being happy, of belonging, of raising his daughter in a loving home, of getting a chance to have his own life without Jean Luc's puppet strings.

He made the heart-wrenching mistake of thinking that maybe those dreams could come true. He'd forgotten, at least for the briefest of moments, that he wasn't supposed to be happy.

He should have never let himself think that way. He should've never let himself become so soft, because now he had to leave again. Now he had to up-end his and Lily's life again. And it hurt. A lot. He could feel fresh pain in his heart, in his soul. He didn't want to let go.

Having left his office after everyone else had, Charles thought he might have missed the commotion. He was being inundated with worried and curious thoughts from a number of the mansion's residents. It wasn't until he heard Logan's clear "Chuck, you better get down here." in his mind that he felt the need to add to such a scene.

As he rolled into the foyer, he saw Gambit turn to see him. He didn't have to be a telepath to know something was the matter and that the young Cajun was very much afraid. The real question was where that fear was coming from.

"Remy," Charles cleared his throat and picked up on Logan's thoughts. "Let's go somewhere we all can talk."

Before Remy could say anything, he heard a familiar cry coming from the monitor at his hip. He let out a long, heavy sigh. There was going to be no way out of this.

Seeing his hesitation, Mercy stepped up. It was clear that Remy was overwhelmed. Given the situation, she didn't blame him, but she also thought they shouldn't waste time either, "Remy, y' go get de little one. I'll wait wit yo' friends, d'accord?" She gave the professor small smile which he returned.

Seeing no other options, Remy nodded somberly and headed towards the large staircase.

"Now, Mrs. LeBeau, I assume?" Charles held hand out, "I'm Professor Charles Xavier."

She shook the offered hand, "Mercy, please."

"Mercy," he nodded, "Can I get you something to drink?"

Mercy's eyes stayed on Remy before she turned back to the Professor. She was watching him trudge towards the stairs. As he hit the second step, she watched as a young brunette pulled away from the group, and quickly stepped up next to him. Mercy watched curiously as the brunette placed a gloved hand on his shoulder, before removing it and following her brother-in-law up the stairs. She nodded at the professor, "Ice water would be great."

Kitty took a step forward, "Like I'll get it, Professor." She rushed off to the kitchen.

. . .

Remy turned to look at Rogue as he approached his bedroom door. He no longer heard crying, but could hear Lily babbling to herself. He ran a hand through his hair.

This would be a great time for a cigarette. He pictured the nearly empty pack on his dresser with longing.

"Remy," Rogue tentatively took a step forward and placed her hand on his arm, "Is everything going tah be okay?"

He let out a heavy sigh and stepped into the room, effectively pulling away from her grasp.

Lily, blissfully unaware of anything but the fact that naptime was over, squealed happily when she saw her dad. She was playing with her sock monkey, "Papa! Papa down!"

Remy lifted the little girl out of the crib and placed her onto the middle of his large double bed, which was all ready littered with toys.

He looked back to see that Rogue had followed him into the room and was watching him closely. He hated this. There was something organic, something growing between the two of them; he honestly wasn't sure what it was, but he wanted to give it a chance. He wanted it to grow and thrive and maybe then he could understand it and enjoy it. He wanted to see where this could go.

He hated having his hand forced.

He turned his head to the side to make sure Lily was fine, and then stepped toward Rogue. "Chere, I don' tink it's gonna be." He gave her a long sad look.

"What can Ah do tah help?"

He smiled despite himself. Whatever this was, he thought idly, it really could've been something.

Too bad.

Without waiting for a response, Remy pulled her to his chest like he did the last time they were in his room together.

Conflicted about the surprising show of affection, Rogue let Remy hold her. It was obviously that something bad was going on, and she mentally told herself that that was the reason she didn't leave his arms. Despite everything, despite the huge mystery surrounding Remy, and despite the fact she felt she should be worried; she took a moment to appreciate the embrace.

Yes, she knew it was selfish, and yes, she knew she might have even been taking advantage of his venerable state. But so what? Remy had been stealing touches and glances from her for weeks now, but never like this; never his whole body against hers with their body language speaking volumes more than their words ever could.

He was much taller than her, and Rogue felt herself instinctively tuck her head under his chin. She was rewarded when he held her tighter. His body was hard, not that she was surprised having seen all his intricate muscles, but it was a strange contrast to her curves and much more subtle muscle tone.

Remy had one long arm tightly around her waist, and the other around her back, which pulled as much as possible of her against him. What a feeling it was to have her in his arms. It was a strange feeling, knowing the tidal wave of despair was coming for him, but momentarily stopping just to be with her. He titled his head down slightly and inhaled, breathing in her scent and willing his memory to remember it. His eyes closed.

Any other time, he wouldn't have done it; he wouldn't have been so forward. Whatever it was between them was fragile, and he knew it couldn't sustain what was going to happen when he left. Had you asked him yesterday, he would've answered that he would've been hard pressed to take her into his arms again.

He liked Rogue, he did, what level he liked was still to be determined, but there was a like there. Regardless, he wasn't ready for this much intimacy. He liked his little touches. He had been getting to be close to her, but not too close.

This was much too close.

He liked Rogue, but the wounds from his jilted marriage still felt fresh. They still hurt, still cut him from the inside out. He liked Rogue, but he wasn't ready to go down that road; he still needed time and space.

He hadn't given much thought to it, but he knew that his heart had whispered to him, had whispered that one day, when things didn't hurt so much, then he could see what was growing between he and Rogue. Until then, he would be close, but not too close.

Unlike now.

He never would've done it, but how many times did he regret the way he left her in New Orleans? Hundreds? Thousands? How many times did the mere memory keep him up at night? He couldn't handle that again. Rather than use a simple card to say what he couldn't, he'd do his best to let her know.

He couldn't just leave her that way again.

He stepped back, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking right at her, wishing for her to understand, "Rogue," he started, knowing he was on limited time, and trying to find the words for such a statement, "Do y' remember dat time in 'Nawlins?"

She nodded, of course she remembered. As if anything could take that memory from her: the two of them in the Bayou. He understanding her in a way no one else had.

_We could write a book, you and me._

"Aw, hell, chere," He pulled his hands off of her shoulders and quickly stepped back in uncertainty. His fingertips ran through his hair again. After a moment of silence, he shook his head, like he had anything to say to her.

Wishing again for a smoke, he took a deep breath and met the inquisitive gaze that was on him. "Rogue, watever happens, just kno dat I care 'bout 'y."

She regarded him with pursed lips and a furrowed brow, not knowing where this was going. She vaguely registered that some part of her stomach did a flip flop at the admission he had just made, but there was such tension in the room, such a feeling of trepidation, that she wasn't even sure he'd meant it as a good thing.

Tentatively she nodded, not sure where he was going with this. She was slow to respond, and her words were quiet, "Yah care about meh?"

He nodded, somewhat apprehensively.

Despite his answer, there was still a heavy sense of foreboding in the room. It pressed down on her shoulders and her chest like a tangible object. Obviously, she cared about him as well, but those feelings will still in their infancy and she wasn't ready to make the same admission as he did.

But on the other hand, she wasn't ready to lose him either; wasn't ready to say goodbye to this little spark before she knew where it went, "Remy, why do Ah feel like you're saying goodbye?"

His exhaling of breath came out as a hiss between his teeth. "Rogue," he scratched the back of his head as he sadly found the words, "Y' gotta understand. I do care... But Lily? She always gonna come first." He produced a pack of cards, grabbing them off his dresser, and began shuffling hem to calm his frayed nerves.

She looked back at him, more curiously than anything else. She would never ask him to put herself before his child. Lily was a baby, and she was an adult. This didn't make any sense. "Ah don't understand."

He shook his head, and in a brief moment of weakness, cupped her chin with his gloved hand. His opposite hand had placed all but one of the cards back onto his dresser. Regretting his actions before he even carried them out, he pressed the ace of hearts against her lips.

Rogue froze as she felt his hand on her face, and gasped as she felt a card against her lips.

He tilted his head downward, wayward auburn locks falling into his face, and quickly kissed the card that was at her mouth, one hand still holding it and the other still holding her face. His lips felt the stiffness of the paperboard immediately. It wasn't what he was used to in a kiss, and a voice in his mind whispered that the last woman he had kissed romantically was Belladonna, and that was well over ten months ago.

His hand dropped from her cheek and he straightened.

The kiss was brief; it ended even before she knew what had happened. She stared at him, completely dumbfounded, and took the card that he was offering. It was rare that she was at a loss for words.

Remy just shook his head one that time. His words trailed off, "What ever happens, I jus wanted y' t' kno..."

She nodded slowly, trying to comprehend.

Stepping away from the wide green eyes staring at him, Remy moved towards the bed and scooped Lily up into his arms.

The baby whined in protest.

"Let's get back t' de others." He looked back at Rogue despondently, "De quicker dis is over wit, de better."

Rogue watched as Remy headed out of this room, one arm tightly holding his flailing daughter against his chest. She had no choice but to follow him.

Remy took a deep breath as he approached the top of the staircase. His stomach felt unsettled, possibly because his personal hell would be waiting for him at the bottom.

* * *

Ahhhhhh! What is going on?! I promise, promise, promise it will all be explained in the future! Until then, feel free to only think about this story and try to decode the craziness!

Whooo!

Reviews=Love! Please, pretty please! It'll make me happy. . . and my little dog. Everyone wants my little dog to be happy, I'm sure.

Oh, and apologies for the editing in this chapter. If you see any type-os, blame Toddlers & Tiaras. . . Although I supposed you could blame autocorrect as well, seeing as the bulk of these get written on my iPhone. Like last chapter? I re-read it and noticed 'maintaining' had been changed to 'marinating'! Sheesh, how embarrassing.


	23. Chapter 23 Truly Turning Point

Told you this one was almost done! Whoohoo! And to think that you didn't believe me.

Also, here is me begging. Reviews? Pretty please? You all made my little dog so happy last time! Let's hit 400, yo!

I'm pretty sure that this is the chapter everyone was waiting for. Well folks, here it is. The truth is out. I hope it lives up to your expectations.

Also, what's the deal with honey mustard pretzels? Why are they so good?! I cannot stop eating them.

Oh, and I've never written so much dialogue in my entire life. **IT IS HARD**! Internally dialogue is so easy, but outward? So not! Making people talk is difficult. A

* * *

**Turning Point - Chapter 23  
Truly Turning Point**

Charles glanced at the anxious eyes sitting around the table. The War Room seemed like the best place, there were enough chairs for everyone and Remy had requested a room that he could be guaranteed was secure. An odd request however Charles still acquiesced and led the group to the Mansion's lower levels.

He originally did not prepare to have so many involved in what prepared to be a personal matter of Remy's, but when he was told that this could be dangerous, it seemed better to keep everyone abreast of the situation. Yes, he considered privacy of the utmost importance, but safety of his team and charges far trumped it.

He looked around at the table again. Everyone was seated, with the exception of Remy's sister in law, who was standing near the Cajun, bouncing his daughter in her arms.

"Now," After a moment Charles cleared his throat and all eyes turned to him, "I know we are all very curious about the situation at hand."

There were some murmurs in agreement.

Charles's attention turned to Remy who was sullenly staring down at the table surface and, by all accounts, looking slightly green, "Remy," Charles saw red eyes snap up and focus on him, "Your sister in law tells us that we could all be in a dangerous situation. I was hoping you could shed some light on to what it is we should be worried about."

Pausing for a moment, and feeling the weight of so many eyes on him, Remy let out a long so breath.

So this was it. These people, some of then his friends, would now know about his past, about his family. How embarrassing. He didn't want them to know anything about him.

And now they were going to know everything. The thought filled him with dread.

He knew Mercy was right though, and even after he left, Bella could show up at the Mansion. The people here needed to know about her, about how dangerous she could be.

Wolverine watched carefully as the Cajun let out a second sigh and his shoulders fell.

"Well," Remy shrugged, his fingers aching to light a cigarette, "Dere's not much t' tell. Somebody might b' coming after Lily so I gotta go, gotta move on."

The room was silent; no one was sure what to say.

Logan narrowed his eyes, "Oh no, Cajun. You're not getting out of it that easily. I want to know what you've potentially gotten us into. Spill it." He arched an eyebrow, "The whole story."

Charles didn't say a word. He may have phrased it gentler than Logan, but he definitely agreed with the gruff man.

Mercy places a comforting hand on Remy's shoulder, "Perhaps y' should tell dem de truth, petite?"

Remy groaned and briefly closed his eyes, summoning his inner strength. His life story was no one else's business but his.

And if Belladonna comes looking for you? His mind hissed at him.

He exhaled slowly again, wishing he had decided to smoke before this little meeting. "Belladonna is gonna try and take care o' Lily."

As he didn't make a move to say anything else, Logan prompted him, "And who is Belladonna?"

"Belladonna Boudreaux," his shoulders fell and his voice was just above a whisper, "My wife."

Kitty gasped as Jean's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

Rogue's jaw fell, and she stated directly across the table at Remy, looking totally gob smacked, "You're married?!" Anger hit her like a slap in the face.

Kitty turned to Piotr to verify that he was just as surprised as she was. She wanted to make sure there was no way he could've known that and not told her.

Logan held up a finger to Rogue as if to say "one minute" and turned back to Remy, "And by 'take care of her' you mean?"

His eyes darkened, "Y' kno wat I mean."

Logan took a minute to access the situation. The Cajun's wife wanted to kill his daughter? Sounded a little over dramatic, but seemed pretty clear, "So your wife doesn't like your kid. Did you have the kid with someone else?" It was a logical explanation.

Remy let out a bark of a laugh. He sneered, "If only dat was de problem."

Logan took another minute to think about it. Why else would anyone want to kill a baby? To hurt Remy? Possibly. But if the kid belonged to that wife too? Well that didn't add up?

"You're married?!" Rogue's voice cut into the conversation again, although this time with more venom.

Remy didn't bother to make eye contact or give her more than one word, "Oui."

_That was a pretty big piece of information to keep to himself!_ Rogue seethed silently in her seat, staring him down with narrowed eyes.

"Remy, Cher," Mercy spoke slowly and quietly, as she could see the fury growing in her brother-in-law's eyes, "Perhaps y' should start from de beginning, non?"

Remy's head turned to shoot Mercy a not-so-kind look, but when he turned back to meet Logan's unforgiving gaze, he didn't think he had a choice. That made him angry. He began, his displeasure obvious in his words, "Dere are deux guilds dat run N'awlins, de Tiefs-"

"And the Rippers?" Rogue cut him off, obviously angry, but curious nonetheless.

He nodded, "Rippers t' some and Assassins t' others. Same ting."

"Assassins?!" Kitty interrupted in shock. "Like they," her voice lowered, "Kill people?"

Remy nodded, despite his clear annoyance for being interrupted. "Like I said, dese two Guilds run de city. Dey were at war fo' a long time. De two patriarchs decided to find a way t' end de war. Probably 'cause dey lost too many bodies an' dey take a while t' replace."

Jean cleared her throat, "That's pretty callous."

Remy shrugged thinking nothing of it, it was the truth. "I was adopted when I was a kid. With the tief's patriarch as my pere, de condition of my adoption was dat I was t' marry de daughter of the Assassin's patriarch when we became o' age. Dat would set a treaty to stop de wars."

Jean gaped at Remy incredulously. It sounded outrageous, possibly even fictitious. How could something like that be true?

"So it was like an arranged marriage?" Kitty interjected as he paused.

Remy nodded, "Dat was exactly wat it was."

"Huh, that sucks." After making the biggest understatement possible, she shrugged, "So why even bother? Why let them adopt you?"

The look he gave her was pure ice, "Sure beat eatin' garbage an' sleepin' on de streets."

"Remy," Mercy warned as she heard his tone of voice.

"Okay," Logan got everyone's attention, "Then what?"

He shrugged, "As Bella got close t' her eighteenth birthday, I did what I could t' get out o' it."

As he hesitated, Logan pushed for more information, "And?"

Remy shot him a dirty look but continued, "I took dat contract wit Magneto tinkin' it would buy me some time." He shrugged, "Which it did, more o' less."

Scott looked unconvinced; as if there were any reason the Cajun would've worked of Magneto besides destruction and following the evil man.

"But den Jean Luc - my Pere - got kidnapped an' I ended up back in N'awlins."

"The time you kidnapped me?" Rogue regarded him coolly.

"One in de same, Chere." He turned his head to check on his daughter in Mercy's arms. Satisfied, he turned back to the unreadable faces staring back at him, "And dat was dat. I wasn't able t' get out o' de city o' de treaty so Belladonna and I got married."

"You didn't have a choice?" Jean's brows furrowed.

Remy looked at her as if she had said something completely ludicrous, "O' course not. If I did, I would've never married dat Swamp Witch."

Logan smirked, "Well as least now we know how you feel about this wife of yours."

His eyes narrowed and did his best to ignore the feral man, "Anyway, by law we had un year t' produce an heir."

Jean cleared her throat, "By law you had to produce a child? That seems pretty archaic."

He thought about it, "I guess, but dat's de way it is. Either way we had de bebe," He gestured his thumb back towards Lily, "An' we were okay for a while."

Frustrated, Logan prompted him again, "So what happened?"

Remy sighed, "Back befo', after Bella an' I said our vows, her brother, Julian, challenged me to a duel."

"Okay, now that is archaic." Jean could barely believe what she was hearing.

"It was a duel to de death. Julian lost."

Kitty gaped at him, "You killed her brother and she still married you?!"

He shrugged indifferently, "She told me later dat if I hadn't killed him, she was plannin' to."

"What?!" Kitty could barely contain her exclamation, "That's crazy! Kill her own brother?! How could she do that?!"

"Bella is ruthless," he looked back at her, "See, in de Guilds, females cannot hold high positions of power. Dis was de only way she could run de Guild. Her Pere had all ready formally announced his retirement. He only had de two kids. Witout Julian, de Assassins had t' be ran by someone tied t' de LeBeaus fo' de treaty t' be active. It was too late fo' Marius t' have another boy so Bella got de job." He shook his head, "Dere would be no other way."

"So," Storm looked at the young auburn haired man kindly, trying to absorb his impossible personal situation, "Where does your child fit into this?"

Under the table, Remy's had balled into a fist. Belladonna had no right, "Obviously, t' be our heir, Lily needed t' be born a male. Imagine our surprise when she wasn't."

"Wait," Kitty held up a hand, "If she wasn't going to be the boy you wanted, why did your wife continue with the pregnancy?"

"Kitty!" Rogue scolded her. Despite her anger at Remy, it was a horrible thought, especially with it being visibly obvious how attached he was to his daughter.

"What?" She shrugged, "I think it's a valid question. If these people are assassins for a living, I'm pretty sure they don't, like, have any stake in a 'pro-life' argument."

Remy nodded, the thought had all ready crossed his mind many times, and he counted his lucky stars that something like that had never happened. He couldn't image a life without his daughter in it. "If Bella knew, she probably would've had de abortion, but it's different." He was sure how to explain it, "Her pregnancy, de baby? It's all part o' Guild law and traditions. We were still in de Heart of de Quarter; voodoo and superstition are very much alive. Finding out de sex would've broken tradition, and by all rights we should've had a son."

Jubilee picked up where the story left off, "So you moved here because you didn't have a boy? That doesn't make a lot of sense. Lily was all ready a year when you got here.". She scratched her head, "I'm not sure I get it."

"We left because Bella's pregnant. Her having another bebe means she don' need Lily no more."

Jean looked at him, "You left your pregnant wife?!" She searched for the words, "That's so horrible, so deplorable, so -"

He cut her off, glaring out of his narrowed eyes, "It's not my bebe dis time."

"Woah!" That was quite a bombshell. Kitty's eyes went wide and she stared at the Cajun incredulously, "She cheated on you? What a bitch."

"Kitty!" This time Charles scolded her.

Remy shrugged, "It's okay. It's true."

Rogue recalled the memory she had absorbed from him some weeks ago, "But Ah thought the baby had to have both your blood."

"Technically yes," He looked bitter and he felt his heart wrench, "But seein' as my blood is so obviously tainted wit a little X-Gene, Bella got herself knocked up by someone else."

"Oh." Rogue's voice was a whisper. She was beyond angry at him for lying to her, but she could still hear the pain in his voice.

Storm looked at Remy sadly. She couldn't help but feel sympathetic, and it was hard to contain the emotions on her face (even though she knew it was beginning to rain outside). To be betrayed by your spouse because of a mutation? How awful. "Remy," she frowned, "I'm so sorry."

Not wanting anyone's pity, he didn't respond.

"So," Jubilee tried to pick her words carefully. She didn't know if she was angry or sad. Hearing Remy's words broke her heart, "So your wife needed a son, which is why she got pregnant again, and she didn't want the new baby to be one of us, so she found someone else to be the father?"

"Oui," He sneered, "Sounds 'bout right."

"How is that okay?!" Jubilee accidentally raised her voice, "How could she do that!?"

Remy shrugged, feeling defeat in his bones, "Dat's Belladonna for yo'."

"That doesn't make any sense," Kitty was trying to work out this ridiculous situation, "If you need a baby with blood from both families, and this new baby has none from your side... Won't your family be pissed? I mean, why would they want an hier without their blood? Or do they not know?"

He shrugged, "Some kno, some don't. Some kno but don't pretend t' know any better. Belle knew what she was doin'. De assassins don' say anyting because dey get wat det want, a new bebe boy wit no mutation. De tiefs don' say anyting because if they claim dis bebe as anyting other den de true heir, den de wars start 'gain and everybody dies."

Jean's eyes were wide and her mouth half open, not able to find the right words, "There is no way that that's true."

"Well," he shrugged, "I guess not everybody dies, just a lot o' my family. We're good at takin' de Assassin's money, intel, and property, but dat group are born killers. Dey kill a bunch more o' us den we kill o' dem."

The room was silent for a moment.

Speaking up for the first time, Scott looked very skeptical, "So you got married and had a kid to save your family?"

Feeling uncomfortable with that assessment, Remy shrugged, "I did it because I didn't have a choice. It was law."

"So," Feeling that the conversation was drifting, Logan pulled everyone back in, "Your wife's a bitch-" He shrugged as Charles shot him an admonishing look, "-why is that a problem now? It seems like you all ready knew that when you moved in."

Remy glanced back at his daughter one more time, "It's a problem because Mercy tells me dat Bella's having twins. One boy and one girl."

"So what?" Kitty lifted a shoulder, "Why is that a big deal? You all ready knew that she was having another baby? I mean, yeah, I'm sure that sucks, but how is it dangerous?"

Looking defeated, Remy placed his arms on the table and rested his weigh on his elbows, "It's another loophole. Bella's apparently really good at findin' dem."

Logan's eyebrow lifted, "What do you mean, Cajun?"

He sighed, "De Guild law states dat de women can't rise t' de top. But it also states dat if dere is a second child by the ruler of de Guild, den dey have de option o' becoming Second in Command."

"So," Logan thought through it, "If this broad was having two boys, it wouldn't be a problem?"

"Exactement." He looked frustrated, "But dis way it opens up de spot o' Second to a female. Being Second also means dat if someting happens to the first, dey take over."

Kitty's head tilted to the side, "Like President and Vice President?"

"Oui," He nodded, "Wit another girl in de picture, Bella is gonna wanna guarantee dat Lily doesn't step into dat spot when she turns of age."

Logan contemplated, "And there's only one way to really guarantee that."

"Exactly." He looked worried.

"There's something I don't understand." Kitty pursed her lower lip slightly, "You obviously all ready knew your wife was pregnant, and of course, she like obviously all ready knew she had a kid with you. Why wasn't she worried about Lily then?"

"It's de loophole," His head shook, "If she only had one bebe, a boy, it wouldn't be a problem. Typically Second would be given to another male in de Guild, but Bella, being Bella, is gonna want both her spawn in power. She's always wanted her bloodline in power. If she announces a girl as Second in command, den it's open t' any girl in de bloodline."

"Oh," Kitty started to understand, "So if she just had a boy, some other non related boy would take the Second spot, but by having a girl and giving it to the girl, it gives Lily equally claim to the throne or whatever?"

"Dat is correct," Remy did not look happy about it.

"And why doesn't your wife want that?" Clearly Kitty was missing something.

He was almost embarrassed to say the words. "She doesn't think Lily and her X-Gene are worthy of de Guild."

Before anyone could interject, Kitty continued, "This is like some mid-evil soap opera or something."

Remy did not appreciate her making light of his situation.

"Like, way back when in Henry the Something times or whatever, didn't they always blame the women if they didn't have sons?"

Remy looked at Kitty, knowing she was right, "Bella likes t' blame me fo' everyting."

"So," Logan thought about it, "What are the chances this wife of yours is coming after your daughter soon?"

"Dunno," He shrugged, "On one hand, she'd prolly want t' get Lily out of de way as soon an possible, just in case... But on de other hand, bebes aren't worth many points."

"Points?" Jean's horrified voice lingered, "What does that mean?"

"Y'know, points. Each hit it worth so many points based on difficulty, de mark, and de amount o' money it makes. Bebes are defenseless."

Jean's face was turning green, "That's disgusting." She looked pretty upset. "How could you marry someone like that? That's sick!"

Remy looked straight at the redhead who was, by all accounts, judging him. He glared at her, "It's jus her job."

Wisely, Jean bit her tongue.

Jubilee wrinkled her nose, "How could she kill her own baby? I just can't believe it. That's awful."

He shrugged, "Bella wants power more den she wants anyting else."

Kitty sighed, "Well, that all just sucks. Like, I mean, your wife cheated on you? And she didn't want your baby? No wonder you were grumpy all the time."

His eyes narrowed.

"So," Again, Logan was annoyed by his kids' tendency to pull off topic, "Are you staying or going?"

Remy paused, nervously balling his hands into fists.

"Because," Logan felt Storm place a soft hand on his forearm, "If you're staying, then we got to figure out what to do about this wife of yours."

* * *

I officially have no idea where this is going. This is as far as I've had it worked out in my head. I have literally no idea. Let's hope I get some inspiration soon.

Like I said, I thought everyone had been waiting for Remy to come clean for the last twenty-some chapters. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it, especially because I'm not sure if I got it to sound like I'd hope.

Reviews = Love


	24. Chapter 24 Uneasy Questions

Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, and sorry about the hold up on this one. Writer's block is killing me! I'm stilll trying to get through it! To make up for it, though, this chapter is a bit longer than normal.

Oh, and as a blanket statement in response to last chapter's reviews: Bella is a little B. For serious.

And, lastly, how the heck did this every get to 24 chapters?! My goodness!

* * *

**Turning P****oint - Chapter 24**

**Uneasy Questions**

Rogue sat across from Mercy at a small table at the edge of the dining room, feeling awkward. She wondered what was taking Kitty so long and when she'd get back into the room.

Her eyes glanced down slightly to watch the small toddler sitting in the blonde woman's lap. Lily seemed quite content, playing with the few small plastic animals that she had been given. Her grubby little hand wrapped tightly around a penguin as she waved it up and down.

Mercy's held tilted down slightly and she kissed her niece's little head. Sure, she could've set the baby down, but she hadn't seen her for months and she all ready grew so much. Mercy wasn't ready to give up the child when she knew it might be an even longer time until she saw her again.

Rogue opened her mouth to say something, but wasn't sure what that something would be. After Logan had asked Remy if he was staying or going, Remy hesitated a long moment, then said he needed some space to think. After checking that Mercy had his baby, he had exited the War Room to go off to who-knows-where. Rogue wrinkled her nose, assuming he was probably off somewhere smoking like a chimney. Either way, the professor had asked her and Kitty to entertain Mercy. After heading to the Dining Room, Kitty said she'd be right back. Rogue was still waiting.

"So," Mercy interrupted Rogue's thoughts and she slightly bounced the child in her lap, "You an' my beau frere, no?"

"Huh?" Rogue's head snapped up in confusion – her wayward thoughts having kept her quite distracted. It seemed like an odd thing to imply, "Meh an' Remy? What about it?"

"You deux are," she shrugged, "Together?"

"What?" Rogue looked shocked and shook her head vehemently, "We're not together."

"Ooooh," After a pause, Mercy grinned knowingly and winked, "I get it. Not together. Dat sounds like Remy. He was always a bit of a Tom [1]."

"What?" She shook her head again, "No, no, it's not like that either."

Mercy looked unconvinced, "Uh huh."

Rogue sighed, looking for the right words, "Remy and Ah were friends once. Ah'm just trying tah get back tah that again."

Despite her words and the uncomfortable conversation, Rogue could feel her lips burn slightly and the memory of the kiss she'd received hours ago, she still had the card Remy used tucked into her back pocket.

"Oh," Mercy's eyes softened and she thought about it, "Dat's good. Remy don' have a lot o' friends. He don' trust people enough."

"Ah noticed," she muttered in reply, thinking about why Remy didn't trust people. Of course he didn't trust people. When you go around lying to everyone's face, how can you trust that they won't do the same in turn? Easy. You don't. She frowned. Maybe he shouldn't have lied to her, to everyone.

The blonde woman sighed, "Seemed like he made some friends here. De poor kid. Jus when it seems like he's gettin' his life together, it all falls apart again."

Rogue wasn't sure what to say to that, so she just kept her eyes locked on Mercy and waited for her to continue.

"Obviously he's upset," She shook her head, "But he's doing fine. I can tell. He's always upset, at least he seems more relaxed here."

"Relaxed?" Rogue's eyes widened in surprise, "Ha. Ah don't think he's ever relaxed. He's always frowning, always worrying about something."

"Back in 'Nawlins, when Remy an' de bebe were still living dere, he had a hard time." She frowned, "Despite everyting dat was done for de treaty - his marriage and de bebe - I don't tink he ever really trusted Belladonna. I tink he was always on edge, at least here he had a chance to breath for a few months."

"Didn't trust her? But he married her." Rogue had a sour look on her face.

"An' he did jus about everyting he could t' avoid marrying her. It jus didn't work. You know, he moved in wit her because didn' want his family sleepin' near de Assassins, even wit the treaty in place. An' he had t' go t' work at night knowin' de only person wit eyes on his bebe was de nanny. Dat was hard fo' him. Remy always put de whole world on his shoulders, he don' expect himself t' get de chance t' be happy." She paused and looked down at Lily fondly, "I t'ought de bebe would change dat."

"Remy loves Lily," She wasn't sure if she was defending him or even why.

Mercy nodded her head in agreement, "Oui, he does. An' he was happy about being a Pere... I jus t'ought dat if he could ever truly get away from Belladonna, den he could actually have a life." She sighed again, "Now he actually had de chance fo' dat. Not dat I wanted it t' happen de way it did - her adultery cut him deep - but at least he had a chance t' finally do want he wanted. But den, o' course, Bella found a way o' pullin' her puppet strings, even dis far away." She bit her lip, "If Remy looses Lily, I don' tink there'd be any way t' heal from dat."

Rogue frowned, "Ah can't believe she'd kill her own daughter."

"Believe it, petite, because it's de truth."

Rogue paused for a moment, trying to take in all that she had heard. It was a lot to wrap her head around, that was for sure. It was interesting that his sister in law thought that he was happy here, because Rogue didn't know if that was true. He always seemed distracted, like he was miles away. On the other hand, she'd seen his joyful smiled that he reserved only for his daughter, and she'd seen the smaller, more uncertain ones he'd given her.

She supposed it was possible for him to be happy here, or at least happier than he was in New Orleans, given all the baggage he'd left behind. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that he did have a life here, or at least a routine. He worked out with Logan every morning, danced with Kitty three days a week, ate breakfast with the whole group once a week, sat next to her while reading in the sitting room a handful of times. She never would have realized it before, especially because of the fact that al the other residents always mentioned how closed off he was, but he really managed to have something here.

"Ah don't think," She paused, "Ah don't think Remy would let anything happen to Lily."

Mercy appreciated the girl's wishful thinking; even if she knew it was just that, "Oui, dat's true. Remy would cut off his own arm befo' he'd let any harm come to de bebe, but Belladonna is ruthless and skilled. Yo' don't become a Master Assassin by bein' sloppy. Trust me, petite, dat girl is very good at what she does."

She could easily read between the lines, "Yah think he's gonna leave?"

The blonde's eyes looked sad, "I tink he's gonna run. He always runs."

"What if," Rogue bit her lip, speaking tentatively, "What if Ah don't want him tah go?"

Mercy shrugged, she'd be more than happy for someone to convince him to stay in this place. She knew that if Remy left, Bella would find him eventually. Even if he went to Paris, and bought himself a few more years of peace with his daughter, Bella didn't know the meaning of giving up. She'd find Remy and the little girl eventually. Well, most likely. Remy was very good at hiding when he didn't want to be found.

Her lips twisted in a frown. But didn't her brother in law deserve a chance to have a home? To have some semblance of a family? It was obvious that after a few months, this group of people had come to care about him and his daughter. Didn't Lily deserve that?

And, although it seemed unlikely, there was a chance that Bella could wait until Lily's seventeenth birthday, when she was officially of age. The fact that Remy would have raised the girl would sure make the hit an enticing challenge.

And, as for now, her and Henri were the only two that knew Remy was in New York. That would buy him some time.

She sighed, it felt impossible. The whole mess felt impossible. Was this stupid treaty even worth it anymore? She wasn't sure.

As Mercy watched the thin brunette from earlier enter the room again, she turned back to Rogue, "Mebbe yo' should let him know dat? We don't kno what's gonna happen wit Belladonna, but I'd hate for him to run if he don't have to."

. . . . . .

Remy watched as the smoke trailed lazily from the end of his cigarette. He was fully aware it was a filthy habit, but it was as much of him as the air he breathed. He needed it; at this point, it was the only thing that could help him relax.

He took a long slow drag, determined to make his cigarette last as long as possible. Having tried to placate his nerves from Mercy's alert text that morning, he had found that he'd chain smoked through nearly the entire Marlboro package.

He inhaled slowly and, pursing his lips, blew smoke away from his body.

He sighed as he felt his shoulders slump. Having needed somewhere to think (and outdoors of course, for his need for nicotine was screaming in his head), Remy exited the mansion and walked the grounds until he reached the pond on the west end of Xavier's property.

Unceremoniously, he dropped his whole body on the dock. He didn't care that the air was getting chilly as the sun was setting; all he cared about was that there was a weight so heavy on his chest full of fear and hate and uncertainty that he was sure he wouldn't be able to breath.

He tossed his leather jacket to the side after fishing out his smokes, and stretched his legs out in front of him, near the edge of the dock.

The water was dark and still, and Remy found that he liked it like that for some reason.

After a moment, he pulled his long sleeve shirt over his head, leaving him on the dock in his boots, black pants, and thin white tank top.

Closing his eyes, he took a minute to feel the cold air on his now exposed skin. He needed to remember that he could feel something, anything.

Feeling the chill, some small voice in the back of his mind whispered that he wasn't completely numb.

He knew that. In fact, it had been far too long since he felt numb. He felt everything these days.

And for the record: this emotional shit was exhausting.

When Remy was in New Orleans, before Lily, when he still had time before standing at the altar, he could just bury everything. He could push everything away and slip into his Gambit persona that didn't hurt like he did now.

Between having a child and his wife's betrayal, he just hurt. Hurt in a way that he ached all over. It was as if Lily's birth somehow opened the floodgates and he was inundated was all the feelings he'd never experienced before.

The highs were higher than every before; the joy his daughter provided was more fulfilling than drugs or booze or sex, and the happiness was more than ever.

As much as he tried to be emotionless, Lily had made that impossible for him, and he had been feeling everything for the last year and a half in a way he had never expected.

But of course, that meant he felt the lows, like his wife's betrayal, and became intimately reacquainted with the fact that those closest to you could hurt you the most.

And now Bella was going to hurt him again.

This time, he couldn't walk away. No matter what happened, this was going to hurt both emotionally and (most likely) physically. See, he couldn't leave Lily. He just couldn't.

His folks had left him and looked how he turned out? An emotionally crippled, untrusting mess that couldn't get close to people. Choosing that choice for his daughter would be like ripping his own heart out.

Remy knew he was broken, he had always known it, but he was a good parent; despite everything, he knew he was a good parent.

And that's what he strived to be. Liliette LeBeau had given him some sort of purpose and direction in life, and he enthusiastically accepted that his life was not about just him anymore. His job was no longer such a simple thing; his job now was to be a father, the best one he could.

And said job now included making choices that were harder than ever before.

When he was being pushed towards marriage, he knew that it was inevitable. He supposed he didn't think about it much before the day ('denial' was the word that came to mind), but he had just resigned himself to the fact that marriage would tie him to the city he both loved and hated, and that he would live unhappily until the assassins or stupidity killed him. It wasn't much to look forward to in life, but at least he had expected it. Having known from the beginning that he was one not to get happy endings, he could accept it.

Of course, the unexpected feelings of unconditional love he had experienced the minute his daughter was born (and possibly the minute she was conceived) had changed that - had changed everything.

"Merde." Remy whispered the simple (yet ridiculously accurate) statement as he pushed away all those thoughts about his past and what got him to this point.

What was most important now was that he take care of Lily, by whatever means possible. And if that meant jetting off to Paris? Then so be it.

The one teeny tiny, minuscule silver lining to all this, was that Remy knew Bella couldn't kill him. His death by her hands would mean the end of the treaty, and he was pretty sure the thieves wouldn't take it lying down. He smiled then, as his sick little fantasy had one of his own murdering his wife.

Maybe the Redhead was right, he mused. Maybe that was sick. Who daydreams about their wife's murder? He took another long drag.

Knowing Bella couldn't come after him, he wasn't going to let Lily out of his sight. His wife was a warrior, he knew that for sure, but surely he could hold his own against her? He was made of stealth and speed, he was stronger than her.

For the first time in his life, Remy found himself doubting his body's abilities. That was the one thing could always trust: himself. Not having anyone else to rely on, he didn't have much of a choice. Not to mention that once he moved into the LeBeau mansion and started eating real food, he was finally able to put some weight on. Having learned from a young age that physically beauty could get you far in life (it's easier to con someone if they're looking at a pretty face), Remy kept himself in perfect physical shape for that reason (among many others, like the previously mentioned tiny air vents).

Either way, he looked down at the thin material stretched over his flat stomach; his traitorous body all ready lost five pounds. What else would it lose? Who's to say it wouldn't do something else he didn't like? Who's to say he was stronger than his wife?

Not to mention the fact that he'd probably be fighting a pregnant woman. The idea made him feel a little sick, and he quickly brought his cigarette back to his lips. Again, he knew Bella was a bitch (other accepted names: whore, adulterer, liar, swap hag), but those babies in utero were innocent - just as innocent as Lily. The babies were being brought into a world beyond their control or choices, same as his daughter had.

Of course, knowing his wife the way he did, he was sure she'd use that to her advantage. Of course she would know that he'd be uncomfortable squaring off against a pregnant woman, and, of course, she was just ruthless enough to use it against him.

_Merde_.

For the second time, he cursed all the emotions he was feeling.

He was so confused.

Well, he knew he was angry. Angry in a way he had never been before. Angry in a way that he was having a hard time controlling it (hence separating himself from other people). The buzzing in his hands was increasing with the red that he was seeing, begging to be let out. Begging him for destruction and the relief that only came with releasing an obscene amount of energy. Perhaps it would have been wiser to choose the Danger Room over his need to smoke.

He was hurt, that was for sure. He could handle the pain caused by Belladonna, or at least he hoped he could, but that didn't make it hurt any less. He ached in his bones. He felt ripped up, chewed up, torn apart. It was almost like his body was being torn apart slowly, piece by piece, as he struggled fruitlessly the hold the seams together.

He did his best not to let the pain show on the surface, but in his heart he was breaking down.

He was afraid, afraid for a number of things actually. The last thing he wanted was for his daughter to get hurt - or worse (even though he couldn't even mouth the words) - and the idea terrified him to no end. He was also afraid of the choice he had to make. What if he made the wrong one? Would he be damning the baby the same way he damned himself? How could he avoid that?

He also had a sense of nervous curiosity. Of course, his mind hesitated to go down that road. Remy was aware of the support system he had in life... It started with him and ended with him; that was all he had. Sure, Mercy and Henri would do what they could for him, by the two were still under the Guild's thumb. He was on his own.

He had always been on his own. He came into the world that way, and always assumed that was the way he would leave it. Of course, becoming a parent had thrown a wrench into the mix, but now he was parenting alone. It seemed like a simple pattern to follow.

But then why would Logan mention that 'we' would have to figure out what to do about Belladonna?

The voice in his head laughed bitterly. Who did think he was? Thinking someone else would be there for him? That would never happen, the voice reminded him snidely. He shouldn't trust that - the last person he trusted was Belladonna and look how that ended up. Sadly agreeing that it wasn't in his cards to have someone come to his rescue, he felt embarrassed for even entertaining he idea, no matter how brief it had been. Of course, that embarrassment made him even angrier.

With worry pooling in his heart, Remy brought the cigarette up to his lips for another drag. As he blew he smoke away from his body, he tilted his head slightly. He heard footsteps approaching, but didn't even bother to turn towards the source. Smoking was clearly more important than anyone else.

Rogue approached Remy slowly, having found him on the dock, and cleared her throat to announce her presence. Her anger was the last thing she had to worry about, she decided. She told Mercy that she was trying to be friends with Remy. It was clear right now that he needed a friend . . . and if they were friends, and he did stay at the mansion, she would have more than enough time to be angry with him later.

Remy turned his head and saw Rogue staring at him. He couldn't read the look on her face, so therefore he didn't like it. The last thing he needed were all these people in his business, and now they knew everything.

Belladonna knew his past and present too; and what did she do with it? Hurt him, of course.

Remy tried to anticipate what Rogue was gong to say, and he wasn't sure. The last thing he needed was yet another person judging him, judging his life. He made his choices and was living with them; he didn't need to hear any misguided opinions about what people thought of him.

He could just hear Rogue's voice in his head: condemning him, berating him, calling him a coward again; another voice of someone reminding him of mistakes he's made and the failure he's become.

Rather than give her the chance, he sub-consciously switched to the offensive: if she was to try to hurt him away, he sure as hell was going to do it first.

"What?" His voice was laced with sarcasm as he took another drag and let his upper lip roll up in a bit of a sneer, "Upset dat yo' kissed a married man?"

Perturbed, her eyes narrowed. Of course she was angry about the way he lied to her, but she was trying not to let that anger get to her. She was here to convince Remy to stay, not to let her temper get the better of her and chase him off.

Still, that didn't mean she was going to lie.

She sat down next to him and shrugged, "A little, yeah."

He shrugged back at her, leaning back on his hands and reclining with a sort of laissez-faire attitude. He flipped the cigarette butt away from him with a pop. If she thought she could get a rise out of him, she was wrong. He fought to look very blasé about the whole thing. He took out another cigarette, and brought a fingertip up to light it, inhaling deeply.

Grimacing at how cliché she knew it would sound, Rogue settled herself to ask Remy one question. It sounded ridiculous, especially considering the more dangerous situation his daughter was in, but she couldn't help herself; she needed to know the answer. She knew Remy cared about her, and although she hadn't voiced the words, she knew she cared about him too. She wasn't going to ask him to stay (for many reasons amongst her selfish ones) before she knew. She was not going to get [_even more_] emotionally involved until she knew.

She frowned, her eyes critically looking him over. There was a pause, and then she decided she couldn't wait any longer, "Do yah love her?"

Clearly caught off guard, Remy's surprise showed on his face. That was most unexpected.

His knee jerk reaction was to spit out a nasty retort and remind her that this was none of her business, but seeing a sort of openness on her face, he held it back.

It took him a few more drags on his cigarette to decide if he was going to be honest with her or if he was going to answer her question at all.

"Belladonna?" He sighed and followed it with a shrug. It was clear whom Rogue was referring to. "I loved her once, I tink, but dat was a long time ago."

How could he not? It was like a fairy tale, the story that was to be written about he and his now wife. There would be no dragons or knights, but there were heirs to thrones and beautiful princesses.

Remy looked at Rogue's guarded expressions and, again, wasn't sure what to make of it. He sighed once more and wondered if he really did owe her an explanation; if that would be fair. On one hand, he did care about her and because of him she was aware of that fact, but on the other hand, hadn't he been honest with her enough. He may have only opened up to her the smallest bit, but it was leaps and bounds above the amount he'd opened to others.

When he could accurately make out concern on her face (below the slight anger in her partially furrowed brow), he decided he could continue to be honest, be open with her. It had been a long time since anyone had looked at him like they actually had any interest in what happened to him. Of course, that look made him partially uncomfortable, but he didn't want it turned away from him either.

His voice was a whisper, "How could I not?"

Tentatively, as she had sat down near him, she angled her body towards his. Warily, she noted all of his visible skin, but continued to look at him regardless. Like his, her voice was also soft, "What do yah mean?"

He sighed once more, this time even more heavy, "How could I not love her?" He could picture her clearly in his mind, when they were younger and slightly more carefree (because he had never been completely carefree). "She saved my life, chere."

Rogue was easily shocked, "What?"

Remy repeated himself, fully believing the words. "Belladonna saved my life. Livin' on de streets was hell, a hell on earth dat 'M never goin' back t'. I was just a kid when Jean Luc took me in an' he took me in so dat one day I could marry her. I loved her fo' dat, fo' givin' moi a chance."

As a ten-year-old boy, it was a terribly romantic gesture that he didn't quite understand. He may not have believed in happy endings, but he could comprehend the vague notions of fairy tales. Ironically enough, in his story Bella was both the [actual] princess and the price. She was the princess who needed a price, and she was the price because she saved him.

Knowing from a young age that Jean Luc had rescued him from the streets for such a noble and fantastic purpose, he didn't fight the idea. At 12, if you had to choose someone to marry, wouldn't you choose the girl who saved your life? And if someone else chose that same girl for you, would it be so wrong? At 14 knowing you were going to marry a young girl who was developing breasts and turning into a beautiful woman, it didn't seem so bad. Not having a choice in who you were going to marry didn't mean much when you were going to marry a princess and bring peace to your family.

It was all very grandiose and romantic. What ten-year-old boy couldn't love that? Couldn't love the girl who gave all of that to him?

Rogue held her breath as he spoke, the answer unexpected. Maybe she didn't say it out loud, but when she had asked him if he loved his wife, her planned response may have been what some would call 'ugly' if he had answered yes. But instead? Instead he had surprised her, admitting his feelings. It was a bit sad, she thought, that Remy attributed his life to this Belladonna character. But still. . ."Do yah still love her?"

"Non." Although Remy's immediate response was truthful, he took a moment to think about it. He wanted to make sure his words were entirely sincere. He tilted his head slightly and took the last deep drag off of his rapidly burring up cigg. He frowned and even he could feel the sadness leaking out in his words, "I don' tink I can hate her, though. At least not completely. I feel like Bella's ruining my life, but witout her, I wouldn' have a life to ruin."

And that was the conundrum, wasn't it?

If it came down to Lily or Belladonna, Remy was sure that he wouldn't hesitate. He would do what he had to, regardless of the consequences.

He would do whatever it was that he had to, treaty be damned. Could his daughter ever forgive him if he murdered her mother?

Rogue appreciated his honesty, but she would be lying if she said she was completely comfortable. She felt awkward. It wasn't that she was ignoring the words that he candidly shared with her, it was just that she didn't know how to respond; she didn't know what to say to him after he opened up to her. She bit her lip before nervously holding her hands tightly together.

Meeting his eyes, she said the one thing he thought he would never hear, "Remy, don't go."

* * *

[1] Tom as in Tomcat as in Ladies' man. I think this phrase is regional.

* * *

**Reviews = Love **(I put it in bold so it'd look more important).

Hopefully I'll figure out where this is going soon!


End file.
